Dignitas
by Nyaar
Summary: De la mano de Lucius y Snape, Draco se dará cuenta de que hay verdades que duele conocer y de que la línea entre el odio y el amor es muy estrecha. Bienvenidos a la desintegración de la familia Malfoy. LMxNM,DMxHG,Snape, Lupin. COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Nyaar: **Bienvenidos ;) Dignitas pretende ser una historia sobre la familia Malfoy, aventuras y desventuras de los miembros varones, sobre todo. Básicamente viene a ser la historia de cómo Draco, de la mano de Lucius y Snape, se da cuenta de que toda la verdad es más dura y peligrosa que sólo la parte que le interesa.

Sí, es un Dramione, pero por requerimientos de la historia… Purebloods forever XD De todos modos, si eres Dramione espero no defraudarte… aunque si eres fan de los Malfoy en general no creo que lo haga. Ahora, si esperas encontrar dramione smut, o que ellos sean los protagonistas indiscutibles, esta no es tu historia.

Y está completa! Así que no os quedaréis sin saber el final…

Dadme un voto de confianza… Lo pasaréis bien ;)

* * *

**DIGNITAS.**

_Dignitas: Genuino concepto romano que no traduce el significado exacto de "dignidad". Referido a la categoría personal del individuo dentro de la sociedad, implicando valía moral y ética y su derecho al respeto y a un adecuado tratamiento. De todos los valores que un noble romano poseía, la dignitas era el más sensible, y para defenderlo estaba dispuesto a ir a la guerra o al destierro, a suicidarse, a ejecutar a su esposa o a su hijo. _

_Coleen McCullough, El Primer Hombre de Roma._

_This is the end of all hope: to lose the child, the faith, to end all the innocence, to be someone like me…_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- ¡Nayara!- la voz de su madre la trajo de vuelta del mundo de los sueños- ¡Nayara, levántate que llegaremos tarde a coger el Expreso de Hogwarts!

- Ya voy mamá…- contestó Nayara remolona, sacando nada más un pie fuera de las sábanas.

- Pues venga levántate ya - dijo su madre sentándose a su lado en la cama -si no vendrá Joelle y te destapará…- Hermione rió mientras le acariciaba el pelo de su hija mayor.

Nayara se desperezó y abrió los ojos grises que había heredado de su padre.

- ¿Ya tienes preparado todo?

- Hmm, sí… creo que no se me olvida nada - Bostezó Nayara apartando perezosamente sábanas y mantas.

- Dale un repaso por si acaso. Voy a hacer el desayuno- hizo una pausa- No tardes en bajar¿eh?- La avisó señalándola con el dedo medio en broma cuando se levantó.

- Siií - Contestó Nayara aún estirándose.

Antes de que Hermione saliera del cuarto de Nayara, su otra hija, la pequeña Joelle entró a la carrera en el cuarto.

- ¡Nayara! - gritó la pequeña casi saltando encima de su hermana- ¿Te vas al colegio hoy?- Preguntó Joelle con los labios dibujándole un puchero.

- Sí - Nayara se incorporó y sentó a la niña en su regazo.

Joelle enseguida agarró uno de los rizos dorados de su hermana mayor y jugueteó con él. Le encantaba el pelo de Nayara. Tenía el pelo rizado de su madre y el color rubio platino de su padre y siempre que tenía la oportunidad de tocárselo, no la dejaba escapar.

- Me voy a poner triste si te vas - Le decía la niña enfurruñada, como intentando convencer a su hermana de que no se fuera.

- Ay, pequeñaja…- Nayara empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriguita y la niña empezó a reírse - Sabes que me tengo que ir…

- Jooo… pero es que… ¡te vas mucho tiempo! - Dijo la niña entre risas.

- En las vacaciones de Navidad vuelvo, y además- hizo una pausa para despertar la curiosidad de la pequeña- te traeré chucherías- Dijo Nayara en tono cómplice.

- Woooo - A Joelle se le iluminó la cara- ¿de ésas que mamá y los abuelos no nos dejan comer? - Preguntó la niña en voz baja temerosa de que su madre las oyera mientras planeaban la travesura.

- Sí, de ésas - Le contestó su hermana mayor guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Qué bieen! - Exclamó la niña abrazando a su hermana.

- ¡Nayara! - llamó Hermione desde abajo- ¡Baja a desayunar con tu hermana!

- ¡Ya vamos!

La casa de Nayara no era especialmente grande ni lujosa, sino que podía pasar perfectamente por una casa más en Inglaterra de no ser porque sus padres utilizaban magia para conseguir cosas que los muggles tenían que hacer manualmente.

Sus padres tenían trabajos dignos, y ganaban lo suficiente para vivir con holgura y permitirse algún capricho a lo largo del año. Las Navidades solían ser abundantes en regalos, una auténtica fiesta para las niñas. Y todo hay que decirlo; los padres disfrutaban con las fiestas casi tanto como ellas…

En la mesa del comedor estaban dispuestos todos los útiles de desayuno, además de un plato con tostadas y mermelada y una jarra de leche que flotaba inofensivamente en el centro.

Joelle se sentó rápidamente, relamiéndose pensando en el festín y Nayara la siguió, buscando a su madre con la mirada.

Hermione, con una mano en su abultado abdomen de embarazada, estaba preparando la comida del día a golpe de varita, pues tenía que dejarla preparada por las mañanas antes de marcharse. Miró hacia sus niñas, un poco triste por tener que empezar a preparar comida para uno menos, pero no dejó que ese sentimiento aflorara. En vez de eso, las sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Dónde está papá¿Hoy entra tarde? - Preguntó Nayara sirviéndose una tostada e intentando controlar que Joelle no se tirara nada encima.

- No. Creo que se ha puesto malo… Voy a dejar que duerma un rato más y cuando venga veré a ver como está - Le dijo la bruja con un suspiro. La chica rubia frunció un poco el gesto.

- El año pasado papá también se puso malo el día que me iba a Hogwarts… - Comentó dándole un bocado a la tostada. Hermione se volvió y sonrió levemente.

- Será que se pone malo de pensar que te vas tanto tiempo - Se rió, pero pronto volvió a sus tareas con un suave suspiro. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que le gustaría a Draco acompañarlas al andén 9 3/4, pero no podía ser. Por su seguridad, era lo mejor que podían hacer…

El desayuno continuó sin contratiempos, con Joelle aprovechando el último desayuno que tendría con su hermana en mucho tiempo. Nayara estaba feliz de volver a Hogwarts, y era toda sonrisas y juegos con la pequeña, a la que echaría mucho de menos.

Lo pasaba bien en el Castillo a pesar de no ser especialmente popular entre sus compañeros. No solía faltar a clase, entregando puntualmente sus deberes, y berreaba en el Quidditch como el que más, jugando con la nieve en invierno y aplicándose para los exámenes de junio. Ciertamente la vida en Hogwarts era muy diferente a la que pudiera llevar con sus padres, pero era toda una experiencia que no se perdería por nada del mundo.

Así, aunque se iba triste de casa porque no le gustaba separarse de su familia, la melancolía quedaba pronto empañada por sus correrías por el castillo.

Una vez que Nayara tuvo listo todo lo referente a su baúl, esto es, después de haber sido obligada a comprobar que llevaba todo lo que pudiera necesitar, corrió a dejarlo en el piso de abajo junto con la jaula de su lechuza.

Joelle la había estado persiguiendo sin tregua mientras hacía las comprobaciones, y más de una vez había tenido que hacerle cosquillas sobre la cama para que la dejara tranquila, pero su madre la había ido a rescatar porque tenía que vestirla.

Miró su reloj y comprobó la hora; faltaba poco para que se marcharan. Miró a su alrededor, a la casita a la que volvería en tres meses, por Navidades, y decidió subir con cuidado al dormitorio de su padre y ver cómo estaba. No quería despertarle, pero tenía que despedirse de él…

La puerta estaba entornada cuando llegó, y la chiquilla entró casi de puntillas para no hacer ruido. Draco dormía boca arriba, con el pelo rubio despeinado sobre la almohada blanca, tapado hasta la cintura, y una expresión indefinida en el rostro.

Era curioso, pensó Nayara, el verle dormir sin su madre al lado…

Se acercó a él despacio y se agachó a su lado.

- ¿Papá? - le llamó en voz baja, y él se movió, remolón, entre las sábanas - Papá… me voy a Hogwarts. Venía a despedirme de ti.

Draco gruñó algo y abrió los ojos perezosamente para volverse hacia su hija. La chiquilla sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… - Le dijo él suavemente alargando un brazo para tocar sus rizos rubios - ¿Ya es septiembre…?

- Sí. Y mamá ya debe estar abajo esperándome - Nayara le dio un beso y se apretó contra él, cariñosa. Él la dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, vergonzoso como siempre que tenía que realizar alguna muestra de afecto, y se separaron.

- Prometo escribir mucho. Ponte bueno pronto¿eh?

- Lo intentaré. Pásalo bien en Hogwarts y no hagas mucho caso a tu madre. Y no acabes en el despacho de Snape o tendré que escucharle durante años… - Por unos momentos, Nayara pensó que su padre iba a saltar de la cama para seguir hablando, pues le estaba poniendo un gran énfasis a sus palabras, pero Draco suspiró largamente y cerró los ojos, silenciándose.

La niña salió del cuarto con rapidez para ir al encuentro de su madre y su hermana y, cuando Draco escuchó el silencio, se levantó de la cama y se estiró perezosamente.

Odiaba tener que mentir así a Nayara, pero era mejor que fueran solas con su madre por _Diagon Alley._ No quería atraer a los curiosos, ni llamar la atención sobre una familia que la gente no sabía que tenía.

Hermione y él no estaban legalmente casados, nadie sabía que vivían juntos en aquella casita apartada del mundo mágico y protegida por un _fidelius_. Habían querido casarse, o al menos esa había sido su intención, pero cuando estalló el escándalo de que Draco había sido desheredado decidieron que lo mejor sería no levantar la liebre.

Después de todo, siempre podrían casarse más adelante, cuando todo estuviera tranquilo y nadie le reprochara el haber ensuciado el linaje de su familia.

Volvió a estirarse frente al espejo del cuarto y se revolvió el pelo. Mejor sería que se vistiera y se fuera a trabajar deprisa, o llegaría realmente muy tarde al Ministerio….

- ¡Mira mamá! - Exclamó Joelle señalando con su manita un gran escaparate lleno de artefactos mágicos que se movían sin parar. Nayara sonrió, porque a ella siempre le había gustado la tienda de Instrumentación para las Ciencias Mágicas que había en _Diagon Alley_. Tenían de todo allí; osciloscopios, multitud de telescopios, medidores de todo tipo de sustancias, trampas elementales para _aurors_ en entrenamiento y un sinfín de cachivaches que nunca había conseguido identificar.

- No tienes que comprar nada¿verdad Nayara? - Le preguntó Hermione condiciendo a sus hijas por entre las multitudes de magos y críos que discurrían por el callejón. A su respuesta negativa, la bruja siguió hablando.

- Entonces vamos directas a donde he quedado con Ronald… aunque seguro que llegará tarde, como de costumbre.

Nayara se puso muy feliz de poder ver de nuevo al auror pelirrojo amigo de su madre, y Joelle aplaudió aprobando la idea. Ron era siempre muy simpático con ellas y casi siempre que las veía les regalaba cosas.

No conocían realmente la historia, pero sí sabía que Ron y su madre habían compartido curso y Casa en Hogwarts. Aunque su padre también pertenecía a la misma promoción, el tío Ronald y su él no se llevaban bien y seguramente no lo hubieran hecho nunca.

- ¿Dónde hemos quedado con él?

- En El Caldero Chorreante, por supuesto…

Las tres siguieron su deambular, parándose aquí y allá en los escaparates que quería ver Joelle, luchando contra la corriente de personas hasta que de pronto se toparon con una multitud de gente que tapaba la calle.

Sus voces eran como el zumbido de una colmena, y apenas se les entendían los murmullos, y sólo se escuchaba claramente a los _aurors_ que intentaban controlar la situación. Hermione se preocupó al ver sus rostros intranquilos e incluso asustados.

- Nayara, quédate aquí con Joelle y no os mováis hasta que venga - Dijo la bruja en un tono serio que ambas sabían no admitía réplica.

Hermione echó a andar hacia la multitud, mirando un par de veces sobre su hombro para comprobar que sus hijas seguían allí, y sintió un peso en el estómago al ver lo que toda aquella gente estaba viendo. Y entonces entendió por qué estaban tan trastornados.

_"Gobernados por la Sangre" _

Las palabras estaban pintadas con sangre en la pared de la botica, presumiblemente del cadáver que descansaba en ella, y aunque los _aurors_ hacían todo lo posible por eliminarlas las letras parecían repeler la magia.

- ¡Por favor apártense! - Exclamó una de los _aurors_ perdiendo la paciencia mientras otro intentaba un nuevo hechizo anti magia oscura.

- Rebecca, por favor ve al Ministerio y trae a alguien del departamento de Uso Indebido de la Magia y, si puedes, a alguno de los especialistas en romper maldiciones.

Hermione suspiró aliviada al ver que quien dirigía al trío no era sino el pelirrojo Ron Weasley, su amigo de la infancia a quien habían ido a ver. Era más alto que la mayoría de los congregados, y su cabello rojo se distinguía sobre las demás cabezas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó la bruja a un hombre bajito y canoso que estaba con la multitud.

- Hubo como una explosión, y un _crack_ como de una desaparición. Cuando se aclaró el humo, aparecieron las letras y Mr. Cinnmond muerto - Comentó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros con expresión grave.

- ¿Así, sin más?

- Sí. Nos pilló a todos desprevenidos. La pared comenzó a brillar y escribió eso. Los _aurors_ no pueden borrarlas, ni levantar el cadáver…

Hermione echó otro vistazo a las letras antes de dejar al hombre y volver junto a sus hijas. El hecho de que el asesinado fuera Mr. Cinnmond, defensor de los muggles, le daba qué pensar. Últimamente la Cámara de los Lores estaba bastante revolucionada con discusiones a favor y en contra de los muggles, cosa que no se veía desde que ella iba a Hogwarts…

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Nayara, quien no había soltado la mano de Joelle en todo el tiempo que su madre estuvo lejos.

- Ha habido un…. incidente. Los _aurors_ se están encargando de ello…- dijo omitiendo parte de la verdad - Ron es uno de ellos, así que me parece no podremos verle hoy…

Las niñas hicieron "ohh" a coro, desilusionadas por no poder ver al pelirrojo.

- ¿Y por qué no le esperamos en El Caldero? Aún tenemos tiempo… - Pidió Nayara, pero Hermione agitó la cabeza.

- No hay caso. No le dará tiempo por mucho que le esperemos…. En fin. Vamos tranquilamente a King Cross y os invito a algo allí…

De año en año, Joelle no recordaba King Cross, y siempre le encantaban los trenes muggles, eléctricos y abarrotados de gente, pero ante todo le gustaba el Expreso de Hogwarts. La locomotora a vapor era de un rojo brillante fantástico, y los vagones relucían de limpios y le recordaban a Nayara a las películas que los muggles llamaban "del Oeste"

Era precioso, y anunciaba el regreso al castillo Hogwarts, lugar al que a todo el mundo le gustaba volver.

Hermione guardó el equipaje de su hija en el tren, y luego el trío fue a una de las cafeterías muggles a pedir un buen desayuno. Las dos horas que faltaban hasta que el Expreso se pusiera en marcha pasaron a gran velocidad entre risas y bollos de crema, y tuvieron que dejar el ajetreo de la cafetería para internarse de nuevo en el barullo de muggles que iba y venía por los grandes andenes de la estación.

El andén 9 y 3/4 estaba abarrotado de familias de magos y de chicos de todas las edades llevando carritos con su equipaje: grandes baúles llenos de ropa, libros y sus mascotas. Hermione llevaba a Joelle de la mano mientras se acercaban al vagón donde se montaría Nayara mientras la rubia miraba a su alrededor en busca de algún compañero de clase con el que poder sentarse.

- Bueno… es la hora. Será mejor que subas al tren - Hermione sonrió y apretó suavemente un hombro de su hija mayor.

- ¡Noooooo! - Joelle tiró de la mano de su madre para soltarse, y cuando se lo permitió se agarró a su hermana para no dejarla partir.

- Ehh…. Tengo que irme, enana… Pero te veré dentro de poco, ya verás. Volveré en Navidades y te traeré cositas de Hogwarts y te contaré historias….

La chiquita hizo un puchero, y Nayara la abrazó con fuerza.

- Además os escribiré mucho, ya se lo he dicho a papá….

- …. ¡Hermione! - Se escuchó por el andén, y la mentada y varias personas más se dieron la vuelta de pronto. Un hombre pecoso, con el pelo pelirrojo revuelto, se acercaba a ellas corriendo y esquivando a las personas que estaban junto al tren.

Hermione sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Las niñas también se habían vuelto a mirar, y abrazaron al auror alborozadas.

- ¡Ya pensé que no os vería….! Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo… - Resopló Ronald Weasley asiendo a una con cada brazo.

- De milagro, Ron, de milagro. Nayara iba ya a subirse al tren… - Dijo la bruja maliciosa, pero de buen humor. El pelirrojo la sonrió antes de alzarse del suelo con Joelle en brazos.

- Lo siento. No pude venir antes. Había una buena montada en _Diagon Alley_… -

- Lo sé. Estábamos allí. Te vimos con toda esa gente - El rostro de ambos se oscureció unos momentos, pero Joelle se encargó de hacer reír al auror al pasar las manos por su perilla pelirroja que le resultaba tan graciosa.

El tren resopló por su gran chimenea, signo inequívoco de que iba a salir ya, y Ron dejó a la niña en el suelo para meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacar una cajita cuadrada anudada con una cuerdecilla.

- Esto es por tu cumpleaños, Nayara. No tuve tiempo de dártelo antes, pero creo que este es un buen momento - ella lo cogió, y cuando iba a abrirlo el auror la detuvo - No, aquí no. Ábrelo cuando estés en tu cama en Hogwarts…. Emmm… En realidad no es tan pequeño, pero puse en la caja un hechizo reductor para transportarlo mejor. También hay una nota. En fin¡espero que te guste!

El pelirrojo era un manojo de nervios, y Nayara no sabía por qué hasta que se dio cuenta de que su madre había dejado caer sobre él todo el peso de su mirada inquisitiva.

- Gracias, seguro que me gustará mucho - le dijo echándosele al cuello para abrazarle. Cuando terminó, abrazó de nuevo a su hermanita y luego a su madre - Tengo que irme ya…. Os escribiré¿vale¡Y recuerda que tienes que avisarme cuando nazca el bebé!

- Sí cariño. Ten cuidado, y no te metas en líos¿eh?

- Y sobre todo pásatelo bien y evita caer en las garras de ese odioso Snape.

- ¡Ronald!

- ¿Qué? - Dijo con su aspecto inocente de siempre, y la mujer agitó la cabeza sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Estuvieron en el andén hasta que el tren se alejó por las vías mágicas, fuera de la vista de los muggles. En el vestíbulo de la estación, Ron y Hermione iban hablando de lo que había pasado en el Callejón Diagon mientras Joelle miraba a su alrededor fascinada con los trenes.

- Tuvo que venir Alexander J. Nolan en persona a deshacer el hechizo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Y ya es mucha casualidad que el difunto fuera el miembro más liberal de la Cámara, por no decir que era el más joven. Desde luego quien lo hizo no era ningún aficionado... y tenía sus motivos.

Hermione sintió de nuevo esa sombra de preocupación ganándola. El líder del Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia había estado al mando de la Academia de _Aurors_ durante los años más tenebrosos del regreso de Voldemort. Era un hombre curtido y experto conocedor de la Magia Oscura que había dejado la Academia cuando su hijo mayor fue muerto por los Mortífagos.

- ¿Crees que aún quede alguien partidario de Voldemort suficientemente íntegro como para intentar alguna tontería? - Preguntó la mujer mientras miraba donde su hija pequeña le indicaba; un gran tren tan repleto de gente que parecía que iba a estallar.

- Llevamos años cazando a alguno cada vez que pensamos haber terminado con todos, así que no me extrañaría nada - Ron parecía molesto con el tema; le ponía de mal humor que hubiera gente así por el mundo después de todo lo que había pasado.

La bruja suspiró ruidosamente y un pequeño silencio se abrió entre los adultos. Hermione miró a su amigo de soslayo y no pudo contenerse más.

- ¿Qué le has dado a Nayara?

Las cejas de Ron se alzaron y una sonrisita traviesa vino a sus labios.

- Nada malo, Mione, pero sí algo que estoy seguro de que le encantará.

- ¿….Roooonald….?

Nayara había ido a sentarse con una de sus compañeras del curso pasado, Helena Hilger, y ambas charlaban animadamente de lo que habían hecho aquél verano. Junto a ellas, un trío de Hufflepuffs con los que habían compartido clase entraba de vez en cuando en su conversación y añadía sus emocionantes veranos mágicos.

A veces, Nayara se sentía un poco excluida entre ellos. Sus padres utilizaban gran cantidad de magia a diario y estaba cansada de verla, pero ellos vivían entre muggles y siempre tenían que tener mucho cuidado con los ruidos o con no ser nunca vistos cerca de la casa.

Su casita tenía un encantamiento _fidelius_, aquél tan poderoso que permitía esconder un lugar fijo a ojos de todos los que no supieran dónde se encontraba, pareciéndoles como si no existiera. El por qué de su esconder, así como el por qué de que oficialmente en Hogwarts fuera Nayara Granger en vez de Malfoy eran cosas que nunca había llegado a entender del todo.

Sus padres siempre la daban largas, o la daban medias respuestas que no lograba terminar de comprender. Lo único que tenía realmente claro era que si alguien se enteraba de quién era ella y dónde vivía podía poner en peligro tanto su vida como la del resto de la familia.

Aquella amenaza era, casi siempre, suficiente par a que la muchachita no quisiera saber lo que se escondía detrás de ella; por las expresiones de sus padres debía ser algo realmente grave…

Pero había veces como aquella en que le hubiera encantado contarles aquél misterio a sus amigos, que se dieran cuenta de que no era la aburrida que muchas veces pensaban que era.

Llamaron a la puerta con un par de golpes, y pronto la corredera se hizo a un lado para presentar una cabeza morena de gesto sonriente, aunque algo ladino.

- Eh, Granger¿conseguiste que te dejaran practicar con la escoba? - Pregunto la chica. Al momento el rostro de uno de los Hufflepuff se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto.

- Sal de aquí, Serpiente - Le dijo el muchacho desde su asiento de la ventana, los ojos verdosos oscurecidos de animadversión.

Nayara miró unos segundos a Richard Patterson y luego se volvió a Kayla Chillman, que hacía como si el chico que la había imprecado no existiera; sus ojos estaban puestos en la rubia Ravenclaw.

- Sí, aunque no demasiado. Ya te contaré…. - Le dijo haciendo un aspaviento como para que entendiera que aquél no parecía el mejor momento para hablar. La Slytherin echó un vistazo dentro del compartimiento con las cejas muy arqueadas y luego lo volvió a cerrar sin despedirse.

Richard se cruzó de brazos, totalmente ofuscado, y Helena Hilger, su compañera de Casa, palmeó su hombro suavemente.

- Nunca entenderé que seas su amiga. Me parece increíble - Le dijo Richard a Nayara, y ella torció el gesto con ademán triste.

_Siempre se nos olvida que hay gente que no aprueba a los Slytherin_, suspiró Nayara_, pero nosotras somos amigas. Kayla es buena gente aunque sea diferente de nosotros. Todos los Slytherin son peculiares, pero unos me caen mejor que otros, como en todas las Casas… Aunque supongo que si la familia de Richard no hubiera tenido esas malas experiencias podría pensar diferente… _

Su mente voló instantáneamente al tío Ron -pues tenía el mismo problema -, y de pronto recordó la cajita que había guardado en uno de sus bolsillos; cajita que había prometido abrir cuando estuviera en Hogwarts.

Una vez las cortinas azuladas de su querida cama la envolvieron y habiendo comprobado que sus compañeras de habitación dormían, Nayara encendió una suave luz en su varita y abrió la caja con cuidado.

Como había dicho el auror, había sido conjurada para que cupieran muchas cosas dentro, de modo que aunque metió dos dedos para sacar un par de papelitos lo que obtuvo fue una carta y un gran pergamino doblado.

_Nayara, _

_Aún a riesgo de que tu madre me despelleje he creído que lo mejor sería que tú tuvieses este pergamino. Es ya muy antiguo, por lo que tendrás que cuidarlo con esmero, pero te darás cuenta enseguida de lo útil que puede llegar a serte. _

_Si pones tu varita sobre él y pronuncias "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", se revelará un mapa. Es todo Hogwarts, y podrás ver dónde está todo el mundo siempre que quieras, incluidos profesores y el desgraciado de tu Director. _

_Para borrar el mapa y que nadie pueda leerlo, sólo tienes que decir "Travesura realizada" _

_Por mi bien nunca le comentes de esto a tu madre, pero espero que puedas darle tan buen uso como tu madre, Harry y yo se lo dimos. Eso sí, sé prudente. _

El mapa, una vez desplegado, era totalmente asombroso, genial, fascinante. El pergamino estaba ajándose, pero las líneas del castillo y los pequeños pegotes de tinta que a veces se movían por él eran perfectos. Se buscó, curiosa por saber si era cierta la magia que Ron decía que poseía, y al verse a ella y a sus compañeras en el sitio exacto donde debía estar comprobó que también veía a todos los profesores.

Y en efecto, ahí estaban, y también el Director Snape, recluido en la mazmorra atemporal del Castillo, a la que prefería antes que su despacho de Director.

Se sonrió al pensar que llevando el mapa podría recorrer partes del Castillo que nunca hubiera visto sin exponerse a castigos, y que podía esconderse de cualquiera sólo por el mero hecho de saber dónde estaban todos. Eso, sin contar que podría hacer excursiones a la cocina o a la biblioteca siempre que lo necesitara.

Con una sonrisita satisfecha dobló el mapa y lo desencantó, guardándolo junto con la carta en la cajita.

Aquella noche, lo único que pudo pensar antes de dormirse fue en escribir al día siguiente para agradecer aquél regalo tan especial….

* * *

**Nota de Nyaar:** Sé que no pasa mucho en este capítulo :D es la presentación de los personajes y la historia…. Nayara es un pequeño apoyo en la historia, prometido. Más Ronald, mucho más Draco y Hermione, Snape, Lucius y Remus (tortas, broncas y demás asegurados) en próximos capítulos :) 

Durante la primera parte de la historia alternaré un capítulo con un bonus de Dignitas. Más o menos, cada bonus tendrá que ver con algo que he contado en el capítulo anterior… :D Está hecho así a propósito pero, como todos los bonus del mundo, no es necesario que los leáis…. Son sidestories para entender mejor… a alguien :D

**En el siguiente capítulo :** …. Es un bonus! Draco y Hermione con Nayara y Lucius y Draquito cuando era peque nos contarán lo que es inevitable en la familia Malfoy. Marcas y máscaras de mortífago a la orden del día…


	2. Bonus 1 Inevitable

**Bonus 1 Inevitable**

_No hagas que me arrepienta,  
traicionaría lo que llevo dentro  
sin dudarlo.  
Mira, yo no te miento:  
Es imposible parar algo inevitable._

Aquella Navidad estaba nevando copiosamente en la mayor parte de Inglaterra.

Nayara estaba pegada al cristal de una de las ventanas del salón, mirando con los ojos enormes el manto de nieve que cubría el pequeño jardín de su casa. No había un sólo retazo verde en el paisaje; todo era de un blanco increíble.

Se había hecho de noche hacía casi una hora, pero en la calle aún había familias jugueteando en sus jardines y deslizándose por la calle en trineos aprovechando cuando no pasaban coches.

La niña puso las manitas en el cristal, iluminado como estaba de dorados por la chimenea. Quería salir a jugar como el resto de la gente...

- Nayara, ¿qué te he dicho de poner las manos en las ventanas? - Le dijo Hermione desde el sillón en el que leía uno de sus preciosos libros de historia.

- ¿Mama? ¿Puedo salir a jugar con la nieve?

- Ya te he dicho que no, que hace frío y te costiparás más - Le repitió de nuevo la mujer suspirando suavemente. La pequeña llevaba días moqueando y estornudando, y no quería que fuera a peor. Además de eso, Hermione tenía que tener leídos varios casos de juicios históricos para el día siguiente y no podía acompañar a la pequeña fuera... y de ninguna manera iba a salir sola. Sólo tenía nueve años.

Nayara frunció el gesto y quiso empezar una de sus sonadas discusiones con su madre puesto que tenían un carácter parecido, pero al escuchar el llanto de su hermanita se le olvidó momentáneamente todo y fue a su cuarto.

Joelle se agitaba en su cuna, y Nayara la tomó en brazos y la llevó al salón.

- Mamá, Joelle quiere cenar - Canturreó la chica balanceando al bebé en sus brazos.

- ¿Ya? ¿Es tan tarde? - Gimió la mujer, y dejando el libro se acercó a sus hijas - Si te preparo el biberón ¿podrías dárselo, cariño? Aún tengo mucho que leer...

- Vaale - Dijo, y estornudó con tanta fuerza que casi se vienen las dos abajo.

Inmediatamente Hermione le puso la mano en la frente, pero estaba fresca.

- ¡Estoy bien, mamá! - se quejó Nayara, aburrida - Te espero en el sillón...

Cuando Draco llegó, poco hacía que Joelle dormía de nuevo tranquilamente y con la barriguita llena. Entró en casa con el pelo y los hombros llenos de nieve, y nada más verlas sonrió.

- Mira dos ratitas de biblioteca - Se mofó arqueando una ceja. Hermione frunció un poco el ceño, pero Nayara tiró el libro que había cogido para entretenerse y corrió hacia su padre.

- ¡Estas lleno de nieve! ¿¿Has venido andado?

- En parte. Hacía mucho que no veía tanta nieve... me apetecía - Se encogió de hombros. Nayara cogió en sus manos la nieve que llevaba encima, dejando que se fundiera en sus manos. Al momento puso cara de puchero.

- Mamá no me deja salir a jugar con la nieve...

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque dice que me voy a costipar...

Draco miró a Hermione con esa sonrisa suya, y ella le respondió con una expresión de "¡no te atrevas!"... pero Malfoy se atrevió, por supuesto.

- Ve a tu cuarto y ponte los pantalones de pana, las botas altas, abrigo, bufanda, guantes y gorro - Ella dio un grito encantada y corrió a su cuarto

- ¡Draco! ¡Le dije que no! - Se quejó la bruja olvidando por un momento su trabajo.

- Por la razón equivocada. Sólo tenías que abrigarla bien - Se encogió de hombros el rubio.

- ¡No puedes minar así mi autoridad!

- Vamos Mione, no es para ponerse así tampoco. Sólo vamos a ir a jugar con la nieve un rato, no le estoy comprando un coche. No se va a malcriar porque de vez en cuando la sueltes un poco el lazo - Se rió entre dientes Draco, maligno por poder meterse con la siempre perfecta Hermione.

- ¡Ahhh! ¿Cómo te atreves...? ¡Yo sólo hago lo que me parece mejor para ella...! ¡Pero bien! Como se ponga peor, vas a ser tú quien la esté cuidando todo el día, ¿me oyes?

- No la pasará nada mujer... - agitó la cabeza - Qué dramatismo por tan poca cosa...

Hermione pensó en tirarle su libro, pero se lo pensó a tiempo y le tiró un cojin. No es que le fuera a hacer daño, pero el pobre libro no tenía la culpa…

- ¡Ya estoy! - Dijo Nayara muy alegre, enfundada en ropa de pies a cabeza; abrigo de plumas y botas forradas blancos, guantes, bufanda y gorro de lana rosa. Y debajo, jersey de cuello vuelto rosa también y pantalones de pana marrones.

Draco intentó contener un gesto al ver la cantidad de rosa que había elegido su hija, y se prometió tener una conversación con Hermione sobre que las chicas no necesitan vestir con ese color constantemente.

El mago le devolvió el cojín a la mujer con una sonrisita victoriosa y padre e hija salieron a la calle nevada.

Nayara chilló de contento y clavó las manos en la nieve para coger un montón. Las farolas iluminaban tenuemente la calle, pero a Draco no le preocupaba en absoluto la oscuridad. Con un movimiento podía sacar su varita y protegerles de quien fuera que pudiera esconderse en las sombras.

No nevaba con fuerza ya, pero caían copitos suavemente que se colgaban de su pelo rubio y de los adornos navideños que varios vecinos habían puesto en los arbustos más grandes y tupidos de sus jardines. Nayara estaba muy orgullosa de los suyos, pues ella misma los había elegido en Picadilly.

- Venga, vamos a dar un paseo - Le dijo el mago tomándola de un hombro y acercándosela. Ella, que llevaba un puñado de nieve entre las manos y lo apretaba para hacer una bola, asintió feliz.

Todo estaba muy bonito; las casas con el tejado a dos aguas lleno de nieve y algunos carámbanos, las fuentes heladas, los árboles pelados con un pegado abrigo blanco... Algunos coches muggles que no habían sido movidos en varios días estaban enterrados hasta el morro, y todos los vecinos sin excepción habían tenido que abrir camino con sus palas para no hundirse hasta el tobillo.

Había nevado casi tanto como cuando él era pequeño... sólo que aquél barrio muggle no podía compararse en nada con la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire.

- Voy a enseñarte algo estupendo que he visto viniendo a casa.

El par anduvo calle abajo, cruzándose con un par de vecinos que volvían de la parada del autobús, directos desde sus aburridos trabajos muggles.

A veces, Draco se preguntaba cómo había podido Hermione crecer en un ambiente así, lleno de ruidos y de vecinos y con unos padres que...

Agitó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Mejor que su pensamiento no continuara por ahí. Había salido con Nayara a pasarlo bien, no a amargarse más de lo que estaba ya de todo el día en el Ministerio.

La niña iba y venía de su lado con puñados de nieve que tiraba contra paredes y vallas, pasando a veces los dedos enguantados por un coche y dejando franjas en la nieve que lo cubría como si le hubiera arañado un felino gigante.

El ver a su hija feliz a pesar de las prohibiciones y de todo el cuidado que tenía que tener le aliviaba el corazón al rubio. Dentro de un par de años comenzaría en Hogwarts y apenas la vería en Navidad y en verano. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Nunca pensó que pudiera encariñarse tanto con sus hijos...

_Nunca pensé que fuera a hacer muchas de las cosas que hago, de todos modos. _

Continuando su paseo llegaron hasta un alto desde el cual caía la carretera en una prolongada pendiente. No era muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficientemente extensa como para ver desde arriba un vallecillo. La vista de las casas y de un bosquecillo llenos de nieve en la distancia le gustó a la niña por lo pintoresco, lo cual no tenía que ver con lo que Draco había pensado al verlo.

No era ni remotamente lo mismo. No se parecía en nada, siquiera. Pero esa vista le había recordado al paisaje nevado que podía ver todos los inviernos desde la ventana de su habitación.

Desde su ventana la nieve era un manto de armiño en el bosque, silenciosa y mágica, sin que la mancillara nada que no fueran las patas de los animales, y la Mansión parecía fundirse en el paisaje tan blanco.

Muchas tardes había pasado en la Sala de la Cristalera viendo los enormes terrenos, y cómo el agua rojiza de la fuente hacía ondas de colores aleatorios cuando le caían copos.

El silencio entre los árboles desnudos era tan intenso que impresionaba y le hacía andar como un fugitivo para no romperlo, cubierto de nieve hasta las rodillas, para llegar a la rosaleda mágica, que en aquella época daba rosas de un azul pálido muy hermoso. Y cuando la nieve estaba más baja y montaba a su caballo pardo, era como sentirse el dueño de un mundo remoto y virgen en espera de que alguien lo colonizase.

- ¿Papá? - llamó Nayara al ver que se había quedado callado y serio de pronto - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. Estaba pensando... en la nieve.

- Pero, ¿no te gustaba? - Le preguntó con los ojos grises muy grandes.

- Claro que sí - _Pero me recuerda cosas que no quiero recordar_, pensó tristemente.

Nayara no se quedó muy convencida con la respuesta de su padre. Era muy lista para su edad, y conocía a su padre lo suficiente como para saber que la razón se la estaba guardando para sí.

- ¿Crees que es hora de volver a casa?

El mago puso una mano sobre su cabeza y tiró de su gorro hacia abajo. Nayara se rió.

- Ni hablar. Antes tenemos que comprarle algo a tu madre para que se le pase el enfado...

- ¿Te ha gustado el paseo? - Le preguntó Draco cuando estuvieron ya cerca de su casa.

- ¡Sí! ¿Saldremos otro día? ¿Por favor?

- Ya veremos...

- ¡Ah! ¿¿Qué es eso? - Exclamó Nayara apuntando a la parte baja de un cubo de basura. Entre la nieve sobresalía algo que parecía una cuerda, pero que no lo era.

Draco y ella se acercaron y el mago quitó la nieve con uno de sus pies.

- Es una culebrilla. Una serpiente. Se habrá muerto de frío... - Se encogió de hombros. Nayara se agachó un poco lejos por si se movía, y la observó.

- ¿Es una culebrilla también lo de tu brazo?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par. Siempre había tenido mucho cuidado de no enseñar sus antebrazos, pero era obvio que no había sido suficiente.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo en el brazo?

- Un tatuaje de una calavera que tiene algo en la boca. ¿Es una serpiente? - Preguntó ella de nuevo, totalmente inocente.

- Sí, es una serpiente - Concedió el mago. Por Merlin, recordaba perfectamente cuándo y cómo se enteró de quien era Voldemort y de cómo era la Marca...

Respiró hondo. Como no sabía qué y cómo explicárselo a su hija, Draco decidió hacer como si no tuviera importancia.

- ¿Por qué siempre lo llevas cubierto? ¿No es bonito? Yo creo que es extraño, pero no feo... ¿Me lo enseñas?

Al sentirse acorralado, el rubio claudicó. No tendría más remedio que contarle algo, aunque no sería en mitad de la calle, por supuesto.

- En casa seguimos hablando de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Nayara torció el gesto. Su padre se había puesto más serio de lo que ya estaba, si eso era posible.

Draco entró en casa pensando qué podía decirle a su hija, qué contarle, y cómo hacerlo. Fue a la cocina, donde estaba Hermione preparando la cena, y dejó las chocolatinas que le habían comprado. Aprovechando que Nayara estaba en su cuarto quitándose toda la ropa de abrigo, el mago decidió contárselo a Hermione.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

- Si siempre tienes mucho cuidado...

- Supongo que alguna vez no debí tener tanto... El caso es que lo ha visto, y me ha preguntado por ello.

- Bueno, lo mismo se le olvida...

- ¡Papá! ¡Ya estoy! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Ibas a enseñarme el tatuaje! - Llamó la niña por el pasillo. Hermione se sonrió débilmente.

- Quizá no... Ve a cambiarte mientras la distraigo. ¡Nayara!

- ¿Qué mamá?

- ¿Qué te he dicho siempre de la familia de papá? - Le dijo la bruja agachándose junto a ella para quedar a su altura.

- Que papá no quiere hablar de ellos porque se pone triste - Recitó la niña, aunque sin entender por qué le preguntaba aquello.

- Pues el tatuaje que tiene en el brazo tiene mucho que ver con ellos.

Nayara tragó aire. ¡Por eso se había quedado tan serio!

- No lo sabía... No quería que se pusiera triste... - Sollozó con carita de puchero. Nayara jamás haría daño a su papá a propósito.

- No pasa nada cariño... Sólo no seas insistente, ¿de acuerdo? Deja que él te cuente lo que quiera, y no le preguntes demasiado... ¿vale? - Dijo revolviendo sus rizos rubios con una mano. Al ver que su madre sonreía la niña se secó los ojos.

- Vale...

Draco estaba esperándola sentado en el sillón sobre una de sus piernas. Se había quitado la ropa con la que había ido al trabajo y como se había pasado una toalla por el pelo para secárselo un poco aún tenía mechoncitos rubios descolocados.

Nayara se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirando a la alfombra, balanceando las piernas en el sillón. Cuando su padre se levantó la manga izquierda de la camisa gris que llevaba le miró a él antes que a su brazo, como pidiéndole permiso.

- Adelante.

Ahí estaba, en su antebrazo, el tatuaje de la calavera con una serpiente en la boca. Nayara no lo recordaba tan grande, así que lo inspeccionó a conciencia. Era negro, y estaba pintado con absoluto detalle. Frunció el gesto al pensar que la calavera se estaba riendo de ella.

Era sólo un dibujo, no se podía reír de nadie.

El mago se sorprendió de que su hija, con lo dada que era a hablar y a preguntar por todo, estuviera callada. Habría que ver lo que le ha dicho Mione...

- Lo llevo siempre oculto - comenzó - porque... a muchas personas no les gusta. Entre ellas a tu madre.

- ¿Y por qué te lo hiciste si lo tienes que esconder? - Preguntó tras unos momentos, pensando que aquella no era una pregunta muy difícil.

- No quería hacérmelo, pero no tuve más remedio - sopló el rubio recordando sus dieciséis años y la amenaza del Señor Oscuro sobre su familia. Al ver que la niña se quedaba un poco extrañada, le dijo - Cuando la razón es muy poderosa, ciertas cosas se hacen imperativas... inevitables.

Aquél tatuaje era algo malo, eso estaba claro. El por qué era algo que tenía intrigada a Nayara, pero sabía que esa era concretamente la pregunta que no tenía que hacer. Así pues, decidió preguntar otra cosa aprovechando que su padre parecía estar dispuesto a contestar preguntas, cosa que normalmente no estaba.

Además, aunque la niña no quisiera reconocerlo, aunque adoraba a su padre a veces se le hacía difícil llegar a él a través de su dura coraza... y le tenía no miedo, pero sí respeto.

- ¿Y esa cicatriz que tienes más arriba?

- ¿Ésta? - se señaló encima de la Marca - Me la hizo un imbécil con la del pecho cuando iba a Hogwarts.

- ¡Draco! - Escuchó decir a una enfadada Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Es la pura verdad. Era un completo imbécil inconsciente. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió probar un hechizo que no sabía lo que hacía en alguien? ¿A ti se te ocurriría? - le dijo de vuelta a la bruja recostándose mejor en el sillón para que ella le escuchara - Al profesor Snape casi le da un infarto aquél día...

Ambos oyeron a la bruja murmurar desde la cocina en su enfado, pero no dijo nada suficientemente alto como para que fuera dirigido a ellos. Draco sonrió ladino. No podía defender a su querido Harry porque sabía que Draco tenía toda la razón…

- ¿Ya has terminado tus preguntas, señorita? - Le dijo mirando a su hija y bajándose la manga de nuevo.

- Uhmmm sí. Supongo que cuando sea mayor me contarás más, ¿no?

Malfoy rió entre dientes suavemente. Nayara era tan lista que cuando tuviera unos años más sería igual que su madre...

- Supongo que algún día volveremos a tener esta conversación, sí - Asintió suavemente pasándose una mano por el pelo rubio y despeinándoselo aún más. Sí, algún día Nayara se enteraría de quiénes eran los mortífagos, y de lo que era la Marca Tenebrosa. Y, desde luego, de quién era la familia Malfoy.

_No hagas que me arrepienta,  
renunciaría si pudiera ahora, sin pensar.  
Quiero que te des cuenta:  
Es imposible parar algo inevitable..._

Lucius Malfoy se dejó caer en su gran cama verde, los brazos sobre las rodillas.

Acababa de llegar de una reunión espantosamente larga en el Ministerio. Su superior había elegido un gran día para irse de vacaciones, aunque era obvio que esa maldita sabandija chupatintas lo había dejado todo más que planeado para cargarle a él con el muerto.

Cinco horas. ¡Cinco horas escuchando a siete pelmazos estar en desacuerdo con todo! Le habría resultado igual de fructífero reunirse con una banda de salamandras de fuego.

Ahh, como odiaba su trabajo...

Quiso echarse de espaldas sobre el cálido edredón, pero al ver su gran armario abierto sólo gimió quedamente. Tenía que marcharse de nuevo en media hora.

¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que celebrar bailes y cenas en aquella época? ¿Por qué no valía una sola en la mejor casa de todas? O siendo muy concesivos, en vez de tener que celebrarla siempre en su Mansión se podía hacer cada año en la de uno, al azar...

No sólo no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte, sino que estaba muy cansado... y no se encontraba bien.

Hasta los magos como él se ponían enfermos de cuando en cuando, pero no quería ver al medimago Harvey por algo que seguramente fuera debido a esa maldita mezcla de agua y licor que le encantaba a los Búlgaros de la reunión.

Se apretó el estómago, que se quejaba insistentemente, y se recostó en el cabecero de la cama cerrando los ojos; al llegar había pensado que se movía un poco el mundo por efecto del viaje en floo, pero aquella excusa ya no tenía sentido.

Escuchó al poco el inconfundible golpear de Draco en su puerta, quien entró al momento. Arqueó las cejas tan rubias al ver a su padre en la cama echado, y tras mirarle unos momentos le preguntó si podía entrar en su gran armario para pensar en su disfraz.

_Oh sí. Encima es una fiesta de máscaras. Fabuloso._

Lucius asintió vagamente y supo que Draco lo habría tomado por un rotundo sí. Era costumbre en él entrar en su armario, en el que se podía esconder fácilmente entre las diferentes barras alineadas de camisas, capas, pantalones y casacas de diferentes estilos y coloridos.

A Draco le encantaba la ropa de su padre, y de hecho adoraba vestirse a su estilo cuando tenían que salir; parecía siempre un pequeño principito reluciente en aquella ropa tan elegante.

- ¿Padre? ¿Te busco un disfraz? - Le preguntó alegremente el crío desde el interior. Sabía que Lucius no solía ser muy tratable habitualmente, pero a Draco siempre le parecía que daba menos miedo cuando entraba en su armario, normalmente con él.

Incluso solía aceptar lo que el niño escogía, lo cual le hacía muy feliz... aunque no tanto como cuando decidía darle clases de magia o de equitación. Aquello era el máximo exponente de su relación, horas que atesoraba porque las pasaba con su admirado progenitor.

Malfoy padre gruñó afirmativamente mientras se cambiaba de postura, intentando estar más cómodo sin conseguirlo. Le daba igual lo que le encontrara Draco, se lo pondría por no buscar él mismo. Sólo deseó que el niño recordara qué colores no debía mezclar...

Con un suspiro encogió ligeramente las piernas; el estómago revuelto le pinchaba sin cuartel.

- ¡Ahh! - Exclamó Draco antes de reír encantado. Había encontrado algo que le agradaba, eso estaba claro, pero Lucius no imaginaba qué podía ser que no hubiera visto antes; hacía tiempo que no encontraba nada suficientemente bueno que comprarse.

Se escuchó entonces un escandaloso mover de perchas, y al poco tiempo el pequeño Draco estaba junto a su padre.

- Ya estoy - Dijo con una risita.

Perezoso, Lucius miró a su hijo. Sus ojos brillaban con una sonrisa que debía llegarle a los labios pero que no veía, oculta como estaba tras una máscara blanca.

Su máscara de mortífago.

El estómago se le encogió de golpe, y hubo de salir corriendo al baño de la habitación.

Draco se acercó lentamente a la puerta que había dejado abierta de par en par y le vio agachado sobre el inodoro, sujetándose con una mano mientras con la otra se agarraba el pelo tan largo. Los signos de debilidad en su padre solían ser tan escasos que se quedó en silencio, sorprendido al verle arrodillarse y respirar entre jadeos.

Cuando las náuseas remitieron después de haber echado lo poco que tenía, el mago se puso en pie sujetándose en la pared. El niño se apartó de golpe para que no le viera, pero la larga capa negra que se había puesto por los hombros y que era varias veces como él de grande asomaba por la puerta.

- Draco... Espérame en la cama - Sin hacer un ruido, el niño corrió a obedecer. Cuando su padre hablaba tan bajo y suave a veces daba más miedo que cuando chillaba.

Merlin. Su máscara. ¿Qué hacía en el armario, tan perfectamente visible, cuando tras la caída del Señor Oscuro guardó todo en el sótano bajo fuertes hechizos? ¡¡Nadie con un _Imperius_ había llevado nunca esa máscara!

_Dobby. Gusano rastrero, orejudo asqueroso..._ pensó apretando los puños. ¿Cómo podía ser un elfo doméstico tan desagradecido como el suyo, cómo podía tramar aquello contra su amo? _Lo lamentará... como que soy un Malfoy..._

Andando un poco tambaleante, Lucius volvió a la cama y se sentó, respirando profundamente. ¿Desde cuándo uno se sentía peor después de vomitar?

Al volver a mirar a su hijo una de sus manos se movió automáticamente a su abdomen y la otra fue a la cara del chico para quitarle la máscara no de muy buenos modos. Era obsceno ver sus ojitos grises, tan claros y brillantes, tras ella.

Draco dio un respingo y miró a su padre con los ojos enormes, sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Le había asustado, como de costumbre.

Malfoy padre volvió los ojos al techo. No tenía fuerzas para maldecirse como hacía normalmente cuando aquello pasaba, seguro de que su hijo acabaría siendo un cobarde si le seguía asustando por tonterías...

_Pero esto no es una tontería,_ pensó_, aunque él no tiene la culpa. No vas a tener dónde esconderte, Dobby..._

- _Evanesco..._ - Murmuró el mago apenas sin que se le oyera, y la máscara desapareció de su mano hasta su destino en el sótano.

- Lo siento... - Dijo el niño tragando saliva al ver que Lucius ponía sus ojos en él.

- No debía haber estado ahí... No es tu culpa, sino de Dobby - le explicó lentamente. No se sentía siquiera con ganas de levantar la voz - Escúchame bien, Draco. Esa máscara no es ningún juguete, ¿me oyes?

- Sí, padre. No es un juguete - Bajó la cabeza compungido.

- Nadie tiene que saber nunca que la tengo, ¿entiendes? No puedes decirle a nadie nunca que has visto una máscara blanca en casa. Si alguien te pregunta alguna vez dirás que no tengo ninguna.

- Sí, padre. No hay máscara.

El mago suspiró y se recostó en el cabecero de la cama intentando aplacar su malestar con otra postura.

- Es muy importante, Draco. ¿Prometes no decir nada, por el bien de la familia?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el niño le mirara. En sus seis años de vida se le había inculcado con fuerza la importancia de la familia, de su familia. Cualquier cosa que fuera mala para la misma debía de evitarse a toda costa, y lo bueno debía perseguirse hasta ser conseguido.

Lo único que recordaba Draco que fuera malo para su familia era el tatuaje de su padre, aquella calavera negra tan fea donde parecía moverse una serpiente. Algo terrible sucedería en su familia si le contaba a alguien lo que tenía en el brazo.

- Sí, padre. Es un secreto como tu brazo - Asintió, pero ya no se sentía mal, sino importante por tener parte en los asuntos de la familia.

- Eso es... ¿Por qué es un secreto? - Le probó para ver si realmente lo había entendido y recordaba lo que siempre le había enseñado.

- Porque el Señor Oscuro era malo y la gente pensaría que eres malo... ¡y nuestra familia es buena!

Aquella frase hizo que Lucius se sentara de golpe, cosa de la que se arrepintió al instante.

- ¿Quién...? ¿Cómo...? - dijo demasiado sorprendido para terminar nada. Se echó de nuevo atrás con la mano en la boca del estómago, y respiró profundamente - Explícame eso, Draco.

El niño arqueó las cejas, un poco confundido.

- Madre dice que somos buenos, y que el Señor Oscuro era malo.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi brazo con el Señor Oscuro? - Le preguntó, sin saber cómo había llegado a esa conclusión él solo. O más bien, para saber qué le había dicho Narcissa.

- Pues... pues que él te dibujó la calavera. El abuelo me lo contó - Le dijo animado.

Lucius maldijo en su cabeza. A saber en qué maldad había pensado su padre para contarle aquello al niño...

- ¿Te dijo tu abuelo quién era el Señor Oscuro?

- Tu jefe - asintió Draco - Pero no lo entiendo... Si era tu jefe no podía ser malo, ¿verdad? Porque nosotros somos buenos...

El mago cerró los ojos. ¿No había otro día mejor para complicar este asunto?

- Sí que era malo aunque era mi jefe. Por eso no pueden ver la calavera ni la máscara, ¿entiendes? Porque nosotros somos buenos. Tú mismo me lo has explicado antes.

- Pero... te mandaría cosas malas... Y tú no haces cosas malas porque eres bueno... - de pronto el niño pareció dudar - Pero si las hacías no podías ser muy bueno...

Lucius se pasó una mano por el rostro. Su paciencia estaba al borde de agotarse, y no le convenía en absoluto agitarse... a no ser que quisiera volver al baño.

- Tenía que obedecerle porque era mi jefe, me gustara o no lo que me mandara.

- Pero padre a ti nadie te puede obligar a nada - Le dijo sorprendido. El mago se hubiera reído de no estar tan cansado, de modo que se contentó con dibujar una sonrisa amarga.

- Draco, si no hubiera hecho lo que el Señor Oscuro ordenaba le hubiera hecho mal a la familia. Y la familia es lo primero, ya lo sabes.

- Pero tú eres el mejor... - Draco parecía desilusionado con aquella revelación. Que alguien pudiera imponérsele no entraba dentro de sus parámetros de infantil adoración.

El mago se sorprendió al escucharle. Había notado que su hijo era bastante propenso a perseguirle por la casa en cuanto llegaba, y que intentaba por todos los medios hacerle sentir orgulloso... pero no pensaba que llegara a aquél extremo. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que el niño hubiera hecho de él su modelo a seguir.

- Cuando seas mayor, Draco, entenderás que hay caminos en esta familia que son inevitables - Suspiró.

- ¿Inevitable es algo que... se tiene que hacer?

- Sí.

- Entonces era inevitable que hicieras cosas malas - Dijo el pequeño muy serio, y de pronto sonrió. Había resuelto el dilema de cómo su padre podía ser bueno y malo a la vez.

Lucius se frotó suavemente una de las sienes, porque le estaba viniendo una jaqueca fabulosa, y decidió que una mentira a tiempo valía más que cien mil explicaciones. Esas ya se las daría cuando fuera suficientemente mayor para entenderlas.

- Eso es, Draco... ¿Guardarás entonces el secreto por el bien de la familia...?

- Sí, padre. Yo no sé nada - Dijo estirándose para parecer más alto, poniendo los brazos tras su espalda.

- Estupendo... - Malfoy padre cerró los ojos - Deja ahí la capa y ve con tu madre. Seguro que tiene que peinarte y arreglarte mil veces todavía...

- ¡¿Pero y mi disfraz! - Se acordó de pronto dando un brinco.

- Tu madre se encargará de eso...

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Sal de aquí de una vez! - Rugió el mago de pronto, cansado, dolorido y harto de tanta charla.

Draco tragó saliva y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Un poco después Narcissa entró en el dormitorio conyugal, que únicamente no compartía en cuanto a vestidor, tocador y baño se refería.

Ya estaba perfectamente arreglada, y su peinado tenía un par de plumas granate oscuro que quedaban perfectas con la máscara que pensaba llevar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ponerse los altos zapatos que la harían tener una altura equilibrada con su marido y la capa de pieles blanca y podrían irse.

Al ver a su marido echo un ovillo a lo ancho de la cama, le dijo:

- Lucius, ¿qué haces ahí? Tenemos que irnos ya.

Como no recibió más respuesta que un gruñido, la bruja se acercó a él aún descalza, con los zapatos de aguja en la mano y el foulard del vestido amarillo crema ondeando a cada paso.

- No tienes muy buen aspecto, querido... - Le dijo poniendo una mano fina sobre su cabeza rubia y notando que tenía fiebre.

- Seguro que me veo mejor de lo que me siento... - Gruñó encogiéndose sobre su estómago. Narcissa apartó sus cabellos despeinados de su cara con un gesto.

- Si tienes mal cuerpo, ¿qué haces echado así? Levanta, vamos... - Le dijo dándole un suave golpecito en la nariz. El mago se sentó el tiempo suficiente para que su esposa le empujara suavemente hacia atrás, donde había colocado varios almohadones para que estuviera alto. Después tomó la parte del edredón donde no estaba echado y le arropó con ella hasta la cintura sabiendo que en cuanto le subiera un poco más la fiebre tendría frío.

- ¿Crees que aguantarás aquí sin moverte hasta que vengamos de la cena? - Preguntó la mujer tocándose el mentón con un dedo enguantado de raso del mismo color que su vestido.

- ¿Vais a ir sin mí? - Lucius no sabía si ofenderse o escandalizarse, así que optó por las dos cosas a un tiempo.

- Por supuesto.

- ¡Mr. Montmoon me tachará de... de todo por no aparecer...! - Se quejó.

- Yo le llevaré a Mr. Montmoon tus sentidas disculpas y tu mejor deseo de que la fiesta sea un éxito, y se dará cuenta de que eres todo un caballero por permitirme asistir a su fiesta y no hacerle un feo a él, el anfitrión - le dijo arqueando las finas cejas rubias con una encantadora sonrisa - Pero no te preocupes, sólo iremos a la cena. Nadie podrá decir que no tienes una esposa recatada y perfectamente consciente de su posición.

Vencido como estaba y sin argumentos con que discutir aquella exposición brillante, Lucius guardó silencio, aunque se revolvió incómodo en la cama, encogiendo las piernas.

Narcissa le apartó los brazos de la cintura y acarició en círculos su abdomen por encima de la camisa, con suavidad.

- Aguanta hasta que venga a cuidarte.

- No necesito una niñera que m... - Empezó a gruñir, pero la bruja le besó suavemente y le silenció.

- Hasta dentro de unas horas, querido...

---------------------------

**Nota de Nyaar:** Ya sabéis, hay cosas inevitables en este mundo… Y más si eres un Malfoy. En fin : ) Espero que os gustara el primer bonus, aunque reconozco que éste concretamente no tiene mucho que ver con el chap 1 Uu

**En el siguiente capítulo….: **Lucius va a visitar a nuestro querido Director Snape y se encuentra de frente con una peligrosa realidad; tiene dos nietas. Quidditch, tortas, insultos y gritos asegurados :D


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

- Buenos días, Lucius - Saludó el director Snape sin alzar la cabeza del pergamino que estaba escribiendo al escuchar el sonido de la aparición por la chimenea.

- Sí, buenos días… - Arqueó un poco las cejas el rubio mirando a su alrededor mientras se sacudía la ceniza de encima. No podía evitarlo pero siempre que entraba en aquél despacho circular escrutinaba hasta el último rincón por si hubiera algún tipo de espía.

Posiblemente Hogwarts fuera de los lugares más seguros de la Inglaterra mágica, pero no se fiaba. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas demasiadas veces como para confiar plenamente en alguien, incluso aunque ese alguien fuera la única persona a la que podía llamar amigo sin tener que meter la palabra entre comillas.

- Me alegro que hayas podido venir. Siéntate. ¿Quieres que llame a Dobby para que te traiga algo?

Malfoy se rió sin ganas para darle a entender lo que había apreciado su broma y se sentó en la butaca frente a su escritorio recogiendo la capa sobre sus piernas. Severus aún estuvo unos minutos más escribiendo antes de prestarle toda su atención.

- Bueno… ¿Qué puedes contarme de nuevo? - Le dijo recostándose en el respaldo de su butaca, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Tras el hallazgo del cadáver y aquellas letras en el Callejón Diagon creadas con una Magia Oscura que se salía de los límites de lo normal, Severus había estado en contacto permanente con el rubio. Desde algo antes de que Voldemort cayera de una vez para siempre, el Malfoy de rubia melena había sido un gran informador, ya que aquellos con malas intenciones que estaban necesitados de ayuda para conseguir sus planes solían confiar sus secretos e intenciones al mago ladino. Después de todo, era un Malfoy y había servido al Señor Oscuro hasta acabar en prisión tres veces; no podía ser demasiado legal...

Y obviamente no se equivocaban. Lucius era, y sería siempre, un mago oscuro, pero igual que Severus sabía que no podría cambiar sus ideas respecto al mundo, tenía también la certeza de que sí que podía aprovechar su sentido del oportunismo para que trabajara para él.

Lo que el Director de Hogwarts no esperaba tras tantos años de espiar para él era la revelación que le hiciera su amigo hacía ya unas semanas; Lucius tenía que ver con el famoso asesinato, aunque no había sido el artífice del encantamiento. O eso era lo que él aseguraba.

- No sé nada que no te haya contado ya. No entiendo por qué quieres que venga cada dos semanas si siempre andamos con la misma historia.

- Algo habréis hecho en estas dos semanas¿o no?

- Ya te he dicho también que yo no hago nada especial a no ser que me lo manden. No sé de qué va el tema mucho más que tú. No confían demasiado en mí porque saben que hablo contigo, ya lo sabes.

Snape se crujió los nudillos con descuido, arqueándole una ceja. Lucius apoyó el mentón en una mano y le miró furibundo.

- De acuerdo, alguien está haciendo cosas aunque no tengo ni idea de quién es. Lo único que sé es que están traduciendo de alguna lengua poco ortodoxa, pero nada más. No sé nada nuevo de por qué mataron a ese mago, aunque desde luego no se le echa de menos en la Cámara. Menudas ideas… -Bufó, recordando los comentarios leídos en El Profeta.

- ¿Seguro?

- Severus, deja de mirarme así¡no voy a dejar que me leas la mente como a tus críos! - Malfoy dio un bote en la silla y se puso de pie, echando a andar por la habitación. Los labios de Severus dibujaron una media sonrisa maligna.

- ¿Me escondes algo, Lucius?

- ¡Lo que esconda no te importa! Y además, ya sabes que-

- Sí… - le cortó haciendo un aspaviento- No puedes contármelo todo. Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de preguntar por si acaso. No te enfades. ¿Quieres ver quidditch? Hoy hay partido…

- ¿Quidditch…¿Quién juega…? - Le preguntó arqueando un poco las cejas, su enfado olvidado.

- Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw - Malfoy gruñó decepcionado, y Severus se levantó de su silla y anduvo hacia él - Vamos, los Ravenclaw son interesantes este año… Además¿tienes algo mejor que hacer…?

El par de magos anduvieron desde el despacho del director hacia el hall para salir por la puerta principal del castillo, y Snape iba contándole al rubio cómo había sido el primer partido de la temporada para Slytherin y las expectativas que tenía para la copa del año.

De pronto, Lucius dejó a Snape con la palabra en la boca, pues levantó una mano frente a su rostro a la vez que se detenía, obligándole así a parar. Frunció el ceño. Una Ravenclaw corría por el pasillo a toda velocidad llevando una escoba sujeta como si en ello le fuera la vida, el pelo rubio y ondulado botando sobre sus hombros. Era mona, con la piel tan clara en la que resaltaban los grandes y francos ojos grises.

Malfoy miró al mago a su lado, que tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Conocía esa mueca en sus labios, y supo al momento que el aspecto de la cría y la mueca de Severus eran demasiadas coincidencias.

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó por fin, reticente y malhumorándose por momentos.

- ¿No lo sabes, Lucius?

Lucius entrecerró los ojos furibundo y le dio un golpe en el brazo - No juegues conmigo, Severus.

- Se llama Nayara - dijo, y se acercó más a él para murmurarle en voz baja - Nayara Malfoy.

Lucius volvió la cabeza tan deprisa como si le llamara el mismísimo Lord Oscuro, y la niña salía en esos momentos por la puerta, siendo la melena rubia casi platino casi lo último por desaparecer.

- Sabes quién es su madre¿verdad? - Dijo aún burlón. Que Lucius, con la importancia que le daba a su maravillosa sangre limpia tuviera dos nietas half-blood era algo que le hacia mucha, mucha gracia.

- No puede ser...- Murmuró el rubio agitando la cabeza lentamente.

- A veces es tan condenadamente resabiada como ella...

- ¡¡CALLATE QUIERES!!¡¡¡ JODER!!! -le gritó hecho una furia, y lanzó el bastón contra uno de los muros de piedra con toda la rabia que fue capaz - ¡¡Voy a matarle, te juro que voy a matar a ese condenado...!!

Severus arqueó una ceja mientras su compañero seguía maldiciendo y puteando a todo lo que le parecía bien.

- ¡¡Cómo se ha atrevido¡¿Cómo...¡¿Cómo es posible que me haga esto?! No tuvo bastante con irse con esa asquerosa sangresucia -dijo esas palabras con toda la repugnancia que fue capaz-¡¡no tuvo bastante con deshonrar mi nombre¡¡Ahora tiene niñas con ella!! Maldito sea mil veces...¡¡JODER!!

- Vamos, Lucius, no se acaba el mundo porque tus nietas sean halfblood...

- ¿¿¿¿NIETAS????

Por un momento, Lucius se quedó tan quieto y mirándole tan fijamente que Snape pensó que le había dado algo. El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer contra el muro del pasillo antes de abrirlos y mirar al techo abovedado.

Tenía los ojos húmedos, y el Director no pudo evitar sonreírse al pensar que estaba conteniéndose para no llorar de frustración, rabia y desánimo. Se acercó a él y le tomó del abrigo, tirando para ponerle derecho antes de que se escurriera hasta el suelo.

Severus vio que Lucius había dejado el bastón con la cabeza de serpiente en el suelo, tal había sido su ataque de ira al ver al retoño de su hijo. Con un leve suspiro murmuró el hechizo para traerlo.

- Toma. Al menos no es Gryffindor... Venga, vamos a ver quidditch. Juega ella por Ravenclaw - Dijo maligno y Lucius se tapó los ojos y dejó que Severus le guiara hasta el campo.

- Si te interesa saberlo...- prosiguió el mago vestido de negro con una sonrisa más para sí mismo que para su compañero- juega de chaser…

Por fin en los vestuarios, Nayara apretó fuertemente la escoba nueva contra sí. ¡¡Sus padres le habían regalado el último modelo del mercado, la Firenight!!

Le hacía tanta ilusión tenerla que por un momento casi olvidó lo nerviosa que había estado estos tres últimos días. La sola idea de salir a jugar delante de todo el colegio hacía que el estómago se le pusiese de punta… ¡¡y además sus padres también estarían allí!!

Esa noche apenas había conciliado el sueño y no había comido nada en el desayuno. Le asustaba tanto hacer el ridículo delante de sus compañeros…

Recordaba perfectamente cómo había empezado su sueño de quiddich al ver al atractivo capitán del equipo de quidditch Marc Smith dirigirse con un cartel en la mano hacia el tablón de anuncios de la sala común.

Alto y moreno, con unos bonitos ojos verdes y unas pecas muy graciosas en el puente de la nariz, Marc era el sueño de muchas Ravenclaw de cuarto y quinto curso, así que había varios ojos clavados en él cuando colgó el cartel azul pálido en el que se leía:

"_¡¡Hey Águilas¿Pensando en uniros a nuestro equipo? _

_Entonces no lo dudéis más y presentaros a la selección que se celebrará éste sábado a las 11:00 de la mañana en el Campo de Quidditch. Tenemos dos plazas libres¡os esperamos!"_

Encima de una foto mágica en la que se veía al equipo del año pasado estaban apuntadas las posiciones que quedaban vacantes:

-Un Chaser y un Seeker... - leyó Nayara en voz baja acercándose a ver el cartel cuando Marc se hubo retirado.

- ¿Te vas a presentar a la selección? – Le preguntó un chico de su mismo año, curioso.

- Pues no estoy segura... – Nayara titubeó - no sé si estaré a la altura... Aunque me gustaría intentarlo.

- ¡Bah! Sólo hay dos o tres que sean "estrellas". En realidad, ellos solos llevan a todo el equipo - Dijo él, muy convencido, intentando animarla.

Nayara le miró de hito en hito antes de preguntarle si él tenía en mente presentarse a las pruebas:

- ¡Qué va! Prefiero mirar el quidditch desde las gradas, subirme a una escoba no es lo mío- hizo una pausa - oye, si te presentas... ¿por que posición optarás?

- Ni idea... las dos me atraen, aunque creo que prefiero manejar el quaffle a través del campo que no dar vueltas buscando a la condenada snich...

- Pues nada¡buena suerte chaser Granger !- Le dijo él con una risita.

Aquél sábado por la mañana el colegio bullía en excitación. Todo el mundo quería ir a ver las pruebas del equipo de quidditch de su casa; Ravenclaw iba en segundo lugar, después de los Gryffindor, ya que estos habían reservado el campo a primera hora. Como Nayara había acabado de desayunar pronto, decidió que no estaría de más ir a echar un vistazo a las pruebas del equipo de los leones.

Se sentó en las gradas, y al poco rato Kayla Chillman, su amiga Slytherin se unió a ella. Rieron y bromearon un rato, hasta que una voz que ambas conocían las interrumpió:

- Vaya, vaya... ¿a quién tenemos aquí?

- Hola Andon - le contestó Kayla sin dignarse a girarse y en un tono que denotaba cansancio, y es que, en verdad, Emma Andon era una Gryffindor bastante pedante y cargante. Iba al mismo curso que Nayara y Kayla; era una muchacha alta y de cabellos oscuros

- ¿Qué tal Chillman¡No me digas que te presentas a las pruebas de tu equipo! - dijo con sorna - Con el espectáculo que diste en primero al caerte de la escoba... Sinceramente no te recomiendo que...

- Me presento yo - Dijo Nayara llanamente e interrumpiendo a Andon. Kayla había desarrollado una especie de inmunidad hacia los comentarios ponzoñosos de Andon basada en ignorarla completamente, pero Nayara no tenía el día como para aguantarla y tampoco le gustaba que buscara las cosquillas a su amiga.

La rubia Ravenclaw desafió con la mirada a su compañera Gryffindor, y la expresión de ésta se ensombreció, pues sabía que Granger se desenvolvía bastante bien con la escoba.

- ¿En serio¿Y a qué posición te presentas?

- A chaser - Respondió Nayara.

- Qué casualidad, yo también - sonrió maliciosa - nos veremos pronto en el terreno de juego... mucha suerte

- Lo mismo digo, Andon.

El capitán de Gryffindor llamó en ése momento a los aspirantes para que se dirigieran al campo. Poco después empezaron un mini-partido para calentar motores e ir comprobando las actitudes de los aspirantes y, como ya venía esperándose, Andon fue elegida para el puesto de Chaser en el equipo de Gryffindor.

Por fin, el capitán Smith hizo acto de presencia y Nayara se encaminó hacia el centro del campo, donde se habían reunido el equipo y los aspirantes. Los del equipo ponían caras largas, pues a diferencia de otras casas, en la de Ravenclaw sólo se habían presentado tres personas para las plazas vacantes.

- Bueno, bueno - dijo Marc cuando todos estaban reunidos en el centro del campo - así que os presentáis vosotros tres... Ascot, tengo entendido que a ti te interesa la posición de buscador, verdad?

Helen asintió.

- Pues el puesto ya es tuyo, ya que sólo te has presentado tú - le sonrió - mientras preparamos la prueba que le haremos a Granger y Anderson, tu ya puedes empezar a practicar con la Snitch. Ve a coger tres escobas del vestuario, por favor.

- Bien, escuchadme todos, vamos a proceder de la siguiente manera- dijo colocándose los dedos debajo de la barbilla a modo de gesto pensativo- durante quince minutos, jugaréis como un Chaser más... ¡¡¡NIGHT!!! –gritó de repente- ¡Deja de jugar a la diana con la torre de Hufflepuff!

De pronto, la voz del capitán Smith la trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

- Bien, Chambers, juegas por el bando derecho, -dijo señalando la pizarra que tenía detrás- ten cuidado porque el cazador de Hufflepuff que juega en ese puesto es muy bueno en el uno contra uno. Yo jugaré en el centro y tu Granger en la derecha… Muy bien, seguiremos la estrategia planeada.- añadió tras un suspiro. Smith intentaba transmitir tranquilidad al equipo, pero su nerviosismo también era evidente.

Todo el mundo, menos Nayara, contestó con un sonoro ¡Sí!

- ¡¡¡Salgamos a ganar!!!- Gritó Michael Night alzando el puño.

- ¡¡Bien dicho!!- Le coreó Anthony Summers.

Todo el equipo se les unió en los gritos de ánimo, pues eso les hacía sentirse mejor y menos nerviosos. Nayara ni se había levantado del banquillo, así que Mathew Wallace, el más bromista del equipo la alzó en brazos sin previo aviso.

- ¡¡¡¡Bájameee!!!!- Nayara forcejeaba inútilmente pues poco podía hacer contra el corpulento muchacho.

- Venga Granger¡¡¡alegra esa cara!!!- Dijo Mathew jovialmente.

- Va¡¡déjala ya hombre!!- le riñó Carolina Chambers - Pobrecita¡¡¡que la asustas!!!

Wallace depositó a Nayara en el suelo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la revolvió el pelo. Acto seguido, todo el equipo de Ravenclaw se dispuso a salir al terreno de juego.

El estadio era bastante grande, pero a Nayara se le hizo inmenso y sobrecogedor. Había una cantidad enorme de gente en las gradas que gritaba y ondeaba banderitas para dar la bienvenida al los dos equipos.

La muchacha contuvo la respiración. Estar en el terreno de juego era muy distinto a ser espectador en las altas torres… Sintió las miradas que la gente le dirigía y bajó la vista al suelo, mirándose los pies.

El equipo de Hufflepuff ya se había alzado en el aire y colocado en sus respectivos puestos, y los Ravenclaw iban a ser menos.

- ¡Vamos mujer! -Carolina le dio un codazo - no te vas a estar mirando los pies allá arriba¿¿verdad¡¡Ánimo¡¡¡Que estrenas escoba nueva!!!

Nayara sonrió a la muchacha de quinto año y asintió con la cabeza. Se recogió el largo pelo rizado en una coleta con el coletero que le había dejado Kayla, pasó una pierna por encima del palo de su escoba, miró al cielo y sujetando con todas sus fuerzas el mango con las dos manos, dio una patada en el suelo y se alzó.

Todos los jugadores ya se habían colocado en sus posiciones alrededor del círculo central del campo, esperando la señal de la señora Hooch que, como siempre, se iba a encargar de arbitrar el partido. La mujer se acercó llevando consigo la caja que contenía las pelotas con las cuales iban a disputar el partido, un quaffle, dos bludgers y una pequeña snitch, y ambos capitanes se acercaron a comprobar que todo estaba correcto.

De fondo, Nayara oía los comentarios de Julian Sanders, un muchacho de Gryffindor que hacía de comentarista. La multitud congregada en el campo rugía ansiosa por ver comenzar el primer partido de la temporada. Nayara tenía un nudo en el estómago que la presionaba cada vez más.

- Hacía muchos años que no venías… - comentó Snape viendo que Lucius miraba a su alrededor casi con curiosidad - Desde aquél partido de Draco…

- A veces parece que no suficientes - Gruñó Malfoy, a quien le había vuelto a la cara el escaso color que tenía. Se estiró la capa y sujetó el bastón entre las largas piernas aún de mal humor, presintiendo que Severus sabía perfectamente quién jugaba cuando le invitó a ver el partido.

El director le miró exasperado al ver que, por muchos años que hubieran pasado, seguía manteniendo esa estúpida rencilla con su hijo.

_Testarudos como son, espérate que no les dure siempre... _

Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y la quaffle se elevó en el aire. En el centro del campo se formó una maraña de colores azules y amarillos, pertenecientes a las túnicas de los chasers de ambos equipos, en una lucha ferviente por hacerse con la pelota casi esférica. Un corpulento chaser de Hufflepuff se hizo con él al final y se dirigió presto hacia la portería de Ravenclaw, flanqueado por los otros dos chasers de su equipo.

Smith le bloqueó el paso a los pocos metros, y el Hufflepuff pasó la quaffle hacia su compañero de la izquierda, pero fue interceptado por la rápida Carolina Chambers.

- ¡Wow!- exclamó Sanders- ¡¡Menuda intercepción ha hecho la chaser de Ravenclaw, Carolina Chambers!!

En la grada de Ravenclaw algunos alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos, expectantes.

Rápidamente Chambers le pasó la quaffle a Smith que se había desmarcado, pues uno de los beaters de Hufflepuff le había enviado una de las bludgers y casi acierta a darle de pleno.

Nayara, por su parte, iba flanqueando al capitán de su equipo por el lado derecho; dio un respingo cuando Smith la llamó y acto seguido le lanzó el quaffle. Nayara tuvo que acelerar su Firenight un poco para poder hacerse con la pelota. Apenas la había cogido ya tenía a dos chasers del equipo oponente marcándola desde detrás y desde su lado izquierdo. Al llevar la quaffle bajo el brazo estuvo en serios problemas al perder el control de su escoba momentáneamente, estando casi a punto de estrellarse contra una de las torres del estadio... pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos reaccionó a tiempo de evitar la colisión.

Lucius arqueó una ceja burlón y se cruzó de piernas.

- Torpe. Aunque Draco no volaba mucho mejor, tampoco...

Severus agitó levemente la cabeza, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Es su primer partido -gruñó como disculpa - Me hubiera gustado verte a ti la primera vez que entraste en el estadio...

- Era un portento - Dijo con arrogancia, una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Igual que en la final de tu último año¿Cuando Molly Weasley te desmontó de la escoba con una bludger?

Malfoy apenas contuvo una maldición y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada. Severus sonrió maligno; hacía años que había descubierto lo divertido que resultaba hacerle rabiar...

- ¡¡Y la quaffle sigue en posesión de Ravenclaw!!- Seguía comentando el muchacho Gryffindor.

Nayara se pegó a los límites laterales del campo y empezó a zigzaguear entre las torres que rodeaban el ovalado campo de Quidditch. Al llegar a los postes de Hufflepuff pasó la pelota a Smith, en una maniobra para despistar al chaser que se hallaba en medio de los dos, ya que el capitán de Ravenclaw sólo se limitó en golpear la pelota para devolvérsela.

Con la quaffle otra vez en sus manos, la joven hizo una sencilla finta y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la pelota hacia los postes...

- ¡¡GOOOOL DE RAVENCLAW!!

En las gradas de Ravenclaw se desató la euforia, banderas, bufandas e incluso camisetas formaban un océano de tonalidades azules y blancas que ondeaban al compás de los vítores.

- ¡Gol de Nayara Granger, la nueva chaser de Ravenclaw!- hizo una pausa para que se oyeran los vítores del público- ¡¡Ravenclaw 10 Hufflepuff 0!!

- ¿Ves como no se desenvuelve tan mal? - Le increpó el director Snape con un atisbo de sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando vio cómo con el anuncio Lucius apretaba el bastón en su mano como si lo quisiera romper.

- Granger... - Murmuró entre dientes sin perder de vista la vuelta de honor que hacían las Águilas. No sólo Draco había tenido hijos con una sangresucia, sino que en vez de comportarse como un hombre y aceptar las consecuencias¡además renegaba abiertamente de su apellido!

- La creencia común es que Hermione Granger es madre soltera, así que deberías alegrarte, nadie sabe que las dos halfblood son parte de tu ilustre familia. Aún conservas la dignidad, después de todo – le dijo mordaz, pero al ver en qué modo apretaba las mandíbulas continuó hablando - En realidad, nadie sabe que son hijas de Draco excepto unos pocos, las censaron con el apellido de ella para evitarse problemas. Es una parte más del secreto en el que viven, como el _fidelius_.

- ¿Problemas¡¿Problemas?! - el rubio estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Snape le agarró de un brazo y tuvo que conformarse con apretar la empuñadura de su bastón hasta que le sonaron los guantes de cuero - Eso es lo que somos, sí. Un problema. Claro, no sé por qué me sorprendo…. - Dijo entre dientes.

_Lo malo es que sois un problema por miembro de familia... _Pensó el director, pero decidió morderse la lengua. Sintió los ojos glaucos de Mr. Malfoy clavándose fieros en él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y se encogió de hombros, volviendo los ojos al partido.

Después de todo¿de qué iba a servirle discutir?

Los Ravenclaw siempre habían sido muy buenos en el contraataque, y consiguieron marcar cuatro goles más haciendo prácticamente la misma jugada, siendo Nayara la autora de dos de ellos.

Para ése entonces Ravenclaw adelantaba a Hufflepuff de cuarenta puntos, además los de amarillo habían perdido a uno de sus chasers. El capitán de Hufflepuff decidió pedir tiempo muerto. Los jugadores oponentes bajaron hacia su banquillo y se reunieron en corrillo. Los Ravenclaw se quedaron arriba, respetando la pausa que había pedido su rival. Nayara se paró cerca de la torre donde se solía sentar el Director y parte del profesorado mirando atentamente al centro del campo. Estaba nerviosa y cansada... apenas podía sujetar el palo de la escoba con firmeza. No se encontraba bien, le daba vueltas la cabeza y se sentía exhausta, como si hubiera dado corriendo veinte vueltas al castillo de Hogwarts.

Desde una de las gradas, Draco Malfoy no podía estar más orgulloso. Sonreía abiertamente y los ojos le brillaban de emoción al ver a su hija desenvolverse tan bien en el campo de quidditch.

_Casi tan bien como yo_, pensó con una gran sonrisa recordando los tres goles que había metido Nayara. Hermione podía decir lo que quisiera, pero la niña jugaría en el equipo todos y cada uno de los años que le quedaban para terminar Hogwarts.

Volvió la cabeza hacia un lateral y allí vio a su mujer con la expresión de quien tiene el alma en un puño. Miraba al campo de juego sin perder detalle, con las manos fuertemente sujetas en la falda que llevaba.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreírse. Hermione siempre tan preocupada por todo…

Los de Hufflepuff no tardaron mucho en volver a subirse a sus escobas y motear el campo de juego de amarillo. Al parecer habían cambiado de estrategia, ya que los chasers volaron por el campo hasta modificar sus posiciones. La quaffle estaba en posesión de Ravenclaw, y Nayara tenía la impresión de saber lo que querían hacer sus oponentes.

Lo extrañó era que ningún chaser la marcara a ella de cerca...

Volvió a sonar el silbato y pusieron la quaffle en juego. Dos de los chasers de Hufflepuff marcaban muy de cerca a Carolina, y Smith jugaba un uno contra uno con el restante.

Nayara se acercó a su capitán para aprovechar el supuesto olvido que el equipo de amarillo había hecho con ella. Evidentemente, Smith enseguida le pasó la pelota. En cuanto la cogió, una bludger le pasó rozando el costado. Los beaters iban a por ella.

Hermione contuvo la respiración al ver la pelota pasar tan cerca de su niña, pero Draco se había puesto en pie y contenía las ganas de gritarle palabras de ánimo.

Smith se deshizo del chaser que le marcaba y asistió a Nayara, preocupado por la jugadora más joven de su equipo, a la que no paraban de lloverle bludgers. Al parecer sólo querían asustarla, pero le preocupó que la niña fuera reduciendo la velocidad gradualmente hasta casi prácticamente pararse junto a una de las torres.

Nayara se sentía mareada, y el acoso que recibía por parte de los dos beaters oponentes no le ayudaba mucho. La vista se le nubló, y lo último que supo del mundo fue el estruendo de la gente en las gradas….

Draco se lanzó contra el borde de la torre, aferrando la barandilla con fuerza y sacando medio cuerpo fuera. Su hija estaba en el suelo de hierba verde hecha un nudo azul de pelo dorado, totalmente inmóvil.

El sol se reflejó en algo que le deslumbró momentáneamente, y apartó la vista de Nayara para ponerla en una de las torres. El estómago se le revolvió y la bilis se le subió a la boca. Un calor que sólo podía provenir de la ira le sonrojó las pálidas mejillas cuando corrió, junto con su mujer, a la enfermería del Castillo.

Hermione, sentada al lado de su hija que dormía profundamente, le acariciaba el pelo con ternura y cuidado exquisitos mientras Draco, a los pies de la cama, parecía tener la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la ventana, el rostro muy serio. La bruja se dio cuenta de que empuñaba las manos con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, así que se levantó y se acercó a él lentamente.

- ¿Draco...? - Le tocó el brazo con suavidad, y sus ojos glaucos se volvieron hacia ella. Hermione dio un pequeño respingo al ver la furia contenida en ellos, una expresión que hacía bastantes años que no veía... justos los años que tenía Nayara.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

- Mi padre estaba en las gradas - Dijo entre dientes, un gesto de rabia y dolor en sus facciones.

Hermione tragó aire.

- No creerás que... ¡¡Draco!! - Le llamó cuando su marido se dio la vuelta bruscamente y salió de la habitación con largas zancadas y su ropa ondeando.

Malfoy no se hubiera detenido de no ser porque ella le sujetó del brazo.

- Draco¡¡no hagas tonterías!!

Sin mirarla, y con un movimiento brusco, se soltó de su agarro.

- Esto es entre nosotros. No te metas, Hermione.

La mujer se quedó en la puerta con el corazón en un puño al verle marchar por el pasillo, temerosa de por una parte de que Lucius pudiera hacerle algo y por la otra, de que Draco hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera toda su vida...

El mago estaba fuera de sí. ¡No podía creer que el odio de su padre hacia su familia llegara a tal límite! Caminaba por los pasillos de la que antaño fue su escuela con grandes zancadas y completamente iracundo. Iba a encontrar a su padre aunque fuera lo último que hiciera…

Cómo había podido--¡¡cómo se había atrevido a tocar a su hija...¡¡Podía haberla matado, maldita sea!! Draco apretó los dientes furioso. Iba a hacérselo pagar, junto con todos sus desprecios y sus desaires. Aquella era la última vez que ponía un dedo encima de su familia...

Bajando la gran escalinata de mármol, le vio. Iba camino de las mazmorras junto con su antiguo Profesor de Pociones y Director de su casa, Severus Snape.

- ...pero que me invites a una copa... - Escuchó decir a Lucius. Draco apretó los dientes y con un casi rugido les hizo pararse en seco al borde de las escaleras.

- Eres un maldito bastardo... - le dijo con odio, y luego le señaló - ¡¡¡Cómo has podido hacer algo así!!!

Lucius miró a Severus unos momentos y luego a su rabioso hijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Hacer qué¿He hecho algo, Severus?

- ¡¡¡NO TE HAGAS EL JODIDO INOCENTE!!! - Draco bajó lo que quedaba de escaleras de un salto y anduvo hacia ellos como se mueven las tormentas, todo furia y violencia.

Con un rápido movimiento le tomó del abrigo y le empujó contra la pared. Sus narices aristocráticas casi se rozaban y los mechones rubios de ambos se confundían en los rostros distintos pero a la vez tan parecidos, hijo contra padre en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Eres un jodido cobarde, es solo una niña - siseó Draco afianzando más su agarro- Si tienes algún problema¿¡ por qué no te atreves a decírmelo a la cara¡¿O es que tienes miedo de los que pueden defenderse?!

Lucius se estiró orgulloso y agarró la mano de su hijo, apretándola con fuerza y sintiendo los huesos moverse bajo su mano.

- Aparta la mano si quieres conservar la vida.

- No me das miedo - El joven Malfoy le empujó más contra la pared, poniendo su frente en la de él para hacer más fuerza e ignorando las punzadas de dolor.

El director Snape, que había visto el desarrollo de la escena y que estaba comenzando a entender por dónde iba Draco, frunció el gesto y puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

- El que os matéis en mitad de mi colegio no va a solucionar nada.

Dos pares de ojos glaucos, fríos como el acero, se volvieron a mirarle, pero Severus no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, sino que empezó a hacer fuerza con sus dedos esperando infundirles algo de sentido común en sus cabezas duras...  
...pero en un acto de compenetración absoluta padre e hijo usaron sus manos libres para sacársele de encima de un empujón.

Draco aprovechó y sacó su varita oscura, y Lucius maldijo entre dientes y se preparó para golpearle con el mango de su bastón.

- Me importa un carajo que me hayas repudiado o que me echaras de casa, pero esta vez has ido demasiado lejos... -la punta de la varita se acercó peligrosamente a su sien derecha- No vas a volver a tocar a mi familia nunca...

Viendo la expresión en el rostro de su ahijado, Severus sacó su propia varita dispuesto a detenerle antes de que cometiera una locura.

- Si hubiera querido matar a esa niña no estaría ahora en el hospital, idiota - Le dijo con una mueca desdeñosa, sin aparentar estar preocupado por el hecho de que su hijo pudiera esparcir sus sesos por la pared.

- Yo no me trago las mentiras absurdas que dices en el Ministerio.

- Draco, tu padre--

- ¡¡Cállese!! - Casi le escupió volviéndose a mirarle ciego de furia. Lucius aprovechó el momento para golpearle en la cabeza con la serpiente y así soltarse de su agarro.

Cuando segundos después se hubo recuperado del golpe, su padre había desenfundado la varita y le apuntaba con ella entre los ojos, con el brazo totalmente extendido.

Snape contuvo un soplido de exasperación y miró al techo cuando a su alrededor comenzó a escuchar voces de alumnos que volvían del campo de quidditch.

- Esto es intolerable... ¡¡Al menos si os queréis matar hacedlo fuera de aquí, maldita sea!! - Gruñó, su varita soltando amenazadoras chispas verdes.

Pero a los Malfoy poco les importaban los alumnos, Snape o cualquiera que no tuviera que ver con su rencilla. Ignoraban a todo el mundo, haciendo que el director se crispara más y se planteara seriamente el atacar él primero.

- De haber querido ponerle la mano encima a esa mocosa lo habría hecho de otro modo, idiota¿o ya se te ha olvidado todo lo que te enseñé? -gruñó, su brazo firme e inmóvil- ¿Me crees tan estúpido de intentar matar a alguien delante de cientos de testigos?

- De ti me espero cualquier cosa. ¡Cualquiera! Eso es lo que me enseñaste... ¡que Lucius Malfoy no se detiene ante nada¡Que no le importa nada excepto su apellido y su estúpido honor! - apretó los labios en una mueca furiosa durante unos segundos para luego estallar - ¡Ojalá no llevara tu apellido!

Snape vio a Lucius palidecer y luego formar en su rostro una mueca de ira que conocía bien de cuando salían juntos bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro. Empuñó la varita y le apuntó con ella, un hechizo en sus labios para detenerle antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

Draco estaba enhiesto frente a él, su rostro una máscara de resolución, aunque el director podía ver sus labios moviéndose recitando un conjuro para sí.

- ¡¡¡_INMOBILUS_!!! - El trío escuchó una voz de sobra conocida, pero evidentemente no pudieron volverse a mirar

Hermione corrió hacia ellos con la respiración entrecortada y la varita en la mano, parándose junto a Snape.

- Tiene que ayudarme, profesor. _Finite incantatem_ - Severus la fulminó con la mirada cuando pudo moverse y gruñó algo que la bruja no escuchó, ocupada como estaba en quitarle la varita a su esposo.

- ¿Puede encargarse de Mr. Malfoy, por favor?

- Claro, por supuesto... - Dijo con una mueca que casi podía pasar por sonrisa irónica, aunque cuando se encaró con Lucius estaba tremendamente serio.

El rubio iba a querer matarle por interponerse en sus asuntos...

- Draco escúchame - le dijo tomándole el rostro entre las manos tras asegurarse que Severus estaba encargándose de Lucius - He hablado con Madame Pomfrey... no fue ningún conjuro lo que la hizo caer... ¡se desmayo! Por esta vez, tu padre no ha hecho nada¿comprendes?

El mago rubio giró los ojos hacia ella, el brazo que sujetaba la varita temblándole ante sus esfuerzos de moverse y el debilitamiento del conjuro.

- No hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir toda tu vida... por favor - Ella le acarició el pelo rubio mordiéndose el labio, sufriendo claramente por él porque estaba segura de que, por mucho que se peleara con su padre en el fondo no quería hacerle daño.

La varita de Draco cayó al suelo con un suave repicar cuando el mago la soltó; la de Lucius, en cambio, estaba sujeta y bien sujeta en su mano y nada de lo que hizo Snape consiguió que la soltara.

De hecho una mano agarró al profesor de la capa con fuerza y cuando Mr.Malfoy consiguió sobreponerse completamente al conjuro, le dio un fuerte empujón para apartarle de su camino.

- ¡¡No pienso tolerarte nada más!! - le gritó a Draco rabioso, que había colocado de golpe a Hermione a sus espaldas - _¡Avad--!_

- ¡_Stupefy_!

Un rayo colorado y chispeante alcanzó la espalda del mago y le hizo caer sobre sus rodillas. Luego, un golpe seco en la nuca, y Lucius quedó en el suelo todo lo largo que era.

- Ya me haré cargo de él... Y ahora desapareced de mi vista - Gruñó Snape más que harto ya de amenazas de muerte y zarandeos.

- Gracias, profesor Snape - Hermione sonrió tímidamente, aún sin superar del todo el carácter del mago de oscuro. Draco sólo gruñó y recogió su varita, echándose a andar por el pasillo con grandes zancadas.

La bruja quiso seguirle, pero el joven Malfoy ya estaba subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos y pronto se alejó de su vista. Hermione suspiró y, sin mirar atrás comenzó la ardua escalada hasta la enfermería donde estaba segura estaría su marido cuando llegara.

Por fin, con la respiración entrecortada por haber subido lo más rápido posible, la mujer abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

Draco estaba apoyado en el alféizar de una de las ventanas ojivales que había abierta, junto a unos armarios y lejos de las camas, el poco y frío aire que corría revolviéndole el pelo dorado y sonrojando las mejillas pálidas.

- Draco... ¿por qué te fuiste tan deprisa? - le preguntó acercándose a él- ¡Draco...! - El mago se apartó de la ventana bruscamente, su capa ondeando fiera al tomarla en parte en su puño al girar, y comenzó a andar hacia el fondo de la habitación.

Ella sopló, las manos en las caderas, pero su genio se disipó al ver en su postura enhiesta los hombros cargados como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre ellos. Ni todo el glamour ni toda la marca Malfoy del mundo podía esconder a sus ojos marrones el lenguaje corporal de su esposo, ni siquiera cuando él ponía todo su empeño en ello.

Su gesto se suavizó y se mordió suavemente el labio antes de ir tras él, resuelta a arrinconarlo si hiciera falta y, cuando el rubio pensó que iba a escapar una segunda vez, ella se echó sobre él con una suave carrera y le abrazó por la espalda, sus manos entrelazadas buscando su pecho y, más a la izquierda, su corazón.

- Por favor no me evites... -apoyó la cabeza en su espalda, una mata de rizos castaños cubriéndole el rostro- Quiero ayudarte...

- ¿Ayudarme? - la voz del hombre era fría, sarcástica y cortante como un cuchillo - No puedes ayudarme, nadie puede. No hay nada ni nadie capaz de cambiar a mi padre. Mi fantástico padre que no ha dudado un momento en lanzarse a matarme.

- Draco...

- Nunca pensé que fuera capaz el maldito bastardo egoísta... Siempre tuve la... la estúpida sensación de que le importaba al menos algo¡pero no¡Por supuesto que no...! - Draco volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana más próxima, por la que se veían algunos árboles de los terrenos - No sé cómo he podido ser tan ingenuo... - Hermione le sintió tragar saliva, y le abrazó con fuerza sintiendo lágrimas quemándola los ojos.

- Lo siento... lo siento tanto, cariño... Ojalá pudiera hacer algo...

- Le odio... - Iba a decir algo más, pero la voz se le quebró. Apretó entonces las mandíbulas y alzó la cabeza orgulloso. Los ojos le escocían, sí, pero no se avergonzaría dejando que la bruja lo supiera...

- ¡¡Cómo pudiste, Severus!! - Rugió Lucius tirando al suelo de golpe un par de libros que el director de Hogwarts tenía sobre la mesita de noche.

- No hagas que te conjure de nuevo - Snape se cruzó de brazos, una mueca de disgusto en su rostro al ver sus preciosos libros por los suelos.

- ¡¡Eres...Eres...!! -repitió, por un momento sin palabras- ¡¡Cómo pudiste detenerme!! - El mago se puso en pie de un salto, dejando tras de sí la cama donde su amigo le había tendido al llevarle a sus habitaciones privadas.

- Sacando la varita y diciendo el hechizo - arqueó la ceja, mordaz - Ibas a matar a tu hijo, tarado, por no mencionar que ibas a llenarme el colegio de _aurors_ en busca de tu cabeza - Frunció el ceño, con una mano ahora en la cadera que hacía que pareciera un murciélago con las alas a medio desplegar.

- ¡¡Iba a ...!! -de nuevo, la ira le hizo olvidar las palabras- ¡¿Y qué¡¡Se lo merece, maldita sea!! - Exclamó totalmente obcecado.

Severus sopló, perdiendo la escasa paciencia que tenía y se encaró con él. Ambos magos se miraron unos momentos a los ojos, en un particular duelo de voluntades... y Snape le dio un empujón que le dejó sentado en la cama.

- No eres más idiota porque no tienes el ego y el orgullo más grandes - Le dijo exasperado, pues ni aún tratándose de él se creía que, fuera del calor de la discusión, hubiera querido matar a su único hijo conociendo lo que sucedió con el anterior.

- ¡¡Él--!! - El rubio quiso empezar a decir algo, pero el profesor le cortó, una mirada furibunda en sus ojos negros.

- ¡Él nada! Está viviendo SU vida, Lucius, y SU vida está al margen de la tuya... Y si quiere casarse con una nacida de muggles puede hacerlo, porque es SU vida. ¡¿Qué parte de SU VIDA no comprendes?!

- ¡Maldita sea! -siseó Malfoy poniéndose en pie de nuevo y tomando a Severus por la capa - ¡No tiene derecho a destrozar lo que me ha costado tanto esfuerzo conseguir! Le he consentido todo...¡¡todo¡Y así me lo ha pagado...! – dijo con un ademán, y cuando Snape se estaba preparando para recibir un puñetazo, Lucius le soltó la capa y se apartó de él empujándole fuera de su camino - Ni siquiera me dijo que había sido padre.

- ¿Para qué¿Para que intentaras matarlas a ellas también? - Arqueó una ceja. Lucius se volvió a mirarle bruscamente, un gesto frío de desprecio e ira en su rostro.

Por un momento, al mago moreno le pareció que iba a decir algo, pero Malfoy se mordió el labio unos momentos para callarse y se giró en un revoleo de su capa y pelo, se acercó a la chimenea y desapareció.

En el próximo capítulo : Bonus 2 --- El por qué y el cómo del odio entre Draco y Lucius :D


	4. Bonus 2

**Bonus 2**

En la Mansión Malfoy no era del todo extraño escuchar al dueño y señor del lugar gritando algo, pero casi siempre tenía que ver con Lun, el elfo doméstico. Por suerte para el pequeño orejudo, Mr. Malfoy no solía estar a diario en casa mucho tiempo por su trabajo, de modo que si tenía que haber gritos solía ser por la tarde noche.

Pero aquél día era una mañana de sábado de radiante primavera con pajaritos en el jardín, y que Lucius estuviera rabiando no tenía nada que ver con el elfo.

- Seguro que será decente, y ¡déjalo ya Lucius¡Me estás volviendo loca! - Exclamó Narcissa con la paciencia más que a punto de acabarse mientras se terminaba de recoger el pelo, dejando aquí y allá un mechoncito rubio suelto

Lucius se dejó caer sobre la cama con el ceño fruncido. Vestía perfectamente formal e impecable en negro con camisa blanca y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros resaltando en su chaqueta, y tamborileaba los dedos sobre su rodilla mientras apoyaba el mentón en la otra mano

Estaba enfadado. Cualquiera en su situación lo estaría. Su hijo, su único hijo y heredero de los Malfoy iba a presentarles esa misma mañana a la mujer con quien se había prometido... Y no sabían nada de ella excepto que era bruja.

¿Y si no era suficientemente buena para su hijo? El honor y la _dignitas_ de la familia estaban en juego¡y Draco lo sabía¿¿Por qué les hacía esto??

Narcissa dejó el cepillo bruscamente sobre el tocador, sobresaltándole ligeramente.

- Te lo advierto... si sigues gruñendo por lo bajo voy a echarte una maldición.

El rubio se levantó con gesto ofendido aunque sin estarlo realmente, y se marchó de la habitación en dirección a la Sala de la Cristalera, que evidentemente se llamaba así por la gran cristalera que abarcaba toda una pared y que daba hacia el precioso jardín.

A pesar que era una de las habitaciones de la Mansión que más le gustaban no solía pasar mucho tiempo en ella, pues normalmente no estaba lo suficientemente ocioso como para sentarse en los sillones de cuero oscuro a ver mecerse los árboles por el ventanal sin pensar en nada.

Era un sitio fantástico para pensar y relajarse, aunque en aquellos momentos necesitaba más que eso para sentirse tranquilo. Llamó a Lun para que le trajera una copa de licor fuerte y templado y se dejó caer en el mullido sillón donde podría gruñir en paz si le placía

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, acompasados en su fluir permanente, silenciosos en la habitación donde sólo se escuchaba de vez en cuando algún suspiro seguido de un largo trago... y de pronto, Lun se apareció junto a su amo, temblando de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué quieres, basura? Estoy ocupado -Gruñó sin mirarle siquiera, los ojos glaucos prendidos en el fondo de la copa.

- Lun lo siente, amo, pero el joven amo ha llegado, señor, y le espera en --

El pobre elfo doméstico ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar. Lucius se puso en pie de un salto, le apartó de su camino de una patada y salió como una tromba de allí para reunirse con su hijo.

Draco Malfoy, joven, rubio, hermoso y deseado por bastantes mujeres debido a los reportajes que las revistas del corazón hacían de cuando en cuando sobre su familia, aguardaba en el Gran Salón de la Mansión, de pie junto a la chimenea.

Cuando su padre entró, toda la seguridad que traía en el rostro cuando se apareció usando la red floo se desvaneció, dejando tan sólo a un mago que se colocaba mechoncitos rubios nerviosamente una y otra vez.

- Buenos días, Draco -Lucius se paró frente a él, todo elegancia y distinción, y le recolocó la capa con un par de ademanes antes de darle el visto bueno a su aspecto. Eran igual de altos y muy parecidos, hermosos y rubios de porte altivo y gesto orgulloso, aunque el joven llevaba el pelo bastante más corto que su padre

- Buenos días, padre. Perdón por la tardanza, tenía unas cosas pendientes... -Murmuró el joven mago siguiéndole hacia uno de los sillones, su larga capa oscura de sujeciones doradas fluyendo a su alrededor, sedosa.

- Hum. Parece ser que tu prometida tiene más cosas pendientes que tú, entonces. Supuse que llegaríais juntos... ¡Lun¡La botella!

El elfo se apareció frente a ellos con una copa para Draco -ya que Lucius llevaba la suya en la mano todavía-, y le escanció brandy al par antes de desaparecerse.

Draco se recostó en el sillón, la copa en la mano, sintiéndose incómodo por estar bebiendo junto a su padre. Cierto que ya era mayorcito como para alcoholizarse a su gusto pero no era igual beber con su prometida o con sus compañeros que con Lucius... aunque a él no parecía molestarle.

Mr. Malfoy estaba cruzado de piernas saboreando su segunda copa y mirando a su hijo con ojos entornados y brillantes. Ya no estaba enfadado, sino impaciente, expectante. Su único hijo se había hecho mayor hasta el punto de casarse. Le daría nietos preciosos que llevarían su apellido y que seguirían su saga familiar. Crecerían hasta ser unos buenos Malfoy; hermosos y dedicados a las Artes Oscuras, orgullosos y al frente de la sociedad mágica como les correspondía por derecho de nacimiento.

Así es como había sido siempre, y de padre a hijo se inculcaba que no había orgullo mayor para un Malfoy que mirar adelante y ver que había ayudado a continuar la saga en el tiempo.

- Y... ¿no vas a decirme nada de ella antes que llegue? -Medio sonrió en anticipación, con curiosidad.

- No va a venir, padre.

- ¿Cómo¿Hay algún problema?

- Le pedí que no viniera. Quiero hablar con vosotros antes de traerla a la Mansión - Eso no era totalmente cierto, pues casi la había atado a una silla para que no se apareciera allí con él. Estaba empeñada en no dejarle pasar por aquello solo pero...

Se revolvió el pelo nerviosamente de nuevo. Lucius se lo iba a tomar mal. Muy mal. Horriblemente mal. Y Draco no quería que su futura esposa tuviera algún... problema con su progenitor.

Lucius dejó la copa en la mesa y le miró inquisitivo, esperando alguna respuesta. Su hijo sintió de pronto que se le había quedado la boca seca... y se bebió el resto del brandy de golpe, que resbaló ardiente por su esófago.

- ¿Y bien...? Sólo espero que el problema no sea que ella es un... 'él' - Arqueó una ceja, un gesto de disgusto en su rostro.

- No. Es mujer -agitó la cabeza lentamente y tomó aire para darse ánimos- Padre, ella es--

Una llamarada apareció de pronto en la chimenea a su derecha, y ambos magos volvieron la cabeza hacia allí.

- Adelante - Dijo Lucius, abriendo el conjuro que hacía infranqueable el paso por floo si él o Narcissa no lo aceptaban.

Cuando la persona se materializó en la chimenea, Draco se quedó helado en el sitio, los ojos enormes y fijos en ella. Lucius se puso de pie, bastón en mano y el gesto de quien va a echar a patadas a alguien... pero tomó aire e intentó sonreír cortésmente.

- ¿Qué hace en _mi _casa, srta Granger?- Dijo medio consiguiendo que no se notara su enfado por su intromisión.

- Buenos días, mr. Malfoy... perdóneme por la tardanza -Dijo sonriendo, las manos en la espalda agarrándose fuertemente para contener los nervios, el miedo y la inseguridad.

- ¿La... tardanza? -Arqueó una ceja, totalmente perdido. Draco pasó de pronto a su lado y se acercó a ella.

- ¿¿Por qué has venido¡Me lo prometiste! -Le dijo en voz baja intentando encubrir el miedo que le producía el que su padre pudiera arremeter contra ella.

- No iba a dejarte solo - Suspiró ella, y miró a Mr. Malfoy con expresión algo compungida.

Lucius, que les miraba con los ojos claros muy abiertos, comenzó a sonreírse con esa mueca tan suya hasta que estalló en carcajadas que le sacudían los hombros. Agachó la cabeza sin dejar de reírse e incluso se tapó los ojos con una mano, apoyándose pesadamente en el bastón.

Hermione y Draco se miraron unos momentos, intentando encontrar en el otro la respuesta a su comportamiento, pero se vieron los dos igual de perdidos.

- ¿Padre...?

- ¿Esto era lo que... tenías que ... decirme... Draco? -Dijo entre risas, la larga melena rubia cayéndole por los lados del rostro.

- Sí...

Mr. Malfoy se irguió de golpe aún medio sonriendo y con la mano sobre los ojos, la cabeza alta como si mirara al techo y los cabellos de nuevo en su posición habitual. En un primer momento, Hermione no entendió por qué Draco se puso de pronto delante de ella, pero después vio la fuerza con la que Lucius aferraba la empuñadura del bastón y tragó aire.

Y por fin, estalló la tormenta.

En cuestión de segundos tuvieron a un mago rubio frente a ellos con el rostro desencajado de furia y el bastón medio enarbolado, la cabeza de serpiente de plata amenazándoles a la altura del pecho.

- ¡¡Es una sangresucia!!

- ¡Padre¡No la llames así!

- La voy a llamar como me de la gana¿escuchas? - le agarró de la capa con fuerza y luego le dio un empujón para alejarla de ella, con la que se encaró - ¿Cómo te atreves a poner una mano encima de mi hijo, asquerosa broma del destino¿¿Cómo has osado presentarte en mi casa...

- ¡Déjala tranquila!

- ...para insinuar que quieres casarte con mi hijo?? - Lucius no gritaba, siseaba entre dientes como las serpientes, la mandíbula totalmente delineada, los músculos del cuello en tensión.

- Porque le quiero - Hermione hizo un esfuerzo para parecer calmada.

- ¡¡¿¿Y crees que eso es razón suficiente??!! Estúpida inconsciente¡¿crees que un Malfoy se rebajaría a ser siquiera amigo de alguien como tú?!

Draco de nuevo se puso entre ellos, esta vez muy serio.

- Voy a casarme con ella.

- No¡no vas a hacerlo!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Oh... ¿es ella? - Narcissa apareció en escena vestida impecablemente y erguida como siempre hasta casi lo imposible - Lucius¿por qué estás tan enfadado?

Antes que pudiera hablar, lo hizo Draco.

- Madre... esta es Hermione Granger. Ella es con quien me voy a casar. Sus padres son--

- ¡¡Muggles!! -Rugió Malfoy padre dando un golpe en el suelo con el bastón.

Narcissa palideció y miró a la bruja como si fuera la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto en el mundo, su rostro una mezcla entre horror y sorpresa.

Hermione bajó la cabeza al sentir que le picaban los ojos -era horrible el sentimiento de desprecio que la atenazaba-, y agarró el brazo de Draco buscando consuelo. Desde ese instante, el joven Malfoy se tensó como una cuerda de guitarra.

- ¡Por esto nunca os lo había dicho¡¡Por eso no quería que viniera hoy aquí¡Sabía que os pondríais así!

- Por todos los magos oscuros del mundo¿¿cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido semejante tontería¡¿Acaso tienes la inteligencia de un Weasley, Draco¿¿Es que no piensas??

- ¡Claro que sí!

-¿Entonces qué? -Narcissa estaba mucho más serena que su esposo, pero no por ello iba a tomarse el problema menos en serio.

- Entonces voy a casarme con ella. Ya os lo he dicho, y no voy a cambiar de opinión -Draco se colocó el pelo y se humedeció los labios después de semejante ultimátum.

- No vas a casarte con ella de ninguna de las maneras. ¡No mientras seas mi hijo! -Lucius le miró de frente, con una resolución pintada en los ojos que hizo que a Draco le doliera el pecho. Hablaba en serio. Totalmente.

- ¡Draco no...! No quiero que hagas esto¿me oyes? - Hermione le tironeó del brazo, de la capa, de su alma, pero el joven rubio sólo suspiró, los ojos clavados en los de su padre.

- ¡Lucius...! -Narcissa le dio un golpecito en el brazo, las cejas totalmente enarcadas sobre los ojos azules.

El mayor no se volvió a mirarla, inmerso como estaba en su particular duelo de voluntades con su hijo, seguro como estaba de que finalmente cedería, que no se atrevería a desobedecerle en algo tan importante y no dejaría su familia por altas que fueran sus palabras porque el honor y la tradición Malfoy estaban ante todo...

Pero se equivocaba de parte a parte. Por suerte o por desgracia, Draco no era como él...

- Lo siento entonces... Lucius - Dijo despacio, doliéndole cada palabra y en especial la última. No era sólo por Hermione -aunque la quería suficiente y más como para hacerlo por ella- sino por la pequeña que se desarrollaba en su vientre. Su hija.

Y por ella removería el Cielo con el Infierno si hiciera falta para estar junto a Hermione.

Las pupilas de los ojos claros de Lucius se contrajeron y a su rostro asomó una expresión traicionada que eliminó antes de que terminara de nacer. La mano en su bastón tembló unos instantes... pero finalmente señaló la puerta de la habitación con el dedo en lugar de con la varita como parecía iba a suceder.

- Entonces vete de mi casa y no vuelvas a poner los pies en ella... Vete y no vuelvas, desgraciado insolente¡¡desagradecido!!

- Mr. Malfoy¡no puede estar hablando en serio! --la bruja dio un paso adelante, incapaz de creerle-- Es su hijo¿¿no quiere lo mejor para él¿¿No quiere que sea feliz?? No tiene la cu-

- ¡Cállate¡Si quieres culpar a alguien de su infelicidad, cúlpate a ti misma! -Rugió furioso, no pudiendo contener el impulso que le obligó a empuñar la varita contra ella.

Hermione se encogió en el sitio y se abrazó, queriendo cubrirse físicamente la herida que le habían provocado sus palabras en el alma. Draco apartó la mano de Lucius de un empujón y apretó a la bruja contra sí queriendo decirla mil cosas pero gritándole a su padre en su lugar.

- ¡¡No vuelvas a hablarla así¿Voy a ser feliz a su lado, oyes¡Más que estando contigo!

- Basta ya los dos¿qué creéis que estáis haciendo? - el timbre agudo de Narcissa se dejó escuchar entre las imprecaciones que siguieron a las palabras de Draco - ¡Parecéis niños!

Lucius tenía la varita en la mano, pero Draco también, y se miraban como si estuvieran a punto de lanzarse al cuello del otro.

- ¡¡Ningún hijo mío va a casarse con una sangresucia!!

- ¡Ya te he dicho que entonces no seré más tu hijo!

- ¡Draco, no estás siendo razonable!

- ¿¿Y él sí?? -El joven Malfoy se volvió a su madre exasperado, aún con Hermione abrazada por los hombros.

- Tu padre está en su derecho, Draco, y tú, como miembro de una familia de sangre limpia tienes la obligación de continuar la línea casándote con alguien digno - Explicó la mujer con un suspiro, como si considerara innecesario estar repitiendo aquello que, a aquellas alturas de la vida, el joven debía saber hasta la saciedad.

- Me importa un carajo la limpieza de sangre, madre - la dijo con voz seria, colocándose los mechoncitos de nuevo tras la oreja - Puedo decirlo más alto, pero no más claro.

- ¿Qué has hecho con mi hijo asquerosa sangresucia...? -Le gritó Malfoy, aunque para él sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro lleno de odio, puesto que con el latir de la sangre en sus sienes apenas escuchaba otra cosa.

Draco y Lucius se habían llevado bien lo justo desde que el mayor saliera de Azkaban y el muchacho cumpliera los dieciocho; la guerra contra Voldemort tuvo mucho que ver. Draco nunca se consagró realmente a las Artes Oscuras como habían hecho su padre y su abuelo antes que él y, aunque este disgusto fue pasajero y bastante escaso en consecuencias para el mayor, Draco se empeñó en independizarse y vivir fuera de la Mansión, más cerca de -ahora lo veía claro- ciertas dañinas influencias.

No volvió a verle hasta mucho después, pues estaba inmerso en sus asuntos de la Universidad de Encantamientos de Irlanda... Y lo siguiente, esto. Una aparición por la red floo, y la noticia de su boda... ¡con la sangresucia...!

¿Qué había sido del único heredero de los Malfoy, la esperanza de la familia¿¿Qué había sucedido con sus conceptos, con los prejuicios que todo mago que se preciara tenía contra os muggles y sus vástagos?? Que no quisiera dedicarse a las Artes Oscuras era una cosa, pero que simpatizara abiertamente con los muggles y sangresucias hasta aquél punto era totalmente intolerable.

Si no fuera porque conocía perfectamente bien los síntomas, pensaría que su Draco estaba bajo un _Imperius_...

Todo era culpa de esa bruja sabelotodo de padres espantosamente muggles¡¡una Gryffindor amiga de San Potter que le había lavado el cerebro...!!

Entornó los ojos, la rabia corriendo por su cuerpo a un tiempo que la sangre, y su mano tembló con anticipación dispuesta a hacerle pagar con su alma sus pecados y, si hacía falta, los del resto del mundo.

Asomó a sus labios un hechizo, y la magia recorrió su cuerpo presta a salir en forma de _Cruciatus_, pero Draco, la mandíbula delineada y los ojos brillantes, fue más rápido que él.

La varita de madera oscura tocó su frente unos segundos, y el resplandor de un conjuro le cegó mientras volaba a reunirse con el suelo.

- ¡¡No se te ocurra si quiera pensar en ponerle una mano encima, animal!! - Exclamó Draco entre dientes tragándose la rabia de que su padre hubiera querido matar a _Cruciatus_ a Hermione como había hecho con otros tantos.

Cuando se incorporó conteniendo un rugido de rabia, Lucius estaba blanco de ira y resaltaba en su mentón el hilillo de sangre que le corría desde el labio. Con un ademán fiero se echó el pelo hacia atrás, y se colocó la capa, todo digno.

Su acto y sus palabras sucedieron casi en el mismo instante. Un movimiento de su mano abrió violentamente las puertas del Salón, que se estrellaron contra las paredes con estruendo.

- ¡¡Fuera¡¡¡Fuera de mi casa y no regreses JAMÁS¡¡Desde este mismo momento NO tengo ningún hijo!! -Rugió con voz potente, teñida de rabia y rencor mientras el brazo que señalaba el corredor tras el Salón le temblaba de ira. Del tapiz que decoraba el muro con la extensa genealogía de la familia se desgarró un hilo dorado que cayó al suelo y ardió, fulminado.

- ¡Tranquilo! Después de esto... no creo que volvamos a vernos más -Siseó y le fulminó con la mirada, mientras tomaba a la bruja de la mano y casi la arrastraba tras de sí.

- Draco--

- Adiós, madre - El joven rubio, último heredero de los Malfoy y actualmente desterrado de su hogar, salió por la puerta que su padre tan gentilmente había abierto para él, y no miró atrás ni siquiera cuando abrió la puerta principal para salir al jardín y desaparecerse desde fuera, como aceptación de su destierro.

Narcissa se volvió hacia su marido, aún con la boca abierta y le vio empuñar las manos con tanta fuerza que incluso tenía los nudillos blancos.

- ¡Lucius¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! - Le chilló entonces, y Lucius, que miraba hacia el corredor por el que se había ido Draco, se volvió instantáneamente, los ojos aún brillándole de la ira.

- Cállate, Narcissa - Siseó sin alzar la voz.

- ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?!

- ¡Te digo que te calles! - Le gritó esta vez, y la bruja se abalanzó sobre él y le tomó de las solapas.

- ¡¡Has echado a mi único hijo de casa!!

-¡Si ese mocoso consentido creía que iba a poder hacer lo que le diera la gana en esta casa estaba muy equivocado! - con todo su mal genio, el mago la apartó de sí bruscamente -¿Quién se ha creído que es ése desgraciado?

- ¡Es tu hijo!

- ¡Te digo que no tengo ningún hijo¡Ni tú tampoco¡No seré yo quien consienta la deshonra de ésta familia! - Lucius se limpió el mentón con el dorso de la mano mientras iba de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada, su magia casi tangible a su alrededor impulsada por su ira.

- ¡¡Eso es lo único que te ha importado siempre!! - explotó de pronto - ¡¡No dudaste en matar a Maximilian, y ahora no te importa nada hacer como si Draco no existiera!! - dos largas lágrimas le corrían a la bruja por las mejillas de la rabia, de la traición de su marido. ¿Cómo había podido apartar a su hijo de ella de esa manera tan cruel? - ¡¡Estoy harta del maldito honor de ésta familia y de ti!!

- ¡Pues siento decirte que no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo! No está permitido el divorcio en la familia…. - Le recordó viciosamente arqueando las cejas, los ojos brillantes como si fuese presa de una extraña enajenación.

- ¡¿Y qué me harás¿¿Me matarás si intento dejarte, eh¿Me matará tu padre?

Lucius no respondió nada, pero su mirada era más que suficiente para dar a entender que, efectivamente, eso sería lo que hubiera de pasar. Narcissa se mordió el labio inferior presa de la rabia y de un dolor sordo en su pecho, y le abofeteó con fuerza antes de correr fuera del salón.

El mago se quedó unos instantes mirando al techo hermosamente abovedado, quieto en la habitación como si fuera un adorno más de la Mansión, y luego se sentó en los sillones oscuros junto a la botella de brandy para ahogar en ella la rabia y la amargura y, sobre todo, los recuerdos y los pensamientos sobre el futuro….

**Cap siguiente... **: Remus entra en escena. Destellos del malo... Draco y Narcissa tienen su primera charla despues de 12 años, y Nayara se entera de que los padres de su padre viven. Buh xD


	5. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Los días se sucedieron inevitablemente, y Remus Lupin apareció por floo en el despacho del Director de Hogwarts tal y como habían acordado días atrás.

La edad y las penurias hacían presa del rostro del hombre lobo, su pelo casi blanco acentuando la sensación de envejecimiento que emanaba todo él. Los ojos dorados no brillaban ya como lo habían hecho hacía años y su ropa desgastada siempre le hacía pensar a Severus en darle dinero para que se comprara algo… pero nunca lo hacía. Remus no lo aceptaría, igual que no aceptaba los empleos de profesor de DAO que le solía ofrecer todos los años, pues si pisaba Hogwarts era por necesidad y nada más. Después de toda la gente a la que había perdido por culpa de Voldemort, Lupin no tenía ganas de revolver en los recuerdos de su antigua escuela.

El licántropo, uno de los pocos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que había sobrevivido a la guerra, seguía en activo escuchando y velando por la seguridad de la paz reciente como había hecho desde hacía años. Y como entonces, seguía colaborando estrechamente con Snape, aunque los papeles se habían cambiado y ahora era Lupin el que espiaba y el que se reunía con algunos _aurors_ en secreto.

Y una de esas pesquisas era el motivo de aquella reunión fugaz; tras investigar sobre la información que los _aurors_ habían conseguido reunir sobre el misterioso asesinato, Remus se había reunido con uno de sus contactos en _Knockturn Alley_, un tipo que tenía cien ojos y cien oídos.

Aquél tipo había escuchado cómo se hacía el conjuro, y le había llamado recientemente para comentarle que había vuelto a escuchar su voz en el Callejón, en una grotesca tiendecilla de libros.

- Dime¿qué has descubierto? - Le preguntó el Director llamando después a Dobby para que le trajera algo al otro mago.

Remus se paseó frente a la mesa de Severus y se apartó de la cara el pelo que se le salía de la coleta.

- Hace unos días, merodeando por el callejón Knockturn mi contacto volvió a escuchar su voz, pero una vez más fue incapaz de ver su cara... Pero al menos vio parte de su pelo saliéndose de la capucha, y según él debe tener tantas canas como yo.

Snape asintió suavemente, esperando a que llegara lo interesante, y Dobby apareció con comida y bebida para ambos. Remus se volvió al que había sido su enemigo por incontables años, pero su rostro no reflejaba odio, sino cansancio. La rencilla entre ellos había terminado tan abruptamente como comenzó, y el licántropo se alegraba de poder contar con alguien que hubiera vivido su época. Alguien con quien poder hablar del pasado, que recordara cómo eran sus amigos, su vida antes de que Voldemort lo destrozase todo….

- Oyó a nuestro misterioso personaje comprar un libro llamado Quimera y, por supuesto, lo he investigado… pero no he encontrado nada que nos diga lo que pretenden. Los rumores dicen que todas las copias de Quimera son distintas entre sí y que sólo el original puede invocar la magia que predica – Remus tomó el vaso de jugo de calabaza y dio pequeños tragos, mirando en aquellos ojos negros que tanto le recordaban a los suyos, y luego suspiró entre toses - Estoy buscando una de las copias para tener al menos una idea de qué pueden estar intentando, aunque tendré que traducirla cuando la encuentre. Por lo que sé están todas en hebreo antiguo… Y, por lo que pagó el tipo por el libro debe ser el bueno… o al menos, debe creer que lo es.

- Hablaré con Lucius, puede que tenga una de esas copias en la Mansión… puede que incluso sepa de qué trata, si es que realmente conjura una magia negra tan potente. No hace mucho me dijo que estaban traduciendo algo, así que me temo que tendrás que darte prisa con tus investigaciones.

- Severus, dime una cosa. ¿Por qué no te presentas en casa de Malfoy y haces que te diga de una buena vez todo lo que sabe? -La mirada del licántropo se volvió dura de repente, y Snape agitó la cabeza.

- Porque confío en él, y porque sea quien sea su jefe, le tiene atado muy corto. Varias veces me ha dicho que si no tenemos cuidado las consecuencias serán nefastas para toda su familia.

Remus se dejó caer en una butaca frente a él y por unos instantes, pareció muy mayor.

- Creo que te está tomando el pelo. No me preguntes por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo importante que no te está contando amparándose en eso que dices. Además, podríamos protegerles de quien sea… es sólo que no quiere colaborar.

- Mientras todo vaya bien las cosas seguirán como están. No olvides que gracias a sus informaciones hemos capturado en estos años a más magos oscuros que los _aurors_, algunos con muy malas intenciones. No voy a echar por la borda todo el trabajo que hemos hecho juntos sólo porque me jure que ésta vez no puede hablar.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Es sólo que… Malfoy sigue siendo quien es, lo sé incluso yo y le trato mucho menos que tú. No me fío de él, y creo que nunca lo haré.

- Siempre has trabajado de incógnito pero nunca has sido un mortífago, y es por eso que aunque tengo muy en cuenta quién es y de lo que es capaz, sé que si no me dice más cosas es porque realmente no puede. Además, es seguro que una vez le tengamos echado el lazo al tipo no tendrá inconveniente de decirnos todo. No hay cosa que Lucius odie más que estar bajo el mando de alguien…

- Algún día se verá entre la espada y la pared, y apuesto a que sé por qué lado se decantará su lealtad - Dijo Remus todo escepticismo, y Snape se encogió de hombros.

- Hasta ese momento, seguiremos trabajando juntos. Luego ya se verá - dijo casi gruñendo, cansado de ser cuestionado. El licántropo hizo un aspaviento al captar la indirecta y se tomó lo que quedaba en el vaso, cogiendo luego un panecillo dulce de la bandeja. Tenía chocolate, como le gustaban a él.

- Tengo que irme. Cuando Malfoy te cuente algo más me avisas y vendré a verte.

Unos minutos después que Remus se hubiera marchado, Severus se acercó a la chimenea de su despacho y echó un puñado de polvos floo en dirección a Malfoy Manor, paseando junto a las estanterías esperando respuesta. Por la hora que era, Lucius debería estar en casa. O al menos Narcissa, para dejarle un mensaje…

Pasaron más cinco minutos desde su intento de comunicación y nadie contestó, ni siquiera el elfo doméstico. Frunciendo el ceño más de lo habitual, el director de Hogwarts tomó otro puñado de polvos floo y metió la cabeza en la chimenea para intentar una segunda llamada.

Normalmente cualquiera veía negro hasta que Lun, el elfo doméstico, al sentir que alguien intentaba entrar llamaba a alguno de sus amos y ellos se hacían cargo... Pero aquél día las barreras estaban abiertas y podía ver claramente la ventana al lado opuesto de la habitación, cosa que extrañó mucho a Severus. Cogió aún otro puñado de polvos floo y esta vez se apareció de cuerpo entero en el salón de Malfoy Manor.

Se quedó mirando a su alrededor con las cejas arqueadas, pues había signos claros de una pelea. Varias sillas estaban por los suelos, y las baldas de una de las estanterías del gran mural de madera estaban hechas astillas, con todos los libros que albergaban abiertos o deshojados en el suelo. Había sangre aquí y allá, sobre todo entre los libros, y nada más tuvo que mirar un poco más adelante, junto a la puerta de doble hoja, para encontrar al rubio boca abajo, apoyado en un codo. Había un rastro de sangre hasta su ubicación, por lo que dedujo que se había arrastrado hasta allí.

Con pasos largos, la capa negra ondeando tras de sí, Severus se acercó a él y se agachó a su lado sin atreverse a ponerle la mano encima.

- ¿Lucius…?

El mago a su lado dio un respingo y tosió, el rostro medio oculto por el pelo desordenado y sucio de sangre.

- Severus… ¿Cómo has llegado… aquí…? - Dijo entre dientes, la voz enronquecida.

- Por la chimenea. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? - Snape intentó verle la cara, pero el rubio giró la cabeza tozudamente hacia el brazo con el que se apoyaba en el suelo.

Decidido a ignorar su orgullo le agarró del hombro para darle la vuelta y al hacerlo, Malfoy aulló de dolor y se hizo un ovillo a sus pies, el rostro hundido en el otro brazo y mordiéndose para ahogar los quejidos, convulsionándose y gimiendo lastimosamente entre toses.

El director, que le había soltado al instante, sacó su varita oscura y le levitó hasta uno de los sillones de cuero oscuro, dejándole recostado del lado en que estaba sobre el suelo.

Temblando y respirando entrecortadamente, Lucius escondió la cara en la piel como si el negro pudiera aislarle del dolor y de la humillación de que alguien que no fuese Narcissa le viera en un estado tan lamentable.

- No te muevas. Voy a buscar un medimago.

- ¡No…! -Exclamó embozado por el cuero, y giró la cabeza hacia él a pesar que entre la mata casi plateada apenas se le veía el rostro. Con cuidado y en un gesto que probablemente hubiera hecho caer de espaldas a la mayoría del mundo por venir de él, Severus le apartó el cabello y vio que tenía la una brecha en el puente de la nariz y otra en el pómulo por la que aún resbalaba sangre y que tenía incluso peor pinta.

- No puedes quedarte así, y yo no puedo ayudarte - Le dijo pacientemente.

- No… deben vernos juntos… Ya se encargará…Narcissa de esto…

- ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé… en _Diagon Alley_… supongo…

- No estás siendo razonable, Lucius -sopló- No puedes estar así hasta que venga.

- Podrían matarme… por el simple hecho de que… estés aquí, idiota… No deberías haber…venido… - Le dijo entre dientes. Severus se permitió un soplido y arqueó una ceja, mordaz.

- De acuerdo. La próxima vez que intente hablar contigo y nadie responda en tu casa pensaré que estáis todos en los baños romanos… elfo incluido.

- Cállate… joder… - Gruñó el rubio antes de apretar la boca contra el cojín del sillón intentando ahogar un quejido.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Lucius? - Snape se sentó junto a él, recogiendo su capa en torno a sus piernas - Estaba dispuesto a continuar en las condiciones que habías dicho, pero sabes que no voy a consentir que te hagan esto por trabajar para mí. Dime quién es tu jefe y nos encargaremos de protegeros a todos hasta que le echemos el lazo.

- ¿Cuántas veces te… he dicho ya... que no lo sé?

- No las cuento, pero es que aún no te creo. ¿Quién te atacó?

- Hay en juego… más cosas de las que… crees… - Le dijo obcecado en no responderle.

El mago moreno se cruzó de brazos e intentó controlar su mal genio, pues las palabras de Remus '_es sólo que no quiere colaborar_' resonaban en su cabeza a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho al licántropo para convencerle de su lealtad. Podía entender que actuara bajo amenaza, pues comprendía muy bien los riesgos de ser espía, pero no podía comprender cómo tenía tan poco apego a su vida como para querer seguir al filo del cañón después de lo que había pasado… y eso sólo le dejaba dos salidas. O Lucius era un estúpido rematado, ya que lo de ser mártir no acababa de cuadrar con él, o estaba omitiendo una parte fundamental de la verdad como pensaba Remus.

- Pues dímelas, porque no entiendo cómo puedes seguir en las mismas después de tantos años. Con el Señor Oscuro era igual. ¿Cuántos _cruciatus_ te llevaste sin razón antes de acceder a ayudarnos? - Le dijo enfadado.

- Ah claro… Crees que yo disfruto… ¿verdad? Me encan…ta que me partan los huesos… - Ironizó soplando cansadamente, la mano con que aferraba el cojín del sillón temblando a veces de la fuerza que hacía.

Severus arqueó una ceja.

- Pues a veces lo parece, o si no me dirías todo lo que sabes y dejarías de juntarte con quien no debes. ¿O es que van a estar toda la vida dándote una paliza tras otra? Sé que contratas medimagos excelentes, pero llegará un momento que tu cuerpo no de más de sí.

- No tengo otra… opción… ¿Quieres que te… lo dibuje a ver si…lo entiendes de una… vez? - Apoyándose en el hombro sano, Lucius alzó la cabeza desafiante y le miró con los ojos claros entrecerrados. Aunque claramente le había tocado la fibra sensible, en el estado en que estaba a Severus le daba casi más lástima que otra cosa.

- Ese cuento lo he oído ya demasiadas veces¿sabes? Y de ti de más que de nadie… Si hablaras, podríamos protegerte de quien sea que te haya hecho esto, no me importa que no puedas seguir espiando. Sabes que nunca he pedido tu vida a cambio de nuestro trato.

- ¡No me toques los… cojones, Severus…! No podríais proteger a una mosca… y mucho menos a nosotros… de él… - El rubio sopló iracundo y amargado y se dejó caer más bruscamente de lo que habría querido, así que pagó caro su enfado - ¿… Te… impor…taría irte… de una vez…?

- Ya que estoy aquí te diré por lo que he venido - Snape se medio sonrió maligno. Ya que se había alzado como el mayor testarudo de toda Gran Bretaña, seguiría su juego con sus mismas reglas - ¿Sabes lo que es el Quimera?

Lucius medio gruñó, medio gimió, seguro de que con esa pregunta le dolía todo más que antes.

- Un libro… creo…

- Aha. Dime algo que no sepa…

- Un libro de… magia negra poco común…

- Sigues sin decirme nada que me valga, Lucius…

El rubio le miró tan mal que Snape estuvo seguro de que se le hubiera tirado al cuello de haber podido.

- ¿Para qué sirve¿Qué tiene de especial¿Para qué lo vais a usar?

- No lo se…

Severus arqueó una ceja y empezó a mover suavemente el sillón.

- ¿No querías colaborar, Lucius?

- Eres… eres un… ¡cabrón! - Exclamó apretando los dientes con fuerza al sentir sus fracturas quejarse al unísono por los movimientos.

- Vamos… ¿qué dirían mis alumnos si me vieran obligado a maltratar a un ciudadano tan ejemplar…? - Le dijo con malicia moviendo el cojín más fuerte y haciéndole soltar una maldición muy grosera que implicaba a varios miembros de su familia. La mano con la que Lucius agarraba el cojín de cuero negro se crispó de golpe sobre su capa y tiró de ella.

- ….vocaciones…

- ¿Perdón?

- … Invocaciones… sirve… para eso… - dijo el mago entre jadeos - No sé…más…

- ¿No sabes a quién quieren invocar?

- No… - Dijo, y esta vez fue un gemido. Severus detuvo entonces su pequeña tortura y suspiró al verle temblar casi hecho un ovillo. Desgraciadamente, al dolor físico era a lo que mejor respondía y Snape necesitaba las respuestas. Se levantó del sillón y se envolvió en su capa oscura como si fuera un gran murciélago plegando sus alas antes de echar a andar hacia la chimenea….

_- ¡Tu hijo... con una sangresucia¡Eres la vergüenza de... milia¡¿... podido permitir que eso suceda?! - Le chilló otro mago, y un fuerte golpe con algo que podía ser un bastón le ladeó la cabeza_

_- ... viniendo de ti no sé de qué me extraño… Siempre has sido un inútil¡un blando¡Primero ... e que no se uniera al _Señor Oscuro_ y ... hijos con una asquerosa mudblood! – Haciendo gala de unas innegables Artes Oscuras, el hombre disfrutó partiéndole varios huesos mientras continuaba amonestándole, y después le lanzó contra la estantería de gran mural de caoba del salón._

_Las baldas de madera se quebraron con un gran estruendo que no consiguió ahogar su grito y cayeron hechas pedazos al el suelo. Lucius cayó cuan largo era y quedó allí tendido entre libros y astillas de madera, inmóvil salvo por la respiración entrecortada._

_El otro mago se acercó a él y le puso un pie encima, apoyando todo su peso. Malfoy dejó escapar un agudo aullido cuando los huesos de su hombro derecho crujieron y se astillaron más de lo que ya estaban, y sintió entonces que una mano enguantada le agarraba por el pelo._

_- Vives... aún me eres útil, pero la próxima vez ... contigo..._

- Lucius… - Le llamó Severus, una mano puesta suavemente sobre su cabeza rubia.

- No… - Gimió débilmente el aludido, apenas consciente, y el moreno bajó la varita. No había podido ver más que retazos de lo sucedido con el _Legilimens_, pero había visto y oído lo suficiente para saber con qué clase de personas se la estaban jugando. Y no le gustaba nada.

Desgraciadamente Lucius era un maestro cerrando su mente, de modo que las imágenes eran demasiado borrosas como para poder reconocer a aquél tipo que bien podría ser el que estaba tras todo o al menos su mano derecha, ya que el rubio muchas veces le había contado que estaban implicadas más de diez personas.

Severus reprimió un suspiro y se agachó a su lado, volviendo a apartarle el cabello del rostro. Entonces colocó una mano bajo su cabeza para facilitarle el beber y puso un pequeño vial en sus labios.

- Tómate esto y por una vez en tu vida obedece sin rechistar…

Unos minutos después Snape dejó a su amigo profundamente dormido en el sillón y se incorporó volviendo los ojos al techo. Una invocación… ¿de quién? No sabía si realmente Lucius no lo sabía o si no había querido decírselo, pero en el estado en que se encontraba no quería presionarle más.

Aprovechando que tenía vía libre y que nadie le echaría de menos aún en Hogwarts se dedicó a rebuscar en el despacho del rubio por su hubiera algo que pudiera servirle, pero desgraciadamente volvió al castillo con las manos vacías aunque con el pensamiento de mandar a alguien a buscar a Narcissa…

Aquella misma noche, Snape estaba recostado en la mesa de su despacho, la cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras leía y releía un interminable documento. Ser director de Hogwarts a veces no era demasiado divertido, aunque siempre se lo compensaba el ver a los alumnos mirarle aún con más miedo y respeto que cuando sólo era profesor. Desde luego, por el mero hecho de no tener que ir a su despacho los alumnos se lo pensaban dos veces antes de cometer alguna infracción grave…

Estaba en pleno pensamiento de una fórmula con la que el director de Dumstrang le había solicitado ayuda cuando escuchó un golpeteo en una de las ventanas de vidrio coloreado. Gruñó y se levantó a abrir.

_Qué manía tiene la gente con mandar lechuzas urgentes directamente al despacho… Sobre todo para contarme estupideces…_

Pero lo que saltó del alféizar de la ventana no fue una lechuza, sino un halconcillo joven de mirada despierta que llevaba dos notas enrolladas a su pata. Severus frunció el ceño, la palabra 'problemas' dibujándose en su mente con una facilidad increíble. Las desató y dejó al ave que volara por el amplio despacho circular hasta un comedero que tenía preparado para tal evento, tal era la afluencia de pájaros que le llegaban por aquella vía.

La primera iba, evidentemente, dirigida a él, pero la segunda tenía escrito 'Malfoy' en ella. Se sentó más bruscamente de lo que hubiera debido y con un suspiró desenrolló la primera, gruñendo al leer retintín en la primera frase.

No lo podía evitar, viniendo de un Malfoy…

_Estimado director:_

_Como obviamente Lucius no sabe cuidarse solo, te agradezco infinitamente que hayas perdido tu valioso tiempo con él esta mañana. _

_Además, te escribo por otro motivo que seguro que te sorprenderá, y es que necesito pedirte un favor. Entrégale la carta adjunta a mi nieta, estoy segura que sabes perfectamente quién es. No se la he dado directamente a ella porque mi halcón no es capaz de encontrarla. Quizá sus padres están usando algún tipo de hechizo protector con ella, no lo sé. _

_No te preocupes, no es nada importante. _

_Gracias, y espero que no sea demasiada molestia._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Severus dejó la nota encima de la mesa y frunció más el ceño, si cabe, sobre sus ojos oscuros.

Tomó la otra nota y jugueteó con ella unos momentos mientras cavilaba si abrirla o no abrirla. Por fin llamó a Dobby, el elfo doméstico, que se personificó en el despacho e hizo unas cuantas inclinaciones que aprovechó para subirse las calzas de rayas rosas y amarillas.

- Dobby, quiero que le des esta carta a la profesora Sinistra. Dile que es para Nayara Granger.

- Sí, señor director Snape, enseguida - Sonrió el elfo tomándola de su mano y desapareciéndose con un chasquido de sus dedos.

El director agitó la cabeza, conteniendo un gruñido de exasperación. _Más problemas con los Malfoy... como si no hubiéramos tenido ya suficientes, por Merlín..._

Le extrañaba mucho de que Narcissa le enviara una carta a una de sus nietas; estaba seguro que ni Draco ni Lucius lo sabían, porque además la caligrafía de la rubia había distado mucho de ser pulcra, como toda ella solía ser. Seguro que la había escrito a gran velocidad y a escondidas para que su marido no la viera.

_Nada importante¿eh? Y yo me lo creo... ¿Qué estará tramando esta mujer? Es lo que faltaba, que iniciaran la guerra a tres bandas... Y yo acabaré en medio, como siempre… _suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo _Malditos Malfoy, son peor que una plaga…_ pensó, y su mente no pudo evitar recordar cuando Draco fue a contarle lo que su padre había hecho y cuando, horas después, Lucius fue a contarle también la atrocidad que había hecho su hijo. Y cuando prometió guardar el secreto de que Draco y Hermione vivían juntos y que tenían hijas en común y, por supuesto, cuando se hizo guardián secreto de su casa...

Nayara andaba por el pasillo de vuelta a la torre Ravenclaw después de haber ido al despacho de la jefa de su Casa, la profesora Sinistra. Desde un primer momento la había sorprendido que quisiera hablar con ella, incluso llegó a pensar que había hecho algo mal y que esa era la razón por la que quería verla… Pero no.

La niña apretaba la carta en sus manos contra su pecho, protectora. Tenía la impresión de que era algo importante, muy importante… Si no¿por qué se la había dado la profesora Sinistra? Y además estaba el hecho de que iba a su nombre… a su verdadero nombre.

El mero hecho de imaginar las cosas que venían escritas en ella hacía que tuviera que esforzarse en no salir corriendo hacia la Torre donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros tras la cena….

Por fin llegó a su destino y entró en la sala común, guardando celosamente la carta para que nadie pudiera verla. Lo único que le faltaba eran más cuchicheos sobre su persona…

Aún y con todo, tuvo que mentir a sus compañeros diciendo que la profesora estaba preocupada después de lo que la pasó en el campo de quidditch.

Entró en el cuarto aprovechando que aún era pronto y nadie se había acostado. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía hasta que llegaran sus compañeras, así que lo mejor sería darse prisa. Se quitó las botas y se sentó en su cama, corriendo un poco las cortinas pero no lo suficiente como para parecer sospechoso.

Y entonces, con las manos temblorosas de la emoción y deseando saber quién era el remitente secreto, Nayara abrió la carta…

_Estimada niña, _

_Te estarás preguntando sin duda quién soy yo para enviarte una carta… Te adelanto que nunca nos hemos visto. De hecho escuché hablar de ti por primera vez hace apenas dos semanas... Mi nombre es Narcissa Malfoy, soy la madre de tu padre._

_Me enteré por tu abuelo que tenía nietas... Imagina lo sorprendida que estaba, y cómo todavía lo estoy ahora que te escribo. ¿Tú sabías de nosotros¿Alguna vez te comentaron que tu padre tenía familia? Si te digo la verdad, no me sorprendería que contestaras que no..._

_He de pedirte un favor. No sé si lo sabes, pero no puedo ponerme en contacto con tu padre por los medios convencionales porque tenéis un encantamiento Fidelius y aunque quisiera, no puedo encontrar vuestra casa. ¿Podrías decirle de mi parte que quiero hablar con él mañana por la tarde? Dile que se aparezca en Malfoy Manor por la chimenea de la salita, que estaré esperándole._

_Espero que podamos conocernos pronto._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Nayara miraba con los ojos claros muy abiertos la estilizada caligrafía de quien decía ser su abuela. ¡Abuela¿Tenía más abuelos que los de su madre?

Releyó la carta una vez más. Sí, eso decía. Tenía un abuelo y una abuela a los que no conocía… ¿por qué?

Y decía 'no me sorprendería que contestaras que no…' ¿ Y por qué no la sorprendía si sus padres nunca se lo habían dicho? El caso era, pensó la niña, que tenía razón. En su casa nunca se hablaba de los padres de su padre, y la única vez que, de pequeña, se le ocurrió preguntar, Hermione le dijo que nunca le preguntara nada a Draco porque se pondría triste

Ella pensó que Draco ya no tenía padres… ¡Pero resulta que sí que los tenía¿Pero por qué nunca se lo habían dicho¿Y por qué sus desconocidos abuelos nunca habían ido a visitarlas?

Nayara miró a la carta de nuevo. Su nueva abuela decía que se enteraron hacía dos semanas… ¿Cuándo¿Cómo¿Por qué precisamente entonces¿Y por qué nadie les dijo que Joelle y ella existían¿Y no podían encontrar su casa a pesar del hechizo? Eran sus abuelos¿no? Los padres de su madre sí que podían ir a verlas… ¿Por qué ellos no?

Frunció el ceño sobre los ojos grises y enrolló la carta después de echarle un último vistazo, dándose cuenta de que el tercer párrafo estaba escrito con prisa, porque la letra estaba mucho más inclinada y era menos pulcra. Estuvo unos momentos así, mirando las cortinillas azules de su cama como si le pudieran dar todas las respuestas a sus preguntas y entonces se levantó de un salto hacia su baúl, cogió pergamino y pluma y se puso a escribir a su madre con brío, la carta de Narcissa siempre junto a ella por si necesitaba releer detalles a la hora de preguntar.

Esta vez quería una respuesta aceptable sobre los padres de su padre y su apellido y no iba a parar hasta conseguirla.

Así, cuando todos los alumnos estaban ya entrando de la sala común a sus cuartos, Nayara salió a buscar al prefecto de Ravenclaw con una carta en la mano y cara de determinación.

- Ey, Granger… ya es hora de irse a la cama. No puedes quedarte en la sala común - Le dijo el mismo cuando la vio acercarse a él.

- No quiero quedarme en la sala común. Tengo que mandar esta lechuza, es muy importante

- Mándala mañana, que ya es muy tarde…

- Mañana por la mañana tiene que haberlo leído mi padre, así que tiene que ser ahora.

El prefecto se subió las gafas rectangulares y la miró.

- No puedo dejarte salir de la sala común. Nos quitarían puntos si te ve algún profesor.

- Entonces ven conmigo… - Nayara echó a andar hacia la puerta, y el muchacho dio un salto de su silla. Para cuando la alcanzó ya iba de camino a la lechucería…

El día amaneció bastante despejado, y Draco, que se levantaba algo antes que Hermione, fue quien encontró a la mañana siguiente la lechuza de su hija llamando contra la ventana. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro como cada vez que recibía correo se le desvaneció al leer la letra apresurada de la niña.

El rubio se dejó caer en la silla del comedor, frente al desayuno que humeaba en su taza, y se tapó los ojos unos momentos con una mano para luego subirla por la frente hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

¡¡Narcissa le había enviado una carta!!

Leyó el resto sin prisa pero sin pausa, intentando imaginarse lo que su madre le habría contado en su misiva, pero al terminar de leerlo todo la segunda vez estaba bastante seguro de que no le había dicho nada relevante.

Las preguntas de Nayara iban enfocadas para saber sobre la identidad de sus abuelos perdidos y sobre el por qué de su ausencia en su vida y en la de su hermana. Quería saber, en definitiva, por qué jamás nadie le había dicho que Draco tenía padres y qué historia había tras todo aquello.

Draco sabía que algún día sus hijas se enterarían de todo, pero no imaginaba que sería por una carta de Narcissa.

Agitó la cabeza y sopló. Su madre no tenía derecho a intervenir así en su vida después de tantos años, no lo tenía. Nayara era su hija, y eran él y Hermione los que tenían que decidir cuándo estaba preparada para conocer la verdad acerca de su familia.

_No es que no sepa cuál es mi apellido, no es que la hayamos escondido de los libros y los periódicos... pero esta no es forma, no es forma de que se entere de cómo son los Malfoy…_

- ¿Madre? - La cabeza rubia de Draco apareció por la chimenea de una salita de la Mansión donde, tal y como dijo Nayara, estaba Narcissa esperándole.

- ¿Te importaría aparecerte de cuerpo entero? Me pone de los nervios hablar con la mitad de una persona... - Le dijo con un suspiró colocándose un caracolillo de pelo rubio.

- Lo siento... pero prefiero hablar desde aquí.

- Draco¡tu padre no está! Haz el favor de aparecerte como Merlin manda¡quiero hablar contigo en persona!

Narcissa parecía molesta por la forma de fruncir el rostro, aunque el rubio sabía que ese solía ser un gesto típico en ella. Suspiró, se frotó el pelo hasta despeinarse perdido en sus reflexiones y luego apareció por completo junto a su madre, el gesto un poco fruncido y sacudiéndose la ropa y el pelo. Odiaba la red floo.

- ¿Por qué no te has aparecido directamente?

- Pensé que Lucius no me dejaría entrar en la Mansión- Dijo simplemente siguiéndola, sin un rastro de emoción en la voz.

- Pues pensaste mal - Le miró de soslayo, con reproche. Narcissa se detuvo en una salita no muy grande donde Draco había pasado mucho tiempo cuando era jovencito. Allí, junto al gran piano oscuro con incrustaciones en nácar de Lucius estaba su violín, exactamente donde había estado siempre. Draco se acercó a él sin pensar y lo cogió. El arco era casi tan familiar en su mano como su varita.

Sin parecer notar que Narcissa le miraba ensayó algunas notas, comprobando que la magia aún afinaba perfectamente las cuerdas. Quizá, de todas las cosas que pudieran los magos compartir con los muggles, fueran algunos instrumentos los más parecidos. Draco no era ningún virtuoso, pero los muggles no podrían jamás tocar tan bien como un mago un violín teniendo en cuenta que los suyos no eran sino pobres imitaciones sin magia de los que ellos usaban.

Al poco, y al darse cuenta de que estaba comenzando una melodía, dejó el instrumento casi bruscamente en el pie que lo sujetaba y se volvió a su madre. Iba a entrar en el tema que le había llevado hasta allí, pues no tenía ningún interés por permanecer mucho tiempo en la mansión.

- Recibí una carta de Nayara diciendo que querías verme. ¿Por qué¿Por qué has escrito a mi hija? - Le imprecó, dando rienda suelta a un enfado que había intentado controlar durante todo el día. Narcissa le miró con las cejas arqueadas.

- La escribí porque me acabo de enterarme de que tengo nietas. ¿Son como tú¿Rubias¿Cómo se llaman?

Sorprendido, el mago suavizó el gesto al ver su interés, pues se dio cuenta de que era sincero. Le calaba hondo que su madre quisiera saber de sus hijas a pesar de Hermione, puesto que después de todo, era la mujer de Lucius Malfoy…

- Nayara y Joelle. Nayara es la mayor, y muy rubia como nosotros, pero Joelle tiene el pelo algo más oscuro.

- ¿Cuándo podré verlas? Tu padre las ha visto, o al menos a una de ellas, y yo también quiero.

Draco agitó la cabeza.

- No es una buena idea, menos aún después de lo del otro día - Dijo con rencor. Narcissa se volvió hacia él, una mano en la cadera y la expresión dura.

- Yo no soy tu padre, Draco, no me entremezcles en sus asuntos.

- Aún así no me parece buena idea…

- Nunca les habíais hablado de nosotros¿verdad¿Demasiadas cosas que explicar?

El rubio apartó la mirada y se revolvió el pelo, incómodo y ofuscado.

- Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Era demasiado pequeña para entenderlo. Además, no quería que lo supiera - el hombre se quedó un poco sorprendido por sus palabras, pero al ver que realmente lo sentía así, se afirmó en ello - No quería que mis hijas supieran la historia de su padre. Aunque obviamente, gracias a tu intervención tendré que contárselo todo para aplacar a Nayara. - Dijo con cierto rencor.

- Nayara es la que está en segundo¿no es así? Tiene doce años, los mismos que no te has dignado a venir o a escribir siquiera. Si no la llego a escribir pidiéndote que vinieras no hubiera salido de ti el hacer una simple visita- Narcissa podía repetirlo más alto, pero nunca más claro, y Draco se revolvió.

- Lucius me echó de aquí¡no pensarías que iba a regresar como si nada hubiera pasado!

- Lucius es tu padre, Draco, trátale como tal -Le dijo seria, un peligroso y leve alzamiento en sus cejas.

- Él mismo dijo que no lo era, y yo no quiero tener nada que ver con él - Contestó obcecado, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Entonces, la bruja le dio una bofetada que, aunque suave, dejaba bien clara su significado

- ¡Intentó matarme...! - Exclamó Draco airadamente.

- ¿Y tú a él no?

- ¡Nunca hubiera disparado! -exclamó haciendo un aspaviento, recordando con claridad el incidente en Hogwarts- ¡Sólo quería asustarle¡No quería que hiciera daño a Nayara o a Hermione¡No soy un jodido asesino como él...!

El tono frío y controlado del mago se quebró ligeramente y se mordió el labio inferior unos momentos, clavando los ojos en el suelo. El fantasma de su apellido era su sombra noche y día en la sociedad mágica, aún cuando el Ministerio indultó a su padre de los cargos de Death Eater. Allá donde iba siempre le recordaban Azkaban, las muertes y a Voldemort, tratándole con el mismo desprecio que tratarían a Lucius... el mismo desprecio con que él mismo le trataba.

La expresión de Narcissa, el ligero temblor de su labio inferior, delataba que estaba a punto de decirle algo que no quería decir. Por suerte para ella, o quizá para ambos, escucharon de pronto un gran escándalo de vajilla rompiéndose.

La bruja dio un respingo, sobresaltándose, y echó a andar con los pasos más veloces que su ropa le permitía, con Draco junto a ella.

- Quédate aquí, Draco - Le dijo sin disminuir su marcha, pero él no respondió, simplemente dejó que ella le adelantara. Estaba seguro de que no tardaría en encontrarla.

Cuando hubo doblado una esquina, el joven Malfoy reanudó su caminar por el pasillo alfombrado. Las pocas puertas a su alrededor estaban cerradas, pero cuando dobló la esquina miró al frente y vio la única que estaba abierta; la Sala de la Cristalera.

Su madre estaba agachada en la entrada, el largo vestido amarillo pastel expandiéndose sobre la adusta alfombra. Los brazos los tenía como si sujetara a alguien, que, efectivamente, parecía estar tendido en el suelo junto a la puerta.

Draco dio unos pasos más y vio que el suelo de la habitación, junto a la entrada y al cuerpo, estaba regado de pedazos de jarrones. Y vio entonces sobre el hombro de Narcissa a Malfoy padre, que no era otro que quien yacía en el suelo, apoyado sobre un codo, con la cabeza gacha y el pelo tan claro revuelto cayéndole a modo de cortina sobre la cara.

- El... escuché... - Le escuchó murmurar mientras veía cómo hacía intentos de levantarse.

- Calla, Lucius, y estate quieto - decía Narcissa muy seria sujetándole para que no lo consiguiera - No hay nadie aquí, estamos solos.

Murmuraron algo más que el joven mago no pudo escuchar, pero Lucius parecía entregado a su propósito a pesar de los esfuerzos de Narcissa.

Antes de que Lucius cayera de costado con un gemido, Draco captó una imagen fugaz de su rostro. Vio las cicatrices frescas que cruzaban su frente y nariz, los ojos tan claros muy abiertos y febriles mirando hacia él. Tenía las pupilas muy grandes, como si estuviera drogado.

Draco se mantuvo firme, aunque para su disgusto se vio impelido a tragar saliva. No había visto nunca a su progenitor dar semejante espectáculo.

- Te he dicho que te lo has imaginado. ¡Deja de moverte ya! Bastante estropicio has armado ya con esta tontería. Sólo conseguirás hacerte más daño con tu cabezonería… - La voz de Narcissa era firme, y su hijo estaba seguro de adivinar su gesto adusto a pesar de verla de espaldas. Sus manos finas sujetaron a su marido, que temblaba aparentemente de dolor sobre la alfombra, y le colocaron boca arriba.

Lucius dejó escapar un gemido de alivio y se quedó quieto, respirando trabajosamente.

- …ese... violín…

- Ya basta - dijo la bruja, y se levantó de pronto. Sacó la varita - _Mobilicorpus_

El joven Malfoy contempló cómo su madre levitaba el cuerpo del dueño de la Mansión por la estancia, que estaba suavemente iluminada de dorado ya que el sol había caído tras las montañas hacía un rato largo.

Le dejó tumbado en el sillón frente a la cristalera, y Draco vio cómo se afanaba haciéndole algo que no podía ver pues el sillón le tapaba. Escuchó un quedo gemido, y las facciones de Narcissa se suavizaron ligeramente a la vez que decía algo que no pudo escuchar.

- No te muevas más. No quiero tener que conjurarte - Le dijo, y tras obtener una respuesta poco articulada se volvió hacia los jarrones hechos añicos, restaurándolos a su forma original con un buen golpe de magia.

Acto seguido, se quedó en la puerta mirando a Draco, el gesto perfectamente compuesto mientras guardaba su varita en un bolsillo agrandado con magia.

- Te dije que no me siguieras, pero supongo que siempre tienes que hacer lo que te viene en gana - Draco frunció el ceño, pero ella continuó - Estarás satisfecho con lo que has visto.

- No sabía que tenía que gustarme. En cualquier caso, estoy seguro de que no ha recibido sino lo que merecía - Contestó bruscamente. No negaría que tenía curiosidad por saber qué o quién le había dejado en estado tan lamentable, pero jamás se rebajaría a preguntarlo.

- Seguramente sea así - Narcissa anduvo hacia él y le tomó del brazo para que ambos se alejaran de allí, pero Draco se había quedado sorprendido por sus palabras. De algún modo pensaba que su madre defendería a Lucius…

- Madre… nunca le has querido¿verdad? - La pregunta escapó antes de que el rubio pudiera contenerla, y se mordió el labio por su estupidez al sentir la mirada azul de Narcissa.

La mujer le miró duramente, casi con rencor.

- Tú y esa sangresucia sois demasiado diferentes de nosotros. Casarse por amor - hizo una mueca, casi una sonrisita mordaz - ¿Tú crees, Draco, que alguien como tu padre sabe amar? A veces hasta dudo que alguna vez tuviera esa capacidad – hizo una pequeña pausa y serenó su temple - Nos casamos por conveniencia. Él era el único heredero casi por la misma mala fortuna que lo eres tú. Debía elegir una de entre cualquiera de mis hermanas, y me eligió a mí, fin de la historia.

- ¿Y por qué sigues viviendo con él? No tendrías problema de encontrar a cualquier otro…

- Parece mentira que te hayas educado en esta casa y no recuerdes que el divorcio está prohibido- Agitó la cabeza.

- Como muchas cosas en esta casa, eso es una solemne tontería. Si quisieras, podrías marcharte - Draco seguía en sus trece, y sus palabras sólo consiguieron otra mala mirada de parte de su madre.

- Bendita ignorancia… Pero es mejor así. Dedícate a tu familia y a tu trabajo - Le dijo sin ninguna emoción, una máscara perfecta de inexpresión en su rostro.

- ¿Ignorancia de qué, madre? - le preguntó, el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se habían detenido en el pasillo, cerca de la salita por la que llegara Draco - ¿Qué es lo que tendría que saber?

- Nada. Además¿qué le importan mis problemas a alguien que se jacta de no ser parte de ésta familia?

Draco acusó el golpe, pero sólo porque las palabras procedían de su madre.

- Me gustaría que me contaras lo que te preocupa - le dijo suavemente, y después estuvo callado unos segundos antes de suspirar - Debí haber venido a verte antes, pero estaba furioso. Prometo que nos veremos más a menudo a partir de ahora.

Narcissa arqueó las cejas suavemente, aprobando su decisión, y se colocó un rizo rubio tras la oreja de la misma manera que solía hacer Draco.

- ¿Y mis nietas?

- Lo hablaré con Hermione, pero no creo que sea buena idea. Desde luego, no antes de que nosotros hablemos con Nayara. Además¿Qué diría Lucius si se enterara?

La bruja esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero era amarga y deslucida, y Draco quiso saber lo que le pasaba en esos momentos por la cabeza, que seguramente sería mucho más de lo que le fuera a decir.

- Nada bueno, eso seguro. Pero no ha de enterarse. Nadie ha de enterarse si las veo - Le dijo, y Draco sintió una amenaza sin nombre pendiendo sobre ellos.

- ¿Madre…?

- No preguntes. Es mejor que te vayas y pienses lo que te he dicho. Quiero verlas, tengo curiosidad. No voy a hacerlas ningún daño - Narcissa entrelazó las manos al frente de su vestido, dando la conversación por zanjada, y Draco sopló, o quizás suspiró.

- Está bien, me voy. Tendrás noticias mías dentro de poco. ¿Dices que puedo desaparecerme? - le preguntó, y al obtener su asentimiento sacó la varita - Adiós madre - El mago le dio rápido beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, como había hecho siempre, y se apareció directamente en el salón de su casa.

Hermione dio un respingo cuando le sintió aparecerse, y fue corriendo a saludarle desde la mesa donde ayudaba a Joelle a comer.

-¿Dónde has estado? Llegas muy tarde... No fuiste a la cita de tu madre¿verdad? - Preguntó como una ametralladora, y el rubio alzó las manos pidiendo tranquilidad.

- Termina con Joelle. Me voy a duchar y ahora hablamos... - Dijo, y tras un rato en el que Hermione acostó a la niña, apareció secándose el pelo con una toalla.

- ¿Me vas a decir entonces dónde has estado? - Le preguntó de nuevo, y se sentó junto al rubio en el sillón del salón. Mientras se frotaba la cabeza, Draco le relató lo que había sucedido en la Mansión.

- Me está escondiendo algo, lo sé. Lo he notado como si fuera algo tangible. Le tiene miedo a algo…

- ¿A tu padre, tal vez? - Preguntó la bruja con un poco de retintín. Draco no pareció notarlo, pues estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

- No lo sé. Tengo que verla más veces, conseguir que me cuente algo…

Hermione se colocó el pelo mientras pensaba cómo expresar su desacuerdo, y el rubio agitó la cabeza.

- Ella no es como Lucius. Cometí un error al no verla durante tanto tiempo, cegado como estaba por mi enfado. No debí pagarlo con ella.

- No es que ella hiciera algo por ayudarte, o por verte... - Dijo al fin, el ceño fruncido.

- Quizá no pudiera. Quizá tenga todo que ver con lo que dijo sobre que nadie debía enterarse si veía a las niñas…

El disgusto de la mujer se acrecentó con esas palabras, así como su incomodidad. No le hacía gracia el cariz que tomaban las cosas tras doce años...

- No me gusta que Nayara se haya enterado así de esto. Quería que se lo explicaras algún día, con tranquilidad… Creo que todo lo ha hecho para presionarte y que la dejemos verlas, y no voy a consentirlo. No voy a permitir que jueguen con nosotros, y menos con mis hijas - Hermione fue inflexible, tal y como sabía que debía ser con Draco para que no la avasallara en las decisiones, y un par de ojos grises la miraron.

- A mí tampoco me gusta - respondió Draco tocando la abultada barriga de su esposa con cuidado - Pero antes de preocuparme por eso, tendré que hablar con Nayara. Con lo que se parece a su madre, cuanto antes le cuente todo, mejor...

Pero los días se sucedieron, y en la cabeza de Draco empezaban a dar vueltas muchas cosas. Había vuelto a visitar a su madre para asegurarse de que seguía bien, pero la bruja no le había contado qué era lo que la preocupaba… y eso le estaba carcomiendo. Su madre siempre había confiado en él, pero su relación estaba demasiado dañada. No podía reprocharla que no quisiera contárselo, pero le dolía.

Estaba seguro de que el problema tenía que ver con Lucius, no podía ser de otra manera, y estaba resuelto a saber lo que era. Por algún motivo tenía la sensación de que ese capítulo que no conocía era importante, y pretendía enterarse de todo antes de escribir a su hija.

Quizá si hacía más partícipe a su madre de su vida ella le contara algo…

Suspiró, sujetando mejor el taco de papeles que llevaba entre los brazos, y se dirigió hacia su despachito en el Ministerio, saludando con un gesto a éste y a aquél.

Si terminaba pronto tal vez hiciera una visita a la Mansión Malfoy.

- ¡Draco! – Llamó una voz vagamente conocida pero para nada ubicada. El hombre se detuvo y al girarse a mirar se quedó totalmente sorprendido. De pie tras una separación que tenía de alto lo que media pared hablaban Lucius y su abuelo, Maximus Malfoy. Había sido este último el que le había llamado, y quien ahora le aguardaba expectante con las cejas arqueadas.

Hacía casi dos décadas que no veía a su abuelo, pero el hombre era inconfundible estando junto a Lucius de lo parecidos que eran. Otrora había tenido el pelo muy oscuro, pero ahora era de un gris ceniza salpicado de hebras negras. De porte orgulloso y mirada altiva, las arrugas de su rostro eran lo único que denotaba que pasaba los ochenta, pues se movía ágilmente y en sus ojos ardía el fuego de la vida con avidez, aunque eso no era lo más chocante.

De su cuerpo emanaba un aura de magia que bastaba para que cualquiera se detuviera a cederle el paso, cuando menos por precaución.

Draco anduvo hacia ellos sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, tomándose su tiempo por si veía algo que no le gustaba. Después de todo no quería saber nada de su padre, y su abuelo era un perfecto desconocido. Le pareció que Lucius, al parecer recuperado, gruñía algo por lo bajo, y el anciano le pasó presto un brazo sobre los hombros, apretándole contra sí con una mueca de advertencia que a Draco no le gustó nada.

_Creo que voy a arrepentirme de esto..._ Pensó cuando casi había llegado _pero lo único que me faltaba era tener una escenita y que se enterara todo el Ministerio..._

- Hola Draco – sonrió Maximus alzando suavemente su bastón como saludo – Cuánto tiempo sin coincidir. ¿Trabajando mucho? – Preguntó frívolamente a la vez que afianzaba su agarro sobre su hijo. Lucius apretó las mandíbulas de golpe e hizo un forzado gesto de saludo.

- Hola. Sí… - empezó, incómodo – Mucho tiempo. ¿A qué se debe este honor? – Preguntó mordaz ignorando por completo al otro rubio, que le miraba en el más completo de los silencios, horadándole. ¿Qué podrían querer de él¿Les habría dicho Narcissa que estaba yendo a la Mansión a verla?

Una sonrisita bailó en los labios de Maximus.

- Tranquilo muchacho. Vengo en paz, y tu padre también - dijo palmeando sonoramente la espalda del otro, que siguió estoicamente callado - Sólo quería saludarte, después de tanto tiempo.

- Bien.

- Y… quería saber si tenías ya en mente alguien para contraer matrimonio. Conozco a algunas muchachas, hijas de amigos, que estarían encantadas contigo…

La mente de Draco bullía a gran velocidad, intentando encontrar la trampa a todo aquello. Tenía que saber lo de Hermione, Lucius tenía que habérselo dicho… ¿Pero entonces a qué estaba jugando?

- Estoy perfectamente bien soltero, gracias.

- No obstante, me gustaría que lo pensaras. Deberías comenzar a plantearte el tener hijos… Las muchachas son preciosas, seguro que alguna te gustaría, y todas son de excelentes familias… - la frase quedó en el aire, y Draco sintió que se le revolvía el estómago - Por supuesto, no quiero presionarte, aunque sería un primer paso para reunir a esta familia. Estoy seguro de que tu padre estará encantado de volver a abrirte las puertas de su casa y, una vez allí, mientras tomamos una copa podréis contarme qué es lo que sucedió para abrir tan ingratas desavenencias entre vosotros… ¿Verdad Lucius?

Los labios de Lucius se curvaron ante el afectuoso apretón en su hombro, pero su falsa sonrisa apenas ocultaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener la compostura.

- Sí, padre.

- Lo pensaré… Pero ahora debo volver al trabajo – Dijo un poco más deprisa de lo que debía. Maximus asintió como despedida y Draco se marchó con grandes zancadas hacia su despacho, sintiendo todavía el estómago encogido.

¿Qué tenía que ver su abuelo con Lucius? Que él supiera, siempre había vivido su vida a parte, como uno más de la alta sociedad pero lejos siempre de los círculos en que se movía Lucius. Ni siquiera solía aparecer públicamente en actos que no tuvieran que ver con la Cámara Mágica de los Lores, así que ¿qué podía llevarle después de tanto tiempo a mirar hacia su familia?

Por cómo se había desarrollado la conversación, Draco podía haber pensado que era Maximus quien se traía algo entre manos, pero en su rencor sólo recordaba la mirada helada de Lucius, y la presión que le ejercían contra Hermione.

_¡Todo es un montaje...!¡Ha ido a pedirle ayuda contra mí, el cobarde¿Hasta dónde va a llegar para que deje a Hermione¿Qué voy a tener que hacer para que me deje en paz, matarle...? Tengo que hablar con Madre... Ella sabrá, seguro. Siempre sabe..._

Pero Narcissa nada sabía de lo que su marido se traía entre manos ni de la implicación de su suegro, y pasaron los días, y Nayara no obtuvo respuesta…

**En el siguiente cap: **Una boda al estilo Malfoy.


	6. Bonus 3

_Bonus 3_

_30 de Mayo de 1977_

La tarde había sido calurosa, pero en el ocaso había refrescado en todo Wiltshire aunque pocos de los asistentes a la fiesta en Malfoy Manor lo notaran.

Los Malfoy y todos sus vecinos circundantes podrían pagar carísimas fiestas en grandes salones y restaurantes, pero casi era una obligación celebrarlas en los jardines propios con lo hermosos, grandes y privados que eran.

Muchas mesas hermosas habían sido colocadas aquí y allí, entre los árboles y macizos de flores, lejos de la fuente pero a una distancia suficiente como para que todo el mundo la pudiera admirar. Habían conjurado iluminación en forma de globos dorados en árboles y arbustos, y la mesa de los novios estaba sobre un estrado de madera con columnatas en las esquinas traseras por las que subían enredaderas de flores blancas.

Había mucha gente invitada a la boda, aunque no todos se habían quedado al banquete por no poder comprar un regalo suficientemente suntuoso para la ocasión. Aún así estaban todas las familias de sangre limpia decentes del país, más alguna del extranjero y algunos miembros del Ministerio de Magia.

Claro que, no había nada de extraño en esto. La boda del heredero Malfoy era un acontecimiento social que saldría en todos los periódicos mágicos del día siguiente...

Lucius miró desde la balconada del que era su nuevo dormitorio, aquél donde durmieron sus padres, al jardín. La fiesta seguía aún sin estar ellos presentes, los 'homenajeados', y todos charlaban, reían, bailaban y comían felices y haciendo gala de unos exquisitos modales.

Durante algunos momentos de la celebración había tenido la sensación de que nunca iba a llegar el momento de marcharse de allí y quedarse solo un rato. De acuerdo que le gustaba ser el centro de atención, era uno de sus derechos de nacimiento, pero aquello era excesivo.

Eran demasiadas personas falsas a su alrededor, demasiados intereses de por medio en cada apretón de manos, demasiada agitación desde hacía días...

Pero por fin todo se había terminado. Ahora era el nuevo Lord Malfoy dueño y señor de todo lo que conllevaba su apellido, y su padre estaba relegado a un segundo plano. No tendría que vivir más con él; se mudaría a la 'casa de recreo' como habían hecho todos los Malfoy al casarse sus hijos y donde de seguro tendría que retirarse él también con el tiempo.

Librarse de su padre era la razón más importante por la que se había casado, ya que no sentía un especial interés por su ahora esposa. No habría amor en su matrimonio, seguramente no lo había habido en ninguno de los matrimonios de su familia y era posible que tampoco en muchos de los de la gente que había allí abajo.

Pero el amor era algo muy irrisorio, y tampoco le daba especial importancia. Además estaba seguro de que, si se diera la extrañísima casualidad de que se llegara a enamorar algún día, no se daría cuenta; Tener sexo, sí, pero ¿amar? Eso sólo ocurría en las novelas que leían las mujeres. Además la gente como él no podía amar, estaba cansado de verlo a diario en todos sus conocidos.

Lo máximo que Lucius era capaz de sentir era apego por algunas personas que le caían mejor que otras, aunque era cierto que había poca gente en esa categoría... ni siquiera pensaba que pudiera llegar a contarlas con una mano.

De cualquier modo, podría haber sido peor; al menos conocía de sobra a su nueva esposa. Le habían dejado elegir entre cualquiera de las tres hermanas, aunque realmente no había elección posible. Andrómeda y él nunca se llevaron bien y Bellatrix ya se había casado, así que para él quedaba Narcissa, rubia y hermosa, posesiva y ambiciosa como él mismo.

No hacían mala pareja después de todo, y sus hijos seguramente serían hermosos y perfectamente Malfoy como marcaban las tradiciones familiares. Se suponía que tenían que tener más de un hijo, porque llevaban generaciones teniendo un sólo heredero y eso era algo muy peligroso para cualquier familia.

Si le pasara cualquier cosa a él su padre tendría que procrear de nuevo o nombrar otro heredero, y eso sería realmente funesto... así que tenían que tener descendientes a toda costa y cuanto antes, mejor.

Era por eso por lo que Narcissa y él se habían retirado del banquete. La tradición exigía que se intentara procrear al primer hijo en la noche de bodas.

Con un suspiro mal contenido se echó mano al nudo del pañuelo níveo que le cubría el cuello y que ya era agobiante y lo soltó, deslizando la suave seda después lentamente, porque no tenía ninguna prisa. Llevaba una capa a juego, blanca y perfecta, que no dudó en quitarse y arrojar sobre una silla del siglo XVI. El blanco le gustaba, pero prefería el negro de su traje cerrado y perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo, abotonado alto hasta las clavículas, con cuello mao sin cerrar para poder lucir el pañuelo.

Al joven Snape le había encantado, aunque eso tampoco era nada nuevo. Cualquier cosa que hiciera o se pusiera le parecía fantástica, porque era de él. Le veía un poco como su héroe, su modelo a seguir, pero era un pobre iluso. Nunca podría comparársele en nada, y a sus años ya debería haberse dado cuenta.

De hecho seguramente lo hubiera hecho de no estar tan enfrascado en sus continuas luchas con su ahora primo Sirius Black y sus amigos de Gryffindor. Por supuesto, Sirius no había sido invitado a la fiesta, aunque Lucius tenía la sensación de que de haberlo sido tampoco habría ido.

Los que sí que estaban allí eran sus compañeros _death eaters_, como era evidente. Su propio padre era uno de ellos, lo mismo que iban a serlo la mayoría de los jovencitos que estaban ahora mismo bailando y emborrachándose en su jardín. Por supuesto, Severus también lo sería. Y Avery, Nott, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Wilkes y Rosier.

La mayoría eran compañeros que estaban ya en 7º curso, aunque otros ya se habían graduado y esperaban su iniciación. El Señor Oscuro prefirió esperar a que estuvieran todos, suponía que por evitarse ceremonias innecesarias. La ceremonia era demasiado engorrosa como para repetirla cada dos días...

El pensar lo que sucedería si al Señor Oscuro le apeteciera llamarles en ese mismo instante hizo que se le dibujara un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Lucius¿Qué haces ahí? - La voz clara de Narcissa le sacó de sus pensamientos. Lucius se volvió a mirarla y vio que llevaba un batín de seda granate abierto sobre el cuerpo desnudo.

- ¿Qué te importa? - Le contestó de malos modos arqueando una ceja y tirando el pañuelo que aún sostenía sobre la capa. Ella no pareció tomar en cuenta su contestación y se acercó más a él.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a desnudarte?

- Estoy perfectamente a gusto con mi ropa, gracias - El rubio clavó los ojos glaucos en ella antes de girarse al balcón de nuevo, molesto por la situación.

Narcissa se quedó en shock. ¿Lucius rechazando abiertamente un amante? La joven corrió a un espejo cercano y se miró en él, comprobando cada detalle de su cuerpo y no hallando nada que pudiera resultarle desagradable. A todo el mundo le gustaba. Siempre le decían que era hermosa... ¿Acaso su marido no la encontraba deseable?

- ¿No te gusto¿Te parezco fea? - Le preguntó, su voz temblando levemente. Siempre se había creído más hermosa que sus hermanas, y siempre había tenido la sensación de que le agradaba a Lucius. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que, de ofrecérsele abiertamente él pudiera rechazarla de ese modo.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a tu habitación y me dejas tranquilo?

- Ésta es ahora mi habitación... - Dijo a media voz, compungida aún por el golpe a su amor propio.

- ¡Pues entonces vete a otro sitio¿O es que la Mansión es demasiado pequeña como para que no pueda estar solo?

El silencio saturó de pronto la habitación, mitigado tan solo por la algarabía que había fuera, y la bruja miró a su marido pensando bien lo que iba a decir.

- Pero debemos hacer el amor, es la tradición de tu familia, lo dijo tu padre...

Lucius, que miraba al jardín intentando que se marchara a base de ignorarla, se volvió con un brillo peligroso en su mirada, y estampó la puerta del balcón con fuerza antes de acercarse a ella. Narcissa era hermosa, sí, pero a veces era demasiado poco inteligente para su bien. La tomó por la seda de la bata y la atrajo hacia sí violentamente, mostrando más su desnudez en el proceso.

- ¡Me importa un carajo lo que dijera mi padre¡Es a mí a quien tienes que obedecer¡No te atrevas a contradecirme!

Las manos de ella, finas y suaves, se cerraron sin apretar sobre la que sujetaba su bata en un gesto casi íntimo.

- Sólo quería ser lo que se espera de mí y agradarte, pero últimamente nada lo hace - Las retiró y movió la cabeza a un lado, llevándose con ella los bucles rubios que caían por su espalda.

El Lucius que ella conoció en Hogwarts alababa su cuerpo; incluso el que se estaba graduando en la Universidad de Encantamientos de Londres lo hacía, pero no el hombre con quien se había casado.

Su marido la rechazaba y, no contento con eso, la amenazaba físicamente.

Nunca, en el tiempo que había pasado con él se había comportado de esa manera con ella o con cualquier otra mujer; todo lo contrario. Siempre se había deshecho en gestos caballerosos y en aquellas medias sonrisas que habían provocado que ella se convirtiera de la noche al día en una de las mujeres más envidiadas de la sociedad mágica.

Cierto que Lucius nunca había sido especialmente alegre, pero nunca le había visto amargado por nada que no tuviera que ver con Arthur Weasley, a quien dejó de ver casi por completo al terminar Hogwarts. Pero sin saber por qué, desde que se graduara en la Universidad no le había vuelto a ver sonreír...

- No me apetece acostarme contigo, y no pienso hacerlo por obligación - Respondió Lucius soltándola y girando sobre sí mismo conservando perfectamente su dignidad mientras relegaba sus últimas palabras al rincón más olvidado de su mente, donde no le pudieran afectar.

- Al menos déjame quedarme en el cuarto. Si mañana no amanecemos juntos... - La frase quedó en el aire, porque Narcissa no quiso continuarla al saber que se estaba metiendo en un terreno donde no tenía derecho a intervenir, pero el rubio Malfoy se tensó de golpe.

A pesar de su impertinencia, Narcissa tenía mucha, mucha razón. Tan seguro como que el sol salía por el este, a la mañana siguiente Maximus Malfoy se presentaría en la habitación a ver si sus órdenes habían sido cumplidas.

La sangre le bulló por las venas como si fuera lava y le arrancó un gruñido desde lo hondo de la garganta; en un arrebato de ira tiró una librería al suelo.

Odiaba que la gente controlase su vida. Odiaba a su padre por muchas, muchas cosas, y la peor de todas y de la que partían todas las demás era precisamente esa. Maximus tenía que controlar su vida en todo.

Tenía que hacer siempre lo que él deseara¡sin llegar nunca a sus expectativas! Nada de lo que hacía estaba bien, ningún logro era suficiente. Seguramente al día siguiente le diría que su matrimonio podría haber sido mejor, o que hubiera sido más acertado escoger a Andrómeda. Le restregaría una vez más su inutilidad, que ni siquiera había sido capaz de follarse a su propia esposa, que cualquiera serviría mejor a la familia que él.

Lucius pateó la cómoda del siglo XVIII con rabia y tiró lo que había por encima, que cayó sobre la alfombra verde oscura rebotando. Un jarrón que su madre había comprado se hizo añicos contra las baldosas del suelo, rociándolo todo de fragmentos de porcelana, y Narcissa se echó hacia atrás, asustada, y se subió a la cama.

- ¡¿Lucius...?!

- ¡No voy a hacerlo, joder! - gritó dándole una patada a un libro de la estantería que había volcado - ¡¿Es que ni siquiera puedo elegir cuándo quiero follar?!

_No_, le dijo su mente. _Porque has de casarte con una de las Black... y tener hijos perfectos y mágicos con ella en la noche de bodas..._

En su deambular furioso llegó frente al espejo de pie de borde dorado que había a un lado, junto a los armarios y, al captar de reojo su reflejo se miró en él, respirando agitadamente. El pelo medio corto y muy rubio lo traía despeinado, los ojos grises eran de un acero que igualaba las espadas que decoraban la pared sobre la cómoda, una mueca en el rostro que mostraba los dientes perfectos como tenía que ser todo él.

El reflejo del espejo devolvió a Lucius convertido, una vez más, en lo que su padre quería de él; una réplica de sí mismo, aunque en rubio de ojos claros. Un mortífago leal y lleno de ira contra todo y todos que sólo conoce el lenguaje de la violencia. El perfecto Malfoy.

Quiso destrozar el espejo, quiso hacerlo añicos para no verse... pero se dio la vuelta de golpe, los ojos prendidos en el suelo alfombrado que no le recriminaba nada. No lo iba a romper. Así es como su padre hubiera actuado... ¡y **no** era él!

- No soy él... - Murmuró agitando lentamente la cabeza y repitiéndoselo un par de veces más, como si quisiera asegurarse de ello.

Narcissa no se atrevía ni a moverse. Era una Black, había visto todo tipo de maleficios en su existencia, había experimentado la violencia, sabía de lo que los mortífagos y su señor eran capaces... pero nunca se había enfrentado cara a cara con ninguno y tenía miedo de su nuevo marido. ¿Sería así bajo la máscara blanca¿Qué podría hacerle a una persona llegado el momento, en un arranque como aquél...¿Qué podría hacerla a ella...?

Entonces lo vio claro, comprendió la diferencia entre aquél hombre que tenía delante y el que ella recordaba. El Señor Oscuro, los mortífagos. Hacía más de un año que Lucius había sido Marcado…

Cuando vio que parecía más tranquilo, la bruja se aventuró al borde de la cama, algo más cerca de él.

_Y yo que acepté la boda pensando que mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer... Pero no le conozco después de tantos años..._

De pronto se oyeron golpes en la puerta, y el matrimonio se volvió a tiempo para ver a Maximus entrar con Dobby, el elfo doméstico que había ido a buscar a su amo al escuchar tamaño escándalo en la habitación, temblando y pegado a sus pantalones de cachemira.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? - Demandó, una mano en la cadera y la otra en la empuñadura de su bastón, imponente en su altura y capa negra y majestuoso como todo Malfoy - Lucius, te he hecho una pregunta.

Lucius no sostuvo la mirada helada de su padre, sino que la desvió oportunamente al elfo doméstico, al que fulminó con la mirada.

- Tropecé.

- Ah. Te tropezaste... - dijo arqueando una ceja - Espero que no seas tan torpe con ella en la cama. Necesitamos un heredero perfecto, aunque con lo que eres seguro que sale un squib.

- Será perfecto, padre, no te preocupes - Dijo casi entre dientes, sin levantar la mirada.

Una mueca de ironía y desprecio se dibujó en el rostro de Maximus Malfoy.

- ¿Preocuparme? Cómo voy a preocuparme, con lo extraordinario que has demostrado ser... Oh... -alzó las cejas al ver en el suelo los pedazos del jarrón- ¿También te 'tropezaste' con el jarrón de Rachel, inútil?

A Malfoy Sr. no le importaba para nada el jarrón. De hecho, un par de años atrás Lucius le había contado a Narcissa que su padre mató a su madre porque era intolerable que un Malfoy se divorciara...

Narcissa vio a Maximus sacar la varita a cámara lenta. Puede que no conociera a Lucius tan bien como pensaba, pero sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Lo había visto en más de una ocasión; Maximus siempre aprovechaba cualquier circunstancia para castigarle, más aún si había alguien delante para así poder humillarle.

Como siempre, Lucius no hizo nada y su padre se ensañó con él antes de lanzarle contra el armario con un conjuro, dejándole allí suspendido como si le hubiera clavado contra la madera.

- Espero que mañana hayáis consumado vuestro matrimonio. Y no me obligues a volver a venir, Lucius... - Le amenazó enfundando la varita para marcharse momentos después a seguir ejerciendo de anfitrión con los invitados del jardín.

La bruja agitó la cabeza una vez estuvieron solos, colocándose las guedejas rubias mientras reflexionaba para sí cómo era posible que con su carácter Lucius pudiera dejarse anular con tanta facilidad por su padre. Salió de la cama por el lado que no había pedazos de cerámica y se acercó a su esposo que colgaba inmóvil a medio metro del suelo, la cabeza ladeada y sangrando por la boca, los ojos fijos en el blasón de los Malfoy entrecruzado por dos largas y afiladas espadas.

Buscó su varita entre sus pertenencias y conjuró un poderoso _finite incantatem_ que dio con los huesos del mago en las baldosas del suelo. Y entonces, Narcissa se le quedó mirando con los ojos azules grandes, muy grandes.

Lucius ahogó un gemido de dolor en su brazo al intentar moverse, pero después apretó los dientes con fuerza para incorporarse. Se limpió la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano y reparó en ella, que aún le miraba con esa expresión.

- ¡Deja de mirarme así! - Rugió estampando su puño en las baldosas para luego levantarse con rapidez, si bien tuvo que recostar la espalda en el armario cuyas puertas había astillado con el golpe.

- Lucius... no sé qué ha pasado... mírate en el espejo... - Murmuró, y el rubio comprendió que su gesto no era de compasión por él, sino de sorpresa.

Aún bamboleándose ligeramente se acercó al espejo de marco dorado y serpenteante y quedó parado delante, helado. Narcissa se subió a la cama y gateó hasta el borde para ver mejor. El reflejo de Lucius mostraba su traje ahora desastrado, las marcas incipientes de los golpes en su rostro, el labio partido, los ojos grises muy abiertos y su pelo suave, despeinado y castaño oscuro.

- Yo no he hecho nada, te lo juro, sólo rompí el hechizo que te tenía paraliza-- - Terminó la frase con un chillido que se apresuró a ahogar con las manos sobre la boca al romper su esposo el cristal a puñetazos en un arrebato.

- ¡Lucius, por Merlin¿Qué haces¿¿Te has vuelto loco¿¿Es que quieres que regrese??

El nuevo Lord Malfoy se volvió a mirarla, pero Narcissa tuvo la impresión de que no sabia quién era, tan extraña era la expresión en sus ojos.

Entonces el mago clavó la vista en sus manos, que sangraban por los cortes que se había hecho gracias a su temeraria acción.

- ¡No hagas eso! -le imprecó al ver que se tocaba los cortes con los dedos y se quedaba ensimismado con su propia sangre, que goteaba- Ven aquí, vamos...

Como no reaccionaba, le agarró de un brazo y le atrajo hasta la cama, donde se sentó junto a ella.

- ¡Deja ya de hacer eso! - le volvió a decir con una mueca de aprehensión y asco - ¡Lucius¡Sólo es tu pelo, por Merlin, no se acaba el mundo...! - Le dijo ya exasperada al ver que seguía mirando su sangre manchar su piel pálida como si no hubiera nada más en la habitación.

Le tomó las manos bruscamente, con lo que dio un respingo, y Narcissa las limpió con la sábana de seda para ver si los cortes eran profundos; Por suerte no fue así, y tras unos minutos presionando habían dejado de sangrar.

Narcissa miró su rostro y la ofuscación inicial se disipó al ver la expresión perdida e inmóvil del hombre; Era como una estatua de mármol pálida y fría, aunque impura por las marcas rojizas de la sangre.

- ¿Lucius? - Narcissa apretó sus manos suavemente, ya que aún las tenía entre las suyas. No entendía por qué le afectaba tanto; ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que existiera algo que pudiera causarle tanta impresión como para dejarle en ese estado. Por el comportamiento que todos los Malfoy compartían, a veces la gente olvidaba que en menor o mayor medida eran humanos...

- No me había visto nunca... de adulto... - Murmuró el mago agitando la cabeza, una mano insegura subiendo hasta tocar sus cabellos castaños.

- ¿Eh¿Ver qué?

- Esto - Dijo, y le enseñó un mechón de pelo antes de volverlo a soltar.

- No lo entiendo¿no habías visto que eres moreno? - Ahora que por fin parecían estar algo más cercanos Narcissa quería comprender, pero estaba perdida a pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacerlo.

- ¡No soy moreno! - Chilló Lucius dando un bote en la cama, y se pasó una mano por el rostro, respirando profundamente para calmarse. Se mordió el labio, trastornado por su debilidad, y volvió la cabeza para no ver la inquietud de Narcissa.

Las manos finas de la mujer acunaron las suyas en un intento de darle apoyo y, a la vez, de no lastimar su orgullo, y el Lord Malfoy casi suspiró. Buen momento, la noche de bodas, para que Narcissa se enterara del secreto que había guardado celosamente desde que tenía uso de razón…

Pero quizá fuera mejor así. Después de todo como esposa suya que era debía estar al corriente de todo secreto que pudiera perjudicar de algún modo a la familia...

- Mi madre me conjuró de niño porque no quería que me pareciera a él - Dijo con dificultad, intentando que aquellas palabras precisas tuvieran un tono de voz neutro. Para alguien que no compartía su vida con nadie era terriblemente complejo hablar de algo tan enterrado y tan personal...

Mientras que Phobos, el primer hijo de Maximus y Rachel Mafoy era medio rubio y había salido decididamente a la familia de la madre, Lucius era el vivo retrato de su padre pero con el pelo un poco más claro.

Rachel sabía de sobra cómo era su esposo y sus esperanzas de convertir a Phobos en su digno sucesor en todo de modo que, tras el fatídico accidente que convirtió a Lucius en el heredero indiscutible de la familia a la vez que en el blanco de la ira de su padre, la bruja decidió que pasara lo que pasase, quería que al mirarse en el espejo su hijo no viera a Maximus perseguirle...

- ¿Tu madre no quería que te parecieras a tu padre? - repitió Narcissa lentamente - Pero no eres como él... quizá os parezcáis físicamente pero...

- No lo sabes... No me conoces -Dijo con una mueca amarga en sus labios, y la bruja se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

- Puede, pero tengo ojos. No eres tu padre, Lucius, por mucho que él se empeñe en que sea así - El mago la miró con el ceño algo fruncido, molesto por sus continuas impertinencias, pero en vez de reprenderla como sabía que debía hacer se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, los ojos cerrados.

Por un día, por un momento, mandaría al carajo las apariencias. Nadie que no fuera Narcissa conocería jamás su secreto ni si alguna vez había faltado al protocolo, pues ella había jurado servir a la familia Malfoy como uno más de sus miembros y su lealtad era para con él.

- Dame mi varita... - Ella se la alcanzó, y mientras Lucius devolvía su cabello al color que todo el mundo pensaba que era el suyo a pesar de las cejas oscuras, fuera estallaron los fuegos artificiales que daban por concluida la fiesta.

- Quítate la bata y ayúdame a desnudarme - Ordenó cansadamente, y la bruja cumplió puntualmente desabrochándole la casaca y ayudándole con los pantalones. Una vez yacieron desnudos, la mujer se acurrucó junto a él para acabar descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro, rodeándole con los brazos finos por la cintura.

La sangre del -de nuevo- rubio sería el remate del engaño; Cuando Maximus entrara al día siguiente los encontraría juntos en la cama sucia de sangre, y el demonio quedaría satisfecho al menos por unas horas...

Yup. Este bonus es una historia que tenía antes escrita, perfeccionada y retocada para ser parte de Dignitas :D

**En el prox chap...:** Un secuestro. Draco, Snape y Lucius tendrán que jugarse el pellejo en un capítulo muy muy largo... y divertido.


	7. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba a punto de entrar Diciembre cuando casi las ocho de la noche Severus dejó la pluma en el tintero y se estiró detrás del escritorio, dejando la silla en equilibrio en sus patas de atrás. Estaba pensando en ir bajando al Gran Salón para la cena cuando un _crack _repentino en su chimenea hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¡Severus!

- ¡Eh! Pero ¡¿qué forma es esa de entrar¿Se te olvidan los modales con la edad o qué? - El director miró al mago rubio furibundo, pero éste no le hizo el menor caso. De unas cuantas zancadas se plantó delante de su escritorio y lo golpeó con las palmas de las manos.

- ¡¡Quieren resucitar al Señor Oscuro!! - Exclamó Lucius mirándole de tal forma que parecía incluso asustado. Snape no había asimilado aún esas palabras ni el hecho de que el mago no llevara su famoso bastón y, desde luego, capa, cuando de pronto se oyó otro _crack _en la chimenea.

- ¡Profesor Snape!

- Joder… - Masculló el hombre al ver a Draco entrando en su despacho de la misma manera que Lucius. Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar, el joven Malfoy se había abalanzado hacia su padre fuera de sí.

- ¡Tú¿Qué haces aquí¡¿Qué tienes que ver con mi hija?!

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima, Draco!

- ¡Basta, los dos¡Draco, suéltale¡Os quiero ver a cada uno a un lado de mi mesa, YA!

Sorprendentemente, ambos rubios le hicieron caso y se fueron a una esquina, aunque no dejaron de lanzarse dagas con la mirada.

- Vale, por partes… - Snape se pasó una mano por el rostro para intentar recuperar la calma - ¿Qué pasa con tu hija, Draco?

- ¡La han secuestrado¡¡Alguien los dejó sin sentido y secuestró a Joelle!!

- ¿Lucius? - Snape miró a su amigo con una ceja arqueada, y el mayor de los Malfoy se aclaró la garganta.

- Su casa tiene un _fidelius_¿cómo quieres que sepa dónde está para ir a secuestrar a nadie?

Snape asintió dándole la razón, recordando.

- Y yo no he dicho nada. En cualquier caso, si alguien ha sido capaz de llegar a tu cas-

- ¿Perdón? Severus¿quieres decir que tú sabes…¡¿¿Eres su guardián secreto??! - Lucius miraba a su amigo como si quisiera comérsele allí mismo, y Severus sólo tosió suavemente, mirando al suelo.

- Eso ahora no tiene importancia, Lucius. Lo importante es que alguien ha secuestrado a la hija de Draco.

- Perdona, pero ¿¿me escuchaste cuando entré en tu despacho?? - Los dos magos mayores se quedaron mirando unos instantes, y el moreno se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón Malfoy no quería repetir lo que fuera que hubiera dicho con su hijo delante.

- Déjame mirar en tu mente - Snape se levantó y puso una mano sobre la mesa mientras con la otra le apuntaba, mirándole fijamente a los ojos con cara de concentración. Lucius sólo gruñó, accediendo porque era totalmente necesario que supiera lo del Señor Oscuro sin que Draco se enterara o rodaría su cabeza antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir 'quidditch'.

En la mente de Severus se perfilaron las imágenes en que el rubio estaba pensando claramente para él, viéndole a él hablar a través de la chimenea con alguien a quien no veía, pues debía de estar usando un conjuro de ocultación.

_- Todo fue bien, supongo… - Dijo una voz profunda y añeja al otro lado de la chimenea. _

_- Imagino que McNair no tardará en ponerse en contacto contigo - Contestó Lucius apartándose el pelo claro con un ademán nervioso y colocándolo tras sus orejas - Con la mayor era imposible porque no podíamos entrar en Hogwarts, de modo que tendrás a la pequeña… _

Lucius le aguantó la mirada, y Draco pudo comprobar cómo paulatinamente el que fuera su profesor años atrás iba alzando una ceja y endureciendo el gesto.

_- Eso espero, porque necesitamos su sangre para el Señor Oscuro… _

_Lucius se quedó mirando a las llamas verdes como si un muggle estuviera viendo un fantasma. _

_- ¿El… _Señor Oscuro

_- Sí… mañana por la noche le traeré de vuelta con su sangre y el Quimera. Quizá aprecie el hecho de que, a pesar de venderle al enemigo te esforzaras por ayudarnos - el otro mago hizo una pausa, y Severus hubiera jurado que, a pesar de no verle, sonreía - Y si no… bueno, digamos que me ahorrará trabajo... _

- Lucius……….. - Siseó de pronto el director, y el rubio cerró su mente de golpe, considerando que ya había visto demasiado.

- No es cuestión de ponerse a discutir ahora sobre eso, creo que hay cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse.

- No sé cómo no se te cae la cara de vergüenza… - Gruñó cruzándose de brazos, fulminándole con la mirada. Así que finalmente, había llegado el momento en que había tenido que elegir entre un bando y otro y efectivamente, él no había sido premiado con la lealtad que merecía.

- Será que la tengo demasiado dura… - Malfoy alzó una ceja, indiferente, y Severus volvió a gruñir.

Se la había jugado y bien, pero al menos podía decir en su descargo que fue a avisarle de los propósitos finales de quien fuera que fuese su jefe… pero aquello no iba a acabar así de ninguna de las maneras. Como que era el director de Hogwarts que iba a hacer hablar a Lucius aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida...

- No es por nada - interrumpió Draco - pero no he venido a ver cómo intercambia secretitos con Lucius, profesor. ¡¡Llevo casi diez minutos intentando decir que Joelle y Hermione estaban en casa de mis suegros!!

Severus se aclaró la garganta ligeramente y volvió toda su atención hacia Draco.

- De acuerdo, Draco, aunque realmente no nos sirve de mucho saber dónde la secuestraron… Pero quizá tu padre aquí presente pueda ayudarnos con esto - El director de Hogwarts miró a su amigo con las cejas arqueadas y mucha mala idea, y Lucius se mordió el labio para no mandarle al pozo más profundo del Infierno.

-¿Por qué puedes ayudarnos¿Qué es lo que sabes? - le preguntó, y de pronto frunció el ceño, la voz llenándosele de veneno - Seguro que estás metido en esto hasta las cejas maldito desgraciado hijo de-

- ¡Draco! Tu padre siempre ha sabido enterarse de cosas muy útiles - Severus dio un golpe a la mesa con su mano, y luego miró a Lucius -¿No tienes idea de quién puede haber sido, o dónde pueden haberla llevado?

El Malfoy de larga melena torció el gesto ante el encubrimiento de su amigo y se apoyó en la mesa.

- No, no sé dónde puede estar… ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! - exclamó entre dientes al ver la mirada oscura que le dirigía- Se me ocurre un sitio, pero es una idea como otra cualquiera…

- ¿Cuál? - Draco se cruzó de brazos por hacer algo, pues estaba tan nervioso que podría subirse por las paredes sin usar magia.

- La casa de quien puede haber mandado secuestrar a tu hija - Le respondió Severus al ver que Lucius dudaba.

- ¿Qué¡¿SABÉIS QUIÉN LA HA SECUESTRADO?! - Draco pareció que se iba a tirar a degollarles, y Severus levantó las manos pidiendo paz.

- Realmente no, pero Lucius sabe dónde vive alguien sospechoso de tramar algo turbio - Le dijo. Miró a su amigo de soslayo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Se le estaba ocurriendo una maldad perfecta para sonsacarle todo lo que quería saber...

Draco apretó los puños y los dientes en un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para no matar a nadie sólo con sus palabras.

- Recuerda que puede que no esté allí… - Suspiró Severus, no queriendo que se hiciera esperanzas, pero el joven Malfoy dio un fuerte golpe en su mesa con ambas manos.

- ¡Me da igual¡No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí!

- De acuerdo… Supongo que entre los tres podremos hacer frente a lo que sea…

- ¿¿Qué¿Quieres que vaya?

- Es lo menos que puedes hacer, Lucius… - Le siseó entre dientes mirándole amenazadoramente por encima de la mesa.

- ¡Me matarán, Severus! - Le dijo en el mismo tono apoyándose también y acercando su cara a la suya.

- Te lo merecerías, por cabrón.

Malfoy Sr. frunció el ceño y le miró unos momentos con los ojos como plata fría. Convirtió las manos en puños sobre la mesa y se retiró bruscamente, dándole la espalda. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, apretando.

- ¡Llévame allí, te pagaré si es lo que quieres! Si le pasa algo a Joelle… - Draco agitó la cabeza, remiso siquiera a pensarlo. Su padre se le sacudió de encima con un ademán y se apartó de ellos dos un par de pasos en el despacho circular.

Snape sopló.

- De acuerdo, piénsalo así. ¿Quién prefieres que te mate?

Lucius apretó los puños ante la elección de morir a manos de Voldemort o de su jefe. Severus, siempre tan práctico…

- ¡Está bien! Ven aquí y acabemos con todo de una vez…. - Terminó con un suspiro.

Severus se acercó a él y, tras poner sobre su hombro una mano que Lucius estuvo a punto de apartar de un manotazo, le miró de nuevo a los ojos. El rubio sólo suspiró y se imaginó el lugar al que tenían que ir tan nítidamente como pudo para que con un _legilimens _su amigo pudiera verlo y aparecerse también.

- ¿Tu varita, Lucius? - le preguntó al recordar que no llevaba el bastón. Malfoy Sr. se palpó la levita y sacó de un bolsillo agrandado mágicamente una varita marrón oscura con el mango serpenteante. Severus arqueó las cejas, aunque no se sorprendió. Alguien como Lucius no iba a arriesgarse a quedar sin protección si por algún motivo alguien le alejase de su bastón... - De acuerdo. Agárrate, Draco, y vámonos…

El lugar donde se aparecieron era un jardín con un camino de piedras que sin duda conducía al edificio que se adivinaba entre las copas de los árboles.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la otra punta de Wiltshire... - Murmuró Lucius mirando a su alrededor como si temiera que los árboles pudieran atacarles.

El Director se acopló rápidamente al lateral del rubio con la varita alzada y dispuesto a ser su sombra como en los viejos tiempos, y Draco pensó una vez más que las viejas conductas no se olvidaban nunca.

- Draco, mantente a mi lado - susurró Snape, separándoles por si acaso se les ocurría hacer alguna tontería - Vigila bien nuestra espalda...

Anduvieron juntos y alerta por el oscuro camino empedrado apenas sin ningún percance sobre todo porque Lucius parecía conocer bien el lugar, cosa que enervaba todavía más a su hijo ya que en su mente fraguaba la posibilidad de que su progenitor estuviera llevándoles directamente a una trampa. Si se abstenía a decir nada era por respeto a su padrino, nada más.

Según fueron acercándose pudieron ver resplandor de luz en algunas ventanas, y eso hizo pensar a Snape que quizás no andaran lejos de la niña después de todo. Aumentaron el paso y pronto estuvieron ante las dobles puertas del edificio. Por lo poco que se podía ver en la oscuridad, tenía un gran ventanal redondeado encima de donde se encontraban y sujeto por amplias columnas estriadas. No era muy grande a lo alto - no tenía más de un par de pisos - pero la planta sí era generosa y junto al resplandor de las ventanas la fachada parecía ser blanca.

A Draco le recordó vagamente a Malfoy Manor en tamaño reducido y, antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en hacer alguna pregunta Severus le pidió a Lucius que abriera la puerta.

El rubio dudó.

- ¿Y si están dentro...?

- Lucharemos contra ellos - se encogió de hombros el moreno - No tenemos ni mucho tiempo, ni más opciones. Abre esa puerta o Draco la echará abajo y seguramente será peor...

Malfoy Sr. puso la mano en la madera de la puerta y se esforzó por recordar la clave. Hacía muchos, muchos años que no entraba allí por voluntad propia...

Cuando por fin la puerta estuvo abierta, el trío entró despacio y poniendo el máximo esfuerzo en no hacer ruido. La madera del suelo era rica y estaba muy cuidada y, aunque no hubiera habido alfombras por el suelo, no hubiera crujido. Las luces se iban encendiendo a medida que iban pasando por pasillos y salitas, pero como sabían perfectamente que lo que habían visto desde el exterior estaba en la planta de arriba, no perdieron el tiempo.

Tanta era su celeridad que ni siquiera repararon en que una de las chimeneas estaba adornada por un blasón plateado y cruzado por dos finas y puntiagudas espadas que tenía grabado una M con una serpiente labrada enroscándose a su alrededor.

Al llegar a las escaleras del piso superior escucharon una especie de salmodia, un cántico en una lengua que no conocían. Llegaba de allí olor a inciensos varios y a cera, cosa no muy común en una casa rica como en la que estaban. El mago moreno les hizo una seña a ambos rubios y subieron casi de puntillas, la larga capa de Severus resbalando por los escalones.

Lucius se pegó a la pared de la derecha de la escalera nada más llegar arriba, y Severus a la de la izquierda. Draco dudó unos momentos, pero acabó en la pared de enfrente, entre los dos, esperando. Ciertamente hubiera querido entrar de golpe en la primera habitación pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era confiar en los años de experiencia de los mayores.

Por la salmodia no les fue muy difícil imaginar hacia qué ala de la mansión debían dirigirse, pero Severus decidió andar sobre seguro.

- Lucius¿vas por la izquierda mientras nosotros investigamos la derecha? - Le sugirió arqueando ligeramente las cejas, en voz baja. Hubiera preferido ir con él que con Draco, pero de ninguna manera podría evitar que el joven entrara en aquella habitación de la que provenía el cántico.

El rubio estuvo en silencio unos segundos y asintió. Alguien tenía que cubrir el resto de la planta para no llevarse sorpresas y además no tenía ningunas ganas de encontrarse cara a cara con quien estuviera allí. Las prisas por cambiar su Mansión por un agujero bajo tierra ciertamente no entraban en sus prioridades…

Así, Draco y Severus anduvieron lentamente hacia la derecha, pegados contra la pared. Aún en la oscuridad en la que iban les era muy sencillo saber qué puerta estaba ocupada, pues estaba entreabierta y era la única que bañaba el suelo de madera con luz dorada.

Al fondo del pasillo había una ventana por la que se colaba algo de la luz de la luna, pero por el resto estaban en penumbras. El director miró momentáneamente hacia atrás y vio, totalmente sorprendido, que se hacía la luz por donde el rubio pasaba. Seguramente en otras circunstancias se habría detenido a pensar en ello, pero estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose de cómo controlar a Draco si fuera necesario.

- Ponte al otro lado de la puerta y cuando te haga una señal entramos - Le susurró el moreno, y Draco pronto cumplió su orden, quedando a la espera contra la pared del otro lado de la puerta.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora al pensar que estaba tan sólo a unos metros de su pequeña. Apretó con fuerza la varita para contener los pensamientos de asesinato hacia quien fuera que estuviera en esa habitación. No debía matarle bajo ningún concepto; acabar en Azkaban era lo que menos necesitaba en el mundo… pero por Merlin, si le había hecho algo a Joelle….

Severus alzó la mano, contó hasta tres con sus dedos y al llegar al cuarto entraron como una tromba en la habitación.

La sala era bastante grande y estaba iluminada por candiles y antorchas en vez de por luz mágica como el resto de la casa, seguramente por preferencia de quien les miraba con cara de auténtica sorpresa.

El hombre, que estaba en el centro de un pentáculo grabado en la carísima madera del suelo, era canoso y de mediana edad, y apoyaba las manos en un libro de ante oscuro con grabados dorados que tenía sobre un atril.

- Si te mueves de ahí te mato¿entendido? - Bufó el rubio mientras recorría la habitación con grandes zancadas, mirando aquí y allá, entre los muebles, bajo las mesas, en los armarios…

- Vais a lamentar esto… ¿cómo os atrevéis a detenerme? No sabéis en lo que os estáis metiendo estúpidos…. - Siseó el hombre, los ojos brillantes de ira, mientras tomaba el libro y lo apretaba contra su pecho con fuerza.

- Me temo que lo sabemos demasiado bien - Snape arqueó una ceja, su varita fija en su pecho- Sólo a un estúpido inconsciente se le ocurriría intentar resucitar al Señor Oscuro.

El mago frunció el ceño, y una sonrisita le bailó en los labios.

- ¿Resucitar¿Acaso el director de Hogwarts ha olvidado que lo más parecido que se puede conseguir sobre la muerte es con los _inferi_? Demasiado tiempo codeándote con la gente del Ministerio, me temo. Se te ha pegado su ineptitud.

El mentado director sonrió casi enseñando los colmillos.

- Yo que tu cerraría la boca porque el que te encierren de por vida o te condenen a muerte depende de este director inútil, y te aseguro que los mortífagos no me caen especialmente bien…

- Excepto si son tus amigos ¿verdad? Recuerdo cómo corriste a Azkaban para sacar al traidor de Lucius Malfoy en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad…. ¡Un Malfoy! Qué vergüenza… ¡No sé cómo su padre aún confía en él!

Severus iba a contestarle algo muy grosero pero escuchó de pronto unos pasos furibundos, y vio a Draco andando furioso hacia el hombre, la capa que llevaba revoloteando a su alrededor como si montara en una ventisca.

- ¿Vergüenza? -siseó Draco poniéndole con un ademán la varita bajo el mentón- Lo que es una vergüenza es que fuera mortífago en primer lugar…

- La verdad es que hay cosas que me dan más vergüenza en esta vida… como en lo que se ha convertido mi familia - El director apretó los dientes a la 'muy oportuna' aparición de Lucius, que se había quedado apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Hablando del diablo…. -sonrió- El otro traidor.

- ¿Quién es este… patán? - Le preguntó a Severus haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de odio de Draco.

- El magnifico Malfoy no se acuerda de mí. Estabas demasiado dentro del círculo del Señor Oscuro como para fijarte en un pobre como yo¿verdad? Pero no era suficiente, porque le cambiaste por este... vendido en cuanto tuviste oportunidad.

Lucius arqueó las cejas en un gesto mordaz, sus ojos como puro hielo, y Draco, impaciente ya, apretó la punta de su varita contra su yugular.

- ¿Dónde está mi hija? - Lo dijo con lentitud, marcando cada una de las palabras.

- ¿Tu hija? No puede ser… - El mago se le quedó mirando unos momentos y al tenerlos a ambos tan cerca por fin relacionó a ambos Malfoy - ¿Secuestraste a tu propia nieta? - Se carcajeó, pasándose una mano por el pelo canoso.

Severus no reaccionó a tiempo y por un conjuro de Draco Lucius salió volando por toda la habitación hasta la pared donde estaban recogidos todos los muebles.

- ¡¡¡DIME UNA SOLA COSA POR LA QUE NO MEREZCAS QUE TE MATE AHORA MISMO!!! - Rugió, y tan furioso estaba que le temblaba la mano de la varita.

Malfoy Sr. se quito de encima de los pedazos de silla que había hecho trozos con la caída y evidentemente no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a levantarse y sacudirse las astillas muy digno pero odiando profundamente los muebles de madera.

- Draco, no te precipites - Le dijo Snape, quien no perdía de vista al mago que se reía entre dientes divertido por la escena.

- ¡¡CÁLLESE, PORQUE USTED SEGURO QUE LO SABÍA!! - Draco le lanzó una mirada capaz de congelar el Infierno y anduvo hacia su padre. Lucius tenía la varita preparada y parecía muy sereno cuando se encontraron frente a frente.

- Deberías escuchar a Severus. Hay tiempo para esto después - Le dijo sin alzar siquiera el tono. El joven le agarró de la levita y le acercó a él, una mueca feroz en su rostro.

- ¿No tienes una excusa mejor para que te deje vivir? - dijo entre dientes - ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

- ¿Es más importante matarme que encontrar a tu hija, niño idiota?

- Tengo tiempo para las dos cosas.

- Entonces dispara. Si tienes cojones, claro... Pero no esperes que te lo vaya a poner fácil - Malfoy Sr. empujó la varita contra su estómago y se quedaron mirando a los ojos en un duelo de voluntades.

Severus estaba conteniéndose mucho para no intervenir y romperles a los dos la cara. Excepto Potter y Black, jamás en la vida había visto algo con menor sentido común que la interminable pelea entre los Malfoy…

Con un suspiro de irritación miró al mago oscuro, que parecía tener hasta ganas de aplaudir ante el espectáculo. Al ver que le estaba mirando, le dijo.

- Espera a que se entere Max--

- ¡_Desmaius! _- Dijo el director con un rápido movimiento de varita y un gruñido, haciendo caer al hombre inconsciente al suelo. Ya era lo único que faltaba, que entrara en escena al único Malfoy al que no soportaba ni en cuadro; el padre de Lucius.

- Lucius, deberíamos irnos de aquí antes de que aparezcan más… - Le dijo Snape a su amigo haciéndole un gesto.

- ¡Ni hablar¡No sin haber encontrado a mi hija!

- ¡Te lo estaba diciendo, idiota! - Le gruñó Lucius, el ceño fruncido, liberándose de su agarro al darle un fuerte empujón.

Draco le miró unos segundos y le dio un puñetazo tal que le hizo trastabillar hasta frenarse contra la pared.

- Para vosotros es muy fácil¿verdad? - dijo mientras agitaba la mano que casi se había partido del golpe- ¡No os importa mi hija, lo único que hacéis aquí es tratar que no resuciten al Señor Oscuro¡Pues a mí me importa un carajo quién venga¡¡Y pienso quedarme hasta que la encuentre con o sin vosotros!!

Draco anduvo hasta el pentagrama grabado en las maderas del suelo y se arrodilló junto al hombre inconsciente para despertarle y sacarle dónde tenían a su hija fuera como fuese.

Severus se acercó a su rubio amigo, que con los ojos llorosos se agarraba el mentón con una mano.

- El chico tiene razón. Deberíamos ayudarle.

- En eso estaba pensando ahora mismo... - Dijo desde detrás de la mano haciendo una mueca de dolor. De no haber sufrido la experiencia anteriormente, pensaría que le había dislocado la mandíbula.

- Es tu culpa que su hija esté en manos de 'cierto' indeseable. ¿Qué años tiene esa niña¿Tres, cuatro? Imagina lo que pueden hacerle…

- ¿Cállate, quieres? - le dijo mirándole de muy mala forma. Se quitó la mano de la cara y le señaló con ella - Draco es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solito y no veo que sea necesario quedarme aquí para que se entretenga partiéndome la cara cuando le viene en gana.

- Es tu responsabilidad y no voy a permitir que dejes a tu hijo solo en esto. Aunque sea te llevaré a rastras.

- Hace muchos años que dejé de tener hijos - Dijo ácido, entrecerrando los ojos.

- No empieces, Lucius - Le advirtió con lentitud, signo inequívoco de amenaza.

- No se preocupe, profesor - dijo Draco desde lejos sin apartar los ojos del mago al que estaba intentando aterrorizar hasta sacarle la información - Después de todo usted siempre ha sido mucho más padre para mí que él…

- ¡¿Y por qué no le pediste que te adoptara?! - Le gritó Malfoy Sr. empuñando las manos.

- Porque Madre no tiene culpa en esto - Fue la simple respuesta.

Severus contó hasta diez, y puso una mano en el hombro de Lucius, consciente de que estaba buscando en su retorcida imaginación de Slytherin mortífago una puya que doliera más que las de Draco.

- No quiero volver a oírte hablar así delante de mí¿has entendido Draco? - Le dijo muy serio el Director.

- No estoy diciendo más que la verdad, profesor - Draco agarró de la túnica oscura al mago y le agitó violentamente -- ¡Te juro que te sacaré la piel a tiras si no hablas, cabrón!

A Snape no le hacía falta ser director de Hogwarts para saber que estaba pagando su frustración e ira con aquel hombre. Y entonces no le sirvió de nada contar hasta diez.

- Estoy de aguantar vuestras gilipolleces, porque son gilipolleces, hasta más allá de lo que podéis imaginar. Si os vuelvo a ver discutir en mi presencia os juro que vais a lamentarlo el resto de vuestras vidas…. - Lucius no le había visto tan serio desde la noche que se libró la última batalla contra el Señor Oscuro y, aún así, no pudo evitar arquear una ceja.

Evidentemente, el mago se volvió a mirarle como si le pudiera matar con sus ojos negros y le agarró de la solapa de la levita, poniéndole tan cerca que casi se tocaban con la nariz.

- Ni se te ocurra. ……. ¡Severus…! – Chilló temiéndose otro puñetazo.

El mago de oscuro le soltó con un empujón y volvió a empezar a contar mentalmente para intentar serenarse. Para su estándar, Severus había aguantado tanto que se había ganado un lugar de honor en el cielo… pero aún así doce años aguantándoles eran demasiados para cualquiera…

- ¡En…el… só…tano…¡Y…de…ja…de…agit…arme…joder…!

- ¿En el sótano¿Mi hija está en el sótano¡Llévame hasta allí o iré agujereando planta por planta con tu espalda! - Draco le empotró contra el suelo con fuerza apoyándose en su pecho.

- ¡Yo no puedo!- exclamó tosiendo un poco - ¡Pero tu padre sí!

- ¿Al sótano? - Lucius frunció el ceño y por extensión, Severus también.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Puede haber cualquier cosa ahí abajo…

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- No lo sé. No recuerdo. Hace mucho que no bajo… Pero no me fío.

- Entonces cuanto antes bajemos a por la niña, mejor. _¡Inmobilus¡Desmaius!_ - le conjuró al mago oscuro, que se quedó quieto a los pies de Draco totalmente inconsciente - Vamos, tú nos guías.

Severus le apuntó con la varita, las cejas un poco arqueadas en una expresión que al rubio se le antojó de soberana indiferencia ante lo que él pudiera decir. Aún y con todo Lucius quiso argumentar, pero el director agitó suave su varita oscura.

- Colabora o te echo un _Imperius_. Y luego si quieres, me demandas.

Malfoy Sr. gruñó algo entre dientes que sonó muy grosero y echó a andar con grandes zancadas, los otros dos magos siguiéndole de cerca.

El rubio se paraba aquí y allí fijándose mucho en algunos detalles para luego darse la vuelta y volver a mirar en otro sitio. A veces incluso los otros dos magos se miraban entre sí como pensando qué demonios estaba buscando.

- ¿No tendríamos que ir a la planta de abajo a buscar el sótano?

Lucius se volvió de golpe y se encaró con su hijo, que le miraba con una ceja arqueada.

- Al sótano se entra desde aquí y si no me interrumpes más quizás pueda encontrar la puerta y acabar con esto de una buena vez - Le gruñó mirándole furibundo antes de volver a su búsqueda.

Recordando al mago oscuro que dejaran atrás y aprovechando que no parecían irse a ninguna parte, Severus se ausentó un cuarto de hora.

Al volver, mientras subía por las escaleras de madera hasta el piso superior, suspiró profundo, muy profundo, al encontrar a ambos Malfoy donde les había dejado discutiendo como no podía ser menos.

- ¡Esto es ridículo, por Merlín! - Exclamó Draco con un aspaviento, y se apoyó en la barandilla.

- ¿Tienes acaso una idea mejor¡Porque si es así ponla en práctica y cállate de una vez! - Lucius se alejó de su hijo lo más posible y con un soplido irritado volvió a poner las manos sobre la estantería que había en uno de los finales del pasillo.

¿Dónde demonios estaba esa maldita puerta?

_Al menos no se han matado..._ Pensó el Director acercándose al joven Malfoy agitando la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde fue? - Le preguntó Draco intentando distraer así su malhumor.

- A llevar a aquél tipo y su libro a casa de Lupin. Quiero hacerle unas preguntas cuando tenga un rato libre... - suspiró- Lucius¿encuentras algo?

- ¡Si me dejáis de interrumpir, quizá! - Exclamó furibundo sin volverse siquiera a mirarle. Perdiendo la escasa paciencia de la que normalmente hacía gala, apartó varios libros de un manotazo, que cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo y, al momento, un fuerte chasquido sirvió de presentación para la puerta oculta que se abrió frente al rubio.

La luz iluminaba el comienzo de unas escaleras y algo más que _no debería _estar allí y que resoplaba. Lucius arqueó las cejas a su máxima expresión y se quedó inmóvil.

Agazapado en los escalones, esperando el momento idóneo para atacar, estaba un monstruo que bien podía ser un lobo-hombre o lo que quedaba de él, pues el espeso pelaje estaba roto por multitud de cicatrices tremendas.

Era además, tuerto de un ojo, pero el que tenía sano brillaba dorado a la luz del fuego mágico, lo mismo que sus largos dientes.

Se miraron unos momentos y, con un feroz rugido dio un salto que Lucius tuvo la fortuna de esquivar agachándose en el momento oportuno.

Desde la mitad del pasillo, el enorme licántropo les miraba por turnos con su único ojo, goteando babas en la cara alfombra que cubría el suelo.

Ambos rubios tardaron poco en lanzarle lo primero que se les pasó por la cabeza, pero la agilidad de la bestia era sorprendente y sus garras, afiladas como escalpelos, se hundían en la pared cada vez que quería esquivarles.

Saltó hacia la pareja, y Draco en el último instante agarró a su padrino del brazo y tiró de él para quitarle de la trayectoria de sus mandíbulas, que restallaron en el aire.

Lucius se plantó de un salto en la escalera y corrió por ella - casi pensando incluso en deslizarse por el pasamanos - hasta el piso bajo, lo cual no le impidió escuchar una sonora maldición por parte de su hijo.

- ¿Qué tal si hace algo, profesor? - Le dijo el joven rubio a Snape aprovechando que el licántropo les miraba como si intentara calcular su próximo movimiento. El Director tragó saliva y apuntó al monstruo con su varita oscura, que parecía temblarle en la mano.

Al ver que su profesor era un caso perdido, Draco flexionó las piernas al ver que la criatura estaba a punto de saltar contra ellos de nuevo, y de pronto, con un sonoro crujido, el suelo cedió.

El lobo hombre, astillas, polvo, innumerables trozos de madera y un pedazo de alfombra; todo aquello acabó en la planta baja mientras una plancha de madera descendía más o menos suavemente.

Sin salir del susto y el asombro Draco dio un salto y bajó a tierra firme, lugar del que nunca más quería separarse y, acto seguido se puso a chillarle a su padre.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?!

- Si quieres - dijo Lucius muy digno terminando su hechizo y dejando consiguientemente a Severus en el suelo - le presto una pierna a ese despojo para que me vaya mordiendo mientras vosotros escapáis...

- ¡Podías haber luchado contra él como todos!

- Es verdad, con un _lumos_ le habría hecho mucho daño - Replicó mordaz agitando la cabeza desdeñoso. Al ver la cara de extrañeza de Draco ante semejante contestación, Severus decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas fueran a peor.

- La condición para que tu padre pudiera salir de Azkaban hace doce años fue que no debía utilizar hechizos potencialmente peligrosos, es decir, conjuros de ataque en duelo y por supuesto, Imperdonables, so pena de volver a prisión inmediatamente - el Director arqueó una ceja- Pero, la verdad es que podías haber pensado algo menos violento, Lucius, casi nos matas...

- La próxima vez me pongo yo a salvo y dejo que se os coman, desagradecidos... - Le respondió cruzándose de brazos ofendido y también molesto por haberle desvelado ese secreto a su hijo. A partir de ese momento ya no podría amenazarle cuando se pusiera insoportable...

Draco arqueó una ceja y miró a su progenitor con un brillito burlón en la mirada.

- ¿A quién pagas para que te exculpe cada vez que haces algún conjuro que te prohibieron?

- No he vuelto a hacer ninguno - Dijo Lucius entre dientes fulminándole con la mirada.

- Ya, claro...

Escucharon entonces crujidos y temblorcillos de tierra, y una zarpa salió de pronto de entre los escombros dando un fuerte golpe.

No tuvieron más que mirarse para salir corriendo del edificio por la puerta principal, que cerraron inmediatamente.

Escucharon un fuerte rugir mientras corrían a perderse entre los árboles, lo cual no era la mejor de las ideas pero sí la única que tenían.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- ¡Yo que sé!

- ¡Tenemos que volver¡Mi hija está ahí dentro! - Exclamó Draco de pronto frenándose en seco y consiguiendo que el resto lo hiciera también.

- ¡¿Quién es el loco ahora?!

- ¡Haya paz¡Si estáis chillándome al oído no puedo pensar! - Severus les fulminó a ambos con la mirada, aunque realmente no podía ver mucho en aquella oscuridad. ¿Podrían atreverse a encender las varitas? Ese monstruo podría no estar solo y por Merlín que no quería volvérselo a encontrar.

- ¿No hay alguna otra forma de entrar en el sótano? - Preguntó por fin acercándose más a ellos al escuchar un largo aullido.

- Heh, si tenemos que esperar a que la encuentre podemos ir sazonándonos como aperitivo de eso que aúlla...

Lucius se volvió a su hijo, señalándole con el dedo.

- Debería dejar que entraras ahí y te hiciera pedazos, pero voy a encontrar esa maldita entrada sólo por quitarte la razón - Gruñó, y con un giro brusco echó a andar por entre los árboles, encendiendo de cuando en cuando la varita para alumbrarse el camino.

No pasaron cinco minutos, y Snape se acercó a él sigilosamente.

- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente…? - Le dijo en voz baja, intentando que Draco no le oyera. Lucius volvió la cabeza mientras andaba, le miró, y volvió a mirar al frente sin contestar.

Severus sopló.

- No tienes ni idea¿verdad?

- Te agradecería que compartieras tus comentarios escépticos con Draco en vez de conmigo - cuando Severus se detuvo en mitad del bosque y Draco se le unió, Lucius no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo - ... Si no vais a confia--

Malfoy Sr. se calló de pronto cuando escucharon un aullido muy cerca, _demasiado_, y el director sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Draco miró a su alrededor, receloso, y al momento Lucius apagó la luz y salió corriendo, los otros dos pisándole los talones.

Corrían sin tino en la oscuridad iluminada por las estrellas en los claros que dejaban los árboles, y pronto pudieron escuchar tras ellos las pisadas ansiosas de la bestia y su resoplar en las hojas secas del suelo.

Mientras escapaban por sus vidas, Draco se giraba y lanzaba hechizos que no eran capaces de acertar al licántropo, pero que le hacían perder el tiempo.

Severus escuchaba agua repicar cerca de donde estaban, y cuando vio que Lucius saltaba frente a él tuvo que frenar en seco para no entrar de cabeza a la fuente del jardín.

- ¡Aquí dentro! - Le llamó el rubio jadeando, hundido en el agua hasta las rodillas.

- ¡Dejad de jugar y ayudadme! - Exclamó Draco parándose a su lado e intentando alcanzar al animal.

El licántropo le esquivó una vez más y saltó frente a él, enseñándole los largos colmillos con un rugido que goteaba baba, alzándose a dos patas en su imponente estatura para acabar con él a zarpazos.

El director dio un paso atrás y estuvo a punto de caer sentado dentro de la fuente, y Draco conjuró lo primero que le vino a la mente y un estallido de luz encegueció a la bestia.

- ¡¿Queréis venir aquí de una vez?! - les chilló Lucius con urgencia, estirando la mano hacia ellos. Severus se volvió a mirarle, luego miró al agua y dudó. El rubio apretó los dientes exasperado - ¡¿Vas a confiar en mí o no?!

El lobo hombre rugía lanzando zarpazos al vacío, desorientado, y Severus agarró a Draco por la ropa y tiró hacia él para sacarle de la trayectoria de las garras afiladas. Con otro certero tirón y el consiguiente tropezón ambos entraron en la fuente, y el moreno agarró a Lucius del brazo.

Cuando Malfoy padre dio un paso adelante y desapareció, arrastró a ambos a un mundo de oscuridad por el que cayeron durante unos segundos antes de acabar en un profundo pozo de agua helada.

La corriente les arrastró por un canal de roca áspera que les magulló los brazos, pero por suerte pudieron sujetarse a los bordes y pronto estuvieron los tres en tierra firme.

- ¿Estamos todos...? - Preguntó Severus sentándose en el suelo y apartándose el pelo empapado que se le pegaba a la cara. El director escuchó dos gruñidos similares y suspiró - _Lumos..._

_¿Qué clase de sitio es éste...?_ Se preguntó mirando a su alrededor curioso y sorprendido.

La luz de su varita iluminaba la estancia cavernosa donde se encontraban, sacando pequeños destellos dorados de algunos minerales. La piedra había sido tallada y pulida en algún momento, pero en algunos lugares se habían formado estalactitas y estalagmitas debido a la constante humedad del canal.

- Sabías que esto estaba aquí¿verdad? - le preguntó a Lucius haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie bajo su capa de lana empapada. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y el mago volvió a repetir la pregunta - ¿¿Verdad??

- Digamos que lo intuí - Le respondió mirando el canal con gesto extraño entre varios mechones de pelo mojado, masajeándose el hombro derecho.

- ... Primero el licántropo y ahora esto... - dijo Draco levantándose también y goteando agua por todas partes - Ya entiendo. Como no puedes lanzar Imperdonables ahora recurres a accidentes... La verdad, te prefería cuando al menos dabas la cara... - Le espetó, y cuando fue a echar mano de su varita soltó una grosera maldición; la había perdido en la caída.

- Cállate ya. Estoy harto de oírte quejarte, no sé a quién de la familia habrás salido...

- Mientras no sea a ti, me vale - Gruñó el joven Malfoy mirando al canal e intentando atraer su varita sin conseguirlo con un _accio_. Severus suspiró hondo, muy hondo. Acabarían con sus nervios si no encontraban pronto a la niña...

- Podríais callaros los dos para variar - gruñó - y podríamos empezar a movernos de nuevo - con rápidos movimientos de varita los secó a los tres, y pronto comenzaron a andar por aquella amplia estancia cavernosa. - ¿Qué se supone que es este sitio?

- La parte más inferior del sótano. Seguramente el edificio fue edificado sobre suelo muy sólido y usaron esos cimientos para el abastecimiento de agua y, de paso, crear una entrada salida de emergencia en el mismo lugar por el que mana el agua...

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso? - Le preguntó Draco, escéptico.

- Si alguna vez tienes la decencia de ir a ver a tu madre - replicó Lucius en tono muy ácido - dile que te enseñe de la biblioteca los manuscritos sobre cómo fue edificada la Mansión.

El joven rubio arqueó las cejas mientras andaba, demasiado sorprendido para replicarle que ya había ido a verla.

- ¿La fuente de la Mansión da a un lugar como éste...? - Preguntó, pero nadie le dio respuesta. A pesar de estarle prohibido, de pequeño le encantaba ir allí a ver los peces de colores, pero nunca imaginó que entre las piedras pudiera haber una entrada secreta a una caverna...

Anduvieron en silencio junto al canal que a veces les salpicaba agua, siguiendo una de las paredes y, al cabo de un rato, llegaron al final de la estancia. El canal parecía cortarse bruscamente, pero por algún hechizo el agua no se remansaba, sino que para desgracia de Draco seguía fluyendo tras la pared de roca.

Desde allí vieron un puentecillo que cruzaba al otro lado del canal, y en esa pared que tenía estanterías talladas había una estrecha escalera de piedra de altos escalones que comenzaron a subir sin dilación, Severus el primero y Lucius el último.

Olía a humedad, y no veían mucho más allá de sus narices en la escalera que subía haciendo recovecos. Draco se mordía el labio de pensar que su hija pequeña estuviera en aquella oscuridad, y tenía que contenerse mucho para no apartar a su profesor de un empellón y subir corriendo.

- ¿Alguna idea sobre lo que hay al final de la escalera, Lucius?

- No me acuerdo.

- Haz memoria - Gruñó el joven Malfoy entre dientes.

Lucius estuvo a punto de contestarle algo, pero pensó que no merecía la pena ni gastar saliva con él y sólo gruñó.

Por fin la escalera terminó y estuvieron en una habitación abovedada con columnas que formaban arcos en el techo de piedra. Todo era eminentemente oscuro, y el ambiente emitía una humedad fría que se metía en los huesos.

Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos, mirando a su alrededor dándose las espaldas como si temieran un ataque inminente de algo que saliera de esa oscuridad que apenas atravesaban sus varitas, y de pronto escucharon un ruido apagado hacia la derecha.

Según fueron andando lentamente y con mil ojos, tenían el oído puesto en un gotear constante en un charco, además del sonido apagado de una voz al hacer eco y retumbar por los muros de piedra. Por lo que alcanzaron a ver con sus varitas al llegar a un sólido muro aquél piso estaba desierto, no era más que una enorme habitación de piedra sin más mueble que un mural botellero.

Al mirar bien a su alrededor vieron junto a una esquina otra escalera de piedra que bajaba, oscura como la boca del lobo. De ahí venían los ecos e, inevitablemente, ahí estaría la pequeña Joelle.

Severus tuvo que sujetar a Draco de un hombro antes de que se lanzara de cabeza a la oscuridad.

- Tranquilidad. No le valdrás de nada a tu hija si te matan - sopló unos instantes al mirar la negrura y volvió a hablar - Vamos, despacio y en total silencio…

- No pienso entrar ahí - Lucius agitó la cabeza, remiso siquiera a acercarse a la escalera.

- Vamos, Lucius.

- He dicho que no voy y es mi última palabra. O me tiras ese _Imperius_ o no bajo - El Director miró a su amigo fruncir el ceño testarudo y casi tuvo la impresión de que a pesar del _lumos_ le estaba apuntando con la varita.

Un aullido animal y desgarrador surgió entonces de la oscuridad, erizándoles el vello de los brazos. De pronto la imagen del hombre lobo lleno de cicatrices regresó a su mente, y Severus comprendió por qué Lucius era tan remiso a bajar.

- ¿Qué hay ahí abajo…? - Le preguntó muy despacio y en voz baja, temeroso de que se pudiera volver a repetir si hablaba demasiado alto.

- Ni lo recuerdo ni quiero hacerlo… - Dijo tragando saliva precipitadamente, pues la boca se le había quedado reseca. En verdad no sabía qué podía haber, pues era muy joven cuando bajó por última vez a aquél sótano. Tan sólo recordaba aquella impenetrable oscuridad, la misma que ahora le producía un miedo irracional. Y los gritos. Sí, los gritos de quién sabe qué criaturas devorándose unas a otras…

El Director miró a Draco quien, a pesar de estar perturbado por lo que pudiera haber al final de esas escaleras no había perdido la determinación de su mirar, e hizo de tripas corazón ante su propia aprehensión a bajar.

- De acuerdo, quédate aquí arriba -suspiró- Si no venimos en un tiempo razonable… - La frase quedó en el aire mientras los amigos se miraban, y Draco hizo una mueca sarcástica e iba a decir algo respecto a que no bajaría así se les estuvieran comiendo vivos, pero Snape clavó los dedos con fuerza en su hombro y le movió hacia la escalera.

- Yo iré delante.

- Ya está bien de tratarme como a un crío¿no? Soy tan adulto como vosotros - Se quejó el rubio en un alarde de su orgullo Malfoy. Ambos Severus y Lucius arquearon una ceja al tiempo.

- De acuerdo, baja tú primero entonces. Si encuentras algo peligroso chilla y ya intentaré algo…. - Dijo Severus mordaz, y Draco arqueó las cejas y maldijo entre dientes al recordar que había perdido su varita.

- Está bien, vaya delante...

Severus se acercó a la escalera, aumentando su magia para que el _lumos_ iluminara algo más en aquella oscuridad mágica, y fue bajando despacio puesto que no veía los escalones al bajar, escuchando en todo momento el frufrú de su capa y gruñendo cada vez que la pisaba sin darse cuenta.

Cuando el Director tragó aire y se paró de pronto, Draco chocó con él y estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición que consiguió tragarse a tiempo.

- Lo siento - Murmuró el moreno, que no había podido evitar el pararse al sentir que el escalón donde había puesto el pie estaba _blando y se movía_. Deseando que lo que esperaba fuese una rata hubiese corrido escaleras abajo, hizo una segunda intentona, y esta vez encontró suelo firme. Para su sorpresa, no había más escalones, habían llegado a suelo firme.

La luz parecía penetrar mejor allí, y Draco pudo distinguir perfectamente a su antiguo profesor a la luz dorada de su varita, lo mismo que las columnas igual de arqueadas que en el piso superior. Estaban en un pasillo con varias puertas a los lados y que desembocaba en lo que parecía una habitación mayor, todo de piedra mohosa y húmeda.

Había algo en el ambiente, una sensación de opresión, de maldad que les hizo mantener los cinco sentidos alerta. No habían visto nada aún, pero aunque no lo admitieran ese sótano disparaba su imaginación como no lo había hecho nada nunca. Además, aquella bestia desfigurada que les atacara había surgido de aquella mazmorra, estaban seguros de ello, y no había ningún motivo por el que no pudiera haber alguna otra suelta...

Severus le tocó en el hombro y señaló de frente, y ambos se dirigieron hacia allí haciendo el menor ruido posible sobre el empedrado, casi sin respirar por miedo a que alguien o algo les oyera.

Pasaron frente a las puertas listos para defenderse de lo que fuera que pudiera salir, máxime cuando escucharon gruñidos y arañazos provenir de detrás ellas, pero por fin llegaron al otro lado del horrible pasillo con la sensación de haber envejecido años en minutos.

La habitación estaba bastante más iluminada que todo el resto por el que habían pasado. Había varias mesas de madera, largas y carcomidas, llenas de frascos y viales, quemadores y calderos y algunos instrumentos de medición.

Había una pared larga y llena de grilletes, y había muchas marcas en ella y manchas de sangre. Algunos bloques de piedra incluso estaban arañados con_ garras_…

Severus miraba a su alrededor con ojo crítico, sobre todo a las baldas repletas de frascos y contenedores mientras Draco prefería mantener la vista puesta al frente, a una puertita entrecerrada desde la que se oían las voces ahora mucho más claras.

Eran voces de hombre… de hombre un poco desesperado y harto, por el tono en que hablaba. Los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron de rabia y echó a andar hacia allí con grandes zancadas.

De una patada el rubio abrió la puerta, que chocó contra la pared de piedra con un gran estruendo.

Walden MacNair se volvió de golpe al escuchar semejante golpe, y se encontró con un puño a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

- Uh...

- ¿Dónde-está-mi-hija? - La voz del joven era un ronroneo más amenazante que muchos gritos, pero tras haber servido a quien había servido, Walden no se amilanaba fácilmente.

- Ohh… Malfoy hijo. ¿No te enseñó tu padre modales?

- McNair, te aconsejo que nos lleves hasta la niña. No quisiera tener que ser persuasivo… - Severus entró por la puerta, la varita negra en alto apuntándole entre los ojos. Interiormente estaba maldiciendo a Draco por su estupidez de entrar de esa manera en una habitación sin saber lo que podía aguardar detrás.

- Snape, qué sorpresa… No sabía que el excelso director de Hogwarts se dedicara a cosas tan mundanas… - Dijo con una sonrisita mirándole con su único ojo. Snape frunció el gesto, estaba empezando a molestarle que los antiguos mortífagos le echaran tanta rechifla a su mandato.

_Si supieran que en sus juicios tengo yo que hablar por ellos otro gallo cantaría…_

De pronto escucharon un agudo berrido que les hizo casi rechinar los dientes.

- ¡¡Merlin¡¡¡Por no seguir escuchándola prefiero que te la lleves!!! - Exclamó el ex mortífago desesperado.

- ¿¿Dónde está¡¿¿Qué la estáis haciendo, desgraciado??! - Draco le había cogido de las solapas y le chillaba en la cara como un poseso. Walden echó hacia atrás la cabeza todo lo que pudo, porque sabía bien lo afilados que eran los colmillos de los Malfoy.

- ¡¡Tras esa puerta…!!

De un brusco empujón el tuerto acabó sentado en el suelo mientras el rubio abría la puerta a patadas lo mismo que la anterior.

Severus suspiró a sus 'elegantes' modales, pensando en que padre e hijo no eran para nada tan distintos de cómo ellos creían, y volvió los ojos a McNair.

- Me temo que tendré que dejarte aquí… _desm_-

- ¡Espera¿No vas a llevarme contigo?

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - El mago de oscuro arqueó una ceja, expectante y casi disfrutando con la expresión de su contertulio.

- Bueno pues… ¡joder¡Se supone que me tienes que llevar al Ministerio, donde los _aurors_ y eso!

- Pues no. No tengo tiempo ni ganas, McNair. En cambio, lo que sí tengo es a otro desgraciado mucho más interesante que tú…

Walden le agarró del brazo, nervioso, y Severus se soltó con un ademán, los ojos oscuros fulminándole por haberle tocado sin su consentimiento.

- Me matarán si no me llevas contigo…

- ¿Y eso debería importarle al _excelso _director de Hogwarts¿Acaso crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que ser el abogado de pleitos pobres de un miserable como tú, McNair? - Le dijo con sorna, ácido y cruel. Todos los mortífagos le habían hecho la vida imposible cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, y él no iba a desperdiciar las suyas por muy director que fuera - _Desmaius. _

Se acercó a la habitación, su capa agitándose tras de sí de la ira con la que aún se movía, y se quedó clavado en la puerta, mirando dentro.

De no verlo, nunca se hubiera creído del todo que un Malfoy pudiera ser medio humano, y eso que Draco llevaba horas queriendo comerse vivo al que hubiera puesto un dedo sobre su hija.

Ahí estaba el rubio, arrodillado junto a una jaula abierta en un lado de la pequeña habitación, con Joelle entre sus brazos. Y no andaría muy errado en decir que estaba llorando él más que la niña.

Si Lucius los viera, se reiría de su hijo por décadas, el bastardo insensible. Él, simplemente sentía envidia. Envidia de que alguien como Draco, con su educación, con sus prejuicios y su graduación en Slytherin sintiera algo tan fuerte por otra persona como para llorar. Envidia sobre todo porque él no sería capaz de hacerlo…

Se giró conteniendo un suspiro y se alejó de la puerta. No era tampoco que estuviera en su solitario futuro el tener hijos como para probar…

Walden seguía en el suelo de piedra, inconsciente, y Snape pasó por su lado sin mirarle, los ojos puestos en cualquier cosa que le distrajera de los llantos. No había mucho en aquella habitación, sólo una mesa y una silla de madera hinchadas por la humedad, una jarra de cerveza y una copia de El Profeta de ese día.

Quiso la suerte que girara la cabeza hacia la puerta para medio ver a un mago encapuchado de rictus serio marcado por los años y melena grisácea, capa negra hasta el suelo y varita apuntando hacia él.

- _¡Avada Kedavra! _

Chispas verdes rozaron el pelo oscuro de Severus cuando rodó por el suelo, desapareciendo tras los escasos muebles…

- _¡Reducto! _

… que se hicieron astillas en un momento. Severus, un brazo medio cubriéndole los ojos, le lanzó otro que desgraciadamente fue a dar contra una de las columnas que había en mitad de la habitación. Las piedras volaron en pedazos con gran estruendo, y todas las paredes vibraron, dándoles una pequeña tregua.

La explosión en la habitación de al lado hizo a Draco arropar a su hija con su cuerpo. Joelle se agarró a su cuello con fuerza, gimoteando y el rubio la sujetó con un brazo y se levantó, preparado para liarse a puñetazos con cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar.

De pronto todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad gracias a un _nox_, y hubo entonces un intercambio de _crucios, avadas_ y _expelliarmus_ hasta que todo quedó una vez más, en silencio.

Malfoy anduvo hasta colocarse de espaldas a la pared. ¿Estaría el tuerto luchando con Snape, o había un tercero que no habían visto?

- Shh no hagas ruido…. - Le susurró a la niña al oído, y ella se hizo un ovillo contra su pecho.

- ¡Somos del Ministerio, entrégate! - la voz grave de Severus consiguió que el muchacho suspirase aliviado.

- _¡Destruccio!_ - Dijo la otra persona, con esa voz añeja y rabiosa que le resultaba bastante familiar pero que no encajaba con ninguna cara.

De nuevo el sonido de más cascotes cayendo, y esta vez se escuchó un suave temblor. Quizás el hechizo hubiera dado a una viga, o a un arco…

Severus frunció los labios mientras se movía todo lo rápido que podía por la habitación tropezando con los cascotes que habían caído demasiado cerca de él para su gusto. A pesar de aquella oscuridad el tipo contra el que luchaba tenía mucho más claro dónde podía estar y lo que había en la habitación que él, pues sus conjuros se acercaban mucho más a él que los suyos.

Si tan sólo recordara el hechizo de luminiscencia podría iluminar una pared para poder, al menos, ver algo a su alrededor sin descubrirse totalmente...

En los silencios, las treguas entre conjuro y conjuro, Draco podía escuchar el latir de su corazón como si tuviera un hechizo amplificador.

No sabía contra quién luchaba Snape, pero debía ser un tipo muy bueno para plantarle cara de esa forma. Acarició el pelo liso de su hija suavemente, remiso a dejarla en el suelo aunque rabiando por salir a ayudar a su padrino; un par de veces había asomado ligeramente la cabeza para ver si podía hacerse una idea, pero cuando una flecha llameante pasó silbando junto a su oído decidió que lo mejor sería no hacerse el héroe, menos aún desarmado y en aquella oscuridad.

Severus vio de pronto cómo la varita de su contraparte se iluminaba de dorados y se tiró por el suelo, rodando hasta una posición aceptable para intentar contrarrestar el hechizo de fuego que iba a lanzarle.

_- ¡Flamma destruccio! _

_- ¡Gelartum! _

Junto a la puerta, Lucius se cubrió el rostro con un brazo para protegerse del polvo que había levantado la explosión y de las partículas de arenilla que caían de las junturas de las rocas sobre su cabeza. Durante unos segundos se oyó una especie de ronroneo ronco, pero paró, así como los desprendimientos.

Miró a su alrededor, iluminando la estancia para asegurarse una vez más que nada extraño le había seguido desde aquél espantoso pasillo para devorarle, y tosió levemente por el polvo.

Estando en la planta superior escuchó pasos y se escondió detrás de una columna. Cuando al cabo del rato empezó a escuchar las explosiones hacer eco por las escaleras pensó que irremediablemente necesitarían su ayuda… y teniendo en cuenta que por el jaleo a ellos no se les había comido nada ahí abajo, que estar solo allí era muy aburrido y que si les bajaba a ayudar quizás Severus no le diera demasiado la paliza con lo que había hecho o dejado de hacer, la perspectiva era hasta positiva…

Y así, con mucho miedo y poca vergüenza recorrió Lucius la escalera, pegándose a la pared y mirando a su alrededor en cada peldaño que descendía. En el pasillo ni siquiera se planteó qué podría haber detrás de las puertas; corrió de un extremo a otro con toda la rapidez que pudo haciendo oídos sordos a gruñidos y gorgoteos.

La siguiente habitación le recordó vagamente a Severus y sus interminables pociones, pero sabía más que de sobra y sin ver los grilletes que el dueño no bajaba allí precisamente para practicar o investigar…

Incómodo por el polvillo y el olor a requemado que había provocado el _Flamma_ al dar contra las paredes mohosas de la habitación de al lado, el Malfoy de larga melena esperó a que alguien diera señales de vida, pero no escuchó un ruido. Sacó entonces la cabeza por la puerta y la varita sacó destellos dorados a los parches de hielo que cubría las columnas. La habitación tenía buena pinta después de todo, no se había derrumbado nada aunque hacía bastante frío por el _Gelartum. _

Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, y hubo un nuevo temblorcillo, y más arenilla cayéndole sobre la cabeza y haciéndole gruñir.

Una silueta salió de pronto desde la derecha, oscurecida por la polvareda, y cuando se acercó a él y dejó ver el gesto de odio en los ojos negros Lucius dio un paso atrás, casi tropezándose.

La persona con la que había estado luchando Severus, el dueño indiscutible de aquella mansión estaba allí, frente a él.

- ¡¡¿TÚ?!! - rugió entre dientes, desencajando el rostro en una mueca de odio visceral que, por la forma de sus arrugas, debía ser bastante común en él. La varita que llevaba en la mano apuntó de pronto a Lucius entre los ojos, quien no se movió un ápice - ¡_Lumen sagitta! _

La voz del anciano se perdió de pronto en un trueno monumental, y todo tembló espantosamente a su alrededor, haciéndole perder pie y desviándosele de este modo el conjuro.

Se desencadenó un terrible estruendo tras ellos, y el moreno se apartó lo más rápido que pudo para apartarse de las piedras que caían. Cuando se vio en lugar seguro echó una última mirada a Lucius y se desapareció.

Aún inmóvil y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, Malfoy se quedó vuelto hacia donde se había desvanecido el mago, escuchando a su lado algunas chinitas rebotando entre las piedras hasta que por fin reaccionó.

Se acercó entonces a la puerta y conjuró un _lumos _que devolvió la claridad al lugar y después un hechizo que todo estudiante de herbología aprendía siempre para regar el invernadero rápidamente. Con eso, aparte de salpicarse consiguió que las gotas de agua arrastraran el polvo y le dejaran ver: Había hielo en una parte del muro y en una columna, y el suelo de las dos plantas del edificio más todos sus enseres se habían desplomado creando una montaña de escombros de la que salía el brazo de McNair.

De pronto se fijó en que el montón de piedras se agitaba como si tuviera vida propia, y una de las más elevadas comenzó a flotar en dirección contraria a donde estaba él hasta caer al suelo.

- _Wingardium Leviosa... _-Conjuró, y fue apartando las piedras desde arriba - ¿Severus? - Llamó, y pronto escuchó la voz del director de Hogwarts al otro lado.

- ¿Lucius? Esto no parece muy estable… - Le dijo, la voz apagada por las piedras.

- Peor te va a parecer cuando quieran tirarnos la casa encima…

- ¿QUÉ?

- No sé. Es sólo una idea que se me ha ocurrido - Dijo sonando ciertamente muy fatalista.

- ¡Pues no pienses tanto y sácame de aquí¿Dónde está Draco?

- No lo sé. Aquí no, desde luego - Dijo mirando a su alrededor un momento y continuando con su tarea de quitar piedras.

Desde el otro lado de la escombrera, Snape gruñó algo entre dientes que Lucius no fue capaz de adivinar antes de chillarle que se pusiera a buscarle.

Cuando empezaron a caer de nuevo chinitas y arenilla, el director se empezó a dar prisa quitando las piedras, temiendo que el rubio no anduviera nada errado en cuanto la demolición se refería.

- Draco no está aquí, pero hay una puerta tapiada a mi derecha - le informó aprovechando para apartar algunas rocas más. De nuevo, más chinitas y un suave ronroneo - Severus, podemos estar AÑOS así… vete a la izquierda, muy a la izquierda, y cúbrete.

- ¿Qué vas a...? - Empezó a decir, pero decidió que era mejor correr a hacer lo que decía.

- _Expelliarmus. _

Un rayo de luz chisporroteante salió disparado de la varita de Lucius e impactó contra la pared de rocas desprendidas, pulverizando unas cuantas y moviendo el resto, que cayeron de nuevo en tromba por el agujero.

- ¡Vas a tirarlo todo abajo!

- No me importa. _Expelliarmus._

De nuevo, piedras volando, rodando, cayendo y armando estruendo, y el agujero estaba ya tan bajo que le permitía ver de puntillas el otro lado.

- ¡¡Vas a terminar por matarme!!

- Ya te dije que te apartaras. ¡_Expelliarmus! _- Dijo esta vez poniendo toda su rabia en el conjuro y consiguiendo por fin un hueco considerable. Tentativamente, Severus sacó la cabeza por el agujero y vio a su amigo intentándose quitar el polvo de la levita a palmadas. Se miró a sí mismo, y con un gruñido se dio cuenta de que además de estar algo chamuscado por el conjuro parecía haberse revolcado en un saco de harina.

Trepando tristemente por los peñascos y estando a punto de resbalar porque se movían, el director de Hogwarts llegó al otro lado del muro y se acercó al rubio Malfoy, que seguía absorto en su tarea.

- Draco y la niña están ahí dentro - dijo, antes de fruncir el gesto y añadir - o estaban. Démonos prisa antes de que se nos caiga el mundo encima…

Ciertamente la manera de trabajar de Lucius era mucho más eficaz que a base de _Wingardiums_ pero según el precario estado de la habitación no podían arriesgarse a tirar un tabique entero.

Por fin, diez minutos, muchas chinitas, algún que otro temblor y bastantes _Wingardiums_ después consiguieron abrir un agujero. Severus se acercó y llamó a Draco quien, increíblemente, contestó.

- ¿Profesor¿Está bien¿¿Qué ha pasado??

- Las preguntas luego, Draco. Esto se cae a pedazos.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé…!¡Yo estoy intentando quitar piedras también… ¡Tiene que sacar a Joelle de aquí!

- ¿Por qué no te apareces dentro?- Le preguntó Severus al rubio a su lado. Lucius miró al _Headmaster_ con los ojos grises como nubes de tormenta.

- Porque no sé cómo es esa habitación, básicamente porque no me acuerdo porque hace muchos años que no vengo y la verdad no tengo ganas de acordarme tampoco. Y aunque las tuviera, no arreglaría nada que yo entrara a no ser que utilizara su cabeza de ariete desde dentro para abrir un hueco.

Ante la elocuente y ácida respuesta Severus se le quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada, pero se mordió la lengua ante la contestación de igual calibre que se le ocurrió.

- Por cierto. ¿Sabes quién era el tipo aquél? - Le preguntó aprovechando para señalar vagamente su mejilla. El rubio se llevó la mano a la cara y la retiró sucia de sangre; la flecha que a punto había estado de hacerle un bonito agujero de parte a parte del cráneo sólo le había rozado…

Se quedaron unos instantes callados y serios; Severus le miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros que parecían saber muchas cosas mientras Lucius daba la impresión de estar muy entretenido en su levita. La pregunta sin contestar flotó en el aire un poco más hasta que unas nuevas chinitas en sus cabezas les hicieron volver a su trabajo.

De nuevo, más conjuros hasta que el agujero tomó mayores proporciones y Draco se empeñó en sacar a la niña por él. El único problema era que Joelle no quería separarse de su padre para acabar en los brazos de cierto director que se hacía cruces por tener que cogerla.

- ¿Lucius…?

- ¿Qué?

- Ven aquí un momento...

Con un soplido, el rubio hizo lo que le mandaban.

- ¿Qué quieres¿Se te ha ocurrido una idea brillante? - Dijo con sorna.

- De hecho, creo que sí… Asómate un poco y mete la mano - El moreno se sonreía con maldad, y se ganó una maldición entre dientes de parte de su amigo que se convirtió en sonora blasfemia cuando sintió la punta de una varita en la espalda.

- No-pienso-hacerlo - Lucius se quedó muy quieto y erguido - Dispara si quieres, no me importa un carajo.

- No me busques, Lucius, sabes que si me obligas lo haré.

- ¡Tú eres el que me está obligando a mí! - siseó entre dientes dándose la vuelta a encararle - Y ya estoy harto de pasártelo todo¿me oyes¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?

- El _excelso_ director de Hogwarts, el que te mantiene fuera de Azkaban y empleado y el único que te puede encerrar por lo que has hecho hoy. ¿Satisfecho?

- Bien, entonces creo que pueden ir encerrándome también por el asesinato de un alto cargo público - Le amenazó enseñándole la varita, los dientes apretados.

Draco miraba por el agujero a los dos hombres discutir y realmente estaba hasta sorprendido. Nunca se había puesto a pensarlo, pero era realmente cierto que hacía años que Snape hacía lo que quería con Lucius y, por lo que veía, en todo el tiempo que no los había visto juntos habían seguido igual…

- Lucius…

- ¡Qué!

Severus señaló hacia arriba; Las vigas habían comenzado a temblar con un sordo ronroneo, y las chinitas caían con más fuerza que nunca. Se miraron unos segundos y se acercaron al muro de cascotes como un solo hombre.

- ¡Te odio, Snape!

- Yo también, yo también…

- ¡No me des la razón como a los locos!

- Calla ya y saca a la niña… con cuidado - El director le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que Malfoy no quiso ni ver por si acaso aún encontraba tiempo suficiente para echarle una maldición.

Por suerte la intuición de Severus acertó de nuevo y Joelle no se lo pensó tanto a la hora de cambiar de las manos de su padre a las de su abuelo. Malfoy Sr. se apartó del agujero con un nudito de pelo castaño agarrado a su cuello y cara de muy pocos amigos.

Severus miró al techo una última vez y le pegó un empujón al rubio.

- ¡¿A qué esperas¡Aparécete en la puerta del edificio!

- ¡Idiota¡Si Draco no tiene su varita no podréis desapareceros de aquí!

- ¿¿Qué??

- ¡¡Lo que oyes!!

El Director miró a su amigo con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad, y se volvió de pronto hacia las rocas que aún atrapaban a Draco y apuntó hacia ellas - Draco¡¡apártate!! _¡¡Destruccio! - _en el momento en que Draco estuvo libre, Severus agarró a ambos Malfoy - ¡¡Desaparécete!!

- ¡Cómo quieres que nos saque de aquí a todos! No soy un _portkey_¿recuerdas? - Exclamó el rubio de pelo largo exasperado. Por unos momentos ambos se miraron sin saber qué hacer, y de pronto Draco echó a correr por donde habían venido, tirando del Director y de su padre por los pasillos.

- ¡¡De prisa¡Si hacéis un agujero en uno de los muros de la planta de arriba llegaremos al jardín!

- ¡¡Estáis de manicomio!!

- ¿¿Tienes una idea mejor, Lucius??

- ...

- ¡¡Entonces cállate y corre!! - Le gritó Snape mientras corrían perseguidos por una nube de polvo y un escándalo espantoso.

Subieron las escaleras tremendamente oscuras casi a trompicones, tropezando con los escalones y llegando milagrosamente enteros al piso de arriba que, evidentemente encontraron parcialmente hundido.

Con gesto de aprehensión Draco se dio cuenta de que no faltaría mucho para que donde estaban se hundiera también, pero peor le pareció cuando Severus le dijo que la casa se iba a venir abajo toda entera porque estaban subiendo grietas a las paredes desde los cimientos.

- Bien, bien…. ¿y qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora…? - Le dijo apoyándose en una de las paredes intentando volver a respirar normalmente.

- Calla, Lucius…, y salta al otro lado del agujero - Le instó el Director también cansado, pero antes de que pudiera oponerse a semejante locura metió baza Draco.

- ¿¿Con mi hija¡Ni hablar! - Exclamó, y Lucius se volvió hacia Draco con gesto de odio.

- No es que la lleve por gusto¿recuerdas?

- ¡Tráela acá! - El joven fue totalmente dispuesto a arrancársela de la casaca si hacía falta, pero Snape les miró, frunció el ceño y agarró a Draco fuertemente de la muñeca haciéndole dar un respingo. Estaba harto de ellos. Harto.

- Salta Draco. Ya - Dijo con una voz tan ronca que el joven Malfoy cumplió la orden de inmediato seguido inmediatamente por su padre y por él en última instancia. Así, pronto estuvieron corriendo de nuevo por el edificio que se venía abajo hasta llegar a unas angostas escaleras ascendentes que terminaban en claridad.

- ¿Por aquí a dónde vamos?

- Al… sitio por donde… salió… el licántropo….

- Fabuloso... Esperemos que… no haya regresado...

Cuando por fin abandonaron la oscuridad y regresaron al interior del edificio vieron cómo la mayor parte del suelo de la planta cero se había hundido totalmente, yendo a parar la escalera junto a la que estaban a un oscuro agujero lleno de cascotes dos pisos más abajo.

La madera bajo sus pies crujió lúgubremente, y los dos rubios instaron al profesor casi a empujones a abrir el dichoso agujero en la pared por el que saltaron, llegando al jardín sin demasiados daños personales.

Cansados ya de tanto correr se alejaron prudencialmente del edificio, que gemía y crujía por los cuatro costados.

- Se va a venir abajo… - Murmuró Lucius.

- Sí - Severus se encogió de hombros y él le fulminó con la mirada.

En el momento en que los cimientos se quebraron y la casa se vino totalmente abajo, Malfoy Sr. contuvo un suspiro, como si de algún modo le afectara el derrumbe de aquella hermosa mansión.

- Trae acá a Joelle - Le dijo Draco poniéndose frente a él inmediatamente. En ese momento, al mayor de los tres magos se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza y ninguna buena, pero por no seguir teniendo contacto con la pequeña half-blood se la devolvió a su padre sin contemplaciones.

O lo intentó, porque a la que consiguió soltarla de su cuello la niña se agarró a lo primero que encontró.

- ¡Suelta¡Suéltame el pelo! - Le dijo intentando separarla de sí sin mucho éxito. Joelle empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, porque la gente la agarraba, la zarandeaba y la llevaba por sitios oscuros, y encima hacían mucho ruido y gritaban mucho, y no quería soltarse de ese hombre porque tenía el pelo suave y estaba segura en sus brazos.

- Joelle... ven con papá… - Draco la agarró y empezó a decirle cosas para que se fuera con él, y por suerte no veía la expresión indecible de su propio padre al escuchar las cucamonas.

Cuando por fin pudo soltar a la cría del pelo de su abuelo y la hubo recostado contra su propio pecho deseando que dejara de gimotear, se encaró con Lucius.

- Por hoy ya hemos tenido suficiente, pero no creas que se me olvida que tengo que darte lo que mereces. Cuida tu espalda, Lucius.

- Sí, no sea que se me agarre una half-blood y no la pueda soltar...- Sopló el aludido, un gesto de frío desprecio en el rostro.

Draco le lanzó una mirada helada, y Severus se pasó una mano por el rostro.

- La próxima vez vas a contármelo todo antes de hacer nada o yo mismo te mandaré a Azkaban de una patada¿entiendes? - Le amenazó totalmente serio, y el rubio se limitó a mirar al cielo como si tuviera cosas más interesantes en qué pensar.

Si el Director fue a decirle algo, se le olvidó en el instante en que escuchó el largo aullar del licántropo que habían dejado en el exterior. Se volvió de pronto hacia Draco, tomó a la niña en brazos para pasmo de ambos Malfoy y se desapareció de allí, apareciéndose de nuevo tan solo para llevarse a su ahijado con él sin siquiera despedirse de Lucius.

Malfoy Sr. estuvo allí unos segundos más, junto a las ruinas de aquella lujosa mansión de verano y tras tocarse suavemente el corte en la cara, se desapareció también.

----------

En casa de sus padres, Hermione estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes de la ansiedad y el miedo. Hacía horas que no sabían nada de Draco y de su hija y estaba en un sinvivir a pesar de las múltiples tilas que le había preparado su madre, quien ya no sabía qué hacer para tenerla tranquila; en su estado tan avanzado no podían ser buenos tantos nervios.

Los sres. Granger habían insistido en quedarse despiertos con ella hasta que supieran algo, pero tras todo el lío el cansancio les había vencido y se habían quedado dormidos en bata sentados en el sofá mientras Hermione paseaba sin descanso por la habitación mirando cada instante a la chimenea.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Draco¿Habría podido ayudarle el profesor Snape¿Estaría bien Joelle¿Quién podría querer hacerle daño a su hija?

Estás y otros cientos de preguntas le pasaban por la cabeza e incluso estaba preocupada por Nayara. ¿Y si también querían secuestrarla a ella?

El mero pensamiento hacía que casi se comiera las uñas, pero se obligaba a confiar que Snape supiera mantener Hogwarts tan seguro como Dumbledore.

Ronald Weasley volvió entonces de la cocina con un par de tazas de leche caliente. Hermione le había llamado nada más enterarse, y el auror había movilizado a su escuadrón para buscarla.

Había un escuadrón especial en el Ministerio que era parecido a lo que los muggles denominaban 'policía', pero el hecho de que la niña fuera hija de un Malfoy era para Ron motivo suficiente para que los _aurors_ entraran en escena. Siendo quienes eran los Malfoy, estaba seguro de que algo oscuro habría tras todo aquello.

Tras convencerse de que podía dejarlo todo a cargo de sus subordinados, el pelirrojo se había aparecido en casa de los padres de la bruja para ver cómo estaba. Además, Hermione le había contado que Draco había ido directamente a ver al Director de Hogwarts, y quería saber si había alguna noticia.

- Toma, te hará bien tomar algo caliente – Le dijo con gesto amistoso tendiéndole una taza. Ella suspiró y se dejó caer en la mesa redonda del comedor, donde Ron acabó dejando ambas tazas.

- No puedo más, Ron…

- Tranquilízate, por favor. Se está haciendo todo lo que se puede, y nunca se ha visto que nadie haya secuestrado a alguien sin querer nada a cambio. Además, nadie sabe que es hija de Malfoy¿verdad?

- Los padres de Draco lo saben… y quién sabe si alguien más.

- He estado personalmente en Malfoy Manor, y la Sra. Malfoy me ha escoltado por todas las habitaciones, incluso por el sótano. Hice mis averiguaciones, mis detecciones… y no encontré nada. No creo que esté allí… Pero tampoco estaba tu suegro, cosa que la Sra. me dijo que no era extraña. No tengo nada que apunte a que tengan algo que ver… - Terminó dando un trago a la leche caliente.

- ¿Pero quién si no va a querer hacerle algo a mi hija? Nadie sabe que es de Draco, y yo no tengo enemigos…

- ¿Quizá alguien del colegio de abogados? – Preguntó el pelirrojo rascándose la perilla.

De pronto una llamarada verde surgió en la chimenea, y Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, derramando la taza de leche sobre la mesa. Los sres. Granger se despertaron de pronto, asustados, y también se pusieron en pie al ver a Draco entrar en la casa con su pequeña en brazos.

Llorando de alivio, la bruja se echó sobre él y tomó a Joelle de sus brazos, abrazándola y besándola mil veces mientras su padre se acercaban a Draco.

- Draco¿qué ha sucedido¿Quién la tenía¿¿Por qué se la llevaron??

El rubio apretó los dientes para tragarse un gruñido y suspiró largamente.

- Fui a hablar con mi padrino, y él me ayudó a encontrarla. No sabemos quién la tenía, pero está investigándolo.

Mientras las mujeres llevaban a la niña escaleras arriba, Ronald se acercó al rubio con la típica expresión de desagrado que ponía cuando le veía.

- ¿Pero por qué ella¿Qué tiene de especial? – Preguntó estirándose a su lado como siempre hacía para obligarle a mirar hacia arriba, cosa que era obvia le repateaba.

Draco arrugó el gesto nada más verle, siendo patente el disgusto mutuo que se tenían, y le volvió la espalda de pronto.

- ¿No es tu trabajo averiguar esas cosas, Weasley? – Le preguntó arrastrando su apellido con desprecio – Pensaba que para eso te paga el Estado…

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño más aún, y sintió que le subía el calor a las orejas.

- Quizá me presente a auror un día de estos. Después de todo, si te admitieron a ti, que no sabes hacer tu trabajo, a mi me darán el título sin mover un dedo – Draco esperó unos segundos, pero al no obtener respuesta se volvió a mirarle con el mentón alzado.

- ¿Quieres que siga avergonzándote o prefieres alejarte de mi familia? También puedo echarte personalmente…

- Te guste o no, fue Hermione quien vino buscando mi ayuda… - dijo Ronald entre dientes - y no me iré hasta que no pueda redactar un informe sobre lo que ha pasado esta noche. Tengo potestad para hacerte hablar, Malfoy, y me daré cuenta enseguida de si estás encubriendo a alguien.

Draco alzó una ceja, sin notar la mirada sorprendida y asustada de su suegro tras él.

- Me gustaría ver esa potestad tuya, Weasley. Espero al menos que sea tan grande como tus orejas.

- Puedo arrestarte por desacato – El auror pelirrojo empuñó las manos, furioso, pero Draco no se amedrentó.

- ¿Puedo pedirte que lo intentes?

Se abrió un silencio terrible entre ambos, que se miraban como si los ojos tuvieran el poder de fulminar en el acto, y acto seguido echaron mano de sus varitas… O al menos Ronald lo hizo, porque Draco había olvidado que perdió la suya y soltó una grosera maldición.

- Vaya, deberías tener cuidado de poder respaldar tus palabras con algo – Le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras le apuntaba.

De pronto, el puño de Draco se estrelló contra su mandíbula, haciéndole dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

- Eres de lo más estúpido que me he encontrado en la vida, Weasley. Y ahora saca el trasero de esta casa antes de que te mande al Ministerio de una patada en él.

- ¿¿Draco…?? – El padre de Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y estaba temiéndose que aquello degenerara en un violento encuentro. Si no recordaba mal, el pelirrojo había estado saliendo con su hija antes que con Draco… y era obvio que esa era una de las causas por las que no se soportaban.

Lo que el buen hombre no sabía es que las rencillas entre Malfoys y Weasleys tenían bastante más trasfondo que el de una lucha por una mujer.

Ronald le apuntó con la varita una vez más, rojo de rabia, mientras Draco le miraba como si le estuviera perdonando la vida.

- Me aburres, Weasley. ¿Vas a hacer algo o te quedarás ahí plantado toda la noche? - Le presionó el rubio, que estaba descargando la tensión de la tarde en aquél tipo que siempre le había caído tan mal.

El auror resopló y bajó el brazo antes de que Hermione apareciera por las escaleras.

- Da gracias a que no voy a rebajarme a tu nivel, Malfoy – Dijo en un murmullo para que sólo le oyera él.

- Mejor di que no quieres que Hermione te vea amenazarme, y te creeré – Respondió arrogante, en voz alta, sabiendo que había ganado la partida una vez más.

Weasley tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de cerrarle la boca al asqueroso rubiales que siempre le había hecho la vida imposible, en primer lugar por Hermione, y después porque no podía abusar de su autoridad como auror.

Al acercarse a ellos, Hermione vio la tensión que flotaba en el aire y suspiró cansadamente.

- Hoy no, por favor. Comportaos bien por una vez…

- Lo siento, cielo – Se apresuró a decir Ron, que no quería causarle más disgustos. Draco se sonrió ladino; sin darse cuenta, a los ojos de la mujer el pelirrojo se acababa de echar la culpa de la discusión.

- Gracias por todo Ron – Dijo ella adelantándose para abrazarle, y el auror le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- No tienes por qué darlas. Mañana me pondré en contacto con el director de Hogwarts y haremos un informe conjunto. Después de todo estoy llevando con él y los suyos el caso de las famosas letras… No te preocupes, dentro de poco sabremos quién se la llevó.

Sin poderlo evitar, el gesto de Draco se llenó de amargura e ira. No por Ronald, sino por sus palabras. Aún no comprendía cómo Lucius había sido capaz de secuestrarla, cómo era posible que fuera tan desgraciado, tan cabrón.

_Porque es él, joder. ¿Cómo le va a importar que sea su nieta, si ni siquiera le importo yo? Si supiera de algo que pudiera joderle, lo haría, pero no creo que haya nada que aprecie lo bastante excepto su propia vida, y no voy a rebajarme a su nivel para matarle... _Pensó el rubio conteniendo un soplido.

No se dio cuenta de que Ron se había marchado hasta que Hermione le tomó de un brazo.

- ¿Estás bien, Draco? - le preguntó apretando su mano - ¿Quién fue¿Por qué?

- No lo sé - Dijo secamente, y se liberó de sus manos para dejarse caer en el sillón. El padre de Hermione, sabiendo que sobraba, fue escaleras arriba en busca de su mujer y de la niña.

La bruja se sentó junto a él y le tomó una mano entre las suyas para intentar darle apoyo.

- Ella está bien, sólo está asustada... Pero sé que tú no. Dime qué ha pasado, por favor.

El joven Malfoy miró a su alrededor durante un rato, el gesto duro como si lo hubieran esculpido en mármol.

- La tenían en una jaula - dijo por fin agitando la cabeza - en un sótano oscuro lleno de... monstruos. Si lo pienso fríamente, me sorprende que con lo que ha pasado allí hayamos salido con vida.

- ¿El profesor Snape fue contigo?

- Sí. Y también Lucius - dijo casi ronco, y su mujer frunció el ceño y apretó su mano con fuerza. Tal y como se temía, estaba involucrado en ello. El gesto de Draco se ensombreció al momento de seguir hablando - No sé realmente por qué nos ayudaba, si fue él quien la secuestró... O, al menos, quien la mandó secuestrar, porque me extrañaría mucho que se ensuciara las manos haciendo el trabajo él mismo.

Hermione se quedó de una pieza, y una oleada de incredulidad recorrió su cuerpo a modo de temblor. Una congoja enorme la oprimió el pecho y tuvo que dominarse mucho para contener la rabia que estaba amenazando con desbordarla.

_¡Desgraciado, maníaco, egoísta bastardo...! _

- No te reprimas, Mione. Yo ya me desahogué con él en persona…

- ¿Lo hizo sólo por... por ser nuestra hija? - Preguntó la bruja tentativamente, y él se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que alguien quería hacer algo con Voldemort, y no entiendo que Lucius la secuestrara si su preocupación era evitarlo a toda costa. Quizá no tuviera nada que ver, no tengo ni idea. La verdad es que entre unas cosas y otras todo ha sido muy confuso...

- ¿Y el profesor Snape¿No le ha mandado detener?

- No. Esos dos se traen algo entre manos, como siempre, y el profesor debió considerar que estaba mejor suelo. Yo que sé. Mira, no quiero hablar más de esto – Gruñó mirando a la alfombra de varios colores que había a los pies del sillón.

- Supongo que sabe más que nosotros. Podríamos ir a verle para que nos contara la verdad – Propuso la bruja, sabiendo que accedería con mayor facilidad a ver a su padrino que a Ronald.

- De acuerdo... Pero otro día, por favor - Dijo suspirando, dejando a un lado por fin sus frías maneras. Cansado como estaba después de tanto como había pasado, se recostó contra Hermione y dejó que le abrazara. La bruja besó su cabeza rubia y se dedicó a pasarle los dedos por el pelo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

----------------

- ¿Eres un mortífago?

Tozudo, el mago volvió la cabeza para no verle al escuchar la pregunta ya por quinta vez. El tipo estaba inmovilizado por un conjuro pero nada le impedía mover la lengua, y aún así no había dicho ni palabra desde que llegara a casa de Lupin.

- Es un libro encantador el que leías, y muy raro. Único, diría yo. El resto son copias mal hechas que no sirven para nada¿no es así? Tu jefe debió pagar mucho para conseguirlo...

- Por favor, basta de charla estúpida. Me aburro de oírte.

- Cuanto antes me cuentes lo que quiero saber, antes dejarás de escucharme… - Le dijo Remus con un suspiro que denotaba su cansancio. Tenía unas ojeras terribles, y estaba totalmente despeinado. Miró al mago que Snape le había pedido que custodiara usando todos los métodos a su alcance y decidió sentarse a su lado tras haber pasado más de hora y media paseando a su alrededor, preguntando sin respuesta.

La silla crujió levemente cuando el hombre lobo balanceó todo su peso hacia delante para apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas, la cabeza gacha.

- Ah, vamos. Te desmayarás antes de que puedas sacarme alguna información… - Le dijo el hombre desdeñoso, fijos sus ojos en él.

- No lo apuestes – Remus alzó la cabeza para mirarle, y el otro mago vio en sus ojos algo que no le gustaba nada; un destello amarillo. Y había estado el tiempo suficiente en la mansión de la que le había sacado Snape a rastras como para saber lo que significaba aquello.

- ¡Eres un hombre lobo!

Lupin sonrió cansado y se apartó el pelo que le caía por la cara, colocándoselo tras las orejas.

- Mañana hay luna llena… - Balbució, recordando de pronto que por eso habían elegido el día antes para comenzar el sortilegio con el Quimera.

- Tienes menos de un día para decirme lo que quiero saber. Cuando caiga la noche me convertiré en esta misma habitación, para que vayas haciéndote a la idea de cómo serás tú dentro de un mes… si es que no te arranco la yugular cuando termine de transformarme… - le dijo con voz suave, sin apartar la mirada – Recuerdo en los últimos días de Voldemort, una mañana me desperté entre tanta sangre que me escurría cada vez que intentaba levantarme del suelo. Tenía entre las manos, enredado como un cordón las tr—

- ¡Cállate¡No vas a asustarme con tus cuentos, monstruo! – Exclamó sin dejarle terminar la frase, que imaginaba cómo acababa. Tenía los ojos enormes, y le corría sudor frío por la sien.

- Me alegro de que no me tengas miedo. Es un olor apestoso, me pone frenético… - Remus se puso en pie en ese momento, y el mago hubiera dado un respingo de no estar conjurado. Se estiró levemente, y tuvo un acceso de tos ronca que hubiera bastado para despertar a media ala de la Torre Gryffindor. Los ojos verdes del otro hombre no pudieron evitar ver sus colmillos entre sus dedos y, cuando el hombre lobo se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cama le detuvo.

- Es…Espera. Me llamo Alan Lanthen, y el libro es auténtico, una joya….

Lupin se dejó caer en la silla pesadamente, aún tosiendo levemente, y se dispuso a escuchar la confesión…

-----------------

**En el siguente bonus**... Pececitos y fuentes.

Y gracias por dejarme review. Aquí tenéis el resto de la historia :3


	8. Bonus 4 Te gustara crecer

**Bonus 4 Te gustará crecer**

_Un río escondido que a un estanque va a caer  
dos nubes perdidas que nunca podrán llover  
tres pequeñas piedras que no formaran pared  
eso soy yo... _

Era verano, un día caluroso y con sol en Wiltshire, Inglaterra.

Draco, el joven heredero de los Malfoy, estaba junto a la gran fuente que adornaba los jardines de la mansión en que vivía, donde el agua siempre corría fría y parecía refrescar el ambiente.

Era un sitio fabuloso. Le encantaba ver el agua brotar de aquellos tres enormes menhires y chorrear hasta el estanque haciendo cataratas y espuma rojiza al caer. Se acercaba allí siempre que podía, atraído por los peces irisados y las rocas brillantes, e incluso por las extrañas flores azuladas que solían crecer junto a las piedras.

De vez en cuando el niño rubio miraba a su alrededor por si alguien se acercaba, pero todo estaba tranquilo. Nunca había entendido por qué no querían que se asomase a jugar con los peces, así que cuando perdía de vista a todos los adultos y al elfo doméstico corría a la fresca sombra... ¡Y qué emoción cuando lo conseguía, qué sentimiento de victoria y de secretismo cuando corría por el jardín libre y solo para ir a lo que consideraba su lugar favorito!

Normalmente, momentos después de que llegara aparecía alguno de sus padres o su nanny a llevársele sin dejarle jugar, y él, enfadado, volvía a intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que, irremediablemente, le castigaban... Pero aquél día parecía que ninguno de ellos, y Draco estaba feliz.

Un pez dio un salto en la fuente y le salpicó y, juguetón, Draco se asomó a ver si le volvía a ver. Miró, miró y miró durante un buen rato y sólo vio sus figuras coloreadas bajo el agua, nadando entre las piedras pulidas e iridiscentes.

Por fin, otro salto y nuevas salpicaduras, y el niño rubio intentó coger al pez antes de que volviera al agua con tal suerte que cayó al estanque. Riendo, y empapado, Draco se sentó en el fondo, con el agua cubriéndole hasta el pecho, y buscó al pez con la mirada, pero todos habían nadado hacia la parte opuesta al sentir semejante movimiento.

Con cuidado para no resbalar, se puso en pie y fue sorteando las piedras intentando buscar a los peces, pero de pronto escuchó un rugido que le hizo volverse asustado.

Corriendo como si la vida le fuese en ello, Lucius se dirigía hacia él varita en mano.

- _¡¡EXPELIARMUS!!_ - Gritó, y el conjuro impactó en el pecho del niño, que voló hacia atrás hasta caer fuera de la fuente.

Mr.Malfoy se agachó entonces junto a su hijo y le agarró de la ropa empapada con fuerza, mirándole con la ferocidad de un tigre a punto de rematar a su presa.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te acerques a esa fuente?! - Le gritó entre dientes, el pelo casi plateado cayéndole por la cara.

Draco le miró con terror, los ojos claros enormes y fijos en el rostro iracundo de su padre, los miembros colgándole en el vacío en el que Lucius le había dejado al levantarle en vilo.

- ¡Contesta! - Le gritó bruscamente enseñándole el puño apretado con que sujetaba la varita. El niño empezó a temblar, intentando en vano no llorar porque sabía que eso le enfadaría todavía más, y consiguió sollozar un 'lo siento' muy bajito mientras le caían gruesas lágrimas por las mejillas.

Lucius apretó los dientes unos momentos y respiró profundamente antes de dejarle sentado en el suelo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo inconscientemente y miró a su hijo llorar en el mayor silencio posible escurriendo agua por todas partes.

- Vamos dentro, Draco - Le dijo esta vez con calma guardando la varita en un bolsillo mágico de su casaca, y le puso en pie cogiéndole del cuello de la ropa como si fuera un cachorrillo. Draco sollozó cuando los moratones de la caída le dolieron, y su padre le cogió en brazos sin decir palabra, apoyándole contra su hombro.

- Lo siento... - Gimió sin atreverse a agarrarse a él, temiendo que le fuera a gritar otra vez. El pelo de su padre se agitó tras ellos mientras se dirigían hacia la Mansión, dejando atrás la fuente y sus peces de colores...

- ¡Dobby! - Llamó Mr. Malfoy al elfo doméstico, y en unos instantes la criatura orejuda se apareció frente a ellos.

- ¿Sí, señor...?

Lucius frunció el gesto al mirarle y le dio una fuerte patada que le mandó volando al suelo.

- ¡Estúpida criatura¡Te he dicho mil veces que cuides a Draco cuando sale al jardín! - En realidad esa tarea le correspondía a la nanny de Draco, pero la mujer se había marchado a su casa un par de días y la responsabilidad caía en el elfo hasta su regreso.

- ¡¡Dobby lo siente amo!! - exclamó haciéndose un nudito en el lugar donde había caído - Dobby estaba ocupado y no se dio cuenta...

- ¿Ocupado? - los ojos claros de Lucius eran tan fríos como un bloque de hielo - Ocupado... Bien. Luego nos 'ocuparemos' de tu castigo...

Dobby se encogió en el suelo cuando su amo pasó a su lado con largos pasos, temiendo otro golpe, pero nada sucedió. El elfo doméstico se puso en pie temblando ligeramente. Si no le había vuelto a agredir era porque había pensando un castigo despiadado para más tarde...

Pasaron por el gran salón de la mansión, cerca de largas estanterías llenas de libros y objetos que Draco nunca había sabido qué eran, y subieron por la escalera de caracol al piso superior, donde estaban las habitaciones.

Con poca ceremonia Lucius entró en el cuarto del niño, que estaba perfectamente ordenado a excepción de un par de libros abiertos sobre una mesa, y le dejó sobre la enorme cama de edredón oscuro.

Draco miró sin decir palabra cómo abría su armario y sacaba algo de ropa seca que tiró a su lado.

- Cámbiate de ropa - Le ordenó, y el niño le miró con los ojos grandes llenos de lágrimas. Lucius suspiró exasperado y se sentó a su lado, y Draco se hizo un ovillo.

- No voy a hacerte nada... - Frunció el ceño, y haciendo uso de toda su paciencia le quitó la ropa mojada y la arrojó al suelo. Una vez tuvo a su hijo desnudo sobre la cama le echó un vistazo para ver si se había hecho algo y, tras pensar en la interminable retahíla de insultos que podía dedicarle Narcissa si veía su piel tan blanca magullada por su culpa, trajo una pomada que, al acelerar su curación, al menos conseguiría que no le doliera.

Fue a comenzar a vestirle cuando Draco cogió la camisa y se la puso sólo, lo mismo que el resto de la ropa que había dejado para él. Mr. Malfoy arqueó las cejas suavemente y le dejó hacer, ayudándole tan sólo con algunos botones rebeldes.

- ¿Se te comió la lengua un kneazel? - Le preguntó una vez terminaron, y Draco agitó la cabeza.

- No...

- ¿Entonces?

Draco le miró sin saber qué decir, pues estaba confundido por los radicales cambios de comportamiento de su padre.

- Supongo que da igual... - Agitó la cabeza el mayor y se levantó de la cama, decidido a no intentar comprender la mentalidad de un niño - No vuelvas a acercarte a la fuente solo. Nunca. ¿Has comprendido?

- Sí... - Murmuró arrebujándose en la cama, temiendo una nueva salida de su carácter que nunca llegó.

- La próxima vez que te lo repita no seré tan benevolente - Mr. Malfoy se fue del cuarto sin mirar atrás y entró en su despacho, al fondo del pasillo, dispuesto a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que decidiera pasear por el jardín un rato para despejarse.

Casi media hora después, Narcissa llamó a la puerta y entró, curioseando aquí y allá en aquella habitación en la que no solía entrar.

El rubio, que apenas había conseguido concentrarse en algo, se volvió a ella de mala gana dispuesto a concederle un momento de su tiempo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Draco me ha contado lo que ha pasado - hizo una pausa por si quería decir algo, pero al quedar callado continuó - Deberías decirle por qué no debe acercarse a la fuente, sería más fácil para él entenderlo - La bruja arqueó las cejas levemente, las manos impecables unidas tras su vestido amarillo pastel.

- No tiene que acercarse a la fuente porque yo se lo ordeno, y es lo único que tiene que entender - Dijo secamente colocando impulsivamente el taco de hojas que tenía sobre la mesa. Narcissa frunció el gesto y puso una mano en su cadera; Había ido de buenas maneras con aquella sugerencia porque sabía que pisaba suelo peligroso, pero no iba a dudar en ir al grano por su hijo.

- Si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo - Lucius volvió a mirarla al momento, los ojos brillantes.

- No tienes ningún derecho - Le dijo casi entre dientes.

- ¡Eres tú quien no tiene derecho a dejar que a Draco le pase lo que a tu hermano!

Lucius se puso en pie como accionado por un resorte y dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa con ambas manos, las cejas peligrosamente arqueadas sobre los ojos acerados. Narcissa supo al instante que había ido demasiado lejos en su impertinencia, pero apretó los labios finos y se mantuvo firme.

El orgullo es el orgullo, y un Black no se desdice cuando tiene razón.

- ¡¿Qué sabrás tú de... de nada?! - Exclamó entre dientes, furioso. La mujer dudó unos segundos, pero se alisó el vestido con las manos, mirando al suelo y aparentando estar perfectamente tranquila.

- Lo suficiente como para saber que fue un accidente que no quiero que se repita con mi hijo.

Mr. Malfoy apretó fuertemente las manos en el borde de la mesa, los ojos fijos en la expresión calmada de su mujer... y señaló de pronto la puerta de su despacho.

- Sal, Narcissa. ¡Fuera! - Exclamó dando un golpe sobre el taco de hojas que había en la mesa. Narcissa arqueó suavemente las cejas, sorprendida porque la echara de su despacho sin discutir.

Como bien le había dicho, a ella nunca le habían contado lo que sucediera y sólo sabía lo que había escuchado de boca de los padres de Lucius, sobre todo de Maximus. Pero por mucho que pudiera decir el Malfoy moreno, su marido no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó...

- ¡¡FUERA!! - Rugió, y ella dio un respingo cuando tiró al suelo la lámpara que tenía sobre la mesa. Fue a decir algo, pero al ver su expresión se dio cuenta que lo mejor sería dejarle solo.

Lucius plantó las dos manos sobre la mesa de madera oscura en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, el lacio pelo claro resbalando por los lados de su cara.

_Accidente. Un jodido accidente... _

Sus ojos claros se prendieron un momento en la ventana de doble hoja que daba al jardín y al momento salió con un portazo del despacho, bajando las escaleras de caracol con rapidez.

Quería salir cuanto antes de aquél edificio y perderse por los terrenos de la Mansión como a veces hacía cuando era muchacho, ver los grandes jardines sin pensar en nada, despejarse y sobre todo, olvidar.

Pasó bajo los grandes árboles que plantaran allí los primeros Malfoy que vivieron en Inglaterra, por el camino enlosado que rodeaba la Mansión y que se separaba en pequeños cruces para ir a diversos lugares de los terrenos como la Rosaleda o las cuadras. A éste último lugar se dirigió con paso más suave, aunque sin ver la hermosura a su alrededor pues los ojos los tenía llenos de memorias de aquél pasado remoto que se habían propuesto recordarle.

El guardián de los terrenos le salió al paso desde su casa de piedra y le saludó con una honda reverencia. Era un mago ya anciano que había servido a la familia desde que él era pequeño, cuidando las cuadras y los jardines de la Mansión con esmero todos los días como si fueran sus hijos.

- Tráeme mi caballo - Le ordenó aún furioso y amargado por las palabras de la mujer.

- ¿Va a montar el señor? - Le preguntó con su voz cascada al ver que no llevaba ropas de monta. Lucius asintió, pues lo que llevaba era suficientemente cómodo y flexible para permitírselo.

Paseando impaciente, esperó a que Stuart sacara a Black de la cuadra. Era un pura sangre negro de calcetines blancos regalo de boda de sus suegros, de ahí el nombre. Pronto llegó el guardián con él sujeto por las bridas, y era todo porte y elegancia mientras andaba agitando las crines largas y sin trenzar.

El rubio se sujetó al pomo, puso un pie en el estribo y se alzó sobre el soberbio animal, que aguantó tranquilo que su amo le montara. En cuanto le sintió encima, Black holló un poco el suelo y alzó la cabeza cuando le cogieron de las riendas. Hacía tiempo que Lucius no le montaba, pero Stuart le mantenía vigoroso y cuidado para su amo. El anciano nunca le montaba, pues no tenía edad ya para ello, pero le soltaba con el resto de los caballos y les animaba a correr saltando chispas con la varita tal y como sabía les habían enseñado desde pequeños.

-Volveré en un rato - Le dijo el rubio antes de echar a trotar por los terrenos que habrían de pertenecerle hasta que su hijo formara su propia familia.

Dejó que Black corriera en la dirección que más le gustase, sintiendo el aire pasar a su alrededor volándole el pelo y refrescándole del sol que caía a plomo.

Hacía muchos años, cuando era pequeño, también hubo un día caluroso donde el sol brillaba con fuerza, un día en que el agua fría de la fuente le mojaba hasta la cintura mientras buscaba los peces de colores entre los menhires, lo mismo que Draco.

El agua, las piedras, las flores, todo era perfecto….

…Hasta que cayó por el sumidero.

Black dio un salto para sortear un seto que le entorpecía el camino y cuando Lucius vio una larga explanada extendiéndose frente a ellos le clavó los talones en los ijares para hacerle galopar. El aire le azotó sin piedad, y el jinete se agachó para ofrecer menos resistencia al viento mientras recorrían el llano como una flecha oscura de penacho plateado.

El rubio le pidió más velocidad al caballo, fustigándole los cuartos traseros con la mano, y Black apretó el paso, saltando de vez en cuando pequeños terraplenes y retoños de árboles. En medio de la veloz carrera el animal frenó bruscamente al ir directo a un obstáculo demasiado alto para que lo pudiera saltar, y su jinete salió despedido por el aire y fue a golpear, cuan largo era, contra el duro suelo.

_La caída terminó en una poza de agua helada en la más horrible oscuridad. La corriente le arrastró durante un tiempo en aquella negrura, llevándole a veces hacia los lados, haciéndole arañarse contra paredes de roca. _

_El miedo le hacía bracear como loco, intentando por todos los medios no acabar con la cabeza bajo el agua. No había tiempo de gritar, sólo de no ahogarse. _

_Un brusco cambio de sentido le lanzó contra una esquina de piedra para después llevarle contra una roca en la que, milagrosamente, se pudo sujetar con los deditos entumecidos de frío. _

_Una voz resonó por las paredes de roca y llegó hasta él. Era Phobos, que le había visto desaparecer y que había ido a buscarle entrando por los sótanos de la Mansión; Aquella corriente que arrastraba al niño no era otra que el cauce que se creara para dar servicio a la Mansión, tratado mágicamente para brotar como fuente en el exterior. _

_Nadie que no hubiera bajado a los sótanos sabía la particularidad de la fuente y, muchos menos conocían que existía un sumidero disimulado que era además una entrada/salida de emergencia al exterior creada, seguramente, cuando empezó a prohibirse el mantenimiento de objetos oscuros. _

_El pequeño gritó con toda la fuerza que le daba el pánico y pronto vio el resplandor dorado de una tea acercándose. _

_- ¡Sujétate bien¡Enseguida te saco de ahí...! - Le gritó su hermano bajando al agua tras él para que la corriente le llevara al mismo sitio. Phobos, que entraba en Hogwarts ese septiembre, nadó con toda la fuerza de sus jóvenes brazos y se aferró con fuerza a la misma roca que Lucius. _

_- ¡Agárrame¡No te sueltes o te llevará la corriente...! _

_El niño se sujetó a su espalda y Phobos se lanzó de nuevo a la corriente, intentando aferrarse a los laterales de roca del canal que recorría todo el sótano de la Mansión. _

_De lejos escucharon la voz grave de su padre retumbar entre las paredes cubiertas de librerías y artefactos de magia oscura, buscándoles, y el Malfoy castaño puso todo su empeño en sujetarse a un lado, cortándose las manos con las afiladas aristas del canal. _

_- ¡Sube, Lucius...! _- _Le dijo ayudándole a trepar por el borde hasta ver que el pequeño conseguía sujetar medio cuerpo fuera del agua, sobre la plataforma de suelo. _

Lucius abrió los ojos y tosió para abrir los pulmones, cerrados por el fuerte golpe. Black le dio un suave cabezazo como pidiéndole disculpas, y el rubio se ayudó de eso para quedar boca arriba, hacia el brillante cielo azul.

Dolorido hasta el último hueso, alzó una mano hasta su cabeza y se apartó el pelo del rostro, retirando los dedos sucios de sangre y tierra. Con un largo suspiro se incorporó; no tenía nada serio, solo arañazos y contusiones.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se acercara a Black cojeando y, despacio, sujetándose cansadamente con una mano en el pomo de la silla, le condujo hasta aquella maldita fuente donde desmontó para sentarse en la orilla.

Los tres grandes menhires seguían dando sombra y expulsando cataratas que hacían espuma rojiza desde aquél día fatal, y Lucius metió los dedos en el agua y la recorrió sin pensar, haciendo pequeñas ondas a las que los pececillos no querían acercarse.

Perdida la mirada en algún punto de la arboleda, no podía evitar pensar que de aparecerse Maximus en ese momento se vería en un buen lío sólo por estar allí, más aún si se enteraba que el heredero estuvo a punto de caer por el mismo sumidero por el que resbaló él.

_Y seguramente se enterará. No sé cómo, pero lo hará, y me arrastrará hasta aquí para recordarme que maté a su hijo… _

Lo último que recordaba de aquella tarde de verano era el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano al final del canal, arañado y golpeado por las rocas, y el rostro de su padre mirándole consumido por el odio.

Nunca le perdonaría que él y no Phobos, su hijo predilecto, viviera...

_Un silencio roto por una oración sin fe,  
una estrella errante, un caballo de ajedrez…  
Nada vale tanto que no se pueda perder  
salvo lo que hoy puede haber entre tu y yo… _

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Le preguntó de pronto una vocecilla, y Lucius se volvió a un lado para ver a su hijo mirarle desde detrás de un árbol.

- ¿No te dije que no vinieras aquí solo? - Le gruñó sacando la mano del agua automáticamente y volviendo de golpe al presente.

- Uh... ahora estoy contigo… - Murmuró, y se escondió tras el tronco a esperar sus gritos.

- Eres demasiado niño para darme respuestas como esas - frunció el ceño el mayor - Sal aquí antes de que acabes perdiéndote…

Draco asomó ojos y nariz y vio que su padre hacía un infructuoso intento de limpiarse el polvo; No parecía peligroso…

Con mucho miedo y poca vergüenza, el niño salió de su escondite y se acercó, sin hacer ruido, al caballo.

El par de rubios se quedó en silencio un rato, Draco acariciando a Black y Lucius pensando, hasta que el niño se acercó a él y se le quedó mirando de arriba a abajo con sus grandes ojos claros.

- ¿Te caíste? - Le preguntó contemplando su ropa sucia y rota y los raspones. Él torció el gesto y estiró las doloridas piernas al frente.

- Me tiró él - Contestó fulminando al animal con la mirada, que pacía tranquilamente ajeno a la conversación.

- Uhm… - Draco le hizo un gesto de desaprobación al caballo y se volvió hacia la fuente, sin acercarse mucho - Me gustan los peces… - Comentó al rato intentando alzarse para verlos mejor desde su sitio.

- A mí también.

- ¿¿Sí?? - El niño le miró con sorpresa ya que a su padre no solía gustarle nada. Olvidado su miedo, se coló entre las piernas de Lucius y le miró de frente, curioso como un gatito.

- Sí… - Le contestó mirando la hierba verde del suelo, el ceño hondo sobre sus ojos grises como tormentas.

- Oh… -Dijo, y su carita se mostró confundida. Si le gustaban ¿Por qué no jugaba con ellos?

- Por desobedecerme, mañana estarás todo el día sin salir - cambió de tema radicalmente mirando su reflejo en el agua ondeante - Y si vuelves a venir sin permiso, será una semana sin salir por cada vez, castigado en la biblioteca.

_A ver si es posible que aprenda disciplina de una vez… _

Dio un respingo cuando Draco le agarró con sus manitas y le vio mirándole con aquellos ojos idénticos a los suyos pero claros y brillantes, sin sombras.

- ¿Y si te llevo a ver los peces? Sólo a ti, lo prometo - Le dijo tirando de su manga y señalando el agua que brillaba por el sol.

- ¿Sólo vendrás conmigo?

Asentimiento.

- ¿Para enseñarme los peces?

Asentimiento.

Lucius no pudo sino reírse ante semejante proposición, y Draco le miró con gesto esperanzado. El rubio dio unas palmadas a la orilla donde se sentaba y el niño se sentó a su lado y miró, con él, los colores atornasolados de los peces del estanque.

Quisiera o no Narcissa, nunca podría contárselo. Y además, no había razón por la que oscurecer su mirada con conocimientos innecesarios.

Draco no sería como él por mucho que su reflejo en el agua les hiciera parecidos.

- ¿Mañana podemos venir?

- Mañana estás castigado, Draco.

- Entonces después de mañana - Sonrió metiendo el brazo en el agua y salpicándose. El mago agitó la cabeza, pero no pudo sino sonreírse un poco, con orgullo.

_Será un buen Slytherin cuando tenga la edad… _

_Acércate, enséñame como querer…  
y rotos por los suelos se nos quedaran los duelos  
si el amor que cura las heridas  
regara tu tierra y mis semillas  
y el amor nos tomará las manos  
y al mirar yo estaré a tu lado  
y te gustara crecer… _

Narcissa untó en sus manos un buen pellizco de pomada y las pasó por su espalda magullada con la maña de quien lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones. Lucius, silencioso como acostumbraba, hacía otro tanto con sus brazos frotando especialmente su hombro derecho.

- ¿En serio te tiró Black?

- Creo que aún no me he caído de ningún caballo por voluntad propia… - La contestó con retintín mientras la bruja baja las manos hasta sus caderas.

Escuchó un gruñido muy sugerente que la hizo aplicarse mejor en ese punto y, mientras lo hacía, Narcissa se humedeció los labios y no pudo contener más la pregunta.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que Draco esté tan contento? - La frase quedó en el aire suspendida durante largo rato, hasta que por fin el rubio decidió contestar.

- Le dejé enseñarme los peces de la fuente.

- Oh….

- Y me prometió ir sólo conmigo para enseñármelos - La bruja detuvo sus manos y sacó la cabeza por encima del hombro de su marido, sorprendida. Le apartó el pelo suave y él desvió los ojos hacia ella, pero su expresión seria no le reveló nada de sus pensamientos.

Narcissa suspiró suavemente y no pudo evitar una sonrisa tocar sus labios. Llevó una mano entonces sobre su mejilla rasguñada, y él dio un respingo.

- ¿Te importa? - gruñó apartándose - Escuece¿sabes?

- No, porque como yo no me caigo de los caballos…

- ¡No me caí del….! - Lucius suspiró con todas sus ganas, dejando la conversación por imposible, pero se volvió con curiosidad al ver que ella se reía entre dientes.

Era raro, muy raro, ver a Narcissa tan risueña….

La bruja cogió un poco de crema con dos dedos y frotó suavemente la herida sin perder la sonrisa.

Algunas veces, Lucius podía ser algo parecido a un padre...

-----

**En el siguiente capítulo** ... Un nuevo secuestro, y Severus se pone serio. Muy serio.


	9. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Era aproximadamente la undécima vez esa mañana que el director Snape miraba al techo exasperado, y ninguna había tenido que ver con los preparativos para la cercana Navidad.

_¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar entre ellos, maldita sea mi suerte...? _Pensó también por undécima vez. Y es que acababa de aparecerse Draco en su chimenea para decirle que tenía acogidos a sus suegros en su casa porque la noche anterior alguien había intentado prender fuego la suya, demostrándose así que tenían razón al temer por ellos después del secuestro de Joelle.

Y no era la única vez que Draco se había presentado ante él aquella semana, pues otros días se había quejado de ruidos sospechosos a mitad de la noche y de que el jardín había sido destrozado.

Severus hizo lo único que podía hacer, escuchar y pretender no oír las acusaciones del joven Malfoy contra su padre a pesar de que todo apuntaba hacia él.

Dejó escapar un hondo gruñido exasperado, como siempre que llegaba a la conclusión de que Lucius se traía algo entre manos de nuevo y, una vez más no le había contado lo que era.

No hacía más de dos días que Remus se había aparecido en su despacho con interesantes noticias sobre el libro y el tipo que encontraron en la Mansión. Tal y como les dijera, no iban a resucitar a nadie, pero Severus tenía la impresión de que Lucius no sabía eso.

- Dijo bien, no querían resucitar a Voldemort - dijo el hombre lobo recostándose completamente en la butaca que le habían ofrecido. Tenía el aspecto de haber sido machacado por un troll particularmente grande – aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que se puede hacer con ese libro, no me extraña que pensáramos que se puede resucitar; Jamás había oído que se pudieran hacer cosas tan desagradables con las Artes Oscuras…

- Al grano, Lupin. Tengo clase en diez minutos – Gruñó el director poniendo las últimas notas de los ensayos de sus alumnos de séptimo.

- Lo que querían era convocar su espíritu para, de algún modo, robar sus poderes. No es que no me lo explicara, pero mis conocimientos en la materia no son tan extensos como para entenderlo. Al parecer, el personaje al que nos enfrentamos quiere tener más poder del que ya tiene. Por lo que me contó el tipo, que ya está a buen recaudo en Azkaban, tiene bastantes personas trabajando con él… y tiene intención de dar un golpe en la Cámara para hacerse con el control del Ministerio desde fuera.

- Eso explicaría el asesinato. Está intentando poner a todos a su favor… Incluso puede estar sentado en la Cámara de los Lores…

- Por supuesto, no sabe quién es el tipo en cuestión. Él siempre habla con intermediarios… Entre ellos el padre de Malfoy, que parece ser su mano derecha. – Continuó Remus.

- Ya lo imaginaba – Suspiró el director.

- Severus… ¿no se te ha ocurrido usar _veritaserum_ con Malfoy? Con éste no me hizo falta en cuanto vio que mi casa sólo tiene una habitación y que era casi luna llena…

Snape alzó la mirada del pergamino para verle toser. Frunció el ceño.

- Sí, se me ha ocurrido. Tengo un poco embotellado en mi despacho.

- ¿…Y?

- Si lo uso, no volverá a hablarme – al ver el gesto de Remus, continuó – Aunque no lo creas, no me disgusta su compañía. Al menos no en pequeñas dosis.

El hombre lobo arqueó las cejas y no dijo nada para expresar su desacuerdo. Así, Severus continuó hablando.

- Revisé en el pensadero lo que recuerdo de aquella noche, y me da la impresión de que aquella Mansión era propiedad de los Malfoy. Eso explicaría por qué Lucius sabía con exactitud tantas cosas de la casa.

- ¿El tipo con el que luchaste podría ser su padre? Si no recuerdo mal, también está en la Cámara de los Lores…

- No lo sé, no le vi.

- ¿Por qué Malfoy no te dijo que era su casa? – Presionó Remus cruzándose de brazos. Severus dejó la pluma en el tintero, el gesto oscurecido.

- Llevo días intentando dar con él para que me lo cuente, pero parece que se lo haya tragado la tierra. En el Ministerio me dijeron que estaría fuera unos días. Narcissa no sabe dónde anda, al parecer tampoco para por la Mansión – hizo una pausa - Me dijo que si nos acompañaba a la casa querrían matarle… y eso sí que me lo creo. No sé si sería o no su padre, pero estoy seguro de que se encontró con él frente a frente, y que algo pasó entre ellos. Asegúrate de que desde Azkaban Lanthen no tiene contacto con el exterior. Por si acaso.

- Aha – asintió Remus agitando una mano antes de toser sobre un pañuelo – Creo que voy a investigar a los miembros de la Cámara a ver qué encuentro, y movilizaré a la gente. Más vale que detengamos a todos los que podamos. Si me entero de algo sobre Malfoy ya te lo comentaré. Por cierto, creo que Ron Weasley quiere hacerte algunas preguntas sobre lo que pasó. Hermione habló con él al enterarse…

- Pues me temo que tengo una lista bastante larga de problemas por solucionar antes de atenderle – Snape dio un golpecito con su varita sobre los pergaminos y todos se enrollaron perfectamente – Tengo que dejarte. Cuando encuentre a Lucius te llamaré.

Pero desde que hablara con Lupin no lo había encontrado. Snape calculó el tiempo que le quedaba hasta la siguiente clase e hizo la intentona habitual en el Ministerio.

_Desde luego, voy a empezar a pensar muy en serio que ha salido del país... _

- ¡Ministerio de Magia, planta tercera, despacho de Lucius Malfoy! -Exclamó echando un buen puñado de polvos floo al hogar. Unos segundos después estaba sacando la cabeza por la chimenea del mentado rubio quien, con el ruido de la llamarada se despertó sobresaltado y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

- Hay que ver lo bien que trabajan algunos... - Dijo con sorna mientras le veía erguirse en la silla reprimiendo un bostezo. Algo le llamó entonces la atención; Su ropa estaba impecable, pero el gesto adusto era la imagen del cansancio.

- ¿Qué se te ha perdido, Severus¿No tienes que dar clase o algo?

- ¿Dónde has estado estas noches? - Severus fue al grano, como siempre, intentando enterarse de lo más posible en el menor tiempo - Llevo tiempo intentando hablar contigo, y Narcissa siempre me ha dicho que lleva días sin verte aparecer por la Mansión.

- Eso es asunto mío.

- Narcissa está preocupada.

- Ya me extrañaría… - le dijo con una sonrisita sarcástica - Prueba con otra cosa, Severus…

- Alguien intentó quemar anoche la casa de los suegros de Draco - El Director le complació con su característica rotundidad y la expresión de su amigo cambió de repente, volviéndose mortalmente seria.

- Ya. Y te ha dicho que he sido yo y por eso estás aquí¿verdad? - Lucius suspiró y por unos momentos pareció que iba a dejarse caer sobre la mesa.

Severus frunció el ceño. Ambas cosas que le había contado eran verdad pero¿por qué se había tomado una a broma mientras la otra se la había creído sin dudar un instante?

- Ya veo que te declaras inocente. Entonces¿quién puede tener algo tan grave en contra de ellos como para matarles?

- Aunque no quiera, Draco es un Malfoy. Es posible que alguien quiera vengarse de mí a través de él y su... - Lucius miró al techo remiso a terminar la frase, y se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano, suspirando cansadamente.

- ¿Por qué siempre tengo la impresión de que hay algo que no me estás contando? - la mirada de Severus se volvió dura como el acero - Draco está pensando en denunciarte… pero si me dices lo que sabes podré interceder por ti.

- No hay nada que contar, Severus. No tengo nada que ver con lo que le sucede a Draco, y ni siquiera sé dónde viven esos muggles ni me importa - le contestó recostándose en su silla - ¿Seguro que no tienes ninguna clase que dar...?

El Director de Hogwarts le fulminó con la mirada. Le fastidiaba de sobremanera que Lucius acabara con su paciencia siendo tan poco colaborador…

- La última vez tampoco había nada que contar y al final acabaste armando una buena, Lucius. Draco no puede estar toda la vida temiendo que vayas a hacerle algo a su familia.

- ¿Y por qué no me metes en Azkaban y terminas con esta charada de una vez? Así todos estaríais felices y yo no tendría que aguantarte - El rubio agitó levemente la cabeza y clavó los ojos en una librería, las manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio.

- Lucius¿hace cuánto que no duermes? - Severus le miró suspicaz, pues se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño, y su amigo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Acaso eso también tiene que ver con Draco?

- Evidentemente no - Sopló exasperado. Malfoy frunció el gesto y accedió por fin a satisfacer algo su curiosidad aunque sólo fuera porque estaba cansado hasta para discutir.

- Días. No sé cuántos, es tontería contarlos.

- ¿Y como no duermes desapareces de tu casa?

- Cuando no puedo dormir me desespero estando en la Mansión…así que no suelo volver por las noches ¿Satisfecho?

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, pues amén de lo extraño de su historia, Snape seguía pensando que le ocultaba algo.

- Sí - le dijo finalmente, sabiendo que era tontería preguntarle dónde gastaba su tiempo; obviamente el rubio no se lo diría – Esta tarde ven a Hogwarts y te daré algo para que duermas. Además quiero hablar contigo y ahora no tengo tiempo.

- Sí, madre…. - le dijo con sorna - ¿Algún recado más o puedo seguir durmiendo?

- Ve a ver a Narcissa - Lucius miró al techo de su despacho conteniendo un suspiro, y Severus se desapareció a dar clase a sus alumnos de segundo.

Tras su escritorio, Draco apenas sí podía concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía pendiente. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar pues, si bien no quería otorgarle ninguna credibilidad a su padre había un resquicio en su mente que no hacía más que pensar en quién más podría desearles mal.

A pesar de haber mantenido una larga conversación, su padrino no había sido capaz de despejar las dudas que tenía sobre el secuestro de su hija, y no podía parar de darle vueltas, sintiéndose mal por todo.

Sus suegros habían pasado una temporada viviendo con ellos, pero tras volver a su casa y una vez que Hermione estaba convenciéndose de que no les iba a pasar nada, alguien había intentado matarles queriendo quemar su casa.

_¿Acaso alguien tendrá algo en contra de los Malfoy¿Acaso lo pagan con ellos porque mi casa tiene el fidelius…? Ahh maldita sea¿¿Es que nunca nos van a dejar en paz??_ Pensaba constantemente, dejando caer exasperado la pluma sobre el pergamino que había comenzado a redactar casi una quincena de veces.

Miró el reloj y suspiró. Por fin era hora de marcharse. De pronto, los días se le hacían eternos en el trabajo...

Salió a la calle y pronto dejó el edificio del Ministerio atrás. Era noche cerrada ya en Londres, y el cielo estaba encapotado de nubes que amenazaban con nevar en cualquier momento.

El centro de la ciudad era un hervidero de gente haciendo sus compras de Navidad, y Draco no pudo sino acercarse a los escaparates tan adornados y con tantas luces y mirar. Puede que tuviera la mente muy ocupada últimamente, puede que las cosas se torcieran invariablemente, pero no por eso iba a olvidarse de los regalos de su familia.

De hecho, su familia era lo único que le hacía menos miserable aquellos días.

Miró varios escaparates y como todos los años se detuvo unos momentos a contemplar el monumental árbol que siempre ponían en Trafalgar Square y que estaba rodeado de gente que cantaba villancicos.

Cada vez que se paraba allí recordaba las Navidades que Hermione le enseñara aquella plaza, horrorizada porque nunca hubiera estado allí antes, y desde entonces no había faltado un año a la cita con el gran abeto, la brillante columna de Nelson y los adornos de los escaparates de las selectas tiendas y restaurantes.

Paseó entre la gente, dejando atrás la concurrida plaza y sus cantores de villancicos hasta llegar a Picadilly Circus, que se adaptaba mucho más a sus necesidades navideñas.

Entre las tiendas muggles, a las que no era especialmente aficionado, brotaban como setas pequeñas tiendas regentadas por magos a las que los no mágicos no solían entrar y que tenían entre ellos mala fama. Algunas eran bastante corrientes, con ropa más moderna de la que se podía encontrar en el Callejón Diagon, pero había verdaderas tiendas de utensilios encantados de todos los precios.

De pronto empezó a nevar, y como el aire soplaba frío se cerró bien el abrigo que le había dejado su suegro y se escondió en la bufanda rayada que le regalaran el año anterior con los colores de Slytherin.

La gente empezó a corretear a su alrededor y a entrar en las tiendas masivamente, y el rubio decidió que sería mejor comprar sus regalos otro día aunque tuviera que salir antes del trabajo. Así, dejó atrás el barullo de Picadilly para buscar la tranquilidad de las calles más apartadas, los barrios que más magos albergaban y donde se encontraba la inmobiliaria donde Hermione y él compraran su casa.

Una hora más tarde salió del local, tapándose bien al salir al frío. Había estado buscando una casa nueva para sus suegros, pues se sentía culpable por causarles tantas molestias, pero no había encontrado nada que valiera la pena.

Parado frente a la inmobiliaria, el mago frunció el ceño mientras le caían blandos copos de nieve en el pelo. Agitó la cabeza suavemente y con un suspiro se apareció en el jardín de sus suegros, donde las plantas secas lucían una buena capa blanca.

¿Tan difícil era el poder tener una vida normal¿Tendría que haber siempre alguien que quisiera hacerles daño...?

El mago frunció el ceño y se instó a entrar sin seguir pensando. No quería volver junto a su familia de un humor tan pésimo como el que había tenido todo el día... pero en cuanto estuvo dentro sintió rabia y sobre todo, una terrible sensación de vacío y culpabilidad.

Tocó las púas del abeto que decoraba el salón y que con tanto esmero decoraran Joelle y sus abuelos y suspiró al ver en el suelo varias de las bolas de colores hechas añicos en el suelo debido a los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Cierto que aquella no era su casa, pero había pasado allí muchas, muchas horas, y sus hijas más aún. Y allí había crecido y vivido Hermione… y por Merlín que le dolía que sus suegros tuvieran que marcharse porque su padre o algún infeliz tan desgraciado como él quisiera hacerle la vida imposible.

Haciendo un esfuerzo subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, pues tenía que coger ropa para sus suegros y, mientras cogía la metía en la maleta oyó el peculiar chisporroteo de la magia al ser disparada, el latigazo de energía moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Sin pensarlo, saltó a un lado para esquivarlo y sacó su varita. El corazón daba tumbos en su pecho cuando miró hacia la puerta y vio una silueta oscura correr por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Draco se levantó y fue a perseguirle, pero antes de que pudiera tenerle a tiro su atacante se había desaparecido.

La sangre le bullía en las venas.

Con un fiero movimiento de su varita, Draco se apareció en el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts.

- Director Snape, señor, hay un joven que quiere verle, señor – Llamó un elfo doméstico. Snape dejó las gafas que usaba para leer sobre la mesa y miró al elfo con una ceja arqueada.

- Déjale pasar – Le ordenó, y durante los minutos en que tardó en presentarse en su despacho se estuvo preguntando quién podría ser. Remus no era ningún jovencito, y sus alumnos… Ellos no le querían ver ni en cuadro. Y al único al que esperaba era a Lucius, y definitivamente no encajaba tampoco en la descripción.

- ¿Draco? – dijo sorprendido cuando el mago entró en su despacho- ¿Por qué no te has aparecido por la chimenea?

- Han querido secuestrarme – El rubio se sentó en una de las butacas frente al Director, y le contó lo que había estado haciendo desde que salió del trabajo. Al terminar, Draco miraba las llamas de la chimenea con el ceño muy hondo, y Severus tamborileaba suavemente los dedos sobre el libro que leía, pensativo.

- Quiero que le detenga. Haga algo o tendré que hacerlo yo.

Snape agitó la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras serias, la amenaza en su voz.

- No vas a hacer nada, Draco. No quiero tener que concertar visitas en Azkaban.

- ¡Entonces enciérrele a él por todos los demonios! – Exclamó dando un puñetazo al brazo de la butaca.

- No sabes quién ha sido.

- ¡Por favor…! – Draco alzó los ojos al techo, irónico - ¿Qué es lo que necesita, que le saque una foto mientras me apuñala?

- Hace un rato estuve hablando con Remus Lupin. Tenía que comentarle que por fin había encontrado a tu padre. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera tu madre. Creo que está escondiéndose de alguien.

El joven mago se rió sin humor y cruzó las piernas largas, un gesto de lo más irónico en su rostro.

- Tu familia está involucrada en algo bastante turbio, y peligroso. Aunque ya estamos realizando detenciones sospecho que tras la aventura con tu hija, alguien va tras Lucius. Y es posible que también tras de ti.

- Yo no le he hecho nada a nadie.

- Tu apellido es suficiente, y lo sabes.

De pronto, como si al mentarlo le hubieran conjurado, Lucius Malfoy llamó por la red floo. Snape miró a Draco, quien había dado un respingo en la silla al escuchar la llamada.

- Volveré al Bosque Prohibido y me desapareceré allí – Le dijo levantándose rápidamente.

- No. Quédate tras esa puerta y no te muevas – al ver que iba a decir algo, Severus arqueó las cejas peligrosamente – No te muevas y no se te ocurra decir nada. ¿Entiendes?

Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué trae entre manos…?

- Quiero que escuches de qué vamos a hablar. Tiene mucho que ver con lo de la otra noche – le dijo empujándole hacia la puerta de su habitación – Quédate ahí.

Severus cerró la puerta y se acercó a la chimenea para permitirle el paso a Lucius.

- ¿Tenías que recoger el despacho antes de que entrara o qué? – Se quejó una vez dentro sacudiéndose la ceniza. Su capa tenía aún cristalitos de nieve cuando se la quitó y la dejó en una silla.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y se quedaron en un silencio roto tan sólo por el crepitar del fuego del hogar.

- ¿Qué querías decirme? – Preguntó el rubio por fin, las manos en los apoyabrazos del butacón oscuro en el que se había sentado.

- Lupin ha conseguido una lista de implicados de aquél tipo que encontramos y está moviendo a los _aurors_ contra ellos, pero nadie ha sabido decirnos quién está detrás de todo.

- Ya te he dicho que yo tampoco lo sé.

- ¿Y tu padre? Por lo que nos han dicho parece muy involucrado, poniendo su casa en juego y todo… ¿Hay alguna promesa de poder Malfoy en la Cámara o en el Ministerio en juego?

Las manos del rubio se tensaron en el apoyabrazos, y Severus prosiguió.

- Sí. Sé que era una de tus mansiones. Sabías dónde estaba todo, e incluso reaccionaba a tu magia…

Lucius se levantó de golpe, aunque el gesto no resultó nada amenazante. A la luz de las velas del despacho, los años parecían pesarle más que de costumbre.

- No he venido hasta aquí a oír tus acusaciones, Severus. Bastante tengo con escuchar a Narcissa – Sopló.

Desde detrás de la puerta, el joven rubio dio un respingo y contuvo un resoplido iracundo.

- Entonces¿a qué has venido?

- Me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

- Y eso hacemos… - Casi sonrió. Lucius bufó y echó a andar hacia la chimenea, pero se detuvo cuando el moreno le llamó.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre está involucrado?

- No te hacía falta saberlo. Tampoco te dije nada de McNair y no me has preguntado sobre él – Respondió tras unos momentos de silencio.

- ¿Era tu padre el de la Mansión? – Preguntó señalando su mejilla, donde había una fina cicatriz.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo inconscientemente. Claro que era su abuelo, por eso le sonaba su voz. Todo tenía sentido. ¡Era la residencia de verano¡Por eso le recordaba tanto a Malfoy Manor! Pero entonces, su abuelo tenía mucho que ver en el secuestro de Joelle…

Apretó los puños. _¡¿Quién necesita enemigos teniendo una familia como la mía?! _

- Sinceramente¿qué más te da?

- Estás muy dócil hoy, Lucius…

- Vete al cuerno.

- Tu jefe debe de estar muy enfadado tras haber perdido la copia del _Chimera_… ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, o quizá lo de la mansión? Puedes quedarte en Hogwarts si quieres, tenemos habitaciones de sobra – Le ofreció, y con un gesto le indicó que volviera a sentarse frente a él. Lucius no lo hizo, pero sí que paseó lentamente sobre la alfombra.

- Estás tramando algo. El otro día querías despellejarme, y hoy pareces mi madre…

- Lo único que tramo es cómo detener a ese tipo antes de que vuelva a intentar algo contra la Cámara Mágica de Lores. ¿Sabes que no querían resucitar al Señor Oscuro, sino quedarse con su poder? Al parecer tu padre iba a ayudar al tipo que atrapamos en la invocación…

De espaldas a él, Malfoy se pasó una mano por el mentón y la dejó allí un rato, como si pensara. Severus apoyó la cabeza en una mano sin dejar de observarle. Era obvio que algo serio pasaba, y creía que el rubio no se atrevía a contárselo.

- Si estáis deteniendo a su gente, no creo que vuelva a intentar algo en bastante tiempo… Él sólo no tendría el poder suficiente.

- ¿Y qué ocurre con Draco?

- Te juro que estoy haciendo lo que puedo por protegerle…– Suspiró, el porte orgulloso hundido como si llevara sobre los hombros una carga demasiado pesada.

Snape achicó los ojos. Al fin conseguía que Lucius soltara prenda. Quizá sólo era cuestión de ser un poco agradable, después de todo… eso, o dejar sin dormir al rubio durante una temporada.

- Lucius, si me—

Las palabras de Severus se truncaron con un portazo. Ambos se volvieron a mirar, y en unas zancadas Draco estaba en la mitad de la habitación, varita en mano. Sonó un chasquido, y su progenitor salió despedido hacia atrás hasta una de las pocas estanterías del despacho que tenía libros.

El _Headmaster_ se alzó de su silla, el ceño hondo sobre sus ojos al sentir cómo se le escapaba la oportunidad perfecta de enterarse de todo de entre las manos.

- ¡Draco! – le imprecó haciéndole un gesto de reproche por sus libros – ¡Te dije que te quedaras ahí!

Pero el joven Malfoy ni siquiera le miró.

- ¡¡Cómo puedes ser tan….despreciable¡¡Protegerme¡¡Si no fuera porque he aprendido a mirar a mi espalda, ahora mismo estaría secuestrado no sé dónde igual que mi hija!!

Lucius se quitó un par de libros de encima, pero no se levantó.

- No tengo nada que ver.

- ¿También vas a jurármelo¡No te creería ni aunque me juraras que el cielo es azul! – le dijo señalándole con desprecio antes de agitar la cabeza - ¡Hah¡Protegerme! – en un arrebato se remangó el brazo izquierdo y le enseñó la Marca – ESTO es proteger. Madre fue a suplicarle que me salvara la vida y él mató a Dumbledore por mí. ¡Eso es proteger¡Cómo… Cómo puedes siquiera decir que intentas protegerme cuando secuestraste a mi hija¡Cuando has intentado matarme a mí y a Hermione con tus propias manos¡¡Si no quieres nada ni a nadie que no sea a ti mismo bastardo egoísta!!

- Ya vale, Draco – Llamó Snape muy serio al ver que al joven, encendido, le temblaban los brazos, pero Draco no movió un músculo.

Padre e hijo se miraron sin decir palabra, y por primera vez Draco pensó que los ojos de Lucius podían decir muchas cosas cuando él callaba.

- ¿Qué¿Vas a decirme que no es verdad? – le imprecó – Ni siquiera tú tienes tan poca vergüenza…

- No me importa si no me crees, pero no podré protegerte siempre.

- ¿Ahora vas a ponerte paternal¿Después de treinta y dos años? Ahórratelo, sé cuidarme sólo.

- ¡No seas crío¡Van a por ti, ya lo has visto! - Lucius se levantó de pronto, igualándole en altura, y por unos instantes Draco vio reflejada ansiedad en sus iris como nubes de tormenta.

El joven Malfoy alzó el mentón orgulloso y le señaló.

- No necesito ni tus consejos ni tu protección, Lucius - le dijo recalcando su nombre con un alzamiento de cejas - Lo único que necesito es que desaparezcas de mi vida de una vez para siempre.

Se miraron apenas sin respirar, el fuego crepitando tras ellos, y en un instante los ojos del mayor se volvieron duros como el acero.

- Tranquilo, para el día que quieras recordar esta conversación ya no estaré aquí – sopló –No eres más que un estúpido egoísta que no ve más allá de sus narices, yo no puedo hacer más.

- ¡Egoísta! No puedo creerme lo que oigo…

Lucius se atusó la casaca sin hacer caso a lo que Draco seguía diciendo y se volvió a Snape, que les miraba pensativo, incluso preocupado.

- No esperaba que cayeras tan bajo, Severus – Le dijo recuperando el gesto adusto y la postura orgullosa, como si nunca hubiera existido un momento de debilidad.

- No fue premeditado. Llegó antes que tú y pensé que podría ser una buena manera de acercar posturas.

- Ya. ¿Soy yo, o es que el cargo de Director de este colegio convierte a todos en unos malditos hipócritas? – Mr. Malfoy cogió su capa y bastón y cruzó la habitación sin esperar a que Snape pudiera contestarle. Con un puñado de polvos floo, se había marchado.

- Draco… Quizás fuera mejor que te quedaras en Hogwarts. Y que trajeras a tu familia aquí – Le dijo el Director al joven rubio antes de que le diera por hacer lo mismo.

- No me diga que le cree…

- Eres su hijo, Draco. Su único hijo. Y creo que conozco a tu padre lo suficiente como para saber que está preocupado de verdad.

- Pues yo creo que no – Con las manos en los bolsillos y sintiéndose extrañamente desamparado, el joven se marchó por floo para regresar por la maleta a casa de sus suegros.

Pero no pudo volver a su casa…

-----

Las horas pasaron inexorables en su salón, y Hermione esperó, esperó y esperó frente a su chimenea, pero Draco no volvía. Había acostado a Joelle y había hecho la cena, que se había quedado fría sobre la mesa. Incluso sus padres se habían acostado ya... pero Draco no había regresado.

Encendió la televisión, ojeó unas revistas y cuando el reloj dio las dos de la madrugada se puso en pie con un coraje y una determinación en la mirada que le nacía del miedo por su esposo.

Le había pasado algo, estaba segura. Nunca se ausentaría tanto sin decirle una palabra, sin una lechuza o una llamada floo, lo que fuera. No después de lo que había pasado con Joelle.

Hermione se acercó a la chimenea y tomó un puñado de polvos floo y se apareció directamente en el Ministerio, pues no quería descartar la posibilidad de que se hubiera tenido que quedar trabajando, incluso a esas horas intempestivas, pero el tipo de seguridad le dijo que había salido a su hora.

En la calle, oscura y vacía de madrugada, se tapó la boca y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Draco le dijo que iba a pasarse por casa de sus padres para traerles ropa, puesto que habían cogido muy poca al mudarse repentinamente de aquél lugar que ya no consideraban seguro...

Con un ágil movimiento de varita se apareció en el salón de la casita en las afueras donde había crecido.

Todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de algún trueno que a veces resonaba, y la bruja anduvo con cuidado por las habitaciones, varita en mano por si había de encontrarse en lo peor.

No volverían a sorprenderla como cuando se llevaron a su pequeña.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de sus padres vio la maleta abierta y ropa caída, y el corazón comenzó a golpearle el pecho con fuerza.

_¡Draco! Merlín, Draco¿dónde estás¿Qué te han hecho...? _

Sus ojos pasaron por todas las cosas de la habitación, inquietos, pero no había nada que pudiera indicarle qué había sucedido. Se giró bruscamente al escuchar un ruido, y un relámpago la iluminó entonces desde la ventana. Estaba sola en la casa a pesar de lo que su imaginación desbocada pudiera creer.

Antes de caer presa del miedo y la desesperación, Hermione se acercó a la chimenea y llamó, de su reducido número de amigos, al único que podía ayudarle.

El pelirrojo se dio un susto de muerte cuando una llamarada verde le despertó, y se sentó en la cama de su estudio, la ropa revuelta sobre la cintura y el pecho descubierto.

- ¿Mione? - Ron saltó de la cama frotándose los ojos claros que siempre habían destacado en su cara pecosa - ¿Qué pasa?

La bruja hizo un puchero.

- Lo... Lo siento Ron...

- ¿El qué¿Por qué lloras¿Ha pasado algo? Aparécete aquí, vamos - Le dijo, y en unos segundos tuvo a la bruja de pelo fosco contra su pecho.

Él la abrazó mientras acariciaba su pelo, dejándola llorar tranquilamente y preguntándose qué sería tan terrible para que la bruja se apareciera en su casa a aquellas horas. Entre hípidos, Hermione pudo contarle lo que había pasado con Draco.

Ron la sentó en la cama y la pasó una cajita de pañuelos a la vez que encendía las luces de su minúsculo apartamento de Londres.

- Tranquila, esté donde esté le vamos a encontrar - la voz de Ron se suavizó a la par que rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos fuertes – Iremos ahora mismo a la casa de tus padres¿de acuerdo? - Le dijo levantándose y sacando de un armario algo de ropa limpia para ponerse.

Cuando el auror estuvo listo la sonrió un poco para darle seguridad y ambos se acercaron a la chimenea.

- Tú primero, por favor...

- ¡Plymouth, Mendora Road 23!- Exclamó ella echando un puñado de polvos floo a la chimenea y desapareciéndose instantáneamente. Ron esperó unos segundos y tras decir lo mismo apareció a su lado en aquél salón decorado con lo que a él le parecía una rara mezcla de estilos. En realidad no era más que una casa normal, pero ni aún entonces el pecoso Weasley se dejaba de sorprender por las cosas muggles.

A la luz dorada vio que efectivamente había habido un incendio allí y que algunos adornos del árbol de Navidad estaban partidos en el suelo.

Hermione le llevó a la habitación de sus padres y allí le enseñó el baúl y la ropa caída, explicándole que Draco le dijo que vendría a coger ropa para llevarla a su casa.

Ron se tocó ligeramente la perilla pelirroja casi pareciendo pensativo, y se volvió a ella con gesto serio.

- Vuelve a casa. Iré al cuartel y traeré a alguien conmigo para que me ayude. No quiero que nos precipitemos con lo que me has dicho, así que en cuanto tengamos algo te avisaremos¿de acuerdo? - el auror pelirrojo la atrajo contra sí y la abrazó fuertemente antes de besar su cabeza - No te preocupes, le encontraremos...

- Gracias, Ron - Le dijo con los ojos húmedos, y él la sonrió tan cándido que por un momento pareció que volvía a tener trece años, cuando sus padres todavía vivían y su familia estaba unida.

- _Dissaparate_ - Exclamó, y con un crack apareció en su salón.

Miró a su alrededor, la varita lista, pero todo, incluso los ronquidos de su padre en el cuarto de invitados, parecía ser normal.

La mujer se dejó caer en uno de los duros sillones y enterró la cara en las manos antes de suspirar largamente. Primero Joelle, y ahora Draco…. ¿Habría sido Lucius Malfoy? Las explicaciones que recibieron del _Headmaster_ Snape no habían dejado a la bruja convencida de la inocencia o culpabilidad de su suegro, pero ella no podía evitar pensar que lo había hecho a conciencia.

Lo mismo que podría haber secuestrado a Draco para Merlín sabía qué horribles cosas. ¡Quizá pensara torturarle hasta que decidiera dejarla, o para que le revelara la situación de la casa…!

La angustia la ganó el pecho, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos e instarse a calmarse. Cuando los volvió a abrir, miró a la chimenea a la par que su mano se cerraba en torno a su varita.

Si Lucius Malfoy estaba de por medio, por Merlín que lo sabría.

Con férrea determinación se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea, tomando un puñado de polvos floo.

- ¡Malfoy Manor! - Exclamó dándole suficiente fuerza al conjuro para poder aparecerse en la otra chimenea en cuanto la aceptaran.

Unos minutos después se encontró mirando en unos ojos azules sorprendidos, pues evidentemente Narcissa no tenía la menor idea de quién podía ser aquella embarazada que pedía audiencia por la chimenea a tan altas horas de la noche.

- ¿Quién eres¿Qué quieres? - La preguntó secamente, y Hermione se armó de coraje y alzó el mentón.

- Soy Hermione Granger, Sra. Malfoy. Estoy buscando a Draco.

Si tenía sueño, a Narcissa se le pasó de pronto. ¡Aquella era la mujer de su hijo¿Y a qué venía buscarle en la mansión a esas horas de la noche?

- Draco hace doce años que no duerme en esta casa - la contestó la rubia muy seria - Creo que deberías elegir mejor los lugares donde buscar, chica.

- Creo que alguien le ha secuestrado –se mordió el labio- ¿Está su marido en casa?

El gesto de la Sra. Malfoy se endureció de pronto y dejó pasar a Hermione al gran salón de la Mansión.

Iba en bata, el pelo rubio suelto y ondulado cayéndole sobre los hombros, y aún así la mujer irradiaba dignidad.

- No, no está. Y antes que preguntes, no sé dónde encontrarle.

- Aún así, me quedaré a esperarle. Quiero hablar con él - Dijo con toda la seriedad de que fue posible. Narcissa sonrió un poco, como burlándose de que quisiera hablar con su marido, pero pronto se puso seria de nuevo.

- En mi opinión sólo vas a perder el tiempo quedándote aquí - Le respondió secamente, obviamente esperando poder librarse de ella, pero Hermione no se dio por vencida y decidió presionarla más.

- Mrs. Malfoy, he hablado con los _aurors_ y están buscando a Draco. Será cuestión de tiempo que vengan a su casa...

Narcissa arrugó el gesto.

- ¿Crees que mi marido secuestraría a su propio hijo? - A pesar de su arrogancia era bastante patente su preocupación, cosa que sorprendió a la otra bruja, pero aún así no reprimió su respuesta.

- Cosas peores ha intentado hacer con nosotros, así que no me sorprendería nada - Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando unos instantes que parecieron eternos, y Hermione vio, por un momento, la duda reflejarse en su mirada.

- Hace días que Lucius no viene a casa, no sé siquiera si vendrá hoy. Y en caso de que apareciera has de saber que no me entrometeré entre ambos como hizo Draco la última vez que os visteis – Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia su embarazo.

- No importa, vengo preparada - le dijo mostrándole la varita que tan férreamente tenía sujeta - Estaré aquí hasta que alguien me diga dónde está Draco... a no ser que quiera echarme por la fuerza, claro está - La apuesta de Hermione era muy arriesgada, pero no tenía nada mejor. Ron podía buscar por su lado, pero ella no abandonaría su corazonada por una simple amenaza.

- No tengo ninguna intención de tener un duelo a esta hora de la noche - respondió Narcissa echándose hacia atrás el pelo dorado - ¡Lun!

El elfo doméstico de los Malfoy se apareció, como siempre, mirando a todos lados con sus grandes ojos almendrados, y por fin se inclinó levemente ante su señora.

- Lun, quiero que la vigiles. No debe salir de esta habitación, y no le está permitido tocar nada. No hables con ella más de lo imprescindible y avísame si viene Lucius o alguien más que requiera una audiencia nocturna...

Con esto, Narcissa se marchó a su habitación y dejó sola a Hermione con sus pensamientos en el gran salón.

-------

La Mansión Malfoy era bastante silenciosa a pesar de los truenos que rugían en el exterior, y los intentos de Hermione por no quedarse dormida en el sillón fueron infructuosos, ganándola el cansancio del día.

En el momento que escuchó un fuerte crack se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo, varita en mano.

Lucius se la quedó mirando casi como si fuera una aparición. De todas las cosas que podrían sucederle en el mundo, que la querida sangresucia de su hijo desheredado estuviera en el salón de su casa era la que menos hubiera esperado.

- ¿Cómo se supone que has entrado esta vez? - Le dijo por fin pasada la primera impresión, un brillo de repulsa en los ojos tan claros. Apretó la manga de su chaqueta contra su labio partido, aunque sabía que no había caso. No podía esconder la sangre de su ropa, ni el hecho de que había forcejeado con alguien.

- Por la chimenea, igual que la anterior, sólo que esta vez me dejó entrar su esposa - Hermione se irguió frente a él, todo lo altiva y desafiante que podía en su condición - ¿Dónde está Draco¿Qué le ha hecho?

- ¡Lucius! - la voz de Narcissa resonó en el salón, y ambos se volvieron hacia la bruja, que se dirigía hacia su marido con gran determinación - ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

El cambio en la expresión del rubio fue casi imperceptible.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé? - Apretó los dientes nada más hablar. La contestación hubiera sido perfecta de no encontrarse tan desastrado que todo apuntaba a que algo tenía que ver.

Obviamente la pregunta sonó irrisoria para ambas, y la rubia intercambió con él miradas heladas, como si fueran fieros adversarios en vez de un matrimonio, hasta que Hermione intervino.

- Alguien le ha secuestrado, y estoy segura de que usted tiene algo que ver con ello – Le dijo sin amilanarse lo más mínimo ante la intensa mirada que consiguió su acusación intrínseca.

El rubio agitó la cabeza.

- ¡Lun! Muévete y saca de mi casa a esta... paranoica - Dijo irritado, dejando el brazo izquierdo en jarras y el otro descansando a su costado. Miró a ambas mujeres unos instantes, consciente de que en sus expresiones apenas había una pizca de credibilidad hacia su persona y echó a andar hacia la puerta con un soplido o quizá un suspiro.

Una súbita llamarada verde en la chimenea le hizo detenerse y, cuando Narcissa le concedió paso al Director de Hogwarts miró al techo, obviamente exasperado.

- ¿Alguien quiere decirme por qué mi casa parece una vía pública...?

- ¡Director Snape…¡Han…!

- Secuestrado a Draco. Lo sé. Weasley me despertó muy amablemente para avisarme… – gruñó – Me dijo que quería hablar contigo, y como supuse que estarías aquí le dije que te esperara en mi despacho - el Director dejó de mirarla para poner los ojos en su amigo rubio, que tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación. - ¿Lucius¿Dónde vas tan deprisa?

- A _mi_ cuarto, ya que estoy en _mi_ casa.

- ¿No tienes ni una idea de qué ha pasado, o dónde puede estar?

- Si supiera todo lo que pasa en este mundo¿crees que trabajaría en el Ministerio? Por Merlin… - agitó la cabeza -Ya hablamos antes de todo lo que teníamos que hablar, así que…

- No te muevas de ahí. – Dijo Snape achicando los ojos, y antes de que dijera nada más Hermione les dijo que se marchaba a Hogwarts, y así lo hizo.

En ese pequeño intermedio, Lucius miró a Narcissa y arqueó las cejas en dirección a la puerta en una orden muda de que les dejara solos. La bruja frunció el ceño, pues quería estar presente ya que estaban hablando de su hijo, pero el gesto de su marido no daba lugar a discusión y Narcissa se marchó con gesto ofendido, cerrándose la bata.

Y fue entonces, una vez solos, cuando el Director de Hogwarts enlazó las manos tras su espalda y paseó, muy erguido, junto a la mesa.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Le dijo Severus, que tenía de los gestos más serios que se le hubieran visto nunca.

- Hay gente que me quiere incluso peor que vosotros… - Dijo el rubio sin mirarle, un gesto de fastidio en el rostro.

- Antes le dije a Draco que estaba seguro de que decías la verdad, que te importaba lo que le pasase ¿Vas a hacerme quedar mal con el chico¿Va a resultar que es él quien tiene razón, después de todo?

- Si lo que insinúas es que él me hizo esto mientras le secuestraba, te equivocas. Por mucho. Tuve que defenderme a manos limpias de uno de los que tu hombre lobo y sus amigos no han pescado todavía. Apuesto a que otro tipo estuvo esperando a Draco y el muy idiota no se dio cuenta… - Agitó la cabeza, reprobador.

- ¿Dónde le tienen?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Igual que no sabías dónde estaba su hija? – Preguntó con sorna, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Peor. Esta vez no lo sé en serio.

Severus le tomó del hombro derecho con fuerza y el rubio crispó la otra mano en la empuñadura de serpiente de su bastón, un gesto de puro dolor en su rostro. Bajo aquellos dedos firmes, su cuerpo cansado de tantos días le falló y le hizo humillarse frente a él, rodilla en tierra.

- Quiero creerte, Lucius. Hago esfuerzos sobrehumanos por hacerlo. Pero cada vez que creo que tienes razón sucede algo que me convence de que no es así.

- ¿Pero qué demonios he hecho ahora? – Le preguntó entre dientes intentando quitar la mano que le aferraba. Snape engarfió más los dedos en su espalda mientras arqueaba una ceja peligrosamente.

Estaba cansado y extremadamente harto de tener que estar persiguiéndole constantemente para conseguir sonsacarle cosas que él tendría que contarle de inmediato, pues ese era el acuerdo por el que le había sacado de Azkaban y que habían mantenido todos aquellos años... Pero lo que más le enfurecía y exasperaba no era esto, sino el hecho de que tratándose como se trataba de su familia colaborara menos de lo habitual, llegando incluso a comportarse como un verdadero bastardo.

Mr.Malfoy apretó los dientes y de un brusco tirón que le hizo ver las estrellas se liberó de Severus y se levantó, trastabillando.

- ¡Yo no le he hecho nada, maldita sea! - le espetó alzando el mentón, desafiante a pesar de agarrarse el hombro con una mueca de dolor - ¡Es mi…! – No terminó la frase, remiso a decir lo que no había dicho hacía doce años, y Snape frunció más el ceño.

- Tu hijo, sí. Hijo al que no mataste porque te detuve antes de ello.

- Eso es… ¡es distinto¡¿Pero por qué ahora no me crees?!

- Porque Narcissa está preocupada. Y Hermione. Y yo. Hasta Weasley. Y tú en cambio apareces en el momento más oportuno, después de haber forcejeado con alguien, y te comportas como si lo que faltara fuera uno de tus tenedores de plata. Ni siquiera se te ha ocurrido ofrecerte para buscarle, y no me puedo creer que no lo hagas por la estúpida pelea que os traéisdespués de lo de tu otro crío. Eso es demasiado incluso para alguien como tú.

Lucius le miró, incrédulo.

- ¿Si no me echo las manos a la cabeza y me arranco el pelo es que he sido yo¡No me lo puedo creer¡Si hasta dejé que me chillara para intentar que me escuchara! – tragó aire y agitó la cabeza. Pronto, todas sus emociones se fundieron en ira, puesto que era su canalizador natural – Pero claro, por fin muestras tus verdaderas cartas. ¡Serías capaz de borrarme del mapa mientras Draco esté feliz y contento en su casa con su mujercita sangresucia y sus _halfbloods_! En el fondo no eres sino uno más de los múltiples hipócritas que deambulan por el Ministerio y a los que escupiría a la cara si me dieran la oportunidad. ¡Bah¡Qué más da si no me crees¡Qué más da si nadie me cree!

Apareció una mueca sarcástica en el rostro de Severus, aderezada con un pequeño tic en la comisura de sus labios que indicaba lo enfadado que estaba en realidad.

- Si yo soy hipócrita¿tú qué eres¿O es que no das cara de ciudadano modélico cuando eres todo lo contrario¡Todo el mundo cree que colaboras con los _aurors_ cuando en realidad sigues siendo un desgraciado egoísta que sólo piensa en su bienestar! No has sido siempre más que un maldito chupasangres, ansioso de comprar todo aquello que no podías ganar por ti mismo. Has hecho de todo por dinero, tu ambición de poder no ha tenido nunca límites¡¡no tienes escrúpulos ni ninguna clase de moral¡¡Lo mismo te da si matan a tu familia, porque no mueves un dedo para impedirlo si no te conviene¡¡¡Incluso participas!!!

- ¡¿¿Cómo te atreves...??! - La sangre le golpeaba violentamente en las sienes al rubio, haciendo florecer el instinto que más había desarrollado en su vida; matar. Matar a quien se le antepusiera, matar a quien intentara humillarle, matar, matar, matar, en definitiva, a cualquiera que se atreviese a desconsiderarle a él y a todo lo que representaba.

En sus oídos, a cada latido de su corazón, resonaban como eco las palabras que tantas y tantas veces había escuchado y que había hecho ley en su vida:

_¡¡¡Nadie mangonea a un Malfoy...!!!_

- ¿Qué¿No puedes soportar que te diga la verdad? No lo entiendo, pensaba que los Malfoy estáis orgullosos de ser lo que sois... – Para hacerle callar, Lucius atrajo su bastón a su mano y con dificultad pero gran determinación desenfundó la varita.

Severus, al ver que estaba pálido de ira y que la mano con que sujetaba la varita le temblaba violentamente debido a los impulsos que estaba obviamente tratando de contener, le desarmó con un _expelliarmus _y colocó su varita oscura bajo su mentón, apretando sobre su nuez.

- Refrena ese carácter tuyo o tendremos bastante más que palabras... - Gruñó Snape, la mano con la que la empuñaba firme y decidida; no dudaría un momento en utilizar la fuerza si con ello le detenía antes de que cometiera una barbaridad de aquellas a las que era tan propenso.

- Humíllame, eso es... Te encanta hacerlo, te gusta creerte superior a mí... ¿¡Ya no recuerdas quién soy, verdad!? - Le dijo entre dientes, los ojos como aceros. Severus se revolvió, exasperado.

- ¿¿Qué tiene que pasar para que te des cuenta de una vez de que ya no eres quien eras, cabeza dura?? - Snape empujó la varita contra su tráquea hasta hacer que le costara trabajo tragar - ¡Cualquier día tu estúpido orgullo acabará matándote, porque parece que lo único que haces bien en la vida es conseguir que las pocas personas que te soportan y pueden ayudarte te odien!

El rubio soltó un juramento, frustrado y exasperado a partes iguales, y apartó la varita de un manotazo para alejarse del moreno.

- Aparta eso de mí y no te acerques, Severus. De hecho, quiero que te marches ahora mismo de mi casa. ¡No te quiero aquí!

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí¿Un Malfoy puede asustarse por algo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Exclamó alzando el mentón orgulloso, aunque con las mandíbulas apretadas.

- ¿Sabes? No me extraña que Draco no te haga caso, que te desprecie. ¿Cuántas veces le has mentido, Lucius¿Y a los demás? - El gesto del _Headmaster_ parecía esculpido en roca cuando se acercó a él apuntándole con su varita.

- Le he dado todo lo que ha necesitado y más, y le he consentido cada capricho que le ha venido en gana. Le he dado la mejor educación con los mejores tutores, y yo mismo le enseñé magia, historia y filosofía antes de entrar en tu colegio. ¡Es tu culpa que Draco se apartara de su camino¡Nunca debí hacerte su padrino...! - explotó el rubio de pronto -¡Tú le metiste en la cabeza todas esas ideas sobre los sangresucias y los muggles¡Tú, que eras uno de los favoritos del Señor Oscuro, echaste a perder todo lo que yo le enseñé!

Con gran facilidad a pesar de lo aparatoso de su capa negra, el director consiguió tirarle al suelo y le sujetó allí poniendo una rodilla sobre su pecho y apoyando todo su peso en ella. Lucius se revolvió, intentando librarse de aquella intolerable posición, pero Snape le apuntó al cuello igual que había hecho antes, los ojos oscuros encendidos como carbones, dispuesto a hablar el único lenguaje que el rubio parecía entender realmente.

- ¡¡Efectivamente, _era_!! - exclamó - ¡Pasado perfecto, tiempo terminado¡El mundo cambia, las personas cambian y toman decisiones¡Draco tiene derecho a pensar como más le plazca, igual que el resto de los mortales entre los que me incluyo¡Vive con ello o líbranos a todos de tu estúpido arquetipo de sociedad, maldita sea! - Le gritó presa de una de sus famosas rabietas. Malfoy movió tentativamente el brazo izquierdo, como calibrando si podría darle un puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para soltarse, pero Severus se echó hacia delante, clavándole deliberadamente la rodilla en el esternón y dejándole apenas sin respiración.

- Ya estoy cansado, Lucius - le dijo – No estoy dispuesto a tolerar tu increíble falta de moral ni un momento más. Si no vas a hablar por las buenas, tendré que usar _veritaserum_.

- ¡...No te atreverás, Severus! - exclamó entre dientes, pálido y furioso - ¡No puedes hacer eso¡Es ilegal!

De haber sido otro, el mago de oscuro se hubiera carcajeado.

- ¿Tú me hablas de ilegalidad? Por Merlin, Lucius, se serio por una vez en tu vida. Creo que ya eres mayorcito para responsabilizarte de tus actos – Le gruñó, y Lucius agitó la cabeza y se debatió de nuevo, soltando una exclamación de dolor cuando Severus apretó su hombro con fuerza.

- Te lo dije ¿recuerdas? Te dije que pasaría, que llegaría un día que tu cuerpo se resentiría, como ahora... Pero como siempre yo predico en el desierto... - Le dijo con sorna al ver los cambios en su gesto cuando sus dedos hacían presión sobre alguna zona especialmente conflictiva.

- ¡Vete al infierno! - Le espetó Lucius intentando sacársele de encima con el otro brazo ignorando abiertamente la amenaza que suponía la varita oscura del director. Antes de que se lo tirara al cuello, Severus se le dejó pegada al cuerpo con un conjuro.

- Bien, ahora vamos a tener una conversación civilizada tú y yo.

- ¡¡No pienso tolerar que me trates así!!

- Ve llamando a tu abogado, si quieres. Ah, si soy yo. Lástima. – dijo con una mueca mordaz que se reflejó en sus ojos negros – Dime qué ha pasado con Draco. Y contigo. Cuéntamelo todo. - Dijo, y su gesto daba a entender que le acribillaría a preguntas si no le satisfacía su historia.

Malfoy apartó la mirada, remiso a colaborar, intentando contener su gesto cada vez que Severus apretaba deliberadamente su hombro. Snape metió la mano en su túnica y sacó un frasquito oscuro.

- ¿Qué prefieres, contarme lo que consideres oportuno o contarme hasta con quien te acuestas fuera de la Mansión? - Lucius se puso más pálido de lo que estaba. Severus se estaba tirando un farol, lo intuía, pero no podía arriesgarse a que hubiera _veritaserum_. Era demasiado lo que tenía que ocultar.

Con un gruñido mortificado y el orgullo hecho pedazos, empezó a hablar.

- Cuando te dejé en Hogwarts no me aparecí directamente en la Mansión porque quería cerrar unos asuntos que tenía pendientes con uno de los idiotas del Ministerio. Fue entonces cuando me encontré con Randall, o más bien cuando él me encontró a mí.

Empezó a disparar, pero me escondí hasta que le tuve suficientemente cerca como para intentar reducirle a mano. Forcejeamos, y unos minutos después le noqueé contra una pared. Después me aparecí en mi salón lleno de gente. Fin de la historia - Dijo con retintín, esperando obviamente que Severus se sintiera satisfecho después de la explicación.

El Director se quedó en silencio unos instantes, ponderando su historia. Por fin, pareció darle un momentáneo voto de confianza y cambió el tema.

- ¿Van a matar a Draco?

- No sé lo que quiere de él. No creo… pero no lo sé.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- ¡Que es mi único heredero! Vale que me maten a mí, pero si Draco muriera terminaría el linaje de los Malfoy, y eso es intolerable para alguien que quiere la supremacía de la sangre limpia – Le contestó volviendo el rostro.

- Quedaría tu padre… Aunque supongo que también irán a por él. Después de todo, parecía muy involucrado en el secuestro… – Snape al pensar en él, agitando la cabeza. Sin duda, era el único Malfoy al que odiaba de corazón - Con lo que es, debe estar realmente furioso contigo por ayudarnos.

- Seguramente – Murmuró el rubio.

- ¿No se te ocurre dónde podemos buscarle?

- Ya te he dicho que no. Además, no creo que esté en algún sitio que yo conozca. Sería estúpido, porque saben que te diría dónde buscar.

Eso tenía mucho sentido, y Snape frunció levemente el ceño. No veía por dónde seguir avanzando en el tema. Entonces recordó la conversación anterior, y le dijo:

- Antes parecías más preocupado que ahora… ¿Qué ha cambiado desde entonces?

- Nada. De hecho, ahora que tiene a Draco es cuestión de tiempo que me tenga a mí también.

- Puedo protegerte.

- ¿Cómo a Draco? No digas tonterías…

- No he visto que tu método de protegerle haya funcionado mejor que el mío.

Lucius se quedó en un silencio inmutable, como si no quisiera responder a aquella frase por miedo a decir algo que Snape pudiera volver contra él, hasta que de pronto le dijo:

- ¿Hasta dónde vas a seguir humillándome, Snape?

- Hasta que lo considere necesario. Aunque, si fueras más colaborador, no tendría que llegar a estos extremos – Le dijo a modo de reproche.

- Vete al Abismo y no vuelvas. Te crees muy bueno y justo reduciéndome, a mí, que no puedo siquiera mantener un duelo digno contigo. ¡¡Justificas tus actos poniendo a Draco como excusa, y encima tienes la desfachatez de hablarme como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor!! - Le imprecó rabioso, agitándose bajo él con toda la fuerza que era capaz de hacer. Consiguió soltar su brazo, y estuvo a punto de golpear al moreno con él, pero Snape le lanzó otra maldición que le dejó completamente quieto en el suelo.

– Tienes parte de razón, pero a veces el fin justifica los medios¿no es así?

Lucius se tragó una maldición, demasiado furioso como para intentar siquiera responderle. A su entender, razonar con Severus era igual de útil que hacerlo con un muro, cosa que el propio _Headmaster_ pensaba de él.

- Está bien. No quería hacer esto, pero quiero estar seguro de lo que me dices – Dijo Snape destapando el frasquito.

- ¡¡No!! – exclamó Malfoy intentando evitarse más miserias – Vierte mi sangre y conjúrala, y sobre ella te juraré que no sé dónde está.

- Algo muy serio me escondes, si prefieres el dolor a que pueda acertar a preguntarte sobre ello.

- Mis secretos son míos, Snape, igual que mis razones – Se miraron unos segundos fijamente, y el mago de oscuro accedió finalmente.

- Tu orgullo va a terminar contigo un día – Le dijo con un soplido reprobatorio, y acto seguido le dio un fuerte revés que volvió a abrirle la herida del labio.

Lucius, inmóvil como estaba, sólo pudo gemir y no opuso resistencia cuando Severus le volvió la cabeza para tenerle de frente de nuevo y facilitar así el conjuro.

- No creí que fueras a hacerlo de verdad… - Se quejó en cuanto pudo, deseando poderse tocar el golpe.

- Claro que sí. ¿De qué iba a haber servido si no esta conversación? – dijo arqueando una ceja y preparando su varita - ¿Juras por tu sangre que no sabes dónde está preso Draco?

- Lo juro – La varita de Snape le tocó la herida, y el rubio como si su sangre se hubiera convertido en lava…pero la sensación se desvaneció al momento, no como hubiera sucedido de haber mentido.

- ¿Y juras también que estás intentando ayudarle?

Lucius le fulminó con la mirada. Tenía que haber imaginado que Snape se excedería en su trato…

- Lo juro – Siseó cuando la varita volvió a tocarle.

- ¿Y juras que no sabes quién tiene retenido a tu único hijo?

La expresión en los ojos del rubio lo dijo todo antes de que la magia hiciera su efecto. El dolor fue tan intenso que no pudo gritar, sólo arquearse todo lo que los conjuros de inmovilidad de Snape le permitían.

- Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo – le acusó apartando la varita y haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por controlar su genio mientras el otro jadeaba, pálido - ¿Ves como por mucho que me digas no puedo fiarme de ti¡…Dime quién está detrás de todo! – Exclamó cogiéndole de las solapas.

- ¡No vas a seguir humillándome! – Exclamó aún reponiéndose.

De pronto, una suave carraspera dio a entender que alguien se quería dar a conocer.

- Severus, no tienes ningún derecho a comportarte así, menos siendo un invitado en la Mansión - dijo Narcissa, quien había presenciado el parte del encuentro sin darse a conocer hasta el final. La bruja, muy quieta, le apuntaba con su varita, y parecía la viva imagen de la calma y la compostura - Has agraviado seriamente a nuestra familia, y te ruego que te marches inmediatamente.

- Sólo quiero un nombre, Narcissa. Por Draco.

El rostro de la mujer siguió inmutable.

- Denunciaré a los _aurors_ allanamiento de morada y tortura. No puedes inmiscuirte en los asuntos familiares, Severus. Es mi última advertencia.

El _Headmaster_ chasqueó la lengua levemente y soltó a Lucius para después deshacer la maldición que le mantenía quieto con un movimiento de su varita. Buscó en su manga el frasquito y se lo lanzó al regazo.

- Te la dejaste en mi despacho – gruñó -No era _veritaserum_, sino la poción para dormir que te había preparado.

Con un furioso ademán, el rubio agarró el frasco y lo estrelló contra una pared.

- Sal de mi casa - dijo entonces, mortalmente serio y con el brazo izquierdo temblándole de la fuerza con la que estaba apretando el puño - Si te vuelvo a ver te juro que me meterán en Azkaban por tu asesinato. Desaparece de mi vista AHORA.

- Sí, ya me marcho. . Pero te advierto que será mejor que empieces a hacer algo por solucionar todo esto porque la próxima vez que vuelva, que si no es esta noche será mañana, te haré decir todo lo que sabes, y sin dudar – Dijo Severus guardando su varita y viendo como Narcissa se acercaba a su marido.

Se giró para volver al Castillo, pero escuchó a la bruja hablar en voz queda con el rubio, pensando obviamente que no podía escucharla.

- Sé que sabes qué está sucediendo, y me da igual si no quieres contármelo, pero haz algo. No te quedes mirando como siempre mientras destrozan a mi hijo - Le dijo la bruja agachada a su lado.

Lucius la miró rabioso, los ojos grises entrecerrados como medias lunas, e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca; la abofeteó por su impertinencia. A pesar de que el _Headmaster_ ya tenía en la mano un puñado de polvos floo para regresar a su despacho, se volvió de golpe.

La duda de si debía hacer algo o no le hizo convertirse en espectador, o más bien, intruso, pues Narcissa tenía la mano en el rostro mientras miraba a su marido, los ojos azules llenos de ira.

- Te odio, Lucius - Le dijo levantándose, sin perder la dignidad ni un sólo momento.

- Eso no es nada nuevo - La voz lenta y sin emoción de Malfoy hizo reaccionar a Severus, que se marchó raudo por la chimenea aún con la imagen del rostro del rubio; una perfecta máscara de inexpresión salvo por el fuego que aún brillaba en sus ojos.

--------------

**En el siguiente bonus ...** Drama, drama, drama. Es terrible que nazca un squib en una familia de sangre limpia...


	10. Bonus 5 When angels deserve to die

**Bonus 5 When angels deserve to die. **

El gran salón está perfectamente iluminado para la ocasión, con decenas de velas mágicas encendidas que no permiten apenas que haya sombra. Es una alegoría al alumbramiento, puesto que estamos celebrando un nacimiento.

Estoy aquí casi de casualidad, puesto que esta es una tradición totalmente de familias de sangre limpia, pero la presentación en sociedad en Malfoy Manor tiene como invitados no sólo a representantes de las familias puras de Gran Bretaña, sino también a los mortífagos.

No en vano la mayoría somos amigos personales de la familia.

Bueno. Unos más que otros.

La ceremonia comienza en el silencio más absoluto para todos los congregados en el gran salón y no dura más de un par de minutos, y creo que nunca he visto que se caiga el mundo encima de alguien con tanta rapidez y efectividad como en el momento en que se anuncia la falta de magia del primogénito Malfoy.

La sensación es algo tangible para el resto, tan palpable y real como el súbito hundimiento de hombros del padre. Comienzan los murmullos escandalizados, los presentes hablan unos con otros menos conmigo, que soy el paria de la reunión.

La expresión en el rostro del Lucius Malfoy no debe tener precio en cuanto a que alguien como él no pierde nunca la compostura, pero estoy demasiado atrás para verle aún y cuando el resto de los presentes se apartan de él.

El padre de Lucius tiene el semblante más serio que el del mío, y nunca había pensado que eso fuera humanamente posible. Los ojos negros le brillan con fiereza cuando agarra al niño y comienza a bajar las escaleras del altar improvisado donde se ha realizado el encantamiento.

El crío, Maximilian creo que se llama, llora a pleno pulmón por el maltrato, y gotea aún el agua que han utilizado para comprobar si era digno de su familia.

Veo a varios Black removerse incómodos a mi alrededor dejando solo al miembro político más reciente de su familia, humillado ante ellos y el resto de las familias de sangre limpia de Gran Bretaña.

Maximus le da el niño a Lucius de malas maneras y sin decir una palabra seguramente porque la ira no se lo permita, señala con ferocidad una puerta lateral de roble.

No tengo la menor idea de lo que hay tras la puerta, pero estoy seguro de que aunque entrarán dos, saldrá tan solo uno. Estoy harto de leer y escuchar que las familias de sangre pura no toleran a los squibs en ellas.

El rubio Malfoy se queda unos segundos quieto con el crío llorando en sus brazos y luego se da la vuelta para ver que todos están apartados, mirándoles con desprecio. Con una inspiración compone en su rostro el gesto más serio y frío que puede y echa a andar hacia la maciza puerta de roble de la estoy seguro regresará en unos momentos, sólo.

De pronto detiene su viaje y se gira, y me encuentro mirando de frente a sus ojos claros, a su brillo contrito. Antes de que pueda siquiera decir algo o quejarme, Lucius me agarra del brazo y tira de mí hasta hacerme entrar en aquella habitación de la que nada quería saber.

La puerta de roble se cierra tras Lucius con sequedad, y lo que veo a mi alrededor no me gusta nada.

Una mesa de madera, pequeña como la estancia, preside el centro y, en un lateral hay una vasija con agua y un cuenco, además de una daga de forma triangular y mango increíblemente tallado.

No hay nada más, ni siquiera ventanas, y el llanto de Maximilian retumba en las paredes de piedra.

Nunca he sido especialmente amigo de Lucius debido a los años que nos llevamos y a que su estatus es infinitamente mayor que el mío, de modo que no entiendo para nada qué estoy haciendo en aquél cuarto que huele a muerte más que ningún sitio en el que haya estado antes.

Me giro a mirarle bruscamente para pedirle explicación, pero la pregunta muere en mis labios antes de salir al verle apoyado contra la puerta, el niño entre sus brazos y una mano acariciando su cabeza casi pelada.

Lucius me hace partícipe de su horror cuando me mira, toda la fachada que mantenía en el camino, caída a mis pies.

- Tú no eres como ellos… Piensa algo, Severus…….- Me dice en un susurró, y mi mano se mueve sola para pellizcarme, porque no puedo creerme lo que estoy viendo.

Si alguna vez en mi vida tengo que recordar que los Malfoy, con su aspecto de divinidades terrenas, son humanos, seguro que me vendrá esta imagen a la cabeza.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero el corazón me late a toda velocidad, y una sensación de opresión va ganándome el estómago según pasan los segundos.

Agito la cabeza, perdido, sin saber qué hacer y sobre todo, sin saber cómo librarme de esos ojos que me piden un imposible. Miro a mi alrededor de nuevo en un intento de encontrar algo que nos sirva, pero lo único que veo en la mesa son maneras de asesinar sin usar una varita.

No hay ventanas por las que salir, y la puerta, único camino, es impracticable. No nos podemos desaparecer con él porque sería una locura; nos matarían con él en cuanto nos encontraran, trayendo la vergüenza a la familia.

Le miro y me encojo de hombros, impotente. No se me ocurre nada que hacer para que no le maten, y nos miramos en silencio en la habitación mientras el niño aún llora a pesar de los intentos de su padre por hacerle callar.

De pronto escuchamos unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, y Lucius se aparta de un salto hasta arrinconarse en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

Como un demonio, Maximus se planta frente a nosotros. El pelo oscuro le cae por los hombros lacio igual que a mí, y sus ojos negros nos taladran con fiereza, despectivos y furiosos con nosotros por no haber acometido aún una tarea que sé que muchos de los que esperan fuera hubieran encontrado muy sencilla.

- ¡Mátale ahora mismo, desgraciado! – Sisea entre dientes presa de la furia. Me pego contra la pared, intentando alejarme de la puerta por la que los curiosos pueden ver retazos de lo que sucede pero con los ojos prendidos en Lucius y el crío.

El Malfoy rubio duda, parado en la esquina, y su padre le da una fuerte bofetada y le arranca el niño de los brazos. Se gira hacia mí con un revolver de su capa oscura y por unos momentos me parece que va a saltarme al cuello… pero se conforma con amenazarme con la mirada.

Sé muy bien lo que esos ojos significan, y valoro mi vida lo suficiente como para no mover siquiera un músculo mientras obliga a su hijo a agarrar la daga plateada.

Con la fascinación que da el horror veo cómo Maximus guía la mano de Lucius en el golpe fatal, tras el cual el silencio hiende la habitación.

Cuando salimos, Maximilian es sólo un mal recuerdo en la memoria de muchos, la sombra de alguien que nunca debió existir.

Me quedo casi a la puerta al salir, entre otros motivos porque no tengo un lugar al que volver, y veo en las caras de la mayoría de los presentes gestos de reconocimiento hacia Maximus por haber llevado a cabo la tarea, y también su desprecio cuando miran a Lucius.

Hay un suave murmullo a mi alrededor, y sé que están comentando lo que ha sucedido con la misma certeza que sé que le perdonan el desagradable hecho de haber tenido un hijo squib.

_Incluso los Malfoy son humanos_, escucho decir a mis espaldas, pero no se me ocurre volverme a mirar.

_Esperemos que el próximo sea mago..._ Dice una mujer volviéndose hacia la puerta para marcharse, y siento que se me revuelve el estómago.

Si no lo fuera, por Merlin que no quiero volver a pasar por esto.

Una cosa es luchar por tu vida, por tus ideas, contra personas hechas y derechas que pueden defenderse y otra muy diferente es asesinar bebés a sangre fría.

Lentamente todos van abandonando la estancia por donde Maximus Malfoy les está indicando. Creo que hay un cóctel o algo parecido, y suspiro porque no tengo ganas de quedarme… pero no tengo más remedio que ir.

De pronto, una mano me toma por el hombro y me detiene súbitamente. Me giro y veo a Lucius a mi lado, totalmente serio.

- ¿Qué? – Es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar. Su mano se aprieta fuertemente en mi hombro y de pronto siento el mundo dislocarse a mi alrededor, signo inequívoco de que me está desapareciendo con él.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor veo que estamos ante las puertas de un bar muy antiguo y miserable de las afueras de Londres al que hemos ido varias veces aunque, desde luego, en otras circunstancias y con más compañía.

Se aparta de mí bruscamente y sin decir nada entra en el bar, dejándome como única alternativa seguirle o marcharme a casa.

Agito la cabeza.

¿Cómo se puede ser tan… Malfoy? Gruño para mí, porque no encuentro una palabra que no sea su apellido para describirle aunque, después de todo deberían admitirla como adjetivo calificativo de ciertos comportamientos.

De mala gana entro en el bar y le veo sentado en una mesa de madera clara en medio del local, que está lleno de humo de la gente que fuma en la barra. Me siento frente a él sin saber por qué me ha traído y le veo pedirse una copa de vodka que, para mi asombro, apura casi sin pestañear.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Le pregunto, aún más sorprendido, cuando pide otra copa.

- ¿No es obvio…? – Me contesta desde el vaso. La capa le resbala por la silla de mala forma porque no se ha molestado siquiera en colocarla, y los ojos azules me miran intensamente, aunque no como lo hicieron en aquella sala.

De golpe, apura lo que le quedaba…. Y pide otra más.

- Ciertamente, no le veo sentido a lo que haces…

- Cállate. Cállate y olvida todo lo que has visto esta noche – me dice, un brillo fiero en su mirar - Luego me llevarás a casa, cuando te lo diga.

Y ahí va el tercer vodka.

Al siguiente empiezo a pensar que sería mejor que le dejaran aquí la botella para que se sirviese solo, pero al quinto creo que no sería una buena idea; le tiemblan demasiado las manos.

Perdido en algún pensamiento, cuando ya había perdido la cuenta de los que llevaba, la camarera viene a preguntarme si estaba bien que le siguiera sirviendo. Me encojo de hombros, pero él arrastra un sí largo que sonó muy lejano.

- Si hace algo será su responsabilidad¿comprende?

Asiento, convencido de que Lucius no quiere bronca con nadie, y ella le sirve una vez más.

Por fin, cuando le veo sujetarse la cabeza con una mano por la que le resbala el pelo rubio, me dice que nos vayamos.

Evidentemente no se puede ni poner en pie, de modo que le cargo sobre los hombros y le saco fuera del local, al frío de la noche. Debe ser muy tarde, y supongo que por eso Lucius ha elegido aquél bar sórdido que permanece abierto hasta el amanecer.

- ¿A tu casa entonces? – Pregunto, y él asiente lentamente, sin decir nada. No es que importe, pero seguramente ni siquiera sea capaz de decir una frase coherente.

En unos segundos el paisaje cambia y volvemos a los jardines de Malfoy Manor, en Wiltshire. Los árboles oscuros nos amenazan con sus ramas, y de lejos escucho el rumor de la fuente, pero decido que lo más sensato será dejar a Lucius dentro de su casa y marcharme a la mía.

El elfo doméstico nos abre la puerta nada más notar que estábamos allí y, por no dejarle en el rellano, me decido a dejarle sentado en el salón de la mansión.

Cuál es mi sorpresa al ver allí a Narcissa sentada en una butaca de ante verde vestida como nunca antes la había visto; con una bata larga y sedosa y el pelo rubio cayéndole en guedejas por la espalda.

Junto a la chimenea y con sus característicos ojos de depredador estaba Malfoy Sr, de capa y bastón en mano, tal y como le había visto un par de horas antes.

- Déjale donde quieras – Me dice con su voz grave y helada como la noche de la que venimos.

Narcissa me mira; tiene los ojos enrojecidos pero por el resto su expresión es perfecta. Incómodo e increíblemente fuera de lugar con dos pares de ojos fijos en mi espalda, dejo a Lucius en una de las butacas y casi sin despedirme salgo de la habitación con el elfo doméstico escoltándome fuera.

Yendo por el pasillo escuchamos un grito, y la criatura empieza a temblar y echa a correr, mirando atrás aterrado para ver si le sigo… pero me he quedado parado.

Siento la magia desbordarse desde tras las puertas que acaban de cerrarse tras de mí, oscura y cruel… y los gritos que no cesan.

El elfo me dice algo y me muevo como un autómata. De nuevo tengo el estómago revuelto, y mientras enfoco en la mente el salón de mi casa, pienso que en cuanto llegue me meteré en la cama y me taparé hasta el cuello para no despertarme hasta muy entrada al mañana.

Espero no tener que ver nada con los Malfoy en un tiempo. En mucho tiempo.

----------------

**En el siguiente capítulo** ... Las cosas van de mal en peor. Asesinatos, cárceles e ... ¿inocentes?


	11. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

_¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer las cosas tan difíciles, maldita sea…?!_ Sopló Snape andando desde su despacho en las Mazmorras hasta el que ocupaba como director.

Lo peor de todo no había sido la discusión con Lucius, pues estaba más que acostumbrado a discutir con todo el mundo, sino que no había sacado en claro nada nuevo. Era demasiado blando con él¡demasiado! Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacerle hablar aunque fuera con la colaboración de los _aurors_.

Una vez estuvo a punto de hacer girar las escaleras del grifo dorado que llevaban al despacho, su experiencia tras numerosos años de guardias por los pasillos le hicieron volverse. Había escuchado un susurro en la oscuridad del pasillo, estaba seguro.

Conjuró un _lumos_ cerca de una de las estatuas que presidía el pasillo y la luz destelló dorada en una mata de rizos y unos ojos claros y enormes.

_Cómo no... ¡Cómo no...! Malfoy, siempre Malfoy... _

- ¿Qué hace aquí srta Granger? - Le dijo con la seriedad propia del enfado que traía. La niña respiró profundamente un par de veces intentando conseguir una expresión de fría tranquilidad, pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras sus manos apretaban lo que parecía un pergamino viejo y ajado.

- Déme eso - El Director cogió de sus manos el pergamino y se lo quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada. Al pronto recordó un pasaje similar, hacía ya muchos años, con el chico Potter. Estaba seguro que aquél pergamino era el mismo que tenía de nuevo en sus manos y que no dudaría en insultarle si intentaba algo.

- A partir de mañana tendrá una semana de detención, Granger, limpiando en mi clase lo que se me ocurra. Ahora entre - Abrió la puerta con desgana y la luz inundó la oscuridad del pasillo del que surgieron.

Ronald y Hermione estaban todavía hablando cuando Snape entró con la cría en el despacho.

Hermione se volvió al escuchar los sollozos de Nayara, y se levantó de la butaca como por un resorte para acercarse a ella. Había estado llorando, eso era obvio, pero su rostro mostraba en ese momento el amor y la preocupación más absoluta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Nayara? - Le preguntó intentando sonar autoritaria pero fracasando, pues la voz aún se la quebraba.

La niña bajó la cabeza queriendo esconderse tras los rizos dorados, y cuando su madre la abrazó se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Iba a la cocina….y os ví… Pensé que había pasado algo malo y… os seguí… ¿Qué le han hecho a papá…? - Hermione frotó su espalda suavemente, mordiéndose el labio para contener su propio llanto, y miró a Snape, que tenía el porte regio y la expresión inamovible de una estatua. Al ver en sus manos el pergamino supo perfectamente cómo les había visto su hija, y se volvió de golpe para fulminar a Ron con la mirada.

El pelirrojo casi hizo un puchero mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Llévatela a la torre Ravenclaw. No son horas de que esté por aquí despierta – Le dijo el Director a Hermione, y ella tomó los hombros de la niña con sus manos para ponerla en pie.

- ¡Pero yo quiero saber dónde está mi padre! – Exclamó haciendo fuerza para que su madre no la sacara del despacho.

- En cuanto sepamos algo nuevo te lo diremos, cielo, te lo prometo – Le dijo Ronald acercándose a ella y besando su frente. Nayara le tomó la mano, y el auror las acompañó hasta las escaleras del despacho.

- Van a encontrarle¿verdad? - Escuchó Severus que preguntaba la cría con la voz agudizada, haciéndola más pequeña de lo que ya era, y el mago cerró los ojos unos momentos.

Más le valía a cierto Malfoy empezar a hacer algo por el bien de los demás, o en unas horas tendría a un ojeroso Director arrastrándole por toda Inglaterra hasta encontrar a Draco, estuvieran o no los _aurors_ de acuerdo.

Fuera, en uno de los patios con galería que tenía el castillo entre varias de sus alas, Nayara quería entender, pero no lo conseguía. Sus padres eran buenas personas, y su hermanita obviamente también… ¿Quién podría desearles mal? Su madre le había contado que cuando la guerra terminó no todo el mundo quedó contento con el resultado, pero para la chica, el Señor Oscuro era tan lejano como que pronunciaba su nombre con toda la naturalidad del mundo. ¿Cómo pensar que gratuitamente alguno de esos descontentos podría querer hacerle daño a su padre?

- Las cosas son muy complicadas, Nayara… - dijo Hermione con un suspiro - Y me temo que todo este relacionado con lo que quieres saber, y con la carta que te envió tu abuela, la madre de tu padre. Antes que nada, quiero pedirte perdón. Debimos haberte contestado, pero tu padre… bueno. Quería estar seguro de lo que te iba a contar.

Nayara anduvo junto a su madre bajo los soportales mientras la nieve caía como gruesos copos, haciendo a veces un ruido sordo al golpear contra las tejas sobre ellas.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis nada¿Por qué nunca hemos sabido que los padres de papá viven?

La bruja miró unos instantes al frente, como para perderse en un pasado distante y doloroso y poder relatarlo.

- La familia Malfoy es una de las más antiguas de Inglaterra, y todos sus miembros son magos y nacidos de magos. Son lo que ellos llaman 'sangre limpia'. Tu abuelo se opuso abiertamente a que tu padre y yo nos casáramos, hasta tal punto que desheredó a Draco.

- ¿Le desheredó?

- Los Malfoy, es decir, tus abuelos, pues son los únicos aparte de nosotros que viven, son ricos. Mucho. Es tradición familiar que el patrimonio pase al heredero... cosa que jamás sucederá. El odio de Lucius Malfoy por la gente como yo, que tenemos padres muggles, es tal, que al conocer la decisión de Draco de casarse conmigo le repudió como hijo.

Los ojos de la chica apenas cabían en su rostro al escuchar aquella revelación y de pronto sintió frío, y no era exactamente por culpa de la nieve.

- Desde entonces no se dirigen la palabra a no ser que sea para decirse alguna barbaridad, y tu padre no ha vuelto nunca a su casa – Dijo omitiendo la única visita que ella conocía que había hecho a su madre.

- Por eso querías que pensara que sus padres habían muerto…

- Sí. Pensamos que sería lo mejor... Igual que pensamos que sería lo mejor no casarnos y mantener nuestra casa en secreto. Por eso lleváis mi apellido. A los ojos del mundo soy madre soltera, y todos creen que tu padre vive solo en el centro de Londres. Por eso Draco no puede venir con nosotras al andén 9 3/4.

- Pero una vez desheredado... No sé, quiero decir... ¿Qué peor podría pasar?

- La nobleza mágica, como seguro que el Profesor Binns te habrá explicado ya en más de una ocasión, a veces lleva sus prejuicios al nivel más radical, y los Malfoy son famosos por tomarse la justicia por su mano en multitud de ocasiones. Es el miedo a que puedan haceros algo lo que nos hizo tomar las decisiones que tomamos. - la bruja hizo una pausa para contener su rabia y frustración - Hay mucho que no sabes de la familia de papá, entre otras cosas porque a él no le gusta hablar de esto.

Nayara bajó la cabeza perdida en sus pensamientos al respecto, y Hermione suspiró y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla, temiendo haber revelado demasiada información a su hija quien, en el fondo, no era más que una niña.

- No son ellos quienes le han secuestrado¿verdad? - Preguntó de pronto dando un respingo, y la bruja miró al cielo oscuro y encapotado.

- No lo sé… Aunque supongo que el profesor Snape nos hubiera dicho algo si tu abuelo estuviera involucrado… - suspiró, e intentó creerse sus propias palabras. Después de lo de Joelle, no sabía qué pensar del juego que se traía entre manos con Lucius - Pero estoy segura que él y Ron le encontrarán, sin duda.

La niña suspiró, sintiendo que las lágrimas se le quedaban muy frías en la cara. Ron era un gran auror, si alguien podía encontrarle era él. Su fe en el amigo pelirrojo de su madre no tenía límites.

- Entonces… los padres de papá no le quieren¿verdad? Si no... no entiendo cómo pueden ser así. No sé cómo pudieron sino echarle de casa, o no quererte por los abuelos - Dijo apretándose contra su madre a pesar de las frías reflexiones.

Hermione hizo un gesto que la niña no pudo ver y suspiró de nuevo, sin decir palabra, pero el silencio fue de lo más elocuente, y a Nayara se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo.

-No es justo…

- Es cierto, no lo es… Pero Draco tiene mucha fuerza, cariño, y superó todo esto hace años porque nos tiene a nosotras - Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza suavemente con una sonrisa triste y lejana. Sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas, pero era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle a su hija; confianza y consuelo.

- Pero entonces no entiendo por qué me escribió la madre de papá. Además parecía sorprendida en su carta de que yo existiera. ¿Papá no les dijo que habíamos nacido Joelle y yo por eso de que le echaron de casa?

- Sí, eso fue lo que pasó. Ya que tu abuelo no quería saber nada de él, Draco decidió que jamás les contaría nada. Pero tu abuelo se enteró el día de tu primer partido de quidditch, y supongo que se lo contaría a tu abuela. Según Draco, te escribió porque quiere conoceros...

- ¿Quiere conocernos¿Y por qué, si no quiere que estés casada con papá?

- No lo sé... y eso es lo que me da miedo. Me aterra que quiera haceros algo – la bruja estuvo unos momentos en silencio, pensando cómo preguntar a su hija: - ¿Querrías tú conocerla?

Nayara se quedó en silencio, sin saber por unos instantes qué responder.

- No. Si no te quieren por los abuelos, y no quieren a papá, no quiero saber nada de ellos. No me importa quiénes sean, ni si son ricos. No quiero saber nada de ellos, y no le diré nunca más a papá que me cuente nada de su familia. Ahora entiendo por qué Joelle y yo llevamos tu apellido, y lo prefiero así.

Durante unos segundos, Hermione se entristeció, pero al momento se mordió el labio con rabia. No había derecho a que un desalmado hiciera que una niña hablara con ese desdén.

El viento sopló con fuerza trayendo copos de nieve contra sus rostros, y las brujas se giraron para protegerse del aire molesto. La luz dorada que salía por alguna de las ventanas del castillo caía sobre el patio central, iluminando vagamente la estatua de Harry Potter…o mejor dicho, la estatua en la que quedó convertido en su enfrentamiento final contra Voldemort.

Hermione la miró, y como siempre, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No podía evitar pensar que su Harry estaba ahí dentro, encerrado en esa piel de piedra…

Sabía que no era así, que le habían hecho un centenar de pruebas y era concluyente que había muerto al convertirse todo su cuerpo en piedra… pero la expresión de la estatua, esa calma en sus ojos, la expresión sencilla en su rostro, todo era demasiado perfecto para no dejarse llevar por esa fantasía.

¿Qué habría visto antes de morir¿Estaría junto a sus padres? Su sacrificio había salvado a Inglaterra de un final trágico a manos del tirano más despiadado que hubiera puesto los pies nunca en las islas…. Se merecía ser feliz por fin…

- Estaba en tu clase¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? - Hermione miró a su hija, sobresaltada pues estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Él. Harry Potter. El tío Ron lo mencionó en su carta de mi cumpleaños, y os busqué en el anuario de la biblioteca. ¿Erais buenos amigos?

- Sí… él y Ronald eran mis mejores amigos. Siempre estábamos juntos, pasara lo que pasara, en los buenos y malos ratos… No escuches a los que intentan difamarle. Harry era un buen chico, un gran amigo. No tienen derecho a hablar así de quien nos salvó a todos...

Nayara miró la estatua como otras tantas veces había hecho, contemplando la varita encajada en su mano y las monturas de piedra, que habían tallado cuidadosamente hasta quitarle lo que fueran los cristales para que todos pudieran ver los ojos del muchacho. No podía ver su legendaria cicatriz en la noche, pero ahí estaba, entre el pelo alborotado.

- Dicen que Voldemort le convirtió en piedra antes de morir, que no soportaba morir solo. Dicen que Potter sabía lo que Voldemort quería hacer y no se movió, que dejó que le convirtiera en una estatua…

Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas como en el momento en que le encontró así.

- Mi pobre Harry... No tenía familia ¿sabes? Voldemort mató a sus padres, y vivía con unos tíos que le odiaban. Cuando por fin pudo conocer a su padrino, Voldemort también se lo llevó, y luego destruyó la familia de Ron y mató a la única persona que había tratado a Harry como a un hijo. Estaba solo, Nayara, y tenía sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de salvar a todo el mundo de Voldemort. Era bueno y amable, y quería mucho a sus amigos. Hizo de todo por nosotros y aunque le costó, no me censuró porque me gustara tu padre...

Las lágrimas le rodaban a la bruja por las mejillas mientras hablaba, y Nayara se abrazó a ella intentando consolarla.

- Ojalá estuviera con nosotros todavía... Juntos siempre éramos capaces de hacerle frente a todo; con él a mi lado no dudaba en lanzarme a un duelo contra quien fuera, y ahora no soy capaz ni de proteger a mi familia... – Casi gimió llevándose una mano al abultado vientre.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, el suficiente como para que Hermione pudiera recomponer su voz.

- Pero Ron le encontrará. Estoy segura… - dijo más para su tranquilidad que para Nayara - Vamos a tu Torre, cariño. Hace frío aquí fuera - Le dijo Hermione, y echó una última mirada a Harry, sin poder evitar una sonrisita triste al ver que alguien había puesto en torno a su cuello una bufanda Gryffindor…

--------

Nayara se despertó horas más tarde y, perezosa, se revolvió en su cama para volver a dormir. Pero al volverse hacia la ventana y ver que ya había amanecido se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto para vestirse, pero de pronto se acordó por qué se había acostado tan tarde y se le fueron las ganas de darse prisa. Con un suspiro, y entre bostezos, recogió la ropa que dejara tirada la noche anterior y se vistió deseando no llegar a tiempo al desayuno, porque no tenía ganas de comer nada.

De hecho, no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que llorar.

Nadie la había despertado, como prometieron hacer si pasaba algo, de modo que su padre… aún estaba Merlin sabía dónde.

Sólo de pensarlo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas… pero de pronto se le ocurrió que quizás hubieran olvidado el decírselo. Estarían ocupados deteniendo o cualquier cosa.

Claro. Eso tenía mucho sentido. Seguro que el tío Ron había encontrado a su padre y no se había acordado de decírselo. O quizá querían dejarla dormir porque para ellos aún era una niñita.

Más animada se cepilló el pelo y se hizo una coleta alta que desparramó multitud de rizos sobre su espalda, cogió los libros del día y bajó la torre Ravenclaw con intención de ir directa al despacho del Director a preguntar.

Desgraciadamente cuando pasó frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor escuchó el barullo matutino normal y el profesor de guardia la indicó que se uniera a sus compañeros, de modo que no tuvo más remedio que entrar para que no la reprendieran.

La niña abrió la puerta pensando que la jefa de su Casa la frunciría el ceño al verla llegar tarde, pero en vez de eso lo que vio fue a los Slytherin mirándola como si nunca la hubieran visto, a algunos Gryffindor dándola la espalda bruscamente y a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff mirando de reojo.

Nayara entró despacio y cerró la puerta, sin entender por qué le daban tanta importancia a que hubiera llegado tarde a desayunar, y se sentó en su sitio en la mesa de las Águilas. Como no tenía especiales ganas de hablar con nadie no echó de menos que no le dieran conversación, aunque le parecía extremadamente sospechoso que hubiera tanta gente cuchicheando en vez de hablando, como era lo normal.

Estaba dándole mordiscos a un bollito de leche cuando escuchó una voz demasiado familiar alzándose entre el resto.

- Lo que no sé es por qué no está entre las Serpientes, que es donde debería estar… - dijo Emma Andon, la Gryffindor con la que siempre tenía problemas - aunque si yo fuera Slytherin (y me alegro de no serlo) tendría reparos en admitir a una familia de asesinos como los Malfoy. Ahora que lo pienso, seguro que esa forma suya de saber dónde están siempre los profesores en los momentos más oportunos es cosa de magia negra...

Nayara levantó la cabeza y miró a Emma, que estaba alzada en su sitio para que la pudiera ver. La morena tenía una sonrisita malvada en el rostro; había encontrado algo fantástico con lo que poder meterse con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy¿Acaso has recibido una lechuza de tu madre diciendo que ya han encerrado en Azkaban también a tu padre?

- No estoy de humor para tus tonterías, Andon, déjame en paz.

- Uhh… ¿Vas a matarme, Malfoy? Estoy segura de que tu abuelo te enseñó los Imperdonables… Claro que tu padre los practicaba con los elfos domésticos de su casa, podría haber sido él…

- ¡Deja de decir mentiras! – Nayara se puso de pie, enfadada – ¡Mi padre no hacía nada de eso!

- Pues eso no es lo que dice el periódico… - dijo cogiendo El Profeta y enseñándole la portada, donde señalaba la palabra "parricidio" – Seguro que también dirás que es mentira que tu abuelo era uno de los líderes de los mortífagos y un asesino… como toda tu familia.

Al ver en la portada del periódico a un hombre que era prácticamente su padre pero con bastantes años más, la chica se quedó sin habla, pálida. Asesinos, ponía, mortífagos. Emma fue pasando las páginas del periódico hasta enseñarle un árbol genealógico donde aparecía toda la familia de su padre, incluso él mismo. Los alumnos que no habían visto el periódico no perdían ojo, y el murmullo en el gran salón iba in crescendo.

- Así que te llamas Granger porque te avergüenzas de tu familia… ¿O es que tu padre quería que llevaras el apellido de tu madre para que en el futuro pudieras seguir el legado familiar sin que sospecharan de ti?

- ¡Callate de una vez, Andon! - Nayara sacó su varita en un arrebato y le lanzó un conjuro que lanzó a la Gryffindor volando de su asiento y la estrelló contra el banco de los Hufflepuff.

Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio de golpe mirando a la rubia y a Emma, que estaba inmóvil donde había caído, sin atreverse casi a moverse.

Sinistra, que no se había percatado de la pelea hasta el conjuro, se levantó con el ceño fruncido sobre los grandes ojos azules.

- ¡Granger¡¡Al despacho del director!!

Con un suspiro de resignación, Nayara se dejó subir por las escaleras de grifo que conducían al despacho del director. Cierto que quería hablar con él, pero no de ese modo. Con la detención del día anterior había tenido más que suficiente de su ceño fruncido, no quería más…

Las escaleras se detuvieron, y la niña llegó a una gran sala redondeada, muy amplia. Había algunos aparatos enormes y dorados, y una pared repleta de cuadros que parecían dormitar. Otro mural era una gran biblioteca repleta de antiguos volúmenes encuadernados en piel, añejos y sucios de años de trabajo, y había muchos objetos extraños que Nayara no conocía.

Se sorprendió al ver al Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la estantería, silencioso y cubierto de polvo, así como un perchero donde, al parecer no vivía ningún pájaro.

¿La noche anterior era todo así? No recordaba haber visto nada de aquello…

Miró a su alrededor, a las escaleras de pasamanos dorado, a los grandes aparatos que parecían servir para mirar las estrellas…

Estaba sola, no había duda. O al menos, lo estuvo durante unos minutos, puesto que pronto escuchó el sonido de la escalera. Cuando se giró, lo primero que vio fue la larga capa del profesor de pociones arrastrando por las baldosas del suelo, seguido de sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Uh…. Buenos días Director Snape… - Murmuró mirando a sus zapatos. Severus la miraba con su mejor expresión de fastidio, y la niña tragó saliva penosamente. Antes de preguntar nada sería mejor campar con la tormenta…

- Me parece que es un poco pronto hoy para comenzar peleas en el Salón¿no¿Qué brillante pensamiento dio rienda suelta a su salvaje comportamiento, srta. Granger?

- Uh... Estaban… Estaban insultando a mi padre, Director Snape…

- ¿Y eso es motivo suficiente para mandar a su compañera a la enfermería? - de pronto Severus arqueó una ceja - ¿Ha dicho que insultaban a su padre¿Por qué?

- Por lo que viene en El Profeta… - Nayara frunció el ceño, aún ofuscada por las hirientes palabras de sus compañeras. El Director empezó a tener un terrible presentimiento, y se acercó con grandes pasos a la mesa rectangular donde la lechuza le había dejado el periódico.

La foto de la portada se movió, mostrando el cadáver de Maximus Malfoy y a varios _aurors_ encerrando a un Lucius inconsciente tras unos barrotes. Porque era él, a pesar de que en la foto su pelo pareciera oscuro.

_Merlín... Lucius¿qué has hecho...? _

Desvió los ojos negros hacia la niña, que miraba sus reacciones con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, y abrió el periódico para ver el artículo sobre la familia Malfoy que incluía un extenso árbol genealógico y fotos de sus miembros más recientes.

Ni Hermione ni ninguna de las niñas aparecía en él, a Merlin gracias, pero Draco era perfectamente reconocible. Los alumnos debían de saber que era el padre de Nayara por el día del partido de Quidditch….

Estaba leyendo entre líneas lo que el periódico decía que había pasado cuando la Ravenclaw le preguntó tímidamente:

- ¿Ese hombre es mi abuelo…?

Severus alzó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta, incómodo por la situación. Si no lo sabía, no debería ser él quien se lo contara…. Pero al parecer se había enterado de los líos de su familia de la peor forma posible.

- Sí. Es el padre de tu padre.

- ¿Y es un mortífago…..? - Se atrevió a preguntar, la cabeza gacha. No había escuchado muchas historias sobre las Guerras, pero sí las bastantes para saber quiénes habían sido los malos del cuento, aquellos que habían luchado contra Harry Potter y sus compañeros.

- No más que yo - Respondió lentamente, queriendo creerse sus propias palabras. A pesar de haber estado envuelto en varias cosas turbias desde que terminara la guerra, tenía constancia de que hacía muchos años que Lucius no mataba a alguien. El asesinato de su padre, al que nunca había levantado siquiera la voz, le desconcertaba de sobremanera, máxime después de lo que consiguiera sonsacarle la noche anterior.

Todo apuntaba, más bien, a que quien le quería ajustar las cuentas había preferido dejarle vivo y cargarle las culpas por la muerte de su padre. Pero¿Y Draco? No estaría allí con ellos… sería demasiada casualidad.

Snape siguió leyendo entre líneas por si acaso había alguna pista de su paradero y, de pronto, encontró la respuesta que quería y que le sorprendió. Estaba en St Mungo, malherido pero vivo, y le ponían como posible víctima de su padre,_ el fraternicida_.

Aquello era raro, demasiado raro, y cada vez olía más a trampa.

El Director se anotó mentalmente hablar con Remus Lupin sobre ese asunto, y a Ronald Weasley le preguntaría muy educadamente cómo se le había olvidado avisarle de que habían encontrado a su ahijado.

---------

Nayara no se había quedado muy convencida con la respuesta de Snape. Era de dominio público que el Director de Hogwarts había sido seguidor de Voldemort en su juventud, y la respuesta que le había dado le hacía pensar que ciertamente su abuelo no debía haber sido menos…. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que según el periódico, aquella era la cuarta vez que estaba en Azkaban…

La niña tragó saliva, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Por si fuera poco malo lo que su madre le había contado la noche anterior sobre ellos, sus abuelos además también eran asesinos de muggles, golpistas y aficionados a la magia negra.

Seguro que habían sido ellos los que habían obligado a su padre a tatuarse la Marca, pensó con aprehensión sintiendo lástima por él. Alzó los ojos para preguntarle al Director que tanto parecía saber sobre su familia y él tiró entonces el periódico sobre la mesa.

- Las respuestas sobre tu abuelo te las tiene que dar tu padre, no yo. Treinta puntos menos para Ravenclaw por pelear en el comedor, y servirás detención con la profesora Sprout toda la semana que viene.

Nayara abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró de golpe al ver la mirada fulminante de su Director y profesor de Pociones.

- ¿Tiene noticias de mi padre? – Dijo casi en un murmullo.

- ¿No ha leído El Profeta?

- Andon no me ha dado tiempo…

- Su padre está en St. Mungo. Dice el periódico que alguien sin identificar le llevó anoche al hospital.

- ¿El periódico¿No lo encontró usted¿Ni Ron? – la cría se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy grandes. ¡El Director se acababa de enterar! - ¡Pensaba que le tenía más aprecio a mi padre!

- Anoche hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestra mano para encontrarle, tanto yo como los _aurors_. Barrieron la casa de tu abuelo de arriba abajo, y no encontraron nada. Yo no tuve más suerte donde busqué, tampoco. Pero le digo una cosa, srta Granger, no se crea todo lo que dicen en ese periódico…

-----------

- ¿Habéis visto esto¡Es increíble! - Escuchó Hermione decir a uno de sus compañeros del trabajo mientras les enseñaba El Profeta.

La bruja no le dio mayor importancia a sus comentarios, concentrada como estaba en no quedarse dormida en su silla. La lechuza que le había mandado Ronald de madrugada informándola que le habían llegado noticias de que Draco estaba en St. Mungo la había hecho salir corriendo de casa en mitad de la noche.

Le vio profundamente dormido y con varios _aurors_, entre ellos el pelirrojo Weasley, quienes interrogaban al personal del hospital intentando averiguar quién le había llevado hasta allí, pero no había caso. La persona en cuestión debía de llevar un hechizo deilusorio, y no había forma de que supieran siquiera si era hombre o mujer.

Hermione había estado toda la noche junto a Draco, incluso cuando Ron se marchó con su escuadra tras prometer escribir a Nayara para contárselo.

No había dormido nada y, aunque hubiera deseado quedarse allí con él tenía que ir al trabajo al día siguiente. La bruja era abogado, y tenía un caso que ganar para un cliente muy importante del bufete donde trabajaba.

_Luego iré_, pensó revolviendo de nuevo los papeles sobre los que casi estaba tirada, pero de pronto las palabras 'Malfoy' y 'Asesinato' la hicieron dar un respingo en la silla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Dijo empujándoles ansiosa hasta que le dejaron ver la portada del periódico. Al verlo casi se le olvidó respirar:

_"Actualidad: El patriarca de la familia Malfoy, asesinado por su hijo, un mortífago ex convicto"_

_"En páginas centrales: Los Malfoy, generaciones de magos al servicio de la oscuridad" _

- Los _aurors_ que le detuvieron dicen que los muebles de varias habitaciones habían ardido de una forma muy extraña, puesto que las paredes ni el suelo habían sufrido desperfecto alguno – Continuó uno de sus compañeros, quien sin duda se había leído ya parte de los artículos

- Dice también algo de un imperdonable¿verdad? Me lo ha contado Cleo por encima... - Comentó una mujer que tenía casi el doble de edad de Hermione.

- Sí, un _Cruciatus_... La verdad, no comprendo cómo han dejado a ese hombre suelto, si siempre hemos sabido todos que era un asesino. Toda su familia son todos unos desequilibrados.

- Sí¡y lo peor es que Lucius Malfoy y su hijo trabajan en el Ministerio!

- ¡Anda ya!

- Como lo oyes. Viene aquí, en el periódico, y además mi primo me lo dijo una vez porque Lucius Malfoy llevó su caso contra unos licántropos que...

- ¡Pues si dice que también la tomó con él…!

Hermione se apartó de ellos, horrorizada. Acababa de ver entre las hojas del periódico un árbol genealógico de la familia de su marido, y no quiso ni imaginar las barbaridades que en él pondría. Si Draco hubiera ido al trabajo esa mañana, no quería pensar lo que le hubiera sucedido.

Se tapó la boca con una mano de golpe. ¡Los periodistas debieron ir a St.Mungo poco después de que ella se marchara¡Podían haberla visto…!

_Tranquila. Si lo hubieran hecho todo el mundo me estaría acosando a preguntas_, se dijo, y volvió a respirar de nuevo… hasta que le vino a la cabeza su hija.

Muchos, muchos alumnos, incluida Nayara, recibían El Profeta todas las mañanas en el desayuno. Si alguien recordaba a Draco del día del partido de Quidditch… No sabía lo que podía haber pasado en Hogwarts.

La mujer miró los libros e informes con los que había estado trabajando, y de pronto le pareció que nada era suficientemente importante como para no estar en ese momento con su familia.

- Me voy - Dijo de pronto poniéndose en pie, y todos se volvieron a mirarla.

- ¿A dónde? El juicio es dentro de tres horas - Su jefe, un hombre medio rubio y pecoso con un gracioso monóculo, frunció el ceño.

- Me ha surgido un imprevisto, pero estaré para el juicio, lo prometo.

- Srita Granger... - No bien había comenzado la frase cuando Hermione ya salía por la puerta de la sala hacia las chimeneas floo con dirección a Hogwarts.

----------

Fuera, sentada sobre dos piedras grises y cubiertas de líquenes, Nayara observaba el precioso paraje natural que envolvía Hogwarts, mecido por una suave brisa invernal. Cierto era que Hogwarts era un lugar mágico en todos los sentidos, y el estar rodeado por un paisaje de montañas verdes y pequeñas colinas, no hacía más que aumentar su encanto. A Nayara le encantaba sentarse a ver las puestas de sol cerca del gran lago, pero hoy no estaba de humor para eso.

Cabizbaja, estaba sentada abrazándose las rodillas, con el mentón apoyado en ellas y la mirada de sus ojos plata perdida en el infinito. Estaba en horario lectivo, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

_¿Para qué voy a ir?,_ se preguntaba, _¿Para que sigan haciendo comentarios ponzoñosos sobre mí y mi familia? _

El pensar en sus abuelos como parte de su familia la hizo estremecerse. Después de todo lo que había hablado con su madre, Nayara no tenía la menor idea de que la ancestral familia Malfoy había estado ligada siempre a las Artes Oscuras y, por consiguiente, a Voldemort.

Todo apuntaba a que su abuelo, que sin duda sería el despiadado asesino que todos decían que era, tenía parte en aquello. ¿Qué tenía de raro que secuestrara a su hijo y le golpeara, si había matado a su propio padre?

La niña se abrazó, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Todos en el colegio se habían puesto en su contra por su abuelo sin que nadie supiera que no sólo no los conocía sino que les odiaba por lo que le habían hecho a su padre, y eso le daba mucha, mucha rabia porque¿quién iba a creerla si lo contaba? Sus compañeros de Casa la miraban con recelo, intentando no acercarse a ella a pesar de que la conocían de sobra como para saber que no conocía más magia oscura que ellos, e incluso su amiga Slytherin parecía tener problemas con los suyos por haber intentado acercarse a hablarla.

Nayara se sentía impotente y muy sola, y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Con un sollozo se encogió más sobre sí misma, ahogando el llanto sobre sus brazos.

La Ravenclaw no se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada hasta que la potente voz de Rubeus Hagrid, el guardián de los terrenos de la escuela la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

- ¡Hola! - La saludó jovialmente.

La niña se sobresaltó, y rápidamente se enjugó las lágrimas, intentando esconder su llanto a los ojos del guardián de los terrenos de la escuela. No quería que nadie la viera llorar para no provocar un nuevo motivo de burla.

Nayara sabía que Hagrid era un semigigante, a juzgar por su tamaño sobrehumano, pero pequeño, a su vez, para un gigante. Había oído hablar a su madre sobre él, al parecer eran muy buenos amigos, desde su época de estudiante en Hogwarts, hace ya bastantes años, años que habían hecho mella en Hagrid. Su espera cabellera y barba eran de un tono grisáceo blanquecino, y parecía que cada vez le costaba más moverse por entre los bosques.

- Hola - Respondió la niña desganada.

Hagrid sonrió, y se dispuso a sentarse junto a la Ravenclaw, no sin antes emitir un pequeño gruñido a modo de queja; ya no estaba para sentarse arqueado en piedras tan bajitas.

- Y bien ¿cuál es tu nombre? -

La niña miró al guardián, y le respondió.

- Nayara... Nayara -dudó- ...Granger.

Hagrid había leído el periódico de esta mañana y sabía que la chiquilla no debía pasar por buenos momentos. Además no era nada tonto, y se había dado cuenta de que la había encontrado llorando.

- ¿Cómo está tu padre?

- ¿Mi padre? - Preguntó a la defensiva, pensando que también él iba a hacer algún comentario ponzoñoso.

- Sí, tu padre. Draco Malfoy.

- Ah… Pues… no lo sé. No he ido a verle…. De hecho me acabo de enterar de que está en el hospital… – Contestó Nayara suspirando y cogiendo una piedrecilla del suelo y lanzándola sin ganas.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué sé que es tu padre?

- ¿Para qué? Si todo el colegio se ha enterado¿por qué no iba a saberlo usted también?

Hagrid no hizo caso del tono amargado de la niña, y palmeó su espalda amistosamente con una de sus manazas.

- Tus padres fueron alumnos míos. De hecho Hermione es muy buena amiga mía, solía venir con sus amigos a tomar el té a mi cabaña - sonrió el guardián, recordando los felices momentos que pasó junto al trío Gryffindor - muy buena chica, valiente y gran amiga de sus amigos.

Nayara desvió su mirada de Hagrid, para posarla en una bandada de pequeños pajarillos

negros que emprendían el vuelo en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Pero sabes? La verdad es que te pareces mucho a tu padre, tienes sus mismos ojos. Sólo espero que el año que viene no seas tan buena pieza como era él – Suspiró al recordar al problemático Slytherin rubio que tanto odiaba sus clases de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas"

- ¿Por qué dice eso?

Hagrid se levantó entonces con otro quejido y le hizo señas a Nayara para que le siguiera.

- Vamos, ven conmigo - le sonrió - quiero mostrarte algo.

La Ravenclaw se levantó, y le siguió por el sendero que llevaba hasta su cabaña, y rodeándola, hasta los corrales que había detrás del huerto de calabazas gigantes. El semigigante hizo una pausa para recoger un cesto lleno de ¿hurones muertos? Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Nayara.

_A saber a que cosa querrá alimentar con eso_... pensó.

A veces oía a su madre hacer comentarios sobre los gustos excéntricos de Hagrid en relación con los animales fantásticos, casi siempre seguidos por un gruñido de desaprobación por parte de su padre. Nayara no creía que nadie poseyera tan poco sentido común como para tener de mascota a un dragón o hacer reproducción experimental con Merlin sabe que criaturas.

Hagrid abrió la puerta del corral, y esperó a que Nayara pasara para cerrarla tras ella. La niña se sobresaltó al ver lo que había en el corral; nada más y nada menos que un hipogrifo. Nayara retrocedió hasta toparse con la puerta, quiso echar mano del cerrojo y salir de allí, pero Hagrid, viendo su intención, intentó disuadirla haciendo uso de palabras amables.

- Vamos, no te asustes, _Descarado _no te hará nada- dijo el guardabosques con una amplia sonrisa -a veces te da algún que otro mordisquito, pero sólo lo hace porque quiere jugar... Es muy juguetón ¿sabes?

Si lo era en verdad o no lo era, Nayara no quería quedarse a averiguarlo; un mordisquito juguetón de semejante animal podría arrancarle un brazo. El hipogrifo no era una criatura particularmente peligrosa, pero ella había leído en los manuales que sólo expertos debían tratar con ellos... y a ojos de la niña, Hagrid no parecía un experto.

- Venga, acércate - le extendió una de sus grandes manos - te aseguro que no corres peligro.

- No... – titubeó - no creo que quiera... que me acerque - Dijo insegura.

- ¡Claro que quiere! A _Descarado_ le encanta conocer gente nueva

- No, de verdad, profesor Hagrid, yo...

Quiso continuar pero fue interrumpida por Hagrid, que llamaba a _Descarado_ con un tono suave y juguetón, tanto como su voz potente le permitía, y balanceaba la cesta de hurones muertos. El hipogrifo, de doradas plumas, acudió a la llamada de su cuidador, trotando con sus patas equinas, hasta plantarse muy cerca, demasiado, para el gusto de Nayara.

- ¡Hola precioso! - le saludó, palmeando su cuello emplumado - ésta es Nayara. Mira Nayara, ahora verás lo que le he enseñado - Dijo feliz.

Nayara dejó escapar una risita asustada, mientras Hagrid le lanzaba un hurón al aire a _Descarado_, que el animal cazaba diestramente al vuelo.

- Venga _Descarado_¡saluda a Nayara!

Dicho esto, _Descarado_ se levantó sobre sus cuartos traseros, y abrió sus alas, como si quisiera levantar el vuelo, pero sólo las movió graciosamente, haciendo ruiditos y moviendo su cabeza de ave.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Hagrid lanzándole otro hurón muerto - bien hecho, _Descarado _- se acercó y le palmeó el cuello otra vez, a modo de darle a entender que se había portado muy bien y le premiaba por ello - Nayara, ahora que _Descarado_ te ha saludado tienes que hacerle una reverencia... - Dijo riendo.

- Sí, ya sé como: me inclino hacia él despacio y espero a que me devuelva la reverencia.

Dicho esto, Nayara se agachó, haciéndole una reverencia al animal, que al poco tiempo éste le devolvió.

- Bien hecho, no podía esperar menos de ti. Fíjate que tu estando en segundo curso lo has hecho perfectamente y en cambio tu padre en tercero tuvo la brillante idea de ofender a un hipogrifo...

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la niña un poco más animada, aunque aún asustándose cada vez que _Descarado_ picoteaba uno de los hurones que Hagrid le ofrecía.

- Sí. Tuvo suerte, _BuckBeack_ sólo le arañó en un brazo, pero podría haberle matado. Ya sabes, Nayara, que no debes ofender nunca a un hipogrifo.

- Sí, profesor Hagrid, ya lo sé. Los hipogrifos son muy orgullosos… Y mi padre también lo es. Seguro que fue por eso por lo que su hipogrifo le atacó.

- Bien eh… Nayara, ahora tienes que volver al castillo. Los alumnos no pueden saltarse las clases y vagar por los terrenos, ya lo sabes – Dijo el semigigante frunciendo un poco el ceño para luego mesarse la larga barba rizada. _Descarado _gorjeó antes de alzar el vuelo sobre los árboles, y la chica supo que era el mejor momento para marcharse.

- Sí profesor. Volveré a Hogwarts. Gracias por enseñarme a _Descarado_…

- ¡Nayara! – Escuchó la niña cuando subía las escaleras hacia la Torre Ravenclaw. Al volverse vio a su madre yendo a paso raudo hacia ella.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Tendrías que estar en clase – La reprendió colocando tras sus orejas el pelo que se le había salido de la coleta.

- No tengo ganas de dar clase. Todo el mundo me mira y cuchichea de mí y de papá, y el director me ha castigado por cerrarle la boca a una Gryffindor – Dijo enfurruñada mirando al suelo. Al ver su carita de puchero, el gesto de Hermione se ablandó y abrazó a su hija fuerte.

- Lo sé, cariño, lo siento. Estoy aquí por eso. He venido a hablar con el director Snape para que me deje llevarte a casa antes este año. También nos llevaremos a papá para que le cuides con la abuela mientras estoy trabajando.

- ¿En serio vas a llevarme a casa? – le preguntó, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Hermione asintió - ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora mismo. Vamos arriba y recogemos tus cosas corriendo, me esperan en el trabajo...

Tras hablar con el subdirector y dejar sentenciadas sus clases del día porque presentía que tardaría mucho en volver, Severus había mantenido una pequeña charla con Hermione donde le había jurado que no sabía nada de lo sucedido en la noche. Entre otras muchas cosas, la bruja había insistido en llevarse a su hija del colegio, cosa que Snape consideró realmente juiciosa, coincidiendo también en que lo mejor sería trasladar a Draco a su casa cuanto antes mejor.

---------------

Así, terminadas todas las gestiones necesarias en Hogwarts cogió un buen puñado de polvos floo a la chimenea y se trasladó al Ministerio de Magia dispuesto a enterarse de todo lo que había pasado; En menos de veinte minutos el excelso Director de Hogwarts cruzaba, ciertamente de mal humor, la puerta del despacho del presidente del Wizengamot en el Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿Dónde le han llevado? - Preguntó en un gruñido, cruzándose de brazos con un revolver de su capa.

Los ojos del ex ministro de Magia Filias Artney, un hombre bajito y algo arrugado ya por los muchos años que tenía, se abrieron de par en par por unos momentos, pero pronto su gesto se endureció.

No le hizo falta preguntar a quién se refería; de sobra era sabido que el Director de Hogwarts siempre se alzaba en defensa de Malfoy estuviera en el lío que estuviese.

- A su antigua celda de Azkaban¿a dónde si no?

- ¿Sin juicio?

- Pero claro que sin juicio. Tres veces ha estado antes en Azkaban. ¡Tres veces! Y en todas se le han imputado cargos similares a los que le han traído aquí hoy. La ley dice claramente que en la tercera imputación de los mismos cargos la cárcel será inmediata y sin juicio, pero al ser la condición del Sr. Malfoy tan peculiar en su tercera condena, la ley se le aplica directamente en ésta - Le explicó con una sonrisita mordaz y complacida.

- Voy a verle - Dijo Severus dándose la vuelta bruscamente y haciendo que Artney se levantara de golpe.

- ¡No puede hacer eso!

- No intente detenerme, presidente Artney. Luego me pasaré a verle - Con un portazo, Snape se marchó dejando al presidente del Wizengamot con la palabra en la boca.

Odiaba a la mayoría del Ministerio. Como siempre le decía Lucius, eran todos unos estúpidos hipócritas incapaces de hacer bien su trabajo…

Tuvo que hablar con varios funcionarios para conseguir un traslador hasta Azkaban, pero por fin se salió con la suya y se apareció directamente en la temida isla-cárcel para magos oscuros.

Sus pasos retumbaron por los pasillos de piedra oscura y mohosa mientras andaba, de brazos cruzados, junto al único carcelero que guardaba la prisión.

Era un tipo extraño, achaparrado y que vestía una túnica azul oscura que estaba muy sucia. El pelo, largo, sucio y desgreñado le caía por la cara, haciendo difícil el verle los rasgos.

Iba gruñendo, cojeando ostensiblemente de un pie zambo, pero Severus no le prestaba atención. El lugar despertaba en él recuerdos muy indeseables… Y es que, a pesar de que los dementors habían abandonado aquél lugar hacía muchos años, la prisión de Azkaban seguía siendo terriblemente fría y deprimente, como si aquellos espectros hubieran dejado impregnada su esencia en las paredes.

- Aquí es - Dijo el carcelero con un sonido gutural. Snape le miró muy mal, primero asqueado por su aspecto y segundo por la celda.

Artney no había mentido. Le habían asignado el mismo rectángulo de techo bajo en que Lucius había estado preso las otras ocasiones. Se inclinó y miró dentro, viendo tan solo un ovillo en oscuridad al fondo de la celda.

- Abre la puerta. Voy a entrar.

- No. No, ni hablar. No abro puerta - Se negó rotundamente cruzando sus brazos cortos sobre el pecho. Severus sacó la varita, desafiante, y el carcelero se apresuró a levantar el conjuro.

Con un gruñido, el Director se agachó y entró en el cubículo. Lucius estaba hecho un ovillo de lado, tumbado sobre una manta. Achicó los ojos.

- ¿Lucius…? - Preguntó sin atreverse a tocarle. Al ver que no respondía conjuró un _Lumos, _y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Estaba muy pálido, cubierto de sangre seca, heridas y verdugones, y la mano izquierda tenía una espantosa quemadura que no imaginaba cómo podía haberse hecho y que cauterizaba casi por completo varios cortes.

Las partes de su pecho y espalda que dejaban ver la bata y el pijama rasgados tenían un aspecto lamentable, y parecía que le hubieran golpeado el rostro contra algo duro.

Su pelo oscuro estaba esparcido por el suelo de la celda, sucio y desgreñado, incluso apelmazado de sangre en algunos lugares.

Snape tenía la impresión de que quien le había hecho aquello no tenía intención en dejarle con vida, sino que el que estuviera en Azkaban era un accidente. Lo que no le encajaba era lo de Draco.

Nadie sabía cómo había llegado al hospital, y todo eran conjeturas sobre lo que había sucedido en Malfoy Manor, lugar donde se habían sucedido los hechos. ¿Había estado Draco realmente allí? Cuando los _aurors_ barrieron la mansión no encontraron nada… aunque de eso no podían fiarse. Quizá le llevaron allí después, como a Maximus.

Quizá querían matarlos a todos juntos.

Severus le puso la mano en el cuello para tomarle el pulso, maldiciendo a todo el Ministerio. Apenas estaba vivo, y esos _aurors_ desgraciados seguían manteniendo sus viejas costumbres de no dar ni agua al enemigo a pesar de todo el civismo del que siempre decían hacer gala. Algunas cosas, por desgracia, nunca cambiarían…

Igualmente estaba seguro de que nadie le había preguntado nada a Narcissa... ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? En el diario no decían nada… Pero eso no significaba mucho, tampoco.

Tendría que ir a hacerla una visita.

Maldijo entre dientes cuando se irguió y se dio con el techo en la cabeza, y de pronto se sintió plenamente convencido de hacer algo totalmente fuera de la ley. Apagó su varita en un momento y miró atrás; no estaba el carcelero. Con un _mobilicorpus_ le sacó de la celda y miró a su alrededor. Nadie.

De no ser por lo serio que era lo que estaba haciendo se habría sonreído; estaba seguro de que Dumbledore aprobaría totalmente sus actos.

Cuando el translador le devolvió al Ministerio, sin apenas dar tiempo a más que una respiración se desapareció con su amigo directamente al Bosque Prohibido; Poppy podría encargarse de él.

- ¡Merlin¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo la mujer saliendo de su despachito al escuchar al Director decir que tenían una emergencia. Cuando vio a su nuevo paciente sobre una de las camas se quedó mirándole fijamente; conocía esa cara, pero no era capaz de identificarla.

- Es el padre de Draco Malfoy – Le ayudó, y la enfermera frunció el ceño al momento.

- Pero si era rubio...

- Su color de pelo es el menor de sus problemas¿no cree? – Le dijo mordaz, si bien él también tenía curiosidad.

- Esto no es un hospital, Director Snape – le dijo la bruja poniéndose en jarras. De pronto tragó aire y se llevó una mano a la boca - ¿¿No estaba en Azkaban??

- Estaba. Poppy, morirá si no hace algo pronto – le dijo arqueando una ceja- No se preocupe por los _aurors_, que ya me encargaré yo de ellos.

- Se ha vuelto loco¿sabe? – Le respondió acercándose al herido para hacerle un reconocimiento – Este hombre es un asesino y usted lo trae a un colegio nada menos que para que le cure. Bien, usted sabrá. Yo sólo soy la enfermera... – Gruñó, y con las manos arrugadas por los años examinó sus heridas.

Agitó la cabeza varias veces y, cuando terminó de rasgar la bata y la chaqueta del pijama, Snape contuvo una mueca de desagrado al ver los huesos traccionados marcándose anormalmente bajo la piel. Pasaron unos minutos y, cuando ella se detuvo, el profesor le dijo:

- Poppy, deme su opinión. Opinión profesional – Añadió al momento arqueando una ceja al comprender que la bruja ya se disponía a disparar con toda la artillería.

- Varias fracturas y contusiones, alguna interna, me temo, un _Cruciatus_ si no me engañan los ojos, quemaduras y cortes por cristales – terminó mostrándole una esquirla que acababa de quitarle – Necesita un medimago, no a mí. Llévele a St. Mungo antes que su estado empeore.

- No puedo llevarle allí, Poppy. Haga lo que pueda por él mientras regreso. No creo que tarde mucho en volver...

Sin dejar que la mujer pudiera replicar nada, el _Headmaster_ se acercó a la chimenea a grandes zancadas para aparecerse en la consulta médica privada donde siempre habían asistido a los Malfoy.

Snape no prestó atención a los pasillos y personas del lugar, y dedicó todos sus esfuerzos a intentar resolver aquella situación tan incómoda. Él era el primero que la noche anterior hubiera enviado a Lucius a Azkaban de una patada, pero el que hubiera intentado quemar Malfoy Manor no le parecía verosímil en absoluto puesto que él adoraba su mansión, y mucho menos creíble era el cargo de asesinato contra su padre. Si no era capaz de alzarle siquiera la voz¿cómo iba a intentar un duelo contra él?

----------

El medimago Matthew Harvey salió de su despacho cuando su secretaria le dijo que tenía una urgencia en la consulta. Enseguida reconoció al director Snape y le ofreció asiento, que él declinó.

- Merlin. Estaba leyendo El Profeta cuando llegó… Su visita no tiene nada que ver con lo de anoche ¿o sí? – Les preguntó subiéndose las gafas de montura redonda con gesto preocupado.

- Me temo que sí – En pocas palabras, el Director le resumió la situación, y el medimago resopló y se apartó un mechón de pelo blanco de las gafas.

- Entonces lo que quiere es que vaya a ayudar a su enfermera extraoficialmente, si le he entendido bien...

- Asumo toda la responsabilidad para con el Ministerio. Lo que le pediría es que se diera la mayor prisa posible. No sé cuánto tardarán en venir por él, ni la gravedad de sus heridas.

Poppy miró con desconfianza al recién llegado, pero ambos se compenetraron rápidamente, trabajando mientras el _Headmaster_ conversaba a gritos con el presidente del Wizengamot.

Estaba el medimago Harvey haciendo una valoración del estado de sus órganos internos cuando Snape cerró bruscamente la comunicación desde la chimenea. A la vez, Poppy llegaba a su lado con una poción y un ungüento para soldar los huesos.

- Me temo que la poción servirá de poco – le dijo subiéndose las gafas y arqueando las cejas – Tendremos que inmovilizarle.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó sorprendida, porque nunca había escuchado un medimago que utilizara técnicas similares a las de los muggles.

- De todas las veces que he tenido que administrárselo, ya no le surte el mismo efecto – sopló - Al menos, ahora que está muerto Malfoy Sr ya no tendré que preocuparme por una fractura así a no ser que se caiga de un caballo o algo similar.

Snape, que había escuchado eso último, se acercó a ellos con una ceja alzada.

- No sé si le he entendido bien¿puede explicarme por qué ha dicho eso?– Le preguntó, y apartó la mirada para no ver cómo el medimago colocaba los huesos de sus maltrechos brazo y espalda.

- Soy ya muy anciano, Director Snape, y conocí a Mr. Malfoy cuando apenas era un niño. Nunca ha despertado mis simpatías por sus vinculaciones con Ya-sabe-quién, y no tengo idea de cómo o por qué le ha matado, pero lo que es seguro es que me alegro de no tener que ver más a su padre. Si no lo era, y permítame dudarlo, podría haber sido uno de los peores mortífagos por la cantidad de maldiciones y torturas que conocía – suspiró, y dejándole boca abajo hizo un conjuro con su varita sobre su cuerpo que terminó sobre una pared – Fíjense en esto; por eso la magia ya ni siquiera funciona con él como debería…

Por obra de su conjuro había en la pared una brillante representación del esqueleto de Malfoy, y a Snape no le hacía falta ser doctor para ver en él las fracturas curadas.

- Su padre le ha apaleado y maldecido brutalmente desde que los conozco, jactándose de ello en mi propia consulta incluso, por eso digo que ya no tendré que preocuparme por casos como éste.

Severus no apartó la vista de la pared mientras una conjetura daba vueltas insistentemente en su mente.

Recordó otros pasajes, otros momentos en sus vidas; heridas, indisposiciones, médicos y toda suerte de maldiciones que nunca le decía quién le había lanzado. Todo encajaba en terrible armonía con las palabras de Harvey.

Jamás, jamás padre e hijo se habían llevado bien, y Maximus siempre se había salido con la suya fueran cuales fuesen los deseos de Lucius. Severus siempre se había preguntado por qué no le chillaba a su padre todo lo que se lo hacía a él tras una de sus famosas discusiones en vez de bajar la cabeza y aceptarlo todo, pero ahora las piezas del puzzle encajaban como nunca; Lucius debía temerle tanto que nunca había sido capaz de defenderse de él, fuera lo que fuera lo que le ordenara hacer.

_Fue él quien le obligó a secuestrar a la niña... y obviamente por eso no quería ir, para no darle más motivos después del aviso en la Mansión. Si fue él quien secuestró a Draco tiene sentido lo que dijo Narcissa de que era una cuestión estrictamente familiar... y también el hecho de que no le importara matar a Lucius siempre que mantuviera a Draco con vida para continuar el linaje Malfoy... ¿Pero por qué secuestrar a Draco¿Y por qué se rebeló Lucius precisamente ahora, después de tantos años, si todo apuntaba a que no podía enfrentarle...? _

_Lo único que no es seguro es que fuera él quien estuviera detrás de la Cámara Mágica de los Lores, aunque todas las pistas que hemos encontrado terminan en él. Quizá tenía a todos engañados... excepto a Lucius. Claro. Él sí sabía quién estaba detrás de todo, razón de más para tenerle amenazado de muerte... Maldita sea, ha sido él todo este tiempo¿Cómo es posible que se me pasara, si todo apuntaba en la misma dirección? _

Pero Snape sabía la respuesta a su pregunta. Había estado demasiado centrado en Lucius como para pensar seriamente que Maximus tuviera un gran papel, él, que siempre había trabajado para el Señor Oscuro en la sombra y que no había dado nunca problemas…

_Tengo que hablar con Narcissa inmediatamente… _

- ¿Ha visto alguna vez al resto de la familia? – Preguntó al doctor, que seguía con sus quehaceres ayudado por Poppy, una vez terminadas sus reflexiones.

- Claro… Pero no así, si es a lo que se refiere. Claro que no sé si habrán ido a otros médicos.

- ¿Y su pelo? - Le preguntó finalmente, sucumbiendo a su curiosidad.

- Mr. Malfoy es moreno. Posiblemente alguien haya usado un poderoso _finite incantatem_con él y el conjuro que usa para llevarlo rubio se haya deshecho. No me pregunten por qué, pero siempre he tenido la sensación de que odiaba su pelo oscuro porque le hacía parecerse más a su padre.

Durante unos momentos Severus arqueó una ceja y Poppy le miró con los ojos bien grandes, y el medimago se encogió levemente de hombros y continuó con su trabajo.

- Gracias, Mr. Harvey – le dijo el Director al poco planeando mentalmente la visita inmediata a Malfoy Manor – Me ha sido de gran ayuda.

- No me las dé. Sólo he respondido a sus preguntas. Pero quiero que quede claro; mis respuestas no implican que no piense que Mr. Malfoy debía llevar años en Azkaban pagando por sus crímenes...

----------------

**En el siguiente (y último bonus)** ... sabremos lo que pasó en Malfoy Manor.


	12. Bonus 6 How fragil we are

**Bonus 6 How Fragile we are **

_On and on the rain will fall  
__Like tears from a star...  
__On and on the rain will say  
__How fragile we are... _

La noche en la Mansión era perfecta en su quietud a excepción del tictac de un gran reloj de pared que se escuchaba casi en cualquier rincón del edificio. Fuera, en cambio, un fiero temporal de lluvia se cebaba con los árboles y demás plantas del jardín, sus sombras oscuras moviéndose violentamente como si fueran olas de un mar picado.

No había luz de luna que se colara por las ventanas, y ninguna estrella brillaba lo suficiente para traspasar las gruesas nubes; La noche reinaba en todo su apogeo e introducía sus largos dedos negros por todos los resquicios, asustando a la poca luz que pudiera, quizás, haber en alguna mágica esquina.

La habitación principal de Malfoy Manor estaba envuelta en aquella oscuridad terrible, y el viento golpeaba a veces los cristales de la ventana ojival, siseando en los marcos de forjado oscuro.

El dueño y señor del la Mansión y los terrenos colindantes dormía echo un ovillo en su gran cama de dosel, envuelto en el edredón oscuro que conjuntaba con el resto de la decoración de la habitación, ajeno al vendaval helado que llamaba a su puerta.

A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer a primera vista, el rubio no tenía dulces sueños. Nunca los tenía.

Normalmente no soñaba nada, condicionado como estaba por las pociones para no hacerlo, pero a pesar de ello a veces su mente se rebelaba haciéndole gritar en espantosas pesadillas que sólo las manos finas de su esposa podían ahuyentar… Pero Narcissa no dormía con él en la habitación ovalada desde hacía años y, sin la poción de Severus, Lucius estaba indefenso contra los monstruos que llevaban semanas persiguiéndole en sueños.

Oscuros como la noche que todo lo envolvía, los ojos brillando de ira como carbones encendidos, el pelo largo y negro, liso sobre los hombros tensos como cuerdas de arco, alargaban sus garras hacia él prestos a destrozarle y lanzar sus restos a los cuervos. Eran fieros demonios que a veces incluso portaban largos látigos y garrotes, que se divertían ensartándole en sus largos cuernos astados y que disfrutaban con cada manera en que podían hacerle sufrir…

Gritando, aullando de miedo y dolor por cada castigo que le infligían, se revolcó por las sábanas, luchando mortalmente contra el edredón que tan cándidamente le había calentado en aquella noche tan fría.

Con toda la fuerza de que eran capaces sus manos se aferró al cabecero de la cama, bamboleando el dosel con su agitación, los ojos claros abiertos de par en par mirando, aterrorizados, a aquél monstruo sediento de su sangre que se acercaba inexorablemente hacia él hiciera lo que hiciese.

Pateó la ropa de cama con fuerza, pegándose al cabecero de madera todo lo que podía en un fútil intento de escapar de su pesadilla, y gritó hasta despertar cuando las afiladas garras se cerraron en torno a su garganta.

Jadeando, sin soltar las barras de madera que parecían el único asidero a la realidad, el Lord Malfoy miró a la oscuridad casi impenetrable, alerta, transpirando sudor frío que le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo… hasta que por fin se convenció de que tan sólo había sido una pesadilla.

- _Lumos…- _Murmuró, y la habitación se llenó de matices dorados de las luces mágicas que se encendieron en las paredes, ahuyentando definitivamente los demonios de la oscuridad.

Soltó las manos del cabecero, entumecidas de la fuerza que había estado haciendo, y se encogió sobre el hombro herido maldiciendo a Snape y a su padre por haberle partido los huesos tantas veces que no había magia capaz de enmendarlos correctamente.

Una vez el dolor remitió lo suficiente se puso por encima el edredón con el que tan fieramente había peleado antes de echarse sobre sus rodillas, mirando la oscuridad agitarse en la ventana mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y calmarse.

El reloj de pared dio un cuarto, negándole así la posibilidad de saber la hora, y cuando los retazos de su dignidad se recompusieron lo suficiente y pudo pensar con claridad, se maldijo a sí mismo. Tenía que haber luchado por mantenerse despierto por mucho que su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos un descanso. Maldito Snape y maldita su magia, una vez más.

Suspiró y se apartó el pelo claro de la cara, notándolo enredado entre sus dedos, e igual que muchas otras noches de su vida, se levantó y se puso una bata de tela gruesa, echando a andar por los pasillos alfombrados de la Mansión con un candil en la mano que apartaba las sombras a los rincones y esquinas. Había conjurado un _nox_ para que a su paso nada se encendieraqueriendo que Narcissa no supiera que se había levantado.

Tras el vergonzoso interrogatorio que había sufrido a manos de Severus prefería no encontrarse frente a frente con ella; tenía el orgullo demasiado lastimado.

--

Sus pasos sonaron ahogados cuando pasó frente a la habitación donde hacía años dormía Narcissa, y se detuvo frente a la puerta al escuchar sollozos.

Estuvo allí delante unos segundos, quieto, antes de resumir su deambular. Esa noche, el secuestro de Draco podría ser una buena excusa… pero nunca sabría por qué, a veces, lloraba en las madrugadas. A la segunda respuesta negativa que obtuvo, simplemente dejó de preguntar. Y de eso hacía ya muchos años...

Recorrió la mitad de la planta hasta llegar a la Sala de la Cristalera, aquella que daba al jardín donde tanto le gustaba estar y a la que tan poco iba.

Dejó el candil sobre una mesa redonda de madera veteada y se sentó en el amplio sillón que había frente al gran ventanal en medio círculo, mirando al exterior donde se agitaban las negras sombras de los árboles. Allí, más que en ningún otro lugar de la Mansión, se oía el repicar del agua y el golpeteo del viento, pero aquellos sonidos se agradecían por anular el silencio y el monótono tictac del reloj.

- Lun... - llamó a media voz - ¡Lun!

El elfo se presentó frente a él con los ojos medio cerrados, y de dormido que estaba acabó sentado en el suelo, las grandes orejas plegadas contra el cráneo.

Lucius le miró unos segundos -los que bastaron para colmar su paciencia- antes de tirarle un libro que encontró cerca. Lun se despertó sobresaltado, tapándose la boca con las manos para ahogar un chillido.

- Tráeme vodka, y no se te ocurra dormirte por el camino... - Le gruñó, y la criatura no tardó nada en cumplir su mandado y desaparecer a su armario para volverse a dormir.

El rubio se sirvió lentamente, los ojos aún puestos en la ventana, y se bebió el licor de un largo trago. Después se frotó el rostro y se recostó en el sillón; no recordaba haber estado nunca más cansado que entonces.

¿Dónde tendría a Draco¿Qué pensaría hacer con él realmente? El joven no se sometería a sus imposiciones de ninguna de las maneras… A no ser quizá que la sangresucia y su prole estuvieran en peligro. Sí, estaba seguro de que aquella era la carta que iba a utilizar…

Pero si le conocía bien, y lo hacía, aunque le prometiera a Draco que las dejaría vivir Lucius sabía que no sería así. Aguardaría el fallo más pequeño de los _aurors_ y de Snape para matarlas.

Suspiró. Severus le había dicho que hiciera algo, pero no podía hacer nada. No sabía dónde estaba, ni había forma de encontrarle cuando no quería serlo…aunque su instinto le decía que no pasaría mucho hasta que él se presentara.

El vello se le erizó ligeramente con el pensamiento y el estómago se le encogió. Con rabia, apretó los puños por su debilidad.

Podría marcharse de nuevo, perderse por cualquier lugar lejos de los reproches de Narcissa y de los gruñidos de Snape, lejos de cualquier sitio donde le fueran a encontrar pero¿para qué? Lo único que podía perder ya era su vida.

Además, quizá hubiera una posibilidad para Draco si él se dejaba coger… Ínfima, pero podría haberla si lograba convencerle de que el joven no se doblegaría a su voluntad como él, si le hacía ver que Draco era demasiado mayor, demasiado cabezota.

Llenó de nuevo la copa y volvió a hundirse en el sillón de regio paño verde.

Él moriría por mucho que consiguiera convencerle de que Draco no era su ideal, estaba seguro. Había sobrevivido año tras año a sus palizas, y milagrosamente a su magia en su Mansión… pero la próxima vez que se encontraran sería la última sin duda. Había demasiado odio y rencor, demasiadas amenazas colgando de su cuello. Con lo inútil que siempre decía que era se las apañaría sin su juguete favorito, eso era seguro.

Una sonrisa amarga y deslucida tocó sus labios. Teniendo en cuenta que a Severus lo único que le importaba era que no se acercara a Draco y a su familia y que a Narcissa le importaba cualquier cosa mientras no tuviera que ver con él, tendría gracia cuando ambos miraran atrás y prefirieran el tiempo en que estuvo vivo.

Porque cuando Maximus Malfoy terminara con todos ellos, se darían cuenta de que Lucius hacía algo más que mirar por su ombligo.

Suspiró.

Ojala perdonara a Narcissa.

Un relámpago espectacular se reflejó en las nubes, iluminando la estancia de blanco, y al momento el trueno retumbó sobre los árboles.

De pronto pareció como si el viento pudiese entrar, porque un aire frío se coló en la habitación e hizo agitarse la llama dorada del candil. El rubio se arrebujó bien en la bata y dio un trago a la copa antes de levantarse.

No iba a permitir que una estúpida tormenta le molestase en un momento de reflexión como aquél.

Anduvo por los pasillos de nuevo, a oscuras, el aire cada vez más frío y el sonido de la lluvia más insistente, y al volver una esquina cerca de la que terminaba el pasillo, encontró a Narcissa cerrando una ventana que parecía haber cedido del aire.

Bastaba que no quisiera verla para encontrársela de frente. Como siempre, nada salía como él quería.

- Es tan solo una ventana... - Dijo ella, en bata y con el pelo rubio despeinado del aire. Lucius asintió lentamente, incómodo, y dio otro trago al vodka antes de volverse para marcharse por donde había venido - ¿Lucius? - Le llamó, y él se detuvo.

Sabía que Narcissa le miraba, podía sentirlo en su espalda, pero no quiso volverse. No estaba para soportar una de sus miradas llenas de odios y reproches. Si quería odiarle podía hacerlo perfectamente sin que él lo viera.

Escuchó a la bruja suspirar y después un suave frufrú que le indicó que estaba cerrándose la bata mejor. Seguramente tenía frío; tenía facilidad para perder temperatura...

- Creo que deberías ver al medimago - Le dijo por fin, habiendo tardado como si hubiera cambiado lo que tenía en mente para decir aquello.

Una mueca de sarcasmo afilado le curvó los labios al rubio, y al momento apuró su copa.

- Creía que me odiabas y que lo que te importaba era la salud de Draco.

- Y así es. Lo decía porque si sigues así acabarán por echarte del Ministerio, y que estés empleado significa tenerte fuera de casa más de medio día - Le respondió con el mismo rencor que había usado él en su frase.

- Me extrañaría mucho que alguno de esos cobardes fuera a atreverse a ello - Le dijo, olvidando por un momento que seguramente no viviría para ver el amanecer.

- Ojala alguno lo hiciera- le dijo con un soplido - Así verías que no todo se soluciona de la misma manera - Con estas palabras, Narcissa le rebasó y siguió andando por el pasillo sin volverse a mirar atrás así le cayera un rayo por la ventana.

No sabía ni por qué lo intentaba, ni por qué siquiera se había preocupado al ver aquella expresión tan vacía en sus ojos. Lucius siempre tenía las peores respuestas para todo, y se sentía estúpida cada vez que olvidaba que dijera lo que dijera le contestaría con un desaire.

Sí, había sido una tontería darle siquiera conversación. No se lo merecía el bastardo, que no era capaz de decirla siquiera que iba a desaparecer durante una semana de la Mansión. No sabía cuándo había vuelto, y no se iba a molestar en preguntarle dónde había estado, aunque por las ojeras que traía perfectamente podía haber estado todos aquellos días en fiestas nocturnas.

Cuando entró de nuevo en su habitación y cerró la puerta de su pequeño mundo tras ella, volvió a sentir aquella sensación de aprisionamiento, ese dolor sordo en el pecho que solía sentir cuando recordaba el pasado, ese miedo, esa desesperación por sentirse impotente ante las crueldades que tanto adoraba su suegro, ese maldito bastardo que no estando satisfecho habiendo destrozado la vida de Lucius y la suya tenía que ir contra Draco.

Merlin¿dónde tenía a su hijo?

De nuevo le rodaron lágrimas por las mejillas, y se sintió desgraciada. Llevaba años sintiéndose así y escondiéndolo en público tras la frialdad de su educación y el rencor que sentía por su marido y su suegro, pero a solas en su cuarto dejaba rienda suelta a sus emociones.

_No desfallezcas_, se dijo sentándose en la silla en la que había estado sentada cuando sintió el golpeteo de la ventana, _Snape encontrará a Draco antes de que le pase nada, y él te presentará a tus nietas. No importa lo que Lucius y su padre hagan ni si aborrecen al mundo, Draco se preocupa por mí y eso es suficiente. _

Hacía años, cuando Draco y Lucius tuvieron su primera discusión seria y el chico se independizó, Narcissa se había culpado por no conseguir mantener unida a la familia y por no ser capaz de hacer feliz a su marido, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que, igual que en una época pasada, nada le satisfacía. No era capaz de mostrar emoción ante nada, sólo una terca amargura que empañaba cada una de las cosas que emprendía.

Al terminar la guerra pensó que todo iría mejor, pero no fue así... y el colmo llegó con la sangresucia y la imposición de olvidarse de su hijo, del único hijo que la quedaba.

La infelicidad mutua había llegado hasta los extremos actuales en los que tenían demasiado que reprocharse como para no poder estar juntos en la misma habitación hablando sin discutir... y eso la hacía llorar, porque hubo tiempos mejores en los que se sintió querida. A su manera, pero la quería y la contaba lo que hacía para bien o para mal y le agradecía en con gestos y silencios que hubiera cuidado de él en momentos de necesidad, y ella… ella siempre echaba a andar el viejo reloj de pared que le decía dónde estaba en aquellas noches eternas.

Pero era estúpida por ser la única a la que aún le importaba algo, por pasarse noches enteras sollozando hasta empapar libros y hojas de poesías y aquél estúpido códice familiar que se había releído mil veces intentando ser la mujer perfecta para Lucius.

Suspiró hondo y se limpió los ojos, que le escocían, y recogió el libro que había estado leyendo al estar demasiado ansiosa como para conseguir conciliar el sueño. La cubierta estaba ajada ya por el uso, pero era un libro que le encantaba y con el que había pasado muchas cosas; de ningún modo querría comprárselo de nuevo sólo porque estaba desgastándose.

Pasó las hojas con amor, parándose a leer varios pasajes que se sabía de memoria.

Era una antología a la libertad que hablaba de una familia de magos que no tenían apenas para pagar el alquiler pero que eran felices por encima de todo. Nada importaba excepto ellos, y siempre encontraban la forma de salir delante de las adversidades; del jefe abusón, del suegro alcohólico y los hijos despreciados en sus trabajos por quien era el padre. Por muchos sacrificios que hicieran en el libro, todo siempre acababa mejor que había empezado, cosa que Narcissa no podía decir de su vida a pesar de que no tenía preocupaciones del estilo a no tener qué llevarse a la boca.

_'Quiero decirte que he sido tan feliz contigo..._' Rezaba una frase a mitad del libro que siempre la hacía llorar, cuando el padre de familia se despide de su mujer una noche en plena guerra, sabiendo que seguramente no regresaría más.

Acarició las pastas con las manos finas y colocó el libro en una estantería junto a su cama de dosel. Escuchó de nuevo el golpeteo de la ventana y se dio la vuelta para volver al pasillo a cerrarla, pero no se movió del sitio. Algo extraño pasaba con aquella ventana. En todos los años que había vivido en Malfoy Manor nunca había sucedido nada semejante... ¿y qué era aquél olor?

El vello se le puso de punta al ver que había humo entrando por debajo de su puerta. Una sensación de vacío absoluto le hizo sentir náuseas a la mujer, y se dio cuenta de que aquél olor tan raro era porque algo se estaba quemando. ¡Y era imposible¡La casa estaba protegida con hechizos poderosos para evitar esas cosas!

Narcissa se puso pálida de golpe. Algo pasaba con los hechizos, por eso la ventana había cedido, por eso había fuego.

- ¡Lun! - llamó al elfo doméstico - ¡¡LUN!! - Gritó al no conseguir que el animalillo se apareciera. Murmurando una maldición, la bruja abrió la puerta del pasillo. Una bocanada de humo entró del pasillo y la hizo toser, y la oscuridad se iluminaba de naranja junto a las escaleras.

- ¡Lucius! - Gritó la mujer corriendo por el pasillo hacia su habitación, pero nadie le respondió. Puerta por puerta fue abriendo, buscando al señor de la casa inútilmente. Estuviera donde estuviese, Lucius no estaba allí para ayudarla.

Con el corazón desbocándosele entró en su habitación de nuevo y cogió su varita para intentar desaparecerse...pero no dio resultado. Por mucho que lo intentó no fue capaz de desaparecerse de Malfoy Manor, y eso no hizo más que aumentar su miedo y la seguridad de que algo iba espantosamente mal.

Miró a su alrededor presa del nerviosismo y corrió hacia la escalera para intentar cualquier cosa antes de que el fuego se extendiera por la madera del suelo y las paredes, si es que su magia se lo permitía...

-------------

Las escaleras estaban en llamas. El hall estaba lleno de humo, y todo brillaba con el dorado del fuego, que devoraban las paredes y los muebles. La varita le cayó de la mano y el miedo la dejó paralizada al principio del pasillo, horrorizada como estaba ante el dantesco espectáculo de ver su hogar ardiendo.

Las largas lenguas de fuego que llegaban de las escaleras comenzaban a lamer las paredes de madera oscura del pasillo donde se encontraba, y el humo la hacía ahogarse y llorar. Se dejó caer de rodillas y tanteó el suelo en busca de la varita sin quitar los ojos del dorado crepitar.

Cuando por fin la encontró escuchó un fuerte _crack_ que la hizo dar un grito y caer sentada al suelo. La varita rodó hasta caer por las escaleras y ser devorada por las llamas.

Al alzar los ojos llorosos en la oscuridad dorada vio a quien menos esperaba que fuera a buscarla; su marido. Se tiró en sus brazos sollozando de alivio, apretándose contra su pecho como hacía años que no hacía y Lucius dio varios pasos atrás debido a su impulso hasta chocar contra la pared.

Pasados unos segundos la mujer recuperó la compostura, se apartó de él con soberana dignidad, como si nunca se hubiera echado a llorar en sus brazos como una niña, y al ver su gesto comprendió que la situación era muy grave.

- Es imposible desaparecerse fuera de la Mansión - le informó lentamente - El hall está en llamas, así que no se puede bajar al piso de abajo, ni desde luego salir por la puerta principal. La red floo tampoco funciona, y quizá falle algo más que no haya notado todavía…

- Esta vez... quiere matarnos de verdad... - Narcissa le miró trastornada, y el mago respiró profundamente antes de apretarla contra su pecho y desaparecerse a otro lugar de la Mansión.

_If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
__Drying in the colour of the evening sun  
__Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay..._

La habitación en la que se aparecieron estaba comenzando a arder por todos lados excepto por la pared más exterior y una columna con grabados que había en el centro y que recorría la Mansión de arriba abajo, pues era uno de los pilares principales. No era un lugar especialmente frecuentado, pero tenía bonitas vistas al jardín y los muebles propios de cualquier saloncito de la Mansión; mesas y sillas tapizadas en las telas más ricas que ardían al igual que las maderas nobles que cubrían las paredes.

Narcissa dio gracias por que la habitación era suficientemente amplia como para que el fuego estuviese lejos de ellos. A pesar de eso, el humo la hacía toser y llorar, y el calor aumentaba a cada momento que pasaban allí; la habitación no tardaría en arder por completo, e incluso los cristales de una de las ventanas habían estallado debido al calor, dejando huecos por los que entraba el aire a formar remolinos de fuego

El mundo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor cuando, con largos pasos y escudándose los ojos, Lucius se acercó a la ventana que estaba hecha añicos y la abrió a golpe de varita.

- Tírate. Te haré flotar hasta el suelo con un hechizo. Luego corre y escóndete - Le dijo a Narcissa extrañamente sereno, con la voz perfectamente compuesta a pesar de la pavorosa situación. Resignado a un destino del que ya no había escapatoria, haría todo lo posible por no concederle a su padre la victoria sobre Draco. Si tan solo pudiera olvidarse de ese miedo helado que le atenazaba el estómago y le hacía sentir tan odiosamente vulnerable…

La mujer anduvo hasta él y le agarró de los brazos con fuerza, clavándole las uñas.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco¡Intenta rehacer el hechizo de protección de la casa, o el que nos deje salir de aquí! - Exclamó, negándose abiertamente a acatar una orden que le resultaba estúpida.

De pronto ambos se sobresaltaron; la ventana se había cerrado de golpe.

- Me temo que no habrá lugar para eso. Si hubieras sido obediente y le hubieras hecho caso, quizá me hubiera cansado de buscarte en el jardín. Quizá hubieras vivido... - La voz que habló era añeja y cargada de desprecio, y Lucius apartó a la mujer de sí nada más escucharla.

- Muéstrate, padre. Es a mí a quien quieres, terminemos con esto de una vez.

La bruja miró a su marido sorprendida y confundida. Lucius nunca, nunca se había atrevido a hablarle así a Maximus Malfoy.

- ¿Lucius….?

- O te tiras por la ventana o morirás conmigo - Sentenció el mago abriendo de nuevo la maltrecha ventana sin moverse lo más mínimo del sitio.

Aterrorizada por la negra perspectiva, Narcissa miró a su marido para ver de nuevo la expresión vacía de sus ojos. Dio entonces un paso atrás, sin poder evitar taparse la boca con una mano en aquél gesto infantil tan propio de ella que su hermana Bellatrix siempre le había censurado; Lucius no tenía el más mínimo reparo en morir allí.

Una risa ronroneante se dejó escuchar de entre las llamas que abrasaban una pared, y el conjuro de confusión se disipó poco a poco hasta que el mago fue totalmente visible.

Maximus Malfoy era hermoso incluso en la vejez, o lo habría sido de no estar la maldad impresa en su rostro como las letras en un periódico. La forma de andar hacia su hijo, el repicar de la contra del bastón en el suelo y ese porte recto, todo ello hablaba de poder y seguridad, de imposición, honor, orgullo y clase, aunque a ojos más conocedores saltaría a la vista la crueldad que reflejaba su mirada y la sonrisa en sus labios finos.

Como tantos otros magos de la alta sociedad, Malfoy Sr. era cínico e hipócrita, siendo la cara de la moneda siempre que lo necesitaba y yendo a caer la cruz siempre en las mismas personas. Era un experto en magia oscura, el mayor que se recordara en los anales de la historia familiar, y la mejor prueba de ello y su mayor orgullo era que se conservaba en perfecta forma y salud a pesar de todos sus años.

Era un anciano, sí, pero no había perdido un ápice de su fuerza física mientras que su magia había aumentado gracias a sus innumerables estudios y prácticas oscuras.

Como todo Malfoy era leal a sí mismo y a la familia, y todo cuanto había deseado con el _Quimera _y la sangre de la pequeña halfblood era hacer una invocación suficientemente fuerte como para poder absorber el poder del Señor Oscuro y hacerlo suyo propio, con lo que nadie podría interponerse entre él y el gobierno de la sociedad mágica. Lord Voldemort jamás podría ser resucitado, pero él se encargaría de terminar su tarea para mayor gloria de la familia Malfoy.

Ahora, con sus planes desbaratados por un hijo al que odiaba, un mago al que despreciaba y un nieto al que sabía malcriado, planeaba su venganza uno a uno; primero mataría a su hijo, después terminaría de hacer suyo a su nieto deshaciéndose de esa desgracia de familia de la que se había rodeado y finalmente haría que aquél traidor deseara no haber puesto los pies nunca en su escuela.

- Estoy impresionado. ¿Vas a plantarme cara, a mí? - el mago moreno anduvo hacia él como una gran pantera negra, su capa ondeando a su alrededor por las corrientes de aire del fuego, lo mismo que su pelo canoso - De haberlo sabido habría prendido fuego a la Mansión hace muchos años.

Lucius intentó mirarle a los ojos y se maldijo al no conseguirlo. Como en otras tantas ocasiones en su vida, el terror le tenía paralizado.

- ¿No contestas¿Ya se te pasó el arrebato de valor? - sonrió con amargura - Aquí no está tu amigo el _Headmaster_ para que puedas esconderte tras él. Qué vergüenza. Me traicionaste, Lucius - dijo arrastrando las palabras - Me traicionaste por una halfblood hija de una asquerosa sangresucia. Te creíste muy importante jugando a desbaratar mis planes¿verdad? Qué suerte tuviste aquella noche… - Le dijo tocando la fina cicatriz en su mejilla.

El rubio sintió los ojos de Narcissa clavados en él, y supo que debía estarse preguntando cuál era el tema de conversación, puesto que no le había contado lo que había sucedido con la hija de Draco. Empuñando fuertemente la varita, Lucius se humedeció los labios resecos por el calor.

- ¿Vas a decir algo o te has vuelto idiota del todo?

- Ya me tienes a mí… Deja marchar a Narcissa - Le dijo sin mirarle. El mayor le cruzó la cara de una bofetada que le ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué te crees tan importante como para que seas lo único que me interesa? Estoy harto de ti, Lucius. Demasiados años te he aguantado ya.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – Preguntó el rubio tragando saliva.

Los ojos claros de Narcissa estaban abiertos de par en par. No sólo intentaba salvarla a ella, sino que había reconocido a Draco después de doce años… ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo con su marido?

- ¿Te atreves a demandarme algo? – los ojos negros de Maximus brillaron furiosos y sus puños se tensaron para conseguir en su hijo el efecto deseado; Lucius dio un paso atrás, y él se sonrió, desdeñoso – Ya me parecía. Ojala tuviera un heredero normal, como todas las familias de sangre limpia. Ojala no fueras un fracaso, un maldito fraude. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho yo para merecerte? - Maximus hizo un ademán furioso con la varita que lanzó a su hijo contra la columna principal de la habitación, la que tenía tantos grabados en su madera, y utilizó su magia para suspenderle en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo.

Pero Draco será todo lo que tú no fuiste. Le haré besar el suelo que piso, pero no seré tan indulgente como contigo – se sonrió- Te mataré frente a sus ojos para que, por una vez, seas un buen ejemplo.

De pronto, la pared que quedaba entre las ventanas y que no ardía se desfiguró durante los segundos que tardó en disiparse el conjuro que tenía. Narcissa sintió que se le partía el alma en pedazos al ver a Draco suspendido contra ella como si estuviera clavado. Tenía la cabeza caída, y era obvio que le habían dado una buena paliza.

- ¡Draco…! – Quiso acercarse a él, pero una mirada de Maximus la dejó quieta en el sitio.

- Tranquila, no está muerto… sólo está un poco indispuesto, verás – Con un suave movimiento, Draco tragó aire de golpe, los ojos claros abiertos de par en par aunque parcialmente nublados por la sangre que le escurría de las heridas. Su gesto de sorpresa y miedo se trocó pronto por uno de dolor, ya que además de golpes tenía varias fracturas.

Entonces, Lucius salió despedido contra la ventana que aún conservaba sus cristales, justo al lado de donde colgaba el mago más joven. El marco se desencajó por el fuerte golpe y los cristales se partieron, cayendo junto con el rubio como una lluvia brillante.

Draco tragó aire, sobresaltado y miró a su padre ponerse de manos con esfuerzo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, desde el secuestro por parte de su abuelo hasta el que Lucius también estuviera recibiendo, frente a sus ojos, mientras furiosas llamas devoraban el mundo a su alrededor.

- No…No servirá de nada… Draco me odia… y es demasiado mayor… No te hará caso - Dijo Lucius entre dientes. Un fuerte golpe de bastón en los riñones le tumbó de nuevo.

- Mira bien, Draco. Observa… – haciendo oídos sordos apoyó suavemente la contra de su bastón contra el hombro derecho de Lucius y fue recorriéndolo hasta el brazo, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando como si estuviera señalando algo – Fui blando con él, pero no seré así contigo… así que aprende de sus errores, y quizá tu brazo derecho no tenga que ser recordatorio de a quién debes obediencia…

- ¡Eres un desgraciado! - explotó de pronto Narcissa - ¡¿Por qué tienes que destrozar la vida de mi hijo¡¿No tienes suficiente con las nuestras?!

Maximus arqueó las cejas, divertido por la situación, y casi como en un descuido usó su magia con su hijo para quebrarle los huesos uno a uno donde le había marcado, sonriendo viciosamente con sus gritos y cuidando de que no cayera inconsciente por su tortura.

- Suficientes desgracias, sí. Suficientes sinsabores y decepciones. Pero Draco será mi recompensa tras todos estos años. Será mi heredero… y será digno de esta familia.

El joven rubio escuchaba sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, los alaridos de su progenitor retumbando aún en sus oídos. El dolor de sus heridas y la impresión le mantuvieron en silencio, espantado, sorprendido y asustado de lo que estaba viendo y descubriendo.

Jamás hubiera pensado que su abuelo aún se viera como el cabeza de familia…. Ni que pudiera hacer aquello con Lucius. ¡Que nadie pudiera hacérselo!

- ¡No vas a ponerle la mano encima a mi hijo! – Chilló Narcissa, las pequeñas manos convertidas en puños.

- ¿Y qué harás si lo hago….¿O acaso crees que vas a vivir lo suficiente como para intentar impedírmelo, querida? - Le dijo con una mueca socarrona haciendo un gesto para señalar el fuego que lo consumía todo. Narcissa palideció, y no supo qué contestarle.

- Déjales… - le espetó entre dientes Lucius, su mano izquierda contraída por el lacerante dolor arañando el suelo de madera – Sabes que Draco no… te hará caso… Sus elecciones hacen… que no sea como nosotros… Tendrás que… conformarte conmigo… como siempre…

Su padre se rió con ese sonido bajo y ronroneante, siempre burlón.

- Eso habrá que verlo… Por mucho que le hayas malcriado, creo que podremos hacer un trato poniendo su obediencia y su familia en la misma balanza.

El estómago de Draco se revolvió, y el miedo por su familia le hizo olvidar todo lo demás.

- ¡No les pongas las manos encima! – Aulló el joven como un poseso. De habérselo permitido el conjuro que le mantenía sujeto, habría cargado contra su abuelo aún a pesar de sus heridas.

- No lo haré si me obedeces en todo, pero si tu lealtad flaquea no dudes en que nadie podrá protegerlas. Sabes que si una vez me llevé a una puedo llevarme a las tres… y esta vez no volverás a verlas – Con aquella sonrisa y el resplandor del fuego, Maximus parecía completamente el demonio que era.

Draco se mordió el labio, horrorizado al saberse entre la espada y la pared. El nudo en su estómago se agarró a su garganta de pura rabia. ¿Podría Snape protegerlas en Hogwarts?

- ¡Cobarde…¡Lucha contra mí en vez de amenazarme con mi familia! – Le chilló, desesperado por aplazar esa decisión.

La sonrisa del Malfoy mayor fue de orgullo ante las palabras de su nieto. Tenía el valor y el coraje que él quería, el espíritu para desafiarle que siempre le había faltado a su hijo y que, sin saberlo, él mismo había destruido.

- No eres rival para mis Artes Oscuras, muchacho… como no lo es éste tampoco – le dio una patada en un costado a Lucius, quien tragó aire – Creo que tus heridas son suficiente muestra de lo que puedo llegar a hacerte sin que consigas acercarte a mí siquiera. Imagínate lo que puedo hacerles a ellas si no te entregas a mí, Draco…

- No le… escuches Draco… las matará igualmente… Jamás consentirá… que nuestra sangre esté mezclada…

De haber pensado sus palabras, posiblemente Lucius jamás hubiera entrado en defensa de Hermione y las niñas… pero Maximus no debía ganar sobre Draco, y eso era lo único que tenía en mente en aquellos instantes.

- ¿Por qué tienes tantas cosas que decir hoy, Lucius? Siempre has estado callado en mi presencia… ¿Es que este fuego hace que dejes por fin de esconderte en ese estúpido pelo rubio al que tanto cariño le tienes? - Maximus le tomó del pelo para alzarle la cabeza, y arqueó una ceja sorprendido al verle morderse hasta sangrar para no quejarse.

- _¡Finite incantatem!_ - En el acto la melena rubia clara volvió a su castaño original, oscuro color que Rachel Malfoy intentó esconder al nacer su segundo hijo. Después, Malfoy Sr. le miró directo a los ojos para que pudiera ver el desprecio que le producía, pero no vio en ellos el miedo reverente del que teme por su vida, sino la honda resignación de quien ha aceptado su destino.

El que no quisiera luchar contra él en aquellas circunstancias extremas hizo que sus vísceras se contrajeran de rabia y odio más que ninguna otra cosa que Lucius pudiera haber hecho en su vida. Con todas sus fuerzas estampó su cabeza contra el suelo para erguirse, después, empuñando su varita.

- _¡¡Crucio!!_

Narcissa apartó la mirada y se tapó los oídos con las manos, encogiéndose en sí misma. A pesar de las atrocidades de las que había sido testigo y de las que le habían contado, a pesar de ser una Black esposa de un mortífago, sintió que su valor se consumía como la madera a su alrededor. El fuego les había rodeado por completo y danzaba a saltos por las paredes, consumiendo vigas e incluso el marco apuntado de la puerta. Había pavesas que flotaban en el ambiente, y el humo que llenaba el techo de la habitación estaba tan bajo como para que tuvieran que agacharse para respirar bien.

Sus manos y el crepitar ahogaban los gritos espeluznantes de la tortura, pero aquella escena entre el fuego era dantesca y siempre la perseguiría en sus sueños.

Draco sentía la ira de su abuelo como si fuera tangible, cayendo como una losa sobre el cuerpo de Lucius. Que tuviera el pelo moreno no le había impresionado tanto como el hecho de que estaba intentando protegerles. ¡En el despacho de Snape le había dicho la verdad!

_¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hace¡Si me odia! Me odia... _

Una viga crujió y se astilló, y escuchó a su madre gritar al caer trozos de madera sobre ellos.

- Eres lo peor que le ha podido pasar a esta familia... ¡peor aún que mi padre! - exclamó el anciano mientras su hijo se retorcía espasmódicamente entre los cristales, apenas consciente. Cuando por no matarle aún dejó de infligirle el _Cruciatus_ empezó a patearle, presa de una rabia más destructora que el fuego a su alrededor - ¿Qué es lo que hice mal contigo¡Con lo bueno que era Phobos...!

La bruja no era más que una mujer desesperada con la ropa llena de hollín cuando volvió los ojos para ver a su suegro golpear con saña a su marido, sin darle siquiera posibilidad de responderle. Lucius era el único que podía sacarla de allí. Era el único que podía rehacer los hechizos de la Mansión, el único que podía luchar contra Maximus y tener una posibilidad de victoria. Era el único que podía interponerse entre aquél desgraciado y Draco, porque ella era demasiado débil.

Viendo que era su única esperanza, la bruja echó a correr hacia su suegro y le dio un fuerte empujón que le lanzó despedido contra las llamas que danzaban y se arremolinaban junto a ellos impelidas por el viento que entraba por la ventana.

Sin siquiera atreverse a mirar cuál había sido el resultado de su acción, Narcissa se arrodilló junto a Lucius, que yacía inmóvil donde su padre le había estado golpeando.

- Lucius, Lucius... ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, vamos...! - Le agitó suavemente, y el mago sollozó al alejarse de la nebulosa inconsciencia con cada movimiento. Narcissa se mordió el labio. A la luz anaranjada, podía ver la sangre que escurría de sus heridas y las formas anormales de los huesos traccionados.

Muchas veces le había visto malherido, y muchas veces había tenido que cuidar de él… pero mientras antaño le había visto ganarse las heridas a base de cobardía, aquella noche estaba tratando de defenderles de su peor pesadilla. Estaba intentando conseguir que ella viviera, y que Maximus no le hiciera a Draco lo que a él.

Se estaba preocupando por ellos, desviando toda la atención de su padre hacia él a propósito… Merlin¿se había equivocado todos aquellos años con él?

- … ven… tana... – Gimió el antes rubio haciendo un patente esfuerzo por no rendirse al dolor.

- No voy a irme sin v… - Narcissa calló de pronto cuando vio a su suegro salir de entre las llamas indemne, y dio un grito ahogado cuando la tomó por el cuello y la alzó del suelo, estrangulándola. La bruja echó las dos manos a la que le sujetaba, intentando en vano soltarse.

- ¡Madre! – Gritó Draco, intentando agitarse a pesar del conjuro que le tenía preso, pero todo fue inútil.

- Siempre había pensado en ti como una mujer con dos dedos de frente pero acabo de comprobar cuán equivocado estaba - dijo Maximus apretando con fuerza los dedos en su garganta - ¿Creías que no estaría preparado para una eventualidad así, viniendo a quemar un edificio? Fíjate. Ahí tenías la varita de Lucius, podrías haber intentado algo más inteligente… - Dijo llevándosela a la mano libre; había perdido la propia entre las llamas.

- Lu... cius... - Gimió la mujer, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor y asfixia.

- ¡No te esfuerces! Es un cobarde, siempre lo ha sido... Pero no dejaré que su hijo se corrompa de la misma manera. Con las influencias adecuadas convertiré a ese nieto díscolo a mi imagen y semejanza... - Miró a Lucius y agitó la cabeza canosa despectivo, desilusionado pues por un momento había creído que sus largos años de terror habían dado sus frutos.

- ¡Suéltala monstruo¡Suéltala o haré que te arrepientas de ponerle la mano encima!

Maximus se volvió como una fiera hacia el joven, mortalmente serio.

- Odio las palabras vacías – con un movimiento de varita soltó a Draco, que cayó al suelo de bruces. El rubio se encogió sobre sí mismo gimiendo de dolor; estando inmóvil no dolían las heridas tanto como entonces – Ya me he cansado de esta tontería. Demuéstrame lo que vales, Draco, o primero la partiré el cuello a ella y después iré a Hogwarts a por la sangresucia… y te aseguro que tu padrino no es ni la mitad del hombre que puede detenerme en duelo. Sé que Granger tuvo grandes notas en Hogwarts, pero no se arriesgará teniendo que dar a luz dentro de tan poco tiempo… ¿Lo harías tú? Y lo que sería dramático es que esa niña, Nayara, se interpusiera entre la sangresucia y un Avada… ¿cierto?

A diferencia de ti, cuando yo amenazo lo hago en serio, muchacho. Y todos sabéis perfectamente que es verdad – Narcissa emitió un gemido ahogado al apretarse la mano en su garganta de pronto.

No podía respirar.

- ¡¿Qué es… lo que quieres de mí?! - Exclamó el rubio entre dientes, la cabeza gacha.

- Mátale. Mátale y líbranos a todos de su patética persona.

Draco se puso de manos penosamente, apretando los dientes a cada movimiento. Como su pierna rota no le permitía ponerse en pie se fue arrastrando sin ninguna dignidad, tragando aire con esfuerzo.

La herida en su frente se había abierto de nuevo al caer de la pared, de modo que su visión se teñía de rojo... pero no tenía tiempo de limpiarse, porque su madre se ahogaba… y jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasara por su culpa.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el crepitar del fuego. Maximus miró con expresión de fastidio cómo se reunían hijo y padre, y aflojó su garra sobre Narcissa, que jadeó.

Draco tomó un pedazo de cristal de los que estaban regados por el suelo alrededor de Lucius y se acercó a él hasta casi tocarle. Le empujó hasta dejarle boca arriba, y su débil quejido no pareció conmoverle.

Alzó la mano temblorosa, sintiendo los cantos del cristal morderle la carne, y agradeció que el hombre a su lado tuviera los ojos cerrados.

En aquellos doce años había dicho muchas veces que quería matar a su padre... pero el dolor en su pecho le decía que no era cierto, no cuando estaba luchando por defenderle.

_Pero tengo que hacerlo... Por el bien del resto tengo que hacerlo. _

Cuando Draco dejó caer el brazo ejecutor la bruja cerró los ojos, de modo que no vio cómo Lucius agarraba el cristal con su mano izquierda, deteniéndolo con un quejido antes de que se clavara profundamente en su pecho.

Un par de ojos grises nublados miraron a otros angustiados.

- No... te con..viertas...en...mí... - Murmuró con esfuerzo.

- ¡No tengo elección...! - Al momento de decir esas palabras le cayó la cabeza, pues era incapaz de sostener una mirada que sin quererlo le decía lo mucho que le comprendía.

Lucius clavó los ojos en Draco y usó sus últimas fuerzas en subir la mano en el cristal hasta la de su hijo, cortándose en el proceso. Cuando colocó los dedos ensangrentados sobre los suyos movió los labios sin hablar: "Lee mi mente".

Entonces empujó la mano hacia abajo, contra su pecho. Aquél paripé era la única manera de darle a Draco tiempo de preparar el conjuro.

Comprendiendo, el joven le siguió la corriente, haciendo como si forcejeara contra él para clavárselo, intentando no pensar que sus quejas no eran fingidas y concentrándose en el _legilimens_.

Cuando leyó en su mente apenas podía creerlo. El conjuro que había puesto en su varita era uno de los mejores que había visto de protección contra Magia Oscura...

Draco tragó aire al sentir que las fuerzas flaqueaban en el brazo de su padre, y consiguió detener el forcejeo a tiempo para no apuñalarle.

- No te…conviertas en… mí… - Lucius puso en esas palabras sus últimas energías, y su padre gruñó en la garganta y le apuntó con la varita tal y como pensaba que haría; Maximus sabía que había una posibilidad de que Draco se dejara convencer por él, y un _cruciatus_ sería la forma más sencilla de acallar la resistencia...

- ¡_Crucio_! - Exclamó, pero la varita de Lucius no sólo se negó a herirle con un imperdonable, sino que pareció ponerse al rojo vivo. Maximus la soltó inconscientemente, siseando, y la garra en el cuello de Narcissa se aflojó lo suficiente como para que la bruja se soltara y cayera al suelo sentada.

- ¡_Accio_ varita! - Exclamó Draco llamándola con su mano libre. Apretó los dientes al apuntarle, puesto que en aquella postura las costillas le estaban matando, de modo que soltó el cristal sin preocuparse de los cortes que había conseguido con los afilados cantos.

- ¡¡Maldito seas¡El desgraciado de tu padre no hizo más que malcriarte al no enseñarte a obedecer! – exclamó el anciano, rabioso, pero de pronto pareció calmarse - ¿Vas a matarme, Draco? Si lo haces moriremos todos aquí, porque sólo yo conozco el hechizo que puede sacaros de aquí a tu madre y a ti. Y cuando estés muerto mataré a tus hijas, y después a la sangresucia. Y no habrá nadie capaz de impedírmelo…

Los ojos del rubio se volvieron a su madre, quien confirmó aquella teoría con un asentimiento. Los ojos les picaban, y el humo les hacía toser violentamente. Arderían con la Mansión si se quedaban allí unos minutos más.

- ¡Prefiero morir a deberte nada!

- ¡Sea, entonces! – Maximus acercó la mano a su levita con un rápido movimiento, pero antes de que terminara de sacar su segunda varita Draco agitó la suya. Sin rabia, sin furia…sólo con calmado odio y con todas sus ganas.

Sólo con su muerte su familia estaría segura.

Uno de los pedazos de cristal salió despedido, y el anciano Malfoy cayó muerto con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro y el corazón atravesado. A pesar de sus mayores habilidades, su fanfarronería y su ego le habían perdido al no haber actuado cuando había sido el claro vencedor.

Narcissa, quien magullada y dolorida había visto el desenlace final de un combate que había durado toda una vida, gateó hasta estar junto a su familia y, a pesar del peligro que los tres corrían estaba exultante, orgullosa.

- Oh Draco… Draco… Gracias… - Le dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- No, madre… nos he condenado a morir aquí… - Suspiró pasándose el revés de la mano por la cara, restregando más la sangre que limpiándola.

Narcissa miró a su alrededor presa del pánico, y vio que la columna mágica ya estaba ardiendo. Todo el techo se quemaba ya, y no faltaría mucho para que cediera otra parte.

Tragó saliva y se agachó un poco más, intentando respirar el menor humo viciado posible.

Ella conocía el hechizo que Maximus decía de realizar, pero no podía conjurarlo puesto que no era una Malfoy… pero Draco sí que podría hacerlo siempre que tuvieran la sangre de Lucius, de la cual tenían desgraciadamente en abundancia.

- No. Entre los tres lo conseguiremos. Intenta contener esas llamas… ¡que el techo no se nos caiga encima¡Y por Merlin, no permitas que arda esa columna!

- Pero madre… - Empezó a decir cansadamente, sin entender cómo a su madre había encontrado de pronto el valor para intentar hacer algo en aquél infierno. La casa crujió sobre sus cabezas; si la habitación no fuera tan grande, seguramente ya habrían ardido…

- Confía en mí. No pienso dejarle ganar después de todo lo que hemos pasado – Narcissa agarró el brazo bueno de su marido y a duras penas le arrastró hasta la columna en mitad de la habitación, volviendo después a por Draco.

El joven se quejó cuando fue a hacerle lo mismo, pero una mirada de reproche por su parte y una oleada de dolor le hicieron silenciarse.

- Te voy a decir un hechizo, Draco. Es antiguo como esta Mansión, y tu padre me hizo aprendérmelo por si… por si alguna vez él no podía recordarlo. Repítelo conmigo, sin preocuparte por nada más.

Palabras en latín, nombres de personas, linajes mezclados. Ritos oscuros sobre dioses que nadie recordaba, frases en francés que no era capaz de entender. Saltaron chispas de la varita, y la magia recorrió el brazo de Draco como una descarga eléctrica hasta impactar contra la columna.

Draco dejó caer la varita, pues se le había entumecido todo el brazo y Narcissa, al ver el resplandor azul que emitía la madera, cogió las sangrantes mano izquierda de su marido y diestra de su hijo y las puso sobre las runas para renovar aquella magia tan antigua y remota que se renovaba con la sangre de cada nuevo _paterfamilas_.

El calor hizo sisear levemente la sangre, y en el tapiz familiar se cosió mágicamente el hilo de Draco. En el momento en que las letras estuvieron terminadas brillaron, y de pronto el mundo pareció expandirse para luego contraerse violentamente. Sólo fueron capaces de ver un fuerte resplandor azul cegador que se hacía más y más poderoso hasta volverse blanco.

No había nada más que la nada y una sensación de vacío inmensa. Por unos momentos, Narcissa pensó que flotaba, y acto seguido se creyó muerta, pues su cuerpo dejó de sentir.

Y de pronto el mundo volvió a la normalidad y sólo quedó el humo y el olor a madera quemada; el fuego había desaparecido. Los cristales se habían reconstruido solos, así como el techo y las vigas, los suelos y las paredes. Todo, excepto el mobiliario, había regresado a su estado original gracias al conjuro.

Narcissa estaba tendida en el suelo y aún seguía sujetándole el brazo a cada uno, las heridas de sus manos cauterizadas por la quemadura de semejante calor.

- Lo hicimos…. - Murmuró agotada y feliz como hacía años que no lo estaba. Estaban vivos, y la pesadilla había terminado.

Al ver que Draco había quedado inconsciente por el esfuerzo se sentó junto a Lucius y tocó su rostro ensangrentado con cuidado.

Los ojos rojos por el humo se le llenaron de lágrimas que no podía contener. Después de tantos años de disgustos y desmanes… sí le importaban. Draco y ella sí que le importaban…

Pero desgraciadamente esa felicidad no duró más que unos minutos. En el jardín, una tropa de _aurors_ entraba por fuerza bruta en la mansión y corría por las escaleras a buscarles; los hechizos que pendían sobre la varita de Lucius les habían alertado.

La bruja no tenía más que unos momentos para decidir. Acarició suavemente la frente alta de su marido, que ya notaba el paso de los años, y anduvo hacia su suegro para quitarle la varita que sobresalía de su levita.

Miró una vez atrás, a la forma inconsciente de Lucius… y supo que no tenía elección; Se desapareció con su hijo justo antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de par en par.

Los _aurors_ encerrarían a un asesino y, escapando, Narcissa le concedería a Draco libertad por la que su padre había luchado…

_Perhaps this final act was meant  
__To clinch a lifetime's argument  
__That nothing comes from violence  
__and nothing ever could  
__For all those born beneath an angry star  
__Less we forget how fragile we are..._

_-------------_

**En el siguiente episodio...** Todos tendrán que hacerse a la idea de que sus vidas han cambiado y que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.


	13. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

- ¡Exijo una explicación! - exclamó Snape dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa de Filias Artney una vez hubo regresado al Ministerio tras acompañar a los _aurors_ que fueron a llevarse a Malfoy bastante antes de que Poppy y Harvey pudieran terminar su trabajo - ¿Cómo pueden tratarle así? Está herido¿¿Es que eso no importa??

- ¿Y es que acaso no tienen para ti validez las leyes, Snape¿Quién te has creído que eres para sacar a un prisionero de Azkaban y llevarle a donde te plazca? – le dijo ordenando furiosamente un montón de pergaminos – ¡Da gracias que no te hago detener!

- Ese hombre se estaba muriendo, y no había posibilidad ninguna de que pudiera escapar de mí. No iba a quedarme esperando a su lado mientras moría sólo porque ustedes tengan la poca vergüenza de consentir esos comportamientos en sus _aurors_.

- Los _aurors_ a los que se refiere no se habrán dado cuenta.

- ¿Que no se……? - Severus se mordió la lengua para contenerse y no bufar y permaneció en pie frente al presidente del Wizengamot, una ceja mordazmente arqueada.

- Era la oportunidad que estaban esperando¿cierto? Apostaría a que más de uno estará frotándose las manos de contento... Les viene maravillosamente el quitarle de en medio, porque es una molestia para ustedes…

Filias Artney le fulminó con la mirada mientras se subía los anteojos redondos.

- Mr. Malfoy no es un hombre que despierte simpatías entre la gente, Snape. Sinceramente no creo que le importe a muchos lo que le pase y sí, seguramente prefieran verle entre rejas que en el Ministerio.

- _Director_ Snape. Y le recuerdo que de no ser por él y por otros tantos que trabajamos en la sombra y que también somos personas non gratas de esta sociedad, Voldemort no hubiera caído.

- ¡No por algo que hiciera bien vamos a perdonarle toda una vida de maldades! - Exclamó dando de pronto un golpe sobre la mesa.

La ceja derecha de Snape se arqueó peligrosamente mientras apretaba los labios hasta reducirlos a una delgada línea.

- Para ustedes las palabras 'reinserción' y 'redención' no existen en el diccionario¿verdad?

- ¡Es un asesino, maldita sea! Tiene que estar en prisión¡es peligroso!

- Fue en defensa propia, y eso no está penado por la ley ¿o sí?

- ¿En defensa propia? Por Merlin¿desde cuando una puñalada al corazón se utiliza como defensa? - Dijo con brusquedad, y Severus no pudo contener un bufido.

- ¡Le tenía amenazado de muerte¡Y además, Maximus Malfoy está tras el asesinato de Mr. Cinnmond!

- Dame todas las razones del mundo que no habrá juicio, _Director_ Snape. El Wizengamot lo ha decretado así y no cambiará de opinión.

- ¡Entonces el Wizengamot se equivoca! - exclamó exasperado ante semejante estrechez de miras. Sopló, y se obligó a mantener la calma - Si me da la oportunidad de probarlo le demostraré que Lucius Malfoy actuó en defensa propia y que no hubo premeditación, así como la trama que hemos desarticulado y que pretendía hacerse con el poder de la Cámara Mágica de los Lores.

Filias se quitó las gafas lentamente como si estuviera pensando en las palabras de Snape, pero cuando las dejó en la mesa tenía el ceño fruncido sobre los ojos marrones.

- Escúchame bien porque te lo diré sólo una vez. Malfoy era, es y siempre será un mortífago, y la gente no está para que le den sustos como eso que dices.

- ¿Me está diciendo que va a dejarle en Azkaban sabiendo que puede ser inocente simplemente porque fue mortífago? - antes de que pudiera detenerlas, las palabras ya habían salido por su boca - Entre esto y lo de antes, he de decirle que no son ustedes mejores que Voldemort. Empiezo a pensar que tenía razón en querer quitarles el poder...

Artney se levantó, temblando de ira.

- Por ser quien eres voy a hacer oídos sordos a eso que acabas de decir... ¡pero no vuelvas a poner los pies en este despacho!

- Sea como quiere - le dijo poniendo una mano en su cadera y quedando como un cuervo con las alas a medio desplegar - Pero no se asuste si empieza a ver la verdad en periódicos que no son El Profeta...

- ¡¿Es eso chantaje?!

- No. Es una amenaza. Si no quiere que se enteren por las buenas, se enterarán por las malas. Si no quieren llevarlo a juicio, la gente será la encargada de juzgar cuando lea lo que tengo que decir. Y escúcheme bien porque sólo se lo diré una vez - siseó usando sus palabras, los ojos brillando de ira – Si vuelvo a ver una portada de El Profeta como la de esta mañana emprenderé acciones judiciales contra ustedes por difamación y demagogia.

El presidente del Wizengamot sujetaba su mesa con fuerza y le miraba a los ojos intentando no temblar. Nunca debieran de haber dejado a ese hombre ser el Director de Hogwarts...

Con un revolver de su capa, Severus Snape abandonó el despacho para volver al Castillo.

Las horas las pasó corrigiendo ensayos de tan mal humor que no aprobó ni uno de ellos y, a mitad de la pila dejó los pergaminos de golpe en la mesa, ofuscado y odiando a Artney como hacía años que no odiaba a nadie. ¿Cómo era posible que aún funcionara el Ministerio de aquella manera¿Es que habían luchado contra Voldemort para instaurar un gobierno igual de malo?

Mientras se enfrascaba en sus amargas reflexiones, uno de los profesores le mandó un alumno séptimo de Gryffindor, a quien despidió con cincuenta puntos menos para su casa y tres semanas de detención.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta de su despacho se levantó y empezó a pasear por él, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, planteándose interrogantes que no entendía y lamentando, entre otras cosas, no haber llevado consigo _veritaserum_ la noche anterior. Lucius no le perdonaría el interrogatorio con o sin él de ninguna de las maneras, pero quizá hubieran podido evitar la situación en la que estaban y además entendería mucho más de lo sucedido.

El tiempo que pasó gruñendo de un lado a otro no lo sabía, pero le pareció que sólo fueron minutos cuando una llamarada verde inundó su chimenea.

Por fin aparecía Narcissa.

La bruja vestía impecable, como siempre, con un foulard de seda en el cuello y un vestido de regio verde con algo de cola y puntillas en las mangas, y le miraba perfectamente seria aunque se la notaba cansada.

- Buenos días, Severus – le saludó – Perdón por no haberme puesto en contacto contigo antes. Estaba ocupada intentando ver a mi hijo… a quien, por cierto, se han llevado de St. Mungo.

- Su mujer le llevó a su casa esta mañana – Le contestó con un suave soplido apoyándose en una de las paredes de su despacho que no estaba cubierta con estanterías.

- No me importa dónde esté, quiero verle – demandó, y el Director arqueó una ceja. Ella continuó - Ya sé que tienen un _fidelius_, pero ya no es necesario. Además, no seré yo quien le haga daño a mi hijo… Sólo quiero estar con él.

A pesar de su apariencia, a Snape la bruja le pareció frágil, como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella. Agitó la cabeza, negándose a quebrar el _fidelius_.

Narcissa suspiró suavemente.

- De acuerdo. Dime qué quieres saber a cambio de llevarme junto a mi hijo. Supongo que es justo… y que, además, es por eso por lo que querías hablar conmigo.

El mago arqueó una ceja, cogido por sorpresa, y era tan buena la proposición y tantas las preguntas que se hacía que no podía dejarla pasar. Después de todo, ella tenía razón…

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó después de que nos fuéramos, Narcissa¿Por qué quería Malfoy Sr. mataros a todos? Siempre he sabido que Lucius y él no se llevaban bien¿pero por qué ahora¿Fue porque me ayudaba a terminar con su conjura contra la Cámara¿Qué pasó con Draco¿Qué es lo que quería de él?

- Nunca le hicieron falta razones para querer matarnos, Severus, sobre todo porque no nos perdonó la vergüenza de que Maximilian... – no terminó la frase, pero agitó la cabeza - La gota que colmó el vaso fue que se enteró de que Draco tenía hijas con la sangresucia... Creo que eso fue lo que le decidió a actuar de una vez por todas.

- Eso, y el rescate de la niña de Draco. Creo que Lucius y él se encontraron de frente… puede que ya entonces intentara matarle… ¿Pero por qué me dijo Lucius que no quería matar a Draco? - Le preguntó a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta, esperando que la mujer le contara algo más que no supiera.

- Porque le necesitaba. Maximus quería hacer de Draco su heredero perfecto, y para eso tenía que matarnos al resto… para ejemplificar – Narcissa suspiró, alisando los pliegues de su vestido con una de sus manos enguantadas – Perdóname si no te cuento grandes detalles, pero no es necesario que los conozcas. Además, Lucius prefirió morir antes que contarte sus secretos. No tengo derecho a hacerlo yo.

- Narcissa, está vivo – le dijo al ver que la bruja bajaba los ojos – Mi enfermera y vuestro medimago le salvaron la vida esta mañana, aunque los _aurors_ me lo arrebataron antes de que pudieran terminar con sus heridas.

Narcissa le miró con los ojos azules muy abiertos, obviamente sorprendida.

- Cuando le dejé en la Mansión no lo creí posible… Está vivo…

- Fuiste tú quien llevó a Draco a St. Mungo – le dijo, y ella asintió suavemente – Pero cuéntame qué sucedió, por favor. No creo nada de lo que dicen en El Profeta, y ya no sé cómo encajar las piezas del puzzle. Cuanto más sé más se me descolocan.

- Tiempo después de que los _aurors_ se hubieran marchado, mi suegro nos tendió una trampa incendiando la Mansión. Quería atraparnos entre el fuego y su varita, y lo consiguió. Cuando le encontramos, Draco estaba con él, inmóvil en una de las paredes. Lucius… estaba muy raro. Hubo una pelea y, cuando sofocamos el incendio llevé a Draco a St. Mungo. Sólo podía llevarme a uno, y como fue la varita de Lucius la que conjuró el Imperdonable pensé que dejarían tranquilo a mi hijo.

Cuando volví, los _aurors_ se habían llevado a Lucius. Estaba tan malherido que pensé que… - La bruja dejó la frase en el aire y tragó saliva. Parecía a punto de llorar. Pocas veces había visto a la Sra. Malfoy tan descompuesta, y en todas ellas había tenido que ver su familia por medio.

- Por favor perdóname por lo de anoche –continuó tras unos momentos - Sabes que no quería que nada le pasara a Draco, pero mi lealtad está con la familia, y no soy quien para contar sus secretos.

- Lo sé. Y no te culpo a ti, pero tenéis unas normas ridículas. Ese estúpido concepto del orgullo dignificado con la clase social… es absurdo completamente. Podía haber ayudado si Lucius hubiera accedido. Draco y él estarían bien, y no tendría que hacer lo imposible porque nos concedan un juicio para sacarle de Azkaban… – Severus suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, ofuscándose al recordar al presidente del Wizengamot.

- ¿Juicio? De la única forma en que podrías exculparle sería contando la verdad, y su orgullo, su _dignitas_ no lo aguantarían. Y no sólo eso, también destruirás la familia si cuentas lo que sucedía realmente. Puede parecerte absurdo, Severus, pero esas normas ridículas más que un código son una forma de vida, son parte de nosotros.

- Eso también lo sé, Narcissa. No se me ocurriría contar la verdad, sé lo que significa para él, para vosotros, pero el orgullo no le servirá de nada en Azkaban. Cuando consiga ese juicio, y pienso conseguirlo, tendremos que pensar cómo enfocarlo para conseguir que le liberen sin tener que avergonzar a nadie – Severus dijo esto muy serio pero a la vez pensativo, puesto que no veía nada fácil la tarea que se había impuesto. Sacarle de Azkaban sin dañar nada de su extenso orgullo iba a ser casi imposible.

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber antes de llevarme con mi hijo? – Le preguntó con un suspiro.

- Sí. ¿Por qué ahora? Después de tantos años¿por qué se rebeló precisamente anoche si sé que nunca ha podido oponérsele en nada¿Cómo pudo matarle?

La bruja bajó la mirada y Snape tuvo la sensación de que no le iba a contestar. De pronto vio que los ojos se le humedecían.

- Por Draco – Susurró apretando los labios, y alzó la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas. El _Headmaster_ se quedó perplejo con la respuesta pero el recuerdo de Maximilian volvió nítidamente a su cabeza una vez más.

_Al menos en esto tenía razón. Conozco a Lucius mejor que su hijo... _

- … Sólo que no le mató él, sino mi hijo – continuó, dejando a Severus de una pieza – Pero como te he dicho, nadie creería lo contrario… - Narcissa suspiró suavemente, serenándose -Antes de que nos vayamos¿puedo preguntar algo?

Snape arqueó una ceja, esperando.

- ¿Qué pasó en la casa de mi suegro con la hija de Draco…?

------

Cuando Draco despertó de su sueño inducido por las pociones que le habían dado, lo primero que vio fueron unos rizos dorados y unos grandes ojos grises. Nayara dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar del alivio de verle despierto de nuevo. No queriendo hacerle daño, contuvo las ganas de abrazarle.

- ¿Papá?

- Hola… - Dijo arrastrando la palabra, aunque casi con una sonrisa. Quiso alargar un poco uno de sus brazos para revolverla el pelo pero un fuerte pinchazo le hizo ver que sería mejor no hacerlo. Le dolía todo, y estaba débil como un gatito recién nacido.

- ¿Cómo estás? – El joven Malfoy volvió la cabeza de pronto al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida y vio a Narcissa sentada perfectamente digna en una silla un poco apartada de ellos. Tras ella, la noche se colaba por la ventana a modo de oscuridad y tímidos rayos de luz de una farola cercana.

- No pude evitar que viniera, y no quiso irse aunque se lo dije varias veces. Mamá está al venir, y se pondrá echa una furia… - Agitó la cabeza la niña, quien miraba recelosa a su abuela aunque le llamaba poderosamente la atención. En su corta vida, Nayara no se había topado nunca con alguien que irradiara la confianza en sí mismo, el aplomo y la prestancia de que hacía gala la bruja.

- Está bien… no te… preocupes… - le dijo Draco a su hija, y miró a su madre sin saber a qué atenerse. Por fin, le preguntó - ¿Cómo has llegado…?

- Fui a ver a Snape. Estuve hablando con él un buen rato y después de haber satisfecho una curiosidad que parecía interminable accedió a traerme. He venido a estar contigo, nada más.

Draco se rebulló en la cama, queriendo cambiar de postura, y todas sus heridas frescas se quejaron al unísono.

- No seas tan bruto – le regañó su madre, y se acercó a él para ayudarle a volverse – Tienes que hacerlo más despacio, así, porque se te pueden abrir las heridas... – Narcissa le subió más en las almohadas y colocó sus miembros fracturados con mucho cuidado. Después se agachó sobre él para arroparle y el rubio frunció el ceño al ver la sombra de una mano en su cuello.

De pronto una marea de recuerdos llegó a su mente. Llamas y gritos, muchos gritos… Los ojos oscuros de su abuelo como carbones encendidos y Lucius que le decía algo… ¿pero qué?

- No… recuerdo bien… lo que pasó… anoche…

- Tienes una contusión leve… el medimago me dijo que podía suceder.

- Con leer El Profeta te enteras de todo – Dijo Nayara mirándola fieramente desde el otro lado de la cama, al que se había retirado al ver a la mujer acercarse.

Narcissa se sorprendió por verse atacada por una niña, pero pronto reaccionó:

- Hay muchas falacias y medias verdades en ese periódico que controla un Ministerio que está totalmente en contra de nuestra familia, niña.

- ¿Qué…¿De qué habláis…? – Preguntó Draco, que no tenía noticias de nada. Antes de que su madre pudiera explicar algo, Nayara le contó todo lo que había leído en El Profeta. El joven Malfoy se quedó mudo de asombro por unos instantes antes de agitar la cabeza.

- No… No fue así. Lucius no…

_No... te con..viertas...en...mí... _

Draco abrió la boca al recordar. No te conviertas en mí. Eso fue lo que Lucius le dijo… El estómago se le encogió violentamente al recordar su mirada plateada y húmeda, sus ojos enrojecidos.

- ¿Dónde está… Lucius?

- En Azkaban – Dijo Narcissa cogiendo su mano al sentir su angustia, sin notar que Nayara miraba a su padre con enorme sorpresa puesto que nunca había visto tantas emociones cruzar su rostro.

- Pero entonces ¿quién fue el que te secuestró? – Le preguntó la niña a su padre, remisa a preguntárselo a su abuela; no se fiaba de lo que pudiera decir… aunque fue ella quien respondió.

- Anoche, tu bisabuelo secuestró a tu padre y poco después prendió fuego a Malfoy Manor quejándose amargamente de que tu abuelo, el padre de Draco, le había traicionado al ir junto al Director Snape a … - Narcisa miró a Nayara, que no la perdía de vista, y consideró oportuno omitir el resto de la frase – al ir con el Director Snape y tu padre a su Mansión. Hubo una pelea, y tu bisabuelo murió. No hubo premeditación ni alevosía, ni sucedió nada como en ese vulgar panfleto partidista cuentan.

Draco cerró los ojos unos momentos y vio en su mente las llamas devorar una sala de la Mansión. Su abuelo estaba frente a ellos con expresión diabólica y Lucius… Lucius era un ovillo indefenso y roto en el suelo.

No era él quien debía estar en Azkaban. Por mucho que le costara pensarlo, por una vez no había hecho nada, y la culpa hizo que el estómago se le hiciera un nudo.

Narcissa agachó ligeramente la cabeza, y la niña se dio cuenta de que ese gesto lo hacía a veces su padre cuando algo le preocupaba.

- Quiero contarte algo, Draco. Lucius me matará por ello, pero ahora que ya sabes una parte de la historia quiero terminar de una vez por todas con esta discusión entre vosotros. No apruebo sus métodos, pero tampoco tu conducta. Has de saber que tu padre ha cargado siempre con las consecuencias de tus actos… y que lo de anoche no fue más que la repercusión de que tuvieras hijas con la sangresucia.

- ¿Mis actos…¿Qué tengo… yo que ver en… todo esto? - Le preguntó abriendo los ojos de pronto, el ceño fruncido entre sus cejas tan rubias. Sentada en la cama, Nayara no perdía palabra de lo que se decía, imaginando la batalla campal que habría si su padre se encontrase mejor. Estaba segura de que no toleraría que le hablara así, menos aún que dijera eso de su madre.

- Todo. Eres el único heredero Malfoy, y es tu deber continuar con las tradiciones de la familia, cosa que no has hecho en tu vida - le dijo con cierto reproche, y Draco la cortó.

- Tengo derecho a elegir… cómo quiero que sea mi… vida. Puede que… de niño quisiera ser como… Lucius¡pero nunca más! Y sabes,… ¡soy perfectamente… feliz con lo que he… elegido!

_No te conviertas en mí…_, volvió a escuchar en su mente, y se sonrió amargamente. Si Lucius tampoco quería que fuera como él¿por qué tanto empeño siempre en que siguiera sus pasos?

- ¡No te atrevas a cortarme¡Y no, no tienes derecho a elegir! Eres un Malfoy… tu vida estaba elegida de antemano, como lo estuvo la de tu padre... - agitó la cabeza y se serenó, sus ojos adquiriendo un aire triste - Tu abuelo eligió a qué colegio iría tu padre, con quién debía casarse, a quién debía servir el resto de sus días… Eligió por mí quién de mis hijos era suficientemente bueno para ser el heredero, eligió por nosotros tu educación, tu futura esposa, tu futuro señor y cómo habrían de ser tus hijos….

- Madre, dijiste… ¿dijiste 'quién de tus hijos'? - La pregunta salió sin que pudiera frenarla, y al momento de escapar de sus labios Draco se dio cuenta de que no quería saber la respuesta.

- Tuviste un hermano mayor; se llamaba Maximilian. Era un squib.

Al mago se le olvidó respirar. Sabía lo que pasaba cuando nacía un squib en una familia sangre limpia. Muchas veces se lo había contado su padre con expresión ilegible, muchas lo había comentado con sus compañeros Slytherin, pero nunca pensó que aquello pudiera haber pasado en su familia.

Claro que, la tradición era que el bebé fuera olvidado de las memorias de todos, condenado a ser borrado de todos los registros y a ni siquiera tener una tumba reconocible.

Como si nunca hubiera existido.

- No hacía falta que fuera el heredero… te hubiéramos tenido a ti igualmente. No me importaba que fuera…squib. Pero no se podía permitir que semejante deshonra cayera en la familia…

Draco sintió de pronto los brazos de Nayara en su cuello, y al mirarla vio reflejada en su carita su propia expresión. Si le hubieran hecho eso a él, si le hubieran arrebatado a Nayara o a Joelle al nacer por no cumplir con unas estúpidas expectativas…

Apoyó la cabeza en la de su hija y besó su frente, y después se volvió hacia Narcissa.

- Madre… no lo entiendo… Anoche… parecía querer protegerme… ¿Por qué… lo hacía? - Terminó agitando la cabeza, confundido.

- Te lo acabo de explicar, Draco… - suspiró – Sabes cómo es tu padre, odia que le digan lo que tiene que hacer. Tu abuelo… Maximus controlaba su vida y jamás estaba contento con lo que Lucius lograba, aunque fuera exactamente lo que se esperaba de él. Creo que no quería que fueses como él, por eso intentaba apartarte de tu abuelo.

- Sí… eso me…dijo… Pero madre… ¡me odia…¡Quiso matarme… y a Hermione! Y sé que ayudó con… lo de la otra mansión...

_Y si estoy tan seguro ¿Por qué me siento tan mal porque esté en prisión? Eso es lo que quería, lo que le pedí a Snape... _

- Yo también lo pensaba... pero ayer demostró que no es así¿no lo crees? No sé de qué hablarían Severus y él antes de todo lo que sucedió pero anoche estaba muy raro – continuó Narcissa – Fue como si supiera lo que iba a pasar e intentara que su ira sólo le alcanzara a él… ¿No recuerdas que intentaba convencerle de que tú no le servirías nunca igual que él, que nos dejara… que ya le tenía a él?

- Mister… a-mí-no-me-mangonea-nadie… no hace nada… si no es por un… motivo… - Dijo obcecado intentando no escuchar su conciencia.

- He estado pensando mucho estas últimas horas y creo que su motivo era que no te hiciera lo que a él porque, a través de ti, Draco, él era libre… Creo que al no imponerte su voluntad en vuestros enfrentamientos, al dejarte escoger un camino totalmente distinto, Lucius tenía una pequeña victoria sobre su padre.

- Eso es una tontería… ¡Podría haberse… rebelado contra él si… no le gustaba lo que le…imponía¡Igual que yo…hice!

La expresión de Narcissa se volvió triste al instante.

- No, Draco… Le temía más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, más que al Señor Oscuro, incluso – se encogió suavemente de hombros, la cabeza gacha mirando a la alfombra verde – Nunca le enfrentó, fueran cuales fueran sus palabras o actos… Supongo que por eso era tan importante para él que te soltara, y por ese mismo motivo creo que aceptaba lo que Maximus le hacía cada vez que no cumplía sus expectativas como padre por no obligarte a acatar su voluntad – suspiró - Esas pequeñas victorias debían significar mucho para él.

- ¿Lo que le hacía…? – Preguntó Nayara casi en un susurro. Narcissa la miró, y vio que la niña ya no la miraba con rencor, sino casi simpatizando con su historia.

- Lo que le hizo a tu padre, niña, es un buen ejemplo, aunque muchas veces fue más allá... Después de todo, Maximus no quería a Draco muerto, pero no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a su hijo. Como estabas en Hogwarts, Draco, no sabes lo que sucedió cuando te negaste a seguir sirviendo al Señor Oscuro… ni viste lo que yo cuando tu padre te desheredó… pero sí que tuviste una visión fugaz de lo que pasó cuando se enteró de que tenías hijas con una sangresucia.

- El día… que fui… a la Mansión… - frunció el ceño el mago, recordando. Se rebulló en la cama, incapaz de callar por más tiempo lo que pensaba - Que… que él de entre todo… el mundo, con su arrogancia, se dejara… martirizar por su padre es algo que… que no puedo creer…

Narcissa sólo le miró, y su silencio fue la mejor de las respuestas.

- De verdad, no… no puedes estar hablando en serio... Lo de… anoche fue… simple casualidad… no puede ser…

Entonces se abrió el silencio más absoluto en la habitación, y a Draco se le pintó el desconcierto en el rostro mientras recordaba cómo la noche anterior había pensado que nunca hubiera creído que nadie pudiera nunca hundir y humillar a Lucius con palabras como aquellas, crueles y llenas de un odio que no se parecía nada a lo que él sentía por su padre.

Su abuelo le odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, lo había visto en el desprecio con que le daba cada uno de los golpes… golpes de los que Lucius no trató de defenderse. Su padre, que se revolvía como una serpiente a la mínima que alguien le decía, no había levantado un dedo contra su abuelo.

Tragó saliva.

Su madre no estaba mintiendo.

_No te conviertas en alguien como yo... _

El mundo se le acababa de venir encima al rubio. De pronto las cosas no eran tan sencillas ni como él había pensado que eran, y eso le asustaba más de lo que hubiera pensado. Porque si era cierto todo lo que su madre había dicho, y todo apuntaba a que sí, su padre, quien decía odiarle y querer matarle, el que le había desterrado de su casa y repudiado como hijo, el malvado, retorcido, egocéntrico, cruel mortífago, le había estado protegiendo… toda su vida.

-----

Cuando Hermione terminó en su trabajo se apareció en su casa con la desazón de no saber qué encontraría. ¿Estaría Draco despierto¿Podría contarle lo que había sucedido?

Su casa estaba silenciosa, señal de que Joelle estaba aún con sus abuelos, de modo que se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar en su dormitorio una voz que no pertenecía a su hija. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se quedó bajo el dintel, de una pieza.

Sentada en el borde, junto a un Draco bastante despierto, estaba Narcissa Malfoy, perfectamente pertrechada con un vestido verde oscuro y un moño firme sujetando sus rizos rubios que dejaba escapar tan sólo los necesarios para que se suavizara su figura.

- ¿¿Qué hace ella aquí?? - Exclamó reaccionando, la mano derecha buscando su varita en sus ropas.

- Ha venido a verme… - Explicó Draco lentamente, pero su mujer no parecía para nada de acuerdo con su compañía.

- ¡Quiero que se vaya de mi casa ahora mismo!

- Hermione, ella...

- ¡No quiero oír excusas baratas! - la bruja del pelo fosco anduvo hacia ellos como una tromba, los ojos marrones brillando determinados y furibundos - ¡Cada día me cuesta más dormir, pensando en qué desgracia nos ocurrirá por su culpa¿¿Y encima quiere conocer a mis hijas¡Jamás¡Usted no tiene nietas, igual que tampoco tiene hijos¡Nayara, sal de la habitación ahora mismo!

- Yo no repudié a Draco de mi lado - Dijo Narcissa visiblemente ofendida.

- No, usted nunca ha hecho nada¿verdad? No impidió que su marido estuviera a punto de matarme, no impidió que desterrara a Draco de su casa, ni le impidió tampoco secuestrar a mi niña. Y estoy más que segura que tampoco hizo nada que tuviera que ver con el intento de asesinato a mis padres¡personas indefensas!, ni con el secuestro de Draco - le dijo mordaz, con grandes aspavientos - Nunca hace nada, hasta hoy que su ilustre marido ha sido _condenado de por vida por asesinato y ensañamiento contra un familiar. _ ¡Y no sólo se atreve a entrar en mi casa sino que tú, Draco, se lo consientes!

- Deja de chillar, Hermione… no seas histérica – El rubio se echó una mano a la cabeza, dolorido, y Narcissa se puso en pie para encarar a la otra bruja.

- Serénate, niña. No he venido sino a cuidar de Draco mientras tú trabajabas.

- ¿Qué? Oh, vaya, muchas gracias. Primero lanzan la piedra y después esconden la mano¿no es así? Pues ya se está yendo por donde ha venido. Yo me ocuparé de él. ¿No tiene usted un marido del que ocuparse? Ah, no, si está en la cárcel por asesino...

- Basta, Hermione.

- No toleraré una impertinencia más – Le dijo la rubia muy seria alzando el mentón. Ambas mujeres se miraban furibundas mientras el rubio se masajeaba las sienes, que le dolían a rabiar entre otras cosas, por la tensión en que le habían dejado las revelaciones de su madre.

- ¿Queréis dejarlo de una vez...? – Se quejó Draco alzándose de los almohadones, pálido por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Nayara¡Te he dicho que te vayas de la habitación! – Dijo Hermione de pronto sin dejar de mirar a la otra mujer con patente rencor.

-¡Por todos los magos oscuros de esta familia…, deja de una vez de comportarte así! Es mi madre, te guste o no, y se va a quedar conmigo¡y asunto zanjado!

Las brujas miraron al rubio silenciosas y sorprendidas mientras él se dejaba caer, agotado, sobre los almohadones que había colocado Narcissa tras él para que estuviera cómodo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta¡harta! de tu familia. ¿Quieres que se quede contigo? Perfecto¡pero yo me marcho! – La bruja del pelo fosco se dio la vuelta de golpe, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Draco apretó los ojos y se echó las sábanas por la cabeza mientras Narcissa agitaba la cabeza y miraba a la alfombra sobre la que descansaba la cama. Cuando era joven, Lucius hacía ese mismo gesto de niño pequeño cuando no quería saber nada de nadie...

- No era mi intención causarte problemas…

- No importa… – suspiró él, consciente de que debía resolver los problemas uno a uno. Con un gesto le pidió a su hija que fuera con Hermione. – Pero madre… él … si era tan importante… ¿por qué me dejó hacer… lo que quería…?

- No te dejó, Draco. No estaba de acuerdo con tus decisiones, pero ¿cómo querías que te hiciera entrar en razón?

- Como hizo otras veces… - Frunció el gesto.

- Sé que siempre ha sido muy estricto contigo, y sé que a veces se ha excedido en sus castigos, pero para que de adulto le hubieras hecho caso habría tenido que convertirse en lo que más odiaba más de lo que ya era… de lo que ya es. Claro que se enfadaba y rabiaba, y la pagaba con lo que encontraba, pero era lo único que se permitía hacer. ¿Acaso hubieras preferido otra cosa?

Draco apretó los ojos a su pregunta.

- No…. – murmuró embozado por las sábanas - ¿Era esto… lo que me hacía ignorante…? Debisteis decírmelo… Quizá podríamos haber hecho algo.

- Creo que conoces suficientemente bien a tu padre en ese aspecto como para saber que jamás te hubiera pedido ayuda.

- Su _dignitas_… - asintió el rubio, y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo para formular la pregunta que le quemaba los labios - ¿Por qué está… en Azkaban? Yo lo maté… Él no hizo nada….

- Lo sé. Pero yo sólo podía llevarme a uno de vosotros, Draco. Y tras el _Cruciatus_ que conjuró Maximus con su varita, nadie creería que no tuvo nada que ver. Además… ¿De qué habría servido toda su oposición si te encerraban de por vida en Azkaban?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, cada cual perdido en sus reflexiones, cuando Nayara entró de golpe en la habitación.

- ¡Papá¡Creo que mamá va a tener el niño! – Exclamó, los ojos grandes de ansiedad.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Draco se quedó blanco. ¡Hermione no salía de cuentas todavía! Quiso levantarse para ir junto a la bruja, pero estaba demasiado débil y su madre tuvo que sujetarle antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Estate aquí quieto, Draco. Ya me ocupo yo.

- ¡Pero madre…! Ella… el niño… ¡no han pasado los nueve meses!

- Cálmate. ¿Dónde está tu madre, niña? – le preguntó Narcissa a Nayara, quien daba saltitos en la puerta.

- Abajo… No llegamos a irnos a casa de los abuelos… de pronto se encontraba mal y…

- Vamos – La bruja rubia echó a andar hacia las escaleras y se llevó a la niña con ella al piso de abajo. Tumbada en un sillón estaba Hermione, sujetándose la tripa con una mano y agarrando un cojín fuertemente con la otra.

Estaba pálida como un espectro.

- Será mejor que la vea un médico… Ve a decírselo a tu padre y haz que no se mueva de esa cama. Yo me encargo de todo.

Nayara la miró con aprehensión, y luego a su madre, quien parecía estar pasándolo francamente mal.

¿Podía confiar en ella?

- Vamos, Nayara¡aprisa!

Viendo que no tenía más opciones la niña corrió escaleras arriba, y Narcissa se acercó a la chimenea para llamar al medimago Harvey.

Nada más verla, el doctor la ingresó en su clínica; los nervios y el stress habían perjudicado a su embarazo.

- ¿Vivirán? – Preguntó Narcissa, que les había acompañado y que ahora miraba a la bruja dormir con las manos entrelazadas en la falda de su vestido.

Harvey suspiró quedamente, preguntándose cómo era posible que una familia tan pequeña pudiera dar tantos problemas.

- Si le provoco el parto no es seguro. Si no se lo provoco… bueno, es un poco pronto para decirlo pero lo más seguro es que abortara y viviera, puesto que su cuerpo parece no poder mantener a ambos con vida.

La bruja rubia miró a la embarazada, sopesando la situación, y cuando dio su respuesta al doctor estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

- Provóquele el parto – Le pidió, y el doctor asintió suavemente.

- Imaginaba que diría eso. La mayoría de las madres a las que he visto con un embarazo peligroso prefieren intentar salvar al bebé…

- Confío plenamente en usted, doctor. Nunca nos ha fallado… - asintió ella suavemente, y luego dijo – Gracias por ayudar a mi marido esta mañana y por atendernos tan tarde.

- No hay de qué. Además ha sido toda una experiencia conocer al Director de Hogwarts. Quién diría que un tipo así maneja niños… - suspiró arqueando las cejas canosas – Váyase a casa. Mañana por la mañana será el parto. Puede venir cuando lo desee…

- Gracias Mr. Harvey.

- Mrs. Malfoy… Permítame la indiscreción, pero esta mujer no parece parte de su familia.

- No lo es… pero su hijo tiene mi sangre – le dijo Narcissa enigmática, no queriendo entrar en más detalles – Mañana volveré, doctor. Gracias.

Draco era un manojo de ansiedad cuando la bruja entró de nuevo en la habitación. Había dos muggles con él, que debían de ser los padres de Hermione, y también estaban allí las niñas.

- ¿Madre¿Qué ha sucedido? – Le preguntó su hijo nada más verla. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, y Narcissa alzó el mentón al ver las miradas reprobadoras de los otros dos adultos.

Joelle se metió entre los brazos de su hermana para mirar desde allí a su abuela desconocida, y Nayara acarició su cabello castaño.

- Había dos opciones – comenzó a decir la bruja con tono serio y completamente neutro – Dejar que abortase o intentar salvar al niño. Mañana por la mañana el medimago le provocará el parto.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? – Dijo el padre de Hermione rodeando a su mujer por los hombros para prestarle apoyo.

- Los nervios y el stress no son buenos para un embarazo.

- ¡Todo es culpa vuestra! – Exclamó entonces la dentista librándose de su marido y encarando a Narcissa. Ella quedó totalmente seria, despreciando a la muggle con la mirada y sin considerar siquiera sus palabras. Junto a Narcissa, la madre de Hermione se veía muy pequeña y apagada, o al menos así lo percibía Nayara, que no quitaba ojo de la escena.

- ¿Dónde está mi hija?

- En la clínica de mi medimago – explicó la bruja con paciencia – Allí estará bien cuidada. En cuanto sea posible la traeré aquí.

- ¿¿Cómo que cuando sea posible??

- Calmaos – Draco respiró fuertemente – Conozco el sitio. Hermione estará bien allí…

- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? – Preguntó Nayara, su vocecilla clara resonando por la habitación.

- Sólo esperar.

---------------

- ¿Lucius? - Llamó Severus agachándose junto a los barrotes de la pequeña celda. Un ovillo pareció revolverse un poco en la oscuridad, al fondo.

El carcelero le abrió la puerta tras recibir la segunda mirada furibunda de la semana, y el director anduvo encorvado por el interior de la celda hasta llegar a él.

- Déjame… en paz… - Le oyó murmurar. Snape arrugó el gesto al conjurar un _lumos_ y verle. Su estado era tan lamentable que nadie diría que era un aristócrata orgulloso de su imagen.

Hacía exactamente seis días de lo sucedido, y la sociedad aún estaba revolucionada, por no decir el Ministerio. Le había costado a Severus todo ese tiempo poder volver a Azkaban, puesto que le había sido imposible mandar a Lupin tal y como había querido.

- Pero si estoy bien, Severus… - Le había dicho el hombre lobo deshaciéndose en toses sobre su escritorio la mañana que le llamó. No estaba bien en absoluto. Estaba tremendamente delgado y tenía unas ojeras impresionantes.

La última vez que le vio, dos semanas atrás aproximadamente, ya tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido lanzado colina abajo, pero aquél día estaba bastante peor.

- Quiero que te quedes en Hogwarts una temporada, y que Poppy te vigile.

- Severus… Poppy no puede hacer nada por mí – dijo con voz cansada, resignada – No puede evitar que cumpla años, ni que la luna salga.

El Director arrugó el gesto levemente y entrelazó las manos sobre su escritorio. Problemas, problemas y más problemas…

- Pero lo que yo si puedo evitar es que vivas en esa casucha y malcomas – dijo arqueando una ceja – Quédate en Hogwarts una temporada.

Después de una pequeña discusión en la que Remus acabó por ceder por estar demasiado cansado para seguir con aquello, Snape le dijo:

- No te imaginas lo que he vuelto a encontrar, Remus – con una mueca de satisfacción sacó de uno de sus cajones un pergamino ajado que se mantenía unido nada más que por la magia que había en él – Apuesto a que si intento abrirlo me sigue insultando.

Lupin se quedó sin habla unos momentos y luego recogió de sus manos el Mapa del Merodeador.

- No puedo creerlo… ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Lo tenía la hija de Draco – se encogió de hombros – Supongo que se lo habrá dado Weasley, porque no imagino a Granger usándolo.

- Devuélveselo… - Sonrió un poco divertido de que alguien siguiera utilizando aquél viejo juguete.

- ¿Estás loco¿Y tener suelto por el castillo a un Malfoy que sabe dónde está todo? Jamás…

Así pues, debido a que Poppy metió al hombre lobo en una de las camas de su enfermería nada más verle, Severus había tenido que esperar a que le concedieran el juicio y a que le dieran permiso de visita por ser abogado; Después de lo que había sucedido con Barty Crouch Jr. y su fuga de la prisión, los permisos de visita estaban muy, muy restringidos.

- Lucius, he venido a ver cómo estás – Dijo, y le puso una mano en la frente.

Ardía.

- Déjame… morirme… en paz… - Se quejó intentando quitársele de encima con un débil ademán que no consiguió nada.

- No seas melodramático. No vas a morirte – Sopló buscando entre los pliegues de su capa unos pequeños frascos que le había preparado el medimago Harvey. Era una vergüenza que tuviera que ir él a suministrarle las medicinas. No le extrañaba nada que, sabiendo que nadie cuidaría de él en la cárcel, Narcissa pensara que había muerto…

Los dejó a un lado de la pequeña celda, en un lugar donde no se fueran a verter y colocó al otro mago, que estaba casi boca arriba, de costado sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Al momento, Lucius se encogió sobre sí mismo con un suspiro de alivio, pero el ceño en su gesto perduró.

- Vete, Snape…

Severus no le hizo el menor caso y, aunque tuvo que sumirles en la oscuridad, lanzó un hechizo sobre su izquierda que le había enseñado el medimago para auscultarle, ya que Harvey seguía preocupado por las lesiones internas que había tenido que tratarle.

- Dime si te duele.

No hubo respuesta articulada, sólo un gemido que el mago de oscuro tomó por un sí. Fue entonces poniendo en práctica aquellas cosas básicas que Harvey le había enseñado, haciéndole tragar al final el contenido de uno de los frasquitos.

- Te he conseguido un juicio¿sabes? – Le comentó extendiendo el contenido de otro de los frasquitos por las heridas que aún estaban cicatrizando.

- ¿Para qué…?

- ¿Cómo que…? – sopló agitando la cabeza – ¿Para sacarte de aquí, tal vez? Te espera otro nieto… y esta vez es varón. Me lo ha dicho Narcissa – Le dijo mordaz intentando conseguir de él algún tipo de reacción. Si aquella noticia no lo conseguía… bueno, no sabría que probar después.

Lucius gruñó exasperado, pensando en cuántos hijos más tendría aquella sangresucia. No era justo que ellos no hubieran podido tener más niños después de Draco…

- ¿Dónde… está… Draco…? - Le preguntó al venirle a la cabeza su hijo, puesto que al no saber cómo había terminado la batalla no sabía siquiera si el muchacho estaba vivo… o si quizá era el compañero de la celda adyacente.

- En su casa con su madre y sus hijas. Está bastante mejor que tú... Hace días que no le veo, pero estoy convencido de que ya no tiene que guardar cama. Narcissa también está bien.

- ¿Cómo… terminó… todo…?

- Yo esperaba que me lo contaras tú. Narcissa sólo me ha contado que hubo un incendio, que Draco estaba en tu Mansión y que tu padre intentó mataros a todos… y que el que murió fue él. Los _aurors_ no saben que Draco estaba allí; Narcissa le dejó en St. Mungo, y lo hizo tan bien que me consta que no saben qué ha pasado ni cómo – sopló - Como comprenderás no puedo hacerte una defensa como es debido si no tengo los datos apropiados…

- ¿Por… qué estoy… en… Azkaban? – Le preguntó cuando Severus le volvió la cabeza para ver la brecha que estaba curándose en el pómulo.

- Por el _cruciatus_ que conjuró tu varita y por el asesinato de tu padre.

- ¿Y… pretendes…sacarme… de aquí…? – le preguntó casi jadeando, porque se fatigaba de hablar - Más…vale que… te vayas… con tus… mocosos…

- Eres inocente, Lucius. Esta vez, más que nunca. Si te saqué de aquí antes, puedo volverlo a hacer.

- ¿Yo… inocente…? – Malfoy cerró los ojos. Aparentaba cada uno de los seis años que tenía más que Severus, incluso más, y no sólo porque entre el pelo oscuro se veían claramente mechones plateados que disimulaban mucho más entre el rubio.

- Cuando salí de mi error y me di cuenta de quién estaba detrás de todo hablé con Narcissa. Entre otras cosas, me contó que fue Draco quien mató a tu padre, pero que no podía llevaos a los dos.

- Hizo… lo correcto… - suspiró – No… le condenes… a él…

- No lo haré – le aseguró – No puedo quedarme más contigo… Intentaré que te traten mejor – Snape iba a decir algo cuando Lucius agarró su capa y tiró débilmente de ella para llamar su atención.

- Prefiero… morir…antes de... que cuentes… nada sobre… mi padre… ¿Entiendes…eso… patética excu… excusa de… Director…? – Le dijo totalmente mortificado sin mirarle a la cara. Le resultaba imposible hacerlo después de saber que conocía sus más terribles secretos.

Snape se tragó un soplido porque sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando sin leerle la mente; lo tenía perfectamente escrito en el rostro.

- Deja de hablar de morirte y no me insultes. ¿Cuándo he pasado de ser un cuervo a una cotorra? – le reprendió secamente, sabiendo que lo peor que podría hacer era mostrarse simpático - Mira bien esto y escúchame. Este frasco que dejo aquí te hará dormir cuando te duela demasiado. Confío en tu juicio, pero un trago bastará por vez.

---------------

Recostado en la cama bajo la estrecha vigilancia de su madre y su hija mayor, Draco intentaba no estar ansioso, aunque con tristes resultados. Hacía días que había nacido su hijo¡días! Y no había podido ir a verle aún.

Él y Hermione estaban bajo el cuidado atento del medimago Harvey, que les tenía ingresados en su clínica desde el parto para poderles vigilar de cerca. El bebé era demasiado pequeño aún para poder ir a casa, y estaba bajo el tratamiento que los padres de Hermione habían considerado funcionaba igual que una incubadora muggle.

No les estaban permitidas las visitas por temor a que hubiera algún contagio involuntario, pero Narcissa iba una vez al día a la consulta a preguntar para mantener a Draco tranquilo.

O al menos, para que él mismo no fuera directo a la chimenea. Ciertamente estaba mucho mejor, pero todavía tenía que descansar mucho para recuperar fuerzas.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Aprovecharía el ir al baño para desentumecer las piernas y, de paso, buscarse otro libro que leer. En aquellos días había devorado de nuevo un par de los viejos libros que le regalara su padrino cuando iba a Hogwarts…

Nayara había rehusado completamente irse a casa de sus abuelos como había hecho su hermanita, consciente de que ella podría manejar su casa y ayudar a su padre en cualquier cosa que Narcissa no pudiera hacer.

Como todo estaba demasiado reciente aún le rechinaba la idea de llamarla abuela, pero pasaba mucho tiempo con ella en el mismo cuarto siempre que su padre no quería hablar algo con ella en privado.

Quedaban un par de días antes de Nochebuena, y la niña no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que iba a suceder. Aquéllas tenían todas las vistas de ser las Navidades más extrañas que había vivido. Cierto que su madre volvería a casa esa misma tarde, pero… ¿Qué sucedería con su abuela¿Se quedaría con ellos cuando Hermione volviera? No parecían llevarse bien, ciertamente, pero Narcissa había demostrado no ser el ogro que Nayara había imaginado.

Y además, le encantaban sus vestidos y sus rizos dorados. Seguro que era de ella de quien había sacado Draco su pelo rubio, aunque los ojos de ella eran azules como el cielo en vez de acerados como los de su padre… ¿Tendría su abuelo mortífago los ojos así también?

No podía negar que después de todo lo que habían hablado tenía curiosidad al menos por verle en persona. Su padre le parecía el hombre más impresionante que había visto, con los mejores modales y la mejor presencia… pero si Narcissa era como los nobles de libros y películas¿superaría su abuelo a su padre?

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que había dejado de hacer sus deberes al volver al presente entre tanta ensoñación de castillos y nobles, pero estaba curiosamente contenta y se puso a entonar una canción que bien tenía que ver con esas épocas pero que era además un villancico.

De pronto, sintió unos ojos mirándola intensamente y se ruborizó; Su padre estaba en el baño, así que sólo podía ser su abuela. Se silenció de golpe pensando que la molestaba, pero al mirarla de reojo por encima de su libro vio que la bruja parecía curiosa, no enfadada.

- ¿Qué…? – Preguntó un poco cohibida.

- ¿Qué canción es esa que canturreas?

- Pues… se llama Greensleeves. La compuso Enrique VIII, uno de los reyes muggles de Inglaterra a una dama de su corte de la que se había enamorado.

- …Y que llevaba mangas verdes… el color de su Casa de Hogwarts – Terminó la bruja con gesto orgulloso. Nayara se quedó asombrada por aquello.

- ¿Era una bruja? – Preguntó sin creérselo.

- Más que eso. Era una Black. Una antepasada mía.

- ¿¿En serio?? – La chica se quedó con la boca abierta. Claro que parecía una noble… ¡ERA una noble!

_Y yo tengo su sangre… ¡tengo sangre noble! _

- No sabía que era tan antigua tu familia…

- Los Black nos remontamos al siglo XI, a las batallas de los Normandos y los Bretones. Nuestro origen es francés, pero después de tantos siglos somos los nobles más antiguos de Gran Bretaña…. – al ver que la miraba con tanta atención, la bruja siguió - Supongo que tampoco sabrás el origen de los Malfoy… Claro que no, si no sabías que siempre se han decantado por las Artes Oscuras. Los Malfoy también eran franceses, y llegaron a Inglaterra en el siglo XVI, tras la batalla de las Dos Rosas.

- Ahh… ¡Cuando empieza la dinastía de los Tudor!

_Noble por dos partes... ¡La sangre de papá es más azul que el cielo! _

Narcissa pareció leerle el pensamiento.

- Tu padre es el heredero de las dos familias. La última sangre pura Black y Malfoy está en él… - Suspiró con aspecto triste, y Nayara se dio cuenta al momento de lo que quería decir.

Para ellos eran igual que bastardos, hijos no oficiales, hijos que manchaban la reputación de la familia, que corrompían el linaje. Ni ella ni ninguno de sus hermanos sería nunca lo bastante bueno por la sangre de su madre, y aquellos siglos de nobleza se extinguirían con su padre.

- Lo… lo siento – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la niña, pues la bruja parecía en verdad afligida.

- Madre, no martirices a la niña con tus cuentos… - le dijo Draco agitando la cabeza entrando por la puerta – Ella no tiene culpa de nada.

- Es verdad… – asintió la mujer suavemente – Pero no puedo evitar que me apene que todo lo que yo he conocido se desmorona. Cuando muera lloraré pensando que no hicimos honor a nuestra familia…

- ¿Yo no soy suficiente honor? – Draco se sentó en la cama frente a ella y apoyó los brazos atrás para sujetarse más cómodamente.

Narcissa tardó en contestar, y cuando lo hizo su expresión era neutra a pesar de la tristeza de sus ojos.

- Si plantara un retoño de rosal en mi jardín, sería maravilloso cuando diera cientos de flores. De él, al ser tan precioso, querría sacar cientos de esquejes para poblar mi pobre jardín… Si un día el rosal muriera, yo no tendría más retoños y me lamentaría de no haber podido alegrar mi jardín, pero no por eso el que tuve dejaría de haber sido maravilloso.

El mago se pasó una mano por el pelo y casi suspiró.

- Los tiempos cambian, madre…. Es inevitable. Además tu rosal no morirá sin dejar retoños. Va a seguir habiendo Malfoy y Black aunque no vivan en grandes mansiones lujosas de siete siglos de antigüedad.

- Eso es precisamente lo que lo hace tan triste. Pero dejémoslo ya, no quiero seguir pensando en eso mientras tenemos otras cosas de qué ocuparnos.

- ¿Vamos a ir a por mamá? – Le preguntó Nayara esperanzada, puesto que la echaba de menos y quería ver a su nuevo hermanito… hermanito que aún no tenía nombre.

- Yo la traeré. Ya es hora de que vuelva a cuidar de su familia…

- Me recuerda a ti… - Le dijo Nayara a su padre mientras esperaban a que Narcissa volviera del medimago. Draco, que se había recostado en el cabecero de la cama, arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Quién?

- Tu madre. Cuando hablábamos de las familias pensé en lo que siempre me decía mamá de que no te preguntara por la tuya… Ha puesto la misma cara que tú cuando me contabas algo. Está triste…

_Sí que lo está,_ pensó el rubio con un suspiro, _pero lo que tengo es demasiado importante. Y Hermione podría ser una perfecta noble si su sangre lo permitiera. Ella es la prueba viviente de que la sangre pura no siempre es la mejor. _

- Quizá podríamos intentar… no sé, aprender todas sus tradiciones para que no se olvidaran… - Continuó Nayara.

- Te aseguro que no quieres aprender todas sus tradiciones – agitó la cabeza con una sonrisita amarga – Mis padres vivían, viven, en un mundo que toca a su fin. Apenas quedan familias de sangre pura en Inglaterra, la Cámara Mágica de los Lores es cada vez más reducida… Todas las cosas se terminan, Nayara. La nobleza hace mucho que terminó en el mundo muggle…

- Pero es nuestra responsabilidad que la gente del futuro conozca cómo vivían, cómo eran. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tu familia… Papá, tu madre es… ¡sacada de un libro¡Así es como debería ser la reina Muggle¡Son parte de la historia… tú eres parte de esa historia¡No es justo que quieras olvidarlo!

La chica se mordió el labio al ver el ceño tan fruncido de su padre, el duro mirar de sus ojos grises, y pensó que se había pasado. De hecho, no recordaba haberle hablado nunca así… y al sentirse taladrada por esos ojos recordaba perfectamente por qué.

- A veces me recuerdas demasiado a tu madre – Gruñó Draco cruzándose de brazos. Nayara no entendía cómo se sentía, era imposible que se diera cuenta de que después de doce años esforzándose por odiar algo no podía volver a apreciarlo de golpe…

-------------

Cuando la chimenea sonó en el piso de abajo ambos rubios bajaron las escaleras para saludar a Hermione. La bruja no traía buena cara, aunque ninguno sabía si era porque aún no se encontraba bien del todo o por quién había ido a buscarla.

Narcissa se hizo a un lado mientras la niña se tiraba sobre su madre y el pequeño para abrazarlos a ambos, casi llorando de la alegría. Por su parte, Draco aguardaba enhiesto y con los brazos cruzados. Se sentía profundamente aliviado al verla bien; no se hubiera perdonado si a ella le hubiera pasado algo siendo las últimas palabras que intercambiaron gritos.

- ¿Quieres cogerlo? – Le preguntó Hermione a su hija mientras le tendía al pequeño quien, tras haber sido tratado con magia se había formado hasta ser un bebé recién nacido de ocho meses.

Ella lo cogió encantada y le hizo arrumacos y le meció despacito. Al ver que su madre había dejado de mirarla se volvió a su derecha. Narcissa tenía la mirada perdida al fondo de la habitación y no se movía; era como una escultura adusta que hubieran tallado en un lado del salón.

Tragó saliva. ¿Se atrevería a enseñárselo? Y lo que era más¿aceptaría ella verle?

Sopló para reunir coraje y anduvo hacia ella mientras Draco dejaba caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, humedeciéndose los labios.

Qué duro era para un Malfoy disculparse.

- Eh… ¿Quieres ver al bebé…? – La cara de Nayara era todo un poema, colorada además por la vergüenza como estaba.

Narcissa se volvió lentamente a la niña. Ya le había visto al recoger a Hermione, eso era algo obvio… pero la pequeña había hecho un gran esfuerzo por acercarse a ella, y eso la ablandó.

La bruja rubia se sentó en una silla que puso junto a la niña y tomó al bebé. Hacía muchos, muchos años que no sostenía a una criaturita, pero no había olvidado cómo se hacía.

Hermione había estado a punto de decirle que no tocara a su hijo, pero al darse cuenta de que Nayara se lo había ofrecido libremente se quedó en silencio y miró un momento a Draco, quien asintió suavemente.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en su ausencia… ¿por qué? La mujer sabía quién había estado pagando aquella lujosa clínica privada, y en el fondo de su corazón no podía evitar pensar qué ganaría Narcissa con todo aquello.

Si era una de sus artimañas y le hacía daño a Draco no habría tierra bastante para que se escondieran.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, y al volver el rostro vio al rubio muy cerca de ella. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la estrechaba contra su pecho, silencioso, y apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabeza rizada.

- Confía en mí, por favor. Hay muchas cosas que debes saber que no he podido explicarte – Le dijo en voz baja. Era raro, muy raro que Draco la abrazara habiendo otros delante… y al ver la expresión en sus ojos la bruja intuyó que estaba intentando pedirle disculpas por haberla gritado.

Ella también se sentía mal. Narcissa era su madre y él la quería por mucho que Hermione no se fiara de ella. Había sido cruel hacerle elegir entre ambas... otra vez.

- Te quiero… - dijo simplemente cruzando las manos por su espalda y apretándose contra él. Con aquellas simples palabras sintió el cuerpo de Draco relajarse contra el suyo, y eso la animó a continuar – Siento no haber estado a tu lado… y siento haber puesto en peligro a nuestro hijo…

- Estabas en tu derecho de quejarte. Yo también lo hubiera hecho de no haber sabido lo que sé – suspiró – No… Yo… Gracias a Merlin estáis bien.

Nayara hacía un gran esfuerzo por no mirar, pero le resultaba imposible sonreírse de oreja a oreja mientras mantenía los ojos en su hermanito. Realmente no era divertido, sino muy dulce…

Quizá era eso lo que le hacía gracia, que sus padres no eran propensos a los arrumacos públicos. Ahh, ojalá pudiera mantenerse tan seria como su abuela…

_Abuela. He pensado en ella como mi abuela..._

Nayara se sorprendió tanto que se le olvidó sonreírse y enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

A pesar de intentar mantenerse pensando en cualquier otra cosa, Narcissa era perfectamente consciente de todo lo que sucedía. Aún así, en vez de decir algo le tendió el bebé a la chica para que lo cogiera y se levantó, alisándose suavemente el vestido con las manos.

Si no se marchaba, perdería la compostura irremediablemente.

-----------------

**En el siguiente capítulo... **Dejarán a Lucius en Azkaban?


	14. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 **

Pasado Nochebuena, Narcissa se apareció en casa de su hijo para hacerle partícipe de una obligación familiar inexcusable; tenía que ir al funeral de su abuelo.

Draco no quería ir, pero su madre insistió mucho en que debía haber algún miembro de la familia presente además de ella… y obviamente Lucius no era una opción.

- Pero si ni siquiera soy parte de la familia… - Había argumentado él, aunque sin éxito, pues la mujer le presionó tanto que el rubio acabó accediendo a acompañarla en aquél día medio nublado. Después de todo, estaba de vacaciones.

Wiltshire estaba completamente nevado y Draco se maravilló de volver a pisar aquellos jardines que amaba… porque nadie podía ir a Malfoy Manor y marcharse indiferente.

- Cómo han crecido los rosales… - Le comentó a su madre mientras ambos paseaban por el suelo nevado bien abrigados. La Rosaleda daba a la parte trasera de la Mansión, hacia la derecha, y era un claro entre grandes árboles de hoja caduca que ya estaban totalmente desnudos. Había plantas de todos los tipos y tamaños que daban flores todos los meses, y dependiendo de la estación mudaban de color, siendo en el invierno de un azul pálido y brillante.

Todas compartían esas características excepto un puñado de rosales de copa plantados en el centro justo de la Rosaleda; eran de hojas pequeñas y largas espinas, y sólo en invierno florecían sus gruesas rosas negras, una por planta.

De pequeño había preguntado por ellas al viejo jardinero, y el hombre le había explicado que se volvieron negras después que un conjuro de Artes Oscuras se desbocara de las manos de uno de sus antepasados… pero tras verlas aquél día, Draco no podía creer aquello.

Esas plantas eran demasiado perfectas en su terrible y dura belleza como para ser obra de un conjuro fallido. Eran incluso mejores que el resto de sus hermanas, y destacaban en el centro de la mancha azulada de forma siniestra.

- Hay un rosal por cada miembro de la familia, y una rosa negra por cada Malfoy que murió demasiado joven para ser mago.

- ¿Y para los que nunca lo serían?

- También hay una, sí, como único recuerdo permitido. ¿Nunca te contó esto tu padre?

- Creo que no le gusta mucho la Rosaleda, porque siempre tomábamos el otro camino para ir a las cuadras. Cuando le pregunté al jardinero me contó una historia sobre un conjuro que salió mal…

Narcissa sonrió tristemente, desviando los ojos. Si a Lucius no le gustaba antes el jardín de rosas, menos le gustaría ahora que era obvio que nadie volvería a plantar un rosal en él.

Por supuesto que quería que su hijo fuera feliz pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionada por sus decisiones. A medida que su odio y rencor se disipaban comprendía mejor a su marido…

---

El mausoleo de la familia estaba pasada la Rosaleda, en una parte tupida del bosquecillo que volteaba desde el frontal de la Mansión por la derecha hasta los límites de sus terrenos.

La construcción era entera de piedra negra, y los hechizos que la guardaban impedían que el tiempo hiciera estragos en ella. Estaba siempre limpia de hojas y mohos, y las inclemencias del tiempo no sólo no la erosionaban, sino todo lo contrario; cuando llovía las gotas brillaban como gemas en sus superficie, y la nieve la forraba de armiño.

En el frontal y a modo de columna había dos ángeles de muerte encapuchados a los que no se les veía el rostro y que cruzaban sus largas guadañas sobre las puertas de hierro negro. Sobre ellos estaba el friso apenas decorado y el frontón con un grabado de un dragón cuyos ojos destellaban verde esmeralda.

No era una estructura especialmente grande, pero se notaba que la puerta se habían rehecho hacía pocos siglos, ya que había una diferencia de estilos considerable entre ésta y el resto del edificio.

Se acercaron lentamente y los ángeles, como si los reconocieran, apartaron sus guadañas para franquearles el paso. Al punto, las puertas negras se abrieron sin un mínimo chirrido.

Ninguno de los dos había entrado nunca, pero no les sorprendió ver que había antorchas mágicas en las paredes iluminando el interior de cálidos naranjas. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y conservado igual que el exterior.

No había más que un féretro en el centro en el que se leía el nombre del Malfoy que construyó la Mansión en Wiltshire, el primero que vino a vivir a Inglaterra. A su alrededor había exquisitos cofres que guardaban las cenizas del resto de la familia, puesto que era tradición incinerar a los fallecidos, y con Maximus no harían una excepción.

Narcissa, además era de la opinión de que cuanto menos quedara de él, mejor para todos.

- Madre… Sólo hay cuatro cofres vacíos.

- Uno lo llenaremos hoy, y quedarán uno para cada uno – Narcissa se colocó una guedeja de pelo – Quizá alguien hizo una profecía hace mucho tiempo sobre cuántos Malfoy vivirían.

- No vais a perdonármelo nunca¿verdad? – Murmuró amargamente pasando una mano por la superficie inmaculada del cofre de uno de sus antepasados – Vuestros cuadros me recordarán siempre que vuestra sangre limpia acaba conmigo.

- Tú quisiste este camino, Draco, no nosotros. Tendrás que cargar con las consecuencias de tus actos igual que hemos hecho todos los demás.

La bruja fue inflexible, y no añadió nada más sino que tomó uno de los cofres vacíos en sus manos y salió de allí.

---------

Se había elegido un claro cerca de las cuadras para establecer la pira funeraria y, aunque Draco pensó que apenas asistiría nadie, la ceremonia estaba plagada de rostros familiares; gente del Ministerio y otro nobles que venían a dar el último adiós.

Era costumbre que los hijos dijeran unas palabras sobre el difunto, pero al estar Lucius en Azkaban el silencio fue más que obligado. Draco no quería decir nada, ni podía al apenas haberle conocido, y Narcissa no tenía derecho a ello.

La gente pareció preferirlo así, porque además perderían menos el tiempo.

En los minutos que se guardaron en honor al fallecido, Draco no era capaz de estarse quieto. Él le había matado, y aún así presidía su funeral con honores suplantando a su padre, que era quien debería haber estado en su lugar.

_Aunque supongo que Lucius tampoco hubiera dicho nada de él_, pensó balanceando el peso de una pierna a otra. Una ansiedad le carcomía el pecho desde que habían llegado a Malfoy Manor, y sabía lo que era aunque odiara reconocerlo.

Quería que su padre estuviera allí. Quería verle, mirarle a la cara y saber si de verdad lo había hecho por él. Si le había gustado enseñarle a cabalgar, si había disfrutado enseñándole magia. Quería mirarle a los ojos y leer en ellos que le habían dolido aquellos doce años como a él.

_Pero eso es imposible. Incluso si hubiera sido así jamás lo reconocerá. Además... Fue por despecho, por joder a su padre y rebelarse contra él. Yo no era más que su instrumento... _

Cuando llegó el momento, adelantó su varita y le prendió fuego al cuerpo envuelto en un sudario con el escudo de la familia.

Como siempre le pasaba cada vez que pensaba en algo agradable sobre su pasado su mente al instante recordaba algo malo que le hacía rechinar los dientes y sentirse odiosamente engañado.

Nadie lloró por Maximus y a nadie le importó, pero todos sin excepción tendieron su mano hacia el rubio y le dieron sus condolencias.

Narcissa se adelantó a todos ellos y les invitó a pasar a la Mansión, donde Lun había preparado una pequeña recepción como era costumbre, y Draco quedó junto a la pira que se consumía rápidamente para recoger las cenizas y guardarlas en el cofre.

La serpiente oscura que eran los dolientes se alejó lentamente mientras el rubio aguardaba en silencio observando la nieve y deseando volver a ser tan frío como ella. Se sentía terriblemente perdido entre su pasado y su vida actual, en el abismo infranqueable que había entre ambas.

Amaba la Mansión y el jardín, las cuadras, la Rosaleda, las estatuas antiguas, los altos árboles y las vistas desde la Sala de la Cristalera. Y su ropa… Hacía doce años que no vestía unos pantalones tan suaves ni una casaca tan fina. Y qué capa.

Allí, cumpliendo con su obligación frente a la pira de su abuelo era de nuevo el rico heredero de familia noble que había sido en su juventud, perfectamente compuesto y digno.

El recordarse en Hogwarts consiguió que hiciera una mueca. Había cambiado mucho desde entonces, aunque su sonrisa sarcástica y la afilada lengua seguían en su sitio. Ya no era el niño consentido que fue, y había aprendido a encarar sus problemas y a resolverlos por sí mismo, si bien seguía sintiéndose inseguro a la hora de tomar decisiones.

Todo comenzó a complicarse de sobremanera al empezar a tomarlas por sí mismo… pero no se arrepentía de nada, puesto que todo lo que había hecho había sido necesario.

Incluso el dejar aquella vida para vivir como un desastroso muggle.

Oh, pero nunca había podido terminar de asumir el tener que vivir en aquella casita rodeada de tristes no mágicos. Odiaba andar siempre escondiéndose de ellos como si su condición de mago fuera una vergüenza.

Draco siempre había estado orgulloso de lo que era, y había tenido que aprender a morderse la lengua ante sus vecinos y en el Ministerio cuando le trataban como escoria.

No, el orgullo Malfoy nunca había desaparecido de su corazón a pesar de haber renegado abiertamente de su apellido en múltiples ocasiones, al igual que muchas de sus manías y formas con la gente. Su educación había sobrevivido en aquél ambiente extraño incluso a pesar de las riñas de Hermione, y en su elemento natural pugnaba por salir con toda su fuerza.

Draco pertenecía a ese lugar y siempre se lamentaría por no poder volver a él pero, como su madre le había dicho, tenía que ser consecuente con sus decisiones. Suspiró y se pasó una mano enguantada por el pelo, donde encontró cristalitos de nieve que había traído el aire.

Era impensable vivir sin Hermione y sus hijos.

Se volvió hacia la pira, donde ya no quedaban más que unos rescoldos, y con un golpe de varita abrió el cofre. Su propia magia se encargó de que las cenizas llegaran a salvo a su interior, cerrándolo herméticamente cuando toda la operación se hubo completado.

Entonces, el rubio lo tomó en brazos y lo devolvió al mausoleo, donde descansaría para siempre, antes de aparecer en la recepción.

- Siento mucho esta desgracia, hijo – Le dijo a Draco un hombre alto con gruesos bigotes poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. El rubio le miró de soslayo, los ojos como medias lunas heladas, y al momento dejó de invadir su espacio personal.

Varias veces se dio aquella situación, y el mago tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando un anciano le recordó lo genial que había sido Maximus en contraposición con Lucius; obviamente había sido uno de sus compañeros más cercanos.

- Eres tú el que toca tan bien el piano¿verdad? – Le preguntó ajeno a los intentos de Draco de no fulminarle con la mirada.

- No. Ese es mi padre, el que dice usted que no hace nada correcto – Le dijo frío como el hielo, estirándose. No imaginaba que le pudieran sentar tan mal aquellos comentarios ponzoñosos. Él mismo consideraba a Lucius un bastardo, pero no aún no había encontrado un calificativo despectivo apropiado para su abuelo, tal era el desprecio que le inspiraba.

El que los compararan poniendo por encima a Maximus era como una patada en el estómago.

- Entonces sin duda me he equivocado de pianista – Los ojos del anciano destellaron malevolencia antes de girarse a charlar con otras personas. Con gusto Draco le hubiera expulsado de allí, pero la mano de Narcissa llegó a su hombro en el momento oportuno.

- Compórtate – susurró – Eres el anfitrión, no lo olvides, y todos los presentes te hacen el nuevo _paterfamilas_ en ausencia de tu padre, quien que creen que nos ha deshonrado.

- ¿Es que no recuerdan que estoy desterrado?

- No Draco, ya no. Mira el árbol de la familia – Con gran sorpresa, el rubio se volvió y descubrió que su nombre estaba bordado con hilos de oro justo donde debería estar.

- No lo entiendo…

- Fue la magia que conjuramos en la columna, Draco. Ese conjuro se renueva con cada nuevo _paterfamilas_, por eso era necesaria tu sangre y la de tu padre. Al renovar los conjuros de la Mansión, automáticamente la heredaste. ¿Cómo crees si no que entramos al manusoleo? – al ver su rostro, la bruja continuó – Sorpréndete después. Ahora tienes invitados que tratar.

- Pero madre – continuó Draco una vez se hubieron quedado solos en Malfoy Manor – ¡Yo no puedo heredar…! Esto no tiene sentido… - Agitó la cabeza.

- Cálmate. No es tan terrible, creo - Le dijo enojada, una mano en la cintura.

- Lucius nunca lo aprobará.

- Tu padre no puede hacer nada al respecto, puesto que fue su sangre la que te permitió heredar. El hechizo no se puede invertir, y ya no tiene poder para desterrarte ni para obligarte a nada en contra de tu voluntad. La Mansión es tuya ahora.

Ahora entendía por qué Narcissa había estado tan dócil en su casa conviviendo con ellos, por qué había aceptado ayudar a Hermione. Por eso no hacía más que recordarle que todo acababa con él. Su tiempo, como bien había dicho, había pasado…

- ¿Qué pasará con la Mansión cuando yo muera? – Preguntó el mago mirando a otro lado.

- No lo sé, habrá que mirar los manuscritos. No sé si permitirá tener un heredero que… un heredero como tus hijos. Pregúntaselo a tu padre, seguramente él lo sabrá.

_Claro... voy a preguntarle si sus nietos halfblood pueden heredar la mansión que le he quitado a él. _

- Tu padre siempre quiso que heredaras – dijo leyéndole el pensamiento - Para un Malfoy…

- … No hay orgullo mayor que mirar atrás y ver que ha contribuido a preservar la familia, lo sé. Pero yo estoy orgulloso de mis hijas, no de que lleven mi apellido. Yo no soy el perfecto Malfoy, madre, no soy lo que Lucius quería que fuera. La Mansión es vuestra, nosotros no viviremos aquí. No quiero recordar a diario lo mal hijo que soy, gracias – Las palabras del mago parecían un duro reproche, pero en realidad estaban cargadas de amargura contra sí mismo.

-----------

- ¿Qué nombre vamos a ponerle al niño? – Preguntó Hermione en la intimidad de su dormitorio aquella misma noche.

- No lo sé. No he pensado en ello, la verdad – Suspiró el mago, que estaba agotado después del día y sólo quería estar tranquilo y olvidarse de todo.

- Yo tengo un par como primer nombre, Jacobian y Marcius – Dijo casi inocentemente aunque sabía que sería Draco quien elegiría el nombre del niño, pues ese era el pacto al que habían llegado al nacer Nayara; ella nombraría a las hijas y él a los hijos.

- Uhmm… - Draco se puso de lado y pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella, apoyándose contra su hombro – No, creo que no. No sé… ¿Es necesario que lo sepa ahora mismo?

- Bueno… debería tener un nombre a parte de "el bebé"… - Le dijo con una risita revolviendo su pelo suave. Ah, cómo había extrañado tenerle consigo en aquella clínica…

- Debería… pero no creo que le importe esperar una noche más… - Se hizo un ovillo cansado a su costado, pero se sonrió cuando una de sus manos acabó en su pecho. Hermione dio un respingo, pues no le esperaba, pero pronto puso su mano sobre la suya.

Siempre le sentía muy cálido contra ella.

- Supongo que podrá esperar hasta mañana, sí…

Pasó un par de minutos, y Draco se revolvió un par de veces, pensativo, hasta que preguntó:

- Mione… ¿no vas a decirme nada?

- ¿Nada de qué?

- Nada de… de la conversación que tuvimos sobre mis padres. Te quedaste callada entonces y nunca más se supo – Le dijo masajeando su pecho suavemente, su rostro en el hombro de ella.

No había más luz que la que entraba por la ventana, y la bruja vio que el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión neutra en el rostro. Suspiró suavemente porque adoraba sus manos sobre ella, pero tenía la impresión de que así no podría concentrarse mucho en darle la respuesta que esperaba.

- Pues es que no sé qué decir… Me pareció tan increíble que me quedé sin palabras, la verdad, y aún no sé qué te puedo decir al respecto.

- ¿No te importa que le haya matado?

- Has matado a una persona, Draco¿cómo no va a importarme? - lo dijo tan brusco que el rubio se detuvo de golpe y la miró. Hermione se apresuró a suavizar sus palabras – Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, sé que nos querías proteger de él… pero eso no cambia que lo hayas matado, ni que… ni que deberías pagar por ello. Tu madre te está encubriendo y tu padre… - suspiró - Si alguien me hubiera dicho alguna vez que nos encontraríamos en esta situación me hubiera reído por años.

- No pensé en las consecuencias. Sólo sabía que tenía que morir para que nos dejara en paz a todos. No me sentí mal por ello, de hecho sé que hice lo correcto y que lo volvería a hacer. Sólo que…

Draco dejó de hablar y se acurrucó más contra ella.

- ¿Sólo que…?

- No puedo dejar de pensar que soy yo el que tendría que estar en esa celda – murmuró – Ni que de todos modos Lucius merece estar allí. Es… Después de lo que me dijo mi madre no puedo pensar con claridad. Es como si hubiera dos "yos" gritándose el uno al otro en mi cabeza, totalmente opuestos. No sé ni lo que siento porque a cosa mala que pienso recuerdo una buena – suspiró - En Malfoy Manor ha sido como ser dos personas a la vez encerradas en el mismo cuerpo.

- Supongo que tu madre ha conseguido que te plantees perdonarle, pero una parte de ti se niega rotundamente a ello – Le dijo suavemente pensando mucho las palabras antes de hablar y siempre acariciando sus cabellos. Hacía años que no sentía a Draco tan inseguro…

- Han sido muchos años, Mione, y muchas cosas terribles – dijo con un soplido hundiéndose en su hombro – No sé dejar de odiarle por mucho que me digan. Aunque quiera no soy capaz de creerme nada bueno viniendo de él, no puedo evitarlo.

La bruja le entendía perfectamente, puesto que ella tenía grandes dificultades incluso con Narcissa, en la que Draco confiaba plenamente. Aquella conversación la ponía en una situación muy delicada; Tenía que ser objetiva por Draco, apartar sus rencores para darle un consejo que realmente valiera la pena.

- ¿Por qué no vas a verle?

- ¿A quien?

- A tu padre. A Azkaban.

Draco se hubiera sentado en la cama de no ser porque Hermione le sujetó contra ella.

- ¿Y qué arreglaría eso? – preguntó exaltado, y pronto salió su vena mordaz – Bueno, supongo que después de que intercambiáramos un par de palabras tendría claro que es el mismo bastardo de siempre…

- Escúchame… - dijo ella armándose de paciencia muy del estilo a cuando intentaba hacer comprender a Ronald en Hogwarts – Yo no le tengo ninguna simpatía. Ninguna. Pero escúchame por favor. Si conozco a los Malfoy, tu padre estará en su celda mirando a la pared de la vergüenza. Si vas a verle no será capaz ni de mirarte a la cara, y no sólo porque conoces su secreto sino porque estamos vivos gracias a ti, sobre todo él. No creo que en Azkaban, y herido, tenga mucho espíritu guerrero. No tiene nada que reprocharte ahora que te debe la vida y el honor, y tú… bueno. Tú quieres arreglar las cosas. Siempre has querido.

De todos modos si tienes dudas¿por qué no hablas con alguien que le conozca mejor que yo? Snape seguramente pueda darte una visión muy particular, y siempre puedes volver a tu madre.

El rubio volvió a acurrucarse y Hermione le rodeó con sus brazos y besó su frente.

- Hay algo que no te he contado de hoy.

- Dime.

- He heredado Malfoy Manor. Es legalmente mía, y soy el nuevo _paterfamilas_.

La bruja tardó un poco en hacerse a la idea, tan grande era la sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo ha sucedido?

- Por el conjuro que hicimos para apagar el incendio. No fue intencionado… Yo no sabía nada, aunque creo que Madre sí. De todos modos no había elección; era eso o morir – guardó silencio durante unos momentos - ¿Todavía te sigue pareciendo tan buena idea ir a verle?

- Claro que sí. Ya no tiene poder sobre ti, Draco, no puede obligarte a nada. Ahora mismo sois iguales, y puedes recordárselo de ser necesario; nadie mejor que tu padre para conocer que hay que respetar las tradiciones familiares.

- Le he robado su casa, sus privilegios y hasta su lugar en la sociedad. No creo que le haga mucha ilusión verme.

- No le has robado nada y en Azkaban todo eso no le sirve de mucho. Y tu madre puede vivir en la Mansión todo el tiempo que quiera¿no? – al ver que el mago no decía nada le tomó del rostro y le besó suavemente, acurrucándole contra ella después - Vamos a dormir. Mañana seguimos hablando de esto y del niño y veremos qué solución encontramos¿te parece?

- Sí, adelante… - La voz susurrante de Snape dio paso a la llamada floo por la chimenea de su despacho. Estaba esperando a Draco desde hacía un rato, puesto que hacía un par de días había recibido una lechuza de su parte.

El Director tenía verdadera curiosidad por lo que el rubio quería decirle.

Draco entró en el despacho por la chimenea sacudiéndose la ceniza y, aunque se le veía tan serio como de costumbre se le notaba nervioso. Lo que le llamó la atención al mago moreno fueron los ojos soñolientos que traía su ahijado; Aunque estaba perfectamente arreglado parecía que se fuera a quedar dormido a la primera oportunidad.

- Parece que estás recuperado… - Comentó arqueando un poco una ceja sin perderle de vista desde la chimenea hasta el butacón frente a él. Draco se quitó la capa y la dobló del revés, dejándola en el respaldo de la silla que ocupó momentos después.

- Sí… estoy bien ya. ¿Qué tal el colegio? Estarás tranquilo sin los niños…

- Es una lástima que sólo queden unos días para que regresen. Es infinitamente más agradable no tenerles corriendo por los pasillos y alborotando – Severus y él continuaron aquella conversación banal durante unos minutos hasta que Malfoy decidió a ir al grano.

- ¿Qué… qué tal está Lucius?

Severus contuvo su sorpresa. ¿Acaso estaría viendo el inicio de una reconciliación? No era posible…

- Hace una semana que fui a verle. Estaba tal y como podía esperar, puesto que no hay un maldito auror en el Ministerio capaz de preocuparse por sus prisioneros. Le llevé medicinas y hablamos el poco tiempo que me dejaron quedarme. Preguntó por ti.

- ¿Por mí? – Draco se sorprendió tanto que se echó hacia delante en la butaca.

- Sí. Le dije que Narcissa y tú estabais bien, y también que tiene un nieto nuevo. Por cierto¿cómo se llama?

- … Maximilian – Dijo el rubio de pronto. Sí. Maximilian sería un nombre perfecto, y esperaba que su madre se lo tomara bien. Maximilian, su hermano perdido. Cuán diferentes hubieran sido las cosas para él si su hermano hubiera vivido…

_Te estás comportando como un niño, Draco _, se reprendió a sí mismo recostándose de nuevo, _ No puedes cambiar lo que eres, y es una tontería pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido. Concéntrate en el presente¡en el presente!_

Severus miró a su ahijado de hito en hito, notando el torbellino en su interior. ¿Maximilian? Sin lugar a dudas Narcissa había hablado con él, y era obvio que lo dicho le había afectado profundamente, fuera lo que fuera.

- ¿Lo has elegido por algo en particular? No es muy común… - Preguntó intencionadamente para ver hasta dónde llegaría Draco.

- Era el nombre de mi hermano mayor - dijo alzando el mentón orgulloso, pensando que el Director no lo sabría - Lucius lo mató porque era squib.

- Aha… pero te equivocas, Draco. No lo mató tu padre, sino tu abuelo.

- Madre me dijo que fue él – frunció el ceño – Lo mató porque no era digno de la familia.

- Tu madre no estaba presente y yo sí, y te puedo asegurar que Lucius no quería matar a ese niño. Tu abuelo le obligó a coger la daga y guió su mano.

Malfoy bajó la mirada sin rechistar siquiera. ¿Por qué todo el mundo conocía mejor a su padre que él¿Y por qué su madre no le había contado aquello¿No lo sabría o quizás es que a pesar de saberlo le culpaba a él?

- Pensaba ir a Azkaban mañana… - dijo Snape cansadamente - ¿Quieres venir?

- Yo… tengo que pensarlo. ¿De qué hablasteis el otro día? – Preguntó para desviar una conversación que se estaba volviendo incómoda por momentos. Aunque pensándolo bien, no fue cómoda desde el momento en que comenzó. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ir a hablar con Snape sobre Lucius?

- De poco. Me hizo prometer un par de cosas después de que le dijera lo que se había perdido en la pelea estando inconsciente – cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. Al rubio le subió el color a la cara, y Snape siguió hablando al darse cuenta – Relájate. También piensa que Narcissa hizo bien dejándole y llevándote a St. Mungo. Creo que... te sorprenderías si fueras a hablar con él.

El que hubiera aceptado voluntariamente estar en Azkaban en su lugar había dejado helado al rubio, haciendo volver una y otra vez la conversación que había mantenido con Hermione.

- ¿Te dijo algo de la Mansión? - Preguntó nerviosamente. ¿Sabría también que se había convertido en _paterfamilas_¿Lo aceptaría? No, no, eso era imposible. ¡Si ni siquiera lo aceptaba él mismo!

- No, nada. ¿Por qué¿Qué ocurre, Draco?

- Nada - dijo muy deprisa, y luego lo repitió con más calma- Nada. Gracias profesor… - Necesitaba salir de allí o su culpa se lo comería vivo. ¿Tan ciego había estado tantos años, él que se regodeaba de haber sido capaz de cambiar su estrechez de miras y amar a una nacida de muggles?

Cuando el rubio se fue, Snape apoyó la cabeza en una mano y miró al techo de su despacho exasperado. ¿Por qué nunca acababan de contarle las cosas?

_Cómo me jode que no se expliquen. Si no quieren que les ayude¡que no me cuenten nada! Odio que me involucren sólo para lo que les da la gana... ¿Qué clase de trapo se creen que soy?_ El mago resopló y se colocó bien en su sillón._ Son una plaga, un problema por cada miembro de familia, sin duda... Maldita sea... _

--------------

La prisión mágica no había cambiado un ápice desde que la construyeron y Snape no se sorprendía ya de sus piedras oscuras y mohosas, aunque seguían sin gustarle lo más mínimo. Sus pasos levantaban ecos por los pasillos casi vacíos, puesto que muchos prisioneros morían al cabo de pocos años de estar encarcelados, y el Director se arrebujaba en su larga capa de lana cuando el frío amenazaba con metérsele en los huesos.

Qué asco de dementores, y eso que hacía años que ya no estaban en Azkaban.

Tras él iba cojeando el cuidador de la prisión, aquél tipo bajito y desgarbado que tenía el poder de abrir y cerrar las celdas a su antojo, y no se veía a nadie más en el largo pasillo. Draco no había ido a pesar de su oferta, y Snape estaba dudando de sus razones a pesar de que se decantaba porque no quisiera enfrentarse a su padre. _O al menos_, pensó, _esa es una de ellas. _

Con un gruñido, el Director esperó a que el carcelero llegara a su altura y abriera la celda de su amigo, a quien encontró tendido boca abajo.

- ¿Lucius? – llamó entrando en el cubículo agachado para no darse con el techo, su varita destellando suave luz dorada. El otro mago murmuró algo ininteligible y empezó a moverse lentamente - Espera que te ayude.

- ¿Y quién me ayuda cuando… no estás¿Los barrotes? - Preguntó entre dientes mordaz mientras se esforzaba por volverse hacia arriba.

- Vaya, no puedo creer que por fin me hayan escuchado y te hayan dado ropa nueva - dijo alzando una ceja, divertido con el atuendo de rayas azules y blancas propio de los prisioneros - Y algo parecido a una cama – Dijo señalando a un ovillo de ropas y una almohada.

- Eres muy gracioso, Snape… - Gruñó entre jadeos, consiguiendo por fin su objetivo.

- ¿Aún estás enfadado conmigo? – Le preguntó al ver que no le llamaba por el nombre como acostumbraba, pero sin duda sabía cual era la respuesta.

- Por supuesto…

- Vamos. Te traigo medicinas, te consigo ropa y cama y te ayudo a salir de aquí¿qué más quieres? Por cierto, tienes un aspecto espantoso. ¿Estás comiendo? – Le preguntó al fijarse que tenía el rostro afilado y los ojos hundidos. Frunció el ceño. Había algo en esos ojos, algo que le extrañaba.

- Cuando tengo hambre, como todo el mundo – Lucius gruñó al ver que Snape le miraba fijamente, y dio un respingo cuando el moreno le apuntó con su varita - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Severus conjuró un sencillo hechizo para asegurarse de que el mago que tenía delante era quien decía ser.

- Asegurarme.

- Tanta poción te ha reblandecido el cerebro… - suspiró exasperado Malfoy pasándose una mano por el rostro con cuidado - ¿Quién crees que voy a ser?

- No lo sé. Esa expresión en tus ojos es tan insólita como un cielo verde – Al instante Lucius volvió la cabeza para que no le viera. Su rostro estaba curando bien, pero aún se notaban claramente los moratones cambiando de color y la hinchazón en la brecha. Seguramente todo él estaría así, pero como por una de las cosas por las que había ido era por revisar sus heridas se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya? – Preguntó alzándole la camisa sin encontrar resistencia. Abatido y derrotado, con aquél pelo oscuro, Lucius no parecía la misma persona que conocía y eso era lo que le había hecho dudar. De pronto recordó aquella noche en su despacho cuando Malfoy estuvo a punto de contárselo todo, y pensó que tal vez era esa expresión lo que escondía entonces al darle la espalda.

- Nada - Suspiró.

- Aunque no te conociera ni un tercio de lo que te conozco, no me engañarías. Suéltalo – Dijo comprobando que los vendajes que le inmovilizaban las fracturas con magia estaban en su sitio.

¿Tendría que ver con lo que le pasaba a Draco?

_Seguramente sí... Y me lo estoy imaginando. Idiotas como son, verás como es lo mismo... Ahh¿de qué sirve tanto nombre y tanta augustidad cuando son incapaces de ver más allá de sus elevadas narices?_

- Te digo que nada. ¡Y ten cuidado! – Gimió cuando sus dedos llegaron a su costado izquierdo, bajo las costillas.

- No debería dolerte ya – las cejas de Snape se fruncieron hondamente, y sopló – Por eso no comes¿verdad? Debería verte un medimago, no yo... Haré lo que pueda ahora, e intentaré traerte a Harvey.

La mayoría del tiempo que Severus estuvo intentando hacerle la vida menos miserable a su amigo estuvieron en silencio, pero de pronto le dijo:

- Aún no me dices qué te ocurre. Aparte de estar en la cárcel, me refiero.

Lucius ni siquiera pensó en encararle ya que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con revelar sus pensamientos le resultaba harto incómoda y Severus, que lo sabía, siguió hablando.

A menudo, la mejor forma de que contara algo era dar palos de ciego en los posibles temas espinosos hasta acertar.

- Draco tiene tal lío en la cabeza que no sabe de qué color es el cielo - continuó con un suspiro - Sé que quiere hacerlo, pero no es capaz de creer que hayas hecho algo por su bien. Altruistamente. Han pasado demasiadas cosas, me temo, y creo que necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a lo que ha aprendido de ti.

- ¿A qué te refieres...? - Malfoy parecía curioso y a la vez, temeroso de una respuesta que intuía.

Snape sopló.

- Creo que Narcissa le ha contado cosas de la familia que no sabía. Lo de Maximilian, por ejemplo. Supongo que también le habrá hablado de tu padre después de lo del otro día.

El otro mago hizo un ruido mezcla de gemido y gruñido. Era lógico que Draco hubiera preguntado a cuento de qué había pasado todo aquello pero no podía evitar querer que se le tragara la tierra.

Sus problemas, sus secretos, eran suyos y nunca había querido revelarlos a nadie... Y ahora al menos dos personas que no quería que supiesen nada tenían pleno conocimiento de todo.

Merlín¿por qué tenía que soportar semejante vergüenza?

- Narcissa no tendría que haberos contado nada - Murmuró con los ojos prendidos en la pared oscura.

- Draco tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Y creo que yo te he aguantado lo suficiente durante todos estos años como para ganarme también ese derecho. Además, yo no me he burlado de ti desde que lo sé¿cierto? Y te aseguro que Draco está haciendo de todo menos reírse. Lo que escondías no es gracioso en absoluto... Todo lo contrario.

- ¡No se te ocurra compadecerme...! - Dijo entre dientes el normalmente rubio, los ojos brillando fieros.

- Sabes que yo no soy persona que se conmueva - le dijo Snape muy calmado - así que lanza tu orgullo contra quien lo ataque de verdad.

Lucius gruñó, y tardó un poco en retomar la conversación en el punto en que se desviara, haciendo saber así a Severus que el tema le interesaba.

- Aunque Narcissa le haya contado lo que sea que le haya contado, no me creo lo que dices de Draco. Lo que ha pasado no cambia quién es, ni cambia a sus hijas ni a la sangresucia.

- ¿Que no cambia nada? - Severus agitó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan obtuso a veces? - Draco lleva años pensando que no te importa, que le odias y que antepondrías cualquier cosa a él... Y se acaba de dar cuenta de que no es así. Eso cambia bastante la predisposición que tenía contigo.

- Te equivocas - siguió en sus trece, su voz baja y grave – Sus elecciones y las mías siguen siendo las mismas.

- Lucius, el que tú seas incapaz de perdonar y de cambiar la forma de ver a la gente no significa que tu hijo sea igual. He hablado con él y puesto que le conozco mejor que tú creo que al menos me debes el derecho de la duda.

Con aquello el Director le dejó callado así que decidió preguntarle sobre algo que le tenía curioso.

- Excepto esta vez, siempre que hemos estado en esta situación me has estado estirando de la capa hasta que te he sacado de aquí ¿Por qué¿Es que quieres pudrirte en esta celda minúscula el resto de tus días?

Lucius no contestó y a pesar de estar vuelto Severus vislumbró la amargura en su expresión; había echo diana. No había insistido en que le sacara porque no quería salir, Merlin sabía por qué.

Suspiró exasperado e hizo acopio de un poco más de paciencia.

- No sé por qué quieres quedarte aquí pero como no me lo vas a contar vamos a hacer una cosa: yo no sigo preguntando y tú te esfuerzas por dejarme hacer y no pensar tonterías.

- No son tonterías - Protestó débilmente.

- ¿Qué ha cambiado tan drásticamente desde la vez anterior que estuvimos aquí como para que entonces estuvieras loco por salir y ahora te quieras quedar?

- Dijiste que no preguntarías.

- Sólo si tú dejabas de pensar tonterías, pero no lo has hecho - Se la devolvió con un leve arquear de sus cejas.

- Siempre estás interrogándome... ¿No te cansas de ser tan cotilla? - Preguntó cansado.

- La verdad es que no.

A la luz de la varita de Snape, Lucius se miró la mano izquierda. Vendada, escondía cortes cicatrizados por una quemadura que no recordaba haberse hecho pero que había dejado formas de runas impresas en su piel, runas que sólo se encontraban en la columna principal de la Mansión

Narcissa sabía el conjuro puesto que él mismo se lo había enseñado, y estaba seguro de que había utilizado su sangre para detener el incendio... y también la de Draco. Era la única explicación posible a la milagrosa salvación de los tres a aquél pavoroso incendio.

- Draco es... lo ha heredado todo – Dijo por fin, dejando al Director estupefacto por una parte por la revelación y por otra porque estuviera contándole algo de motu propio.

- ¿Qué ha heredado todo el qué?

- El legado de mi familia – suspiró al darse cuenta de que Snape no comprendía – Narcissa te dijo que detuvieron el incendio, pero no cómo lo hicieron. Hay... Hay un hechizo protector en la Mansión que se renueva con cada generación cuando el edificio pasa de padres a hijos. Mi padre lo había alterado para impedir que pudiéramos aparecernos fuera, de modo que la única manera de escapar era o bien que yo lo arreglara o bien que todos los hechizos se regeneraran automáticamente a través de herencia. Narcissa lo sabía... y estoy seguro de que hizo que Draco conjurara el hechizo.

- Eso quiere decir que la Mansión es suya ahora¿cierto?

- Entre otras cosas, sí.

- ¿Y es ésta la razón por la que no quieres salir?

- No – Dijo tras unos momentos. Merlin, no podía decírselo, las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir por su garganta. No podía decirle que pensaba que no había nada para él fuera de aquellas paredes, que su existencia era totalmente innecesaria, que nadie le extrañaría. Sonaba tan patético que era humillante incluso pensarlo.

Le aterraba el no tener nada; ni su odioso trabajo, ni su posición, ni su hogar. Sólo le quedaba Snape y no le resultaba de manera alguna un incentivo para vivir.

No le echarían en falta si se quedaba entre rejas…

_Aunque me gustaría creer a Severus... _

Al ver que no decía nada más, el Director continuó:

- Tal y como reaccionaba Draco en nuestra charla de ayer creo que se siente culpable – ladeó la cabeza pensativo - Se quedó muy azorado cuando le dije que aprobabas el que Narcissa se le hubiera llevado a él en tu lugar cuando llegaron los _aurors_, e inmediatamente después me preguntó que si me habías dicho algo sobre la Mansión. Supongo que Narcisa se lo habrá dicho y quería comprobar si tú lo sabías.

- ¿Por qué iba a sentirse culpable? Se acaba de convertir legalmente en uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra, y yo ya no tengo ningún poder sobre él. Puede hacer lo que le venga en gana...

- El que quiera llamar Maximilian a su hijo en honor a su hermano da que pensar sobre el impacto que ha tenido en él todo esto¿no crees?

- Eso no ti--

- ¡Merlin, Lucius! - le cortó antes de que comenzara con su habitual costumbre de intentar quitarle la razón - ¡Se siente culpable porque te quiere, te ha querido incluso cuando estabais peleados, lo mismo que tú a él! – Severus respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse – No imaginas qué doce años he pasado escuchándoos a ambos por separado decir lo que os odiáis siendo tan obvio que no era cierto.

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

- ¿En serio crees que... que no me...?

- No es que lo crea, es que estoy seguro de que no te odia – Severus suspiró y miró al techo. Si los magos creyeran en el Cielo era seguro que ya tenía un sitio ganado – ¿Sabes? Apostaría mis mazmorras a que después de todo lo que ha sucedido Draco también sería capaz de preguntarme que si le odias. En cabezonería y orgullo tu hijo es igual que tú, eso es obvio…

- ¿Cuándo es el juicio...?

--------------

Tras volver de Azkaban Severus se apareció en casa de Draco tal y como había planeado antes de comenzar su excursión, puesto que quería discutir un asunto con Hermione. Ya que iba, pensó, intentaría meter algo de juicio en la dura mollera del rubio.

Nayara, que estaba haciendo los deberes en la mesa del comedor, dio un respingo al escuchar el _crack_ y se puso de pie como un resorte, varita en mano.

- ¿Director Snape? – Preguntó sorprendida, sin creerse que estuviera en su casa.

- Sí, baja la varita. ¿Está tu padre?

- ¡¿Nayara!? – Hermione llegó al salón a la carrera también sujetando la varita, y suspiró aliviada al ver a Snape; por un momento el miedo la había podido – Profesor Snape... ¿Ocurre algo?

- No. Quería hablar con Draco y contigo – Le dijo sentándose en el sillón claro; parecía una mancha de tinta sobre un pergamino.

La bruja parpadeó, sorprendida.

- Draco no está...Y la verdad es que pensaba que estaría con usted.

- Quizá esté con su madre – se encogió de hombros el mago moreno – De todos modos mi visita era principalmente para hablar contigo.

Hermione se sentó lentamente cerca de él mientras que Nayara parecía seguir a lo suyo, aunque en realidad tenía toda su atención puesta en los dos adultos.

- Usted dirá.

- Necesito que me ayudes a preparar la defensa de Lucius. El juicio será dentro de dos semanas.

- ¿Qué¿Que le ayude a defenderle...? – casi se echó a reír – Vamos, no me tome el pelo.

- ¿Desde cuándo he hecho yo gala de tener sentido del humor, Granger? – Le dijo secamente, y la bruja se puso seria de golpe, palideciendo.

- ¿Me lo está pidiendo en serio...?

- Obviamente. Tú eres la que tiene el título de abogado, no yo, y me temo que este caso es demasiado complejo como para que pueda ganarlo yo solo.

Hermione se levantó y empezó a andar alrededor de la mesita del salón, abrazándose horrorizada.

- Yo... ¡No puedo¿Cómo puede pedirme eso después de todo lo que ha pasado?

- Precisamente por eso te lo estoy pidiendo. Draco te lo habrá contado todo, eso seguro. Sabes que Lucius es inocente y que le está encubriendo.

- ¡Claro que lo sé, pero es un asesino¡Siempre lo ha sido, y no pienso arriesgar a Draco por intentar sacar de la cárcel a alguien que no debería haber salido de ella la primera vez que entró!

Una mancha de tinta cayó de la pluma de Nayara a su pergamino cuando la niña se quedó parada al escuchar a su madre. Hermione era buena y generosa, y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todo el mundo. Cierto que había sufrido mucho, de eso se había percatado Nayara cuando hablaron aquella noche en Hogwarts, pero tras haber escuchado a Narcissa la chica había comprendido y perdonado... aunque era obvio que su madre no.

- No estamos juzgando su vida anterior, Granger. Está en Azkaban por un asesinato que no ha cometido.

- ¿¡Y por cuántos que sí cometió no estuvo en prisión¡No puede pedirme que le defienda después de todo lo que nos ha hecho! – de pronto, algo pareció romperse en su interior y se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones, enterrando el rostro entre las manos - Búsquese a otro abogado, por favor...

- Si tú que sabes la verdad no accedes¿qué crees que van a responderme otros abogados que sólo han leído El Profeta¿Cómo voy siquiera a intentar que me crean si no puedo contarles la verdad para no incriminar a Draco?

- Por favor, no me haga esto... – Gimió la bruja, su pelo una cascada de rizos agitándose sobre sus hombros.

Snape se levantó con un soplido, decepcionado puesto que no pensaba encontrar oposición en la bruja.

- Tarde o temprano la culpa podrá con Draco, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

- Por favor...

El Director reprimió las ganas de decirle lo que pensaba y sacó la varita de su manga para desaparecerse. Estaba claro que si tenía que encontrar ayuda más le valía buscarla en otra parte.

- Decidle a Draco que me gustaría hablar con él.

Durante un par de horas Nayara hizo altos en sus deberes para mirar a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

A veces, bueno, a menudo, no la entendía Era obvio que su padre le había contado todo respecto a sus abuelos; entonces ¿por qué no quería ayudar?

- ¡Tu abuelo es malvado! – le había imprecado la bruja cuando Nayara la preguntó por qué se había negado a ayudar al Director de Hogwarts - Hace años que debería estar en Azkaban...

- El director Snape me dijo que hacía mucho que no era mortífago… ¡y además esto es distinto¡Está en Azkaban por proteger a papá¿Es que no te importa lo que sienta él¡Es su padre!

Tras aquello la bruja había comenzado a pasearse por el salón murmurando para sí, aunque para cuando Draco volvió a casa Hermione estaba encogida en uno de los sillones.

- He estado en la Mansión – dijo un poco aturdido y con un asomo de sonrisa – Hablé con mi madre... ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó al percatarse del estado de la bruja.

Hermione no contestó.

- Mione¿qué pasa? – El mago rubio se agachó frente a ella y al poner una mano sobre su cabeza rizada ella empezó a sollozar, preocupándole más.

Nayara cerró uno de sus gruesos libros de golpe para llamar su atención y cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que lo había conseguido dijo muy seria:

- Hace un rato vino el Director Snape a pedirle a mamá que le ayudara a defender a tu padre y se negó incluso después de que intentáramos razonar con ella.

Durante unos momentos Draco miró a su hija sorprendido y lentamente fue volviendo la cabeza hasta la encogida Hermione. Cuando la bruja sintió su mano en su mentón tirando hacia arriba intentó resistirse, pero no hubo caso. Con el rostro empapado le miró, y la expresión de sus ojos le partió el corazón.

- Lo siento mucho Draco soy una egoísta... – Gimió echándose en sus brazos como una niña. El rubio se mordió el labio y la abrazó apoyándose contra su pelo.

Él, que había venido tan ilusionado de hablar con Narcissa, que por fin estaba deshaciendo el nudo de sentimientos de su pecho no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Merlin¡Hermione sabía que era importante para él...¿O es que todo lo que le dijo la otra noche fue en balde?

- Lo siento mucho... Soy incapaz de... Después de lo que pasó con los Weasley... de todo lo que ha hecho yo... Merece estar ahí... No puedo verle como inocente...

- Eres abogado, Hermione, no puedes condenarle por algo que no ha hecho.

- ¡Ya lo se! – Exclamó deshecha hundiendo los dedos en sus hombros.

- Tú me enseñaste a luchar por lo que está bien por muy difícil que fuera. Sé que ha hecho cosas horribles pero está ahí por mí. Y todos estos años, mis padres guardaron silencio sobre con quién me había marchado. Nos protegieron de él, Hermione, a pesar de todo lo malo que hayan podido hacer – Draco tragó saliva - Lucius no es ni de lejos la mejor persona del mundo pero por favor... ayúdale.

Hermione enterró el rostro en su cuello; Draco había apartado de sí el rencor y se había vuelto a encontrar a sí mismo, y ahora era ella la que estaba perdida.

Draco y Snape tenían razón, Hermione lo sabía. Sabía que no era justo, que no se le estaba juzgando por lo que hiciera en el pasado sino por lo que Draco había hecho, pero seguía viendo los ojos verdes de Harry apagándose al gris piedra y también a Ronald escarbar en los escombros de la Madriguera.

No podía olvidar el daño que le habían hecho a Draco aquellos doce años exiliado de su hogar, sus ojos grises tan serios y llenos de rencor, y el haberse visto obligados a estar escondidos y separados ante la sociedad por miedo a las represalias.

La bruja no sabía cómo perdonar todo aquello y así se lo dijo al rubio. Draco escondió su mano en sus cabellos rizados y apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la de ella.

- No te pido que le perdones porque hay cosas que yo tampoco puedo olvidar, y no quiero que hables con él, o que le mires si no quieres. Sólo te digo que seas justa y que me ayudes. No quiero... perderlo sin haberlo siquiera recuperado de nuevo.

Draco sintió sus manos aferrarse fuertemente a su espalda unos momentos para ir poco a poco relajándose. Hermione se echó atrás para mirarle, los ojos rojos de llorar, y supo al ver su expresión que no podía negarle aquél favor.

El rubio dibujó una casi sonrisa en sus labios y ella le besó con fuerza, sujetándole el rostro con las manos.

- No perderé, cariño... Lo daré todo para que seas feliz...

----------

**En el siguiente capítulo...** El juicio con el Wizengamoth.


	15. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 **

La sala abovedada donde se ejercía la justicia en el Ministerio de Magia estaba repleta de gente; Curiosos del Ministerio, periodistas, el Wizengamot al completo, muchos agentes de seguridad del Ministerio y varios _aurors_, la acusación, la defensa y tres miembros de la familia del acusado, todos sentados haciendo corro alrededor de la silla con cadenas doradas que le correspondía al prisionero.

Había murmullos y cuchicheos por doquier, y nadie había querido sentarse junto a Narcissa, Draco y Nayara. Para la niña aquella abierta manifestación de desprecio era tan abrumadora como la que había experimentado en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, pero intentó no prestarle atención. Su abuela y su padre, impecablemente vestidos y serios, no parecían afectados de ninguna manera, aunque Nayara sabía que la procesión iba por dentro.

Los murmullos cesaron cuando Lucius Malfoy entró en la sala sujeto por dos _aurors_ pero volvieron en cuanto la gente vio las vendas de su mano izquierda, el cabestrillo del brazo derecho y las cicatrices de su rostro, pues muchos no tenían conciencia de que el mago estuviera herido.

Después de todo, El Profeta sólo había comentado "sus atrocidades"…

Los dos _aurors_ le llevaron hasta la silla en mitad de la sala y le obligaron a quedarse de pie. Al pronto las cadenas doradas comenzaron a moverse y se apretaron en torno a su tronco, muñecas y cuello; ningún preso era capaz de librarse por sí solo de ellas porque su magia apenas sí le dejaría moverse.

Lucius tenía la cabeza bien alta y el gesto compuesto aunque sólo le mantenían derecho el orgullo y los vendajes que mantenían rígida su espalda. Acostumbrado como estaba a la oscuridad de su celda deseó poder frotarse los ojos ante el exceso de claridad, pero las cadenas que le hacían tener las manos casi juntas no se lo permitían, malditas fueran.

No creía poder aguantar ni la mitad del juicio de pie, pero prefería caer de rodillas cuando las piernas no le sostuvieran a pedirles nada a esos desgraciados.

Sus abogados le habían asegurado que su aspecto daría que hablar aunque a ninguno se le había ocurrido proponer dejarle moreno; Lucius nunca hubiera aceptado, y además habrían tenido demasiado que explicar.

El pensar en ellos hizo que su estómago se removiera incómodo. Merlin, no podía creer que la sangresucia estuviera intentando sacarle de Azkaban. La mera idea le hacía sentirse enfermo.

Severus le había dicho que no se preocupara, que lo hacía por Draco y que su antagonismo hacia él seguía siendo el mismo, pero no podía evitar pensar que si conseguía salir de allí se lo debería a ella. ¡A ella!

Qué humillante…

Miró a Filias Artney a los ojos y vio que se sonreía muy seguro de sí mismo. Entonces se recordó enfrentándose con rabia al Wizengamot en juicios anteriores, la exigencia de que le quitaran aquellas cadenas denigrantes y la expresión seria y casi asustada de los que ocupaban los mismos cargos que aquellos que ahora se burlaban descaradamente de él… pero las cadenas siguieron apretándole y ellos sonriéndose, y Lucius dejó de mirarles.

---------------

A Nayara se le había secado la boca al ver al culpable de las miserias de su padre envuelto en aquellas cadenas. Así desastrado no se parecía en nada al hombre que había imaginado a través de las historias de todos, al hombre que debía de ser.

Se sentía perdida, pero también indudablemente curiosa. Estaba impaciente por escucharle hablar, por verle moverse. A pesar de aquél traje a rayas Nayara sabía que arreglado no había de desmerecer en absoluto a Narcissa, allí presente.

Le miró fijamente intentando abarcar todos sus detalles, como si de ese modo pudiera saber cómo era y qué pensaba, si era tan fiero como todos le pintaban o si ciertamente odiaba a su madre por lo que era.

No podía evitar sentir simpatía tras conocer su historia y verle allí encadenado, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar que había echado de su casa a Draco por querer a Hermione, lo cual hacía que se mordiera el labio de la ansiedad.

No había dudado un momento en reprender a su madre por su actitud, pero ¿qué pasaba si realmente tenía razón¿Y si, después de todo, merecía estar en Azkaban?

Alguien dio varios golpes sobre la mesa y se hizo el silencio en el tribunal.

- Lucius Mattews Malfoy, se le acusa ante este tribunal de la ejecución de la maldición Imperdonable _cruciatus_ y del asesinato de Maximus Junus Malfoy – dijo Filias Artney con gran solemnidad – Debido a su alto nivel de reincidencia ante este tribunal vamos a utilizar métodos poco corrientes para tomarle declaración.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Snape alzándose de pronto desde su silla a la espalda del acusado – No se nos informó de ningún cambio en los procedimientos habituales.

- El Wizengamot ha decidido utilizar con el acusado _Veritaserum_ para verificar su testimonio.

- ¡Protesto¡Eso no es legal! – Exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie también.

- Sin esta condición se suspenderá el juicio - Declaró el presidente cruzando las manos sobre su mesa. Malfoy no iba a volver a engañarles; aquella vez se iba a quedar en Azkaban para siempre.

Severus y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Estaban entre la espada y la pared porque si decidían anular el juicio se iría a pique la credibilidad de todos ellos.

Tenían que dar la impresión de no tener nada que ocultar, y para ello tendrían que tener un cuidado portentoso con las preguntas a realizar.

Ojalá Lucius estuviera de acuerdo….

- Aceptamos – sopló Snape permitiéndose mostrar su descontento abiertamente en su gesto – Pero comprobaré personalmente que se trata de _Veritaserum_.

- Y que conste en acta que esto es una violación de los derechos del acusado – Continuó Hermione sentándose después.

- Muy bien – Artney parecía un poco desilusionado, y en su mirada había surgido un brillo peligroso – Traed la poción y todo lo que requieran para comprobarla

Los mismos _aurors_ que habían traído a Lucius se acercaron de nuevo a él llevando todo lo que les habían pedido. Uno de ellos conjuró una mesa y extendió los frasquitos sobre ella, permitiendo a Snape trabajar a su gusto.

Cuando se hubo asegurado perfectamente les cedió a los _aurors_ el frasco, consciente de que debían ser ellos los que se lo administraran. Intercambió miradas con el rubio, puesto que aún no lo había hecho, y se percató de lo intranquilo que estaba. Odiaba que le interrogaran, y sabía que temía no poder contener su lengua llegado el momento.

No podía decirle que confiara en ellos, que tendrían cuidado, pero lo que sí que podía hacer era conseguir que le dejaran sentarse; tenía aspecto de no ir a aguantar mucho más.

-----------

Una vez se comprobó que la poción le había echo efecto se expusieron las causas por las que el acusado estaba en Azkaban, dejando después que la defensa actuara.

Hermione desplegó toda su habilidad a la hora de exponer los hechos, explicando que Malfoy había estado espiando a su padre para Snape, incriminando a Maximus en el asesinato de Mr.Cinnamond y en la conjura en la Cámara Mágica de los Lores para acabar con los simpatizantes de muggles. Por supuesto, no olvidó la parte del poder de Voldemort, para lo cual se sirvió del testimonio del mortífago que habían detenido.

Todo esto, aderezado con las múltiples amenazas de muerte que pendían sobre la cabeza de Lucius hizo que la bruja terminara su exposición declarando la velada realidad de que la muerte de Maximus había sido en defensa propia y a consecuencia de haber sido descubierto como espía.

- Si no hemos comprendido mal – dijo uno de los miembros del jurado – Mr. Malfoy aquí presente estaba involucrado en lo que dicen su padre se traía entre manos espiando a la vez para el Director Snape, quien muy a su juicio como siempre se ha tomado la libertad de hacer el trabajo de los aurors.

- Sí, señoría.

- Me gustaría tomarle declaración – dijo Snape de pronto poniéndose en pie. Cuanto más claro dejara todo al principio menos tendrían que avasallarle a preguntas después – Con el _Veritaserum_, no habrá dudas de que lo que dice es cierto.

El Wizengamot intercambió miradas y opiniones y terminaron accediendo a la petición, de modo que Snape se levantó de su asiento para colocarse frente a Lucius.

El rubio estaba rígido en su asiento.

- ¿Es cierto que ha trabajado para mí como espía en múltiples ocasiones, siendo una de ellas la presente Mr. Malfoy?

- Sí.

- En relación al asesinato de Mr. Cinnamond¿Cuál era el propósito de Maximus Malfoy?

- Quería hacerse con el poder de la Cámara Mágica de los Lores. Otros muchos miembros de aquella cámara que antes habían estado a su política muggle habían sido silenciados poco antes, jubilados de sus puestos por unos hijos completamente opuestos a sus posturas, de modo que al morir era el único pro-muggle que quedaba en la Cámara. Así tenía partidarios y el camino llano cuando quisiera derogar todas las leyes pro-muggle.

- ¿Mr. Malfoy, se considera usted pro-muggle? – Preguntó Artney casualmente. Como era el Presidente del Wizengamot, Severus no podía impedir que se entrometiera en su interrogatorio.

- Todo lo contrario – Sentenció Lucius sin un asomo de vergüenza a pesar de saber de sobra que aquella respuesta no era la más apropiada. Pero¿qué iba a hacer si no podía mentir y no se avergonzaba de sus ideas?

Severus se aclaró la garganta para dejar claro que iba a continuar.

- Mr Malfoy, dígale a la Cámara lo que descubrimos sobre su padre y el Quimera. Empiece por contar qué clase de libro es.

- Es un libro de Artes Oscuras muy singular. Sólo hay un volumen real y el resto son todo copias con mayor o menor grado de fiabilidad. Sus conjuros son de magia antigua, sobre todo invocaciones, maleficios y protecciones ancestrales. Al principio pensé que querían intentar resucitarle, introducir de alguna manera parte de su alma en un cuerpo _inferi_, pero en realidad lo que mi padre quería era apoderarse de su magia para poder hacerse con el Ministerio sin que nadie se le opusiera.

- Entonces fue un alivio que ustedes dos estuvieran atentos para salvarnos a todos¿no es así? - Dijo el presidente con sorna.

Severus intentó ignorar sus provocaciones y continuó con sus preguntas durante un tiempo más hasta que Artney volvió a intervenir.

- Mr. Malfoy, según lo que nos ha relatado brillantemente dirigido por el Director Snape, usted ha estado involucrado en todas las actividades de las que están acusando a su padre. No es que yo creo que trabajaba para cazar al verdadero responsable, pero creo que la sala comprenderá mis reticencias a asumir de buena gana una actividad ilegal como la que practica el Director, ayudado tal y como se ve, por otras personas.

- Discúlpeme, pero mi supuesta ilegalidad termina en el momento en que yo siempre cuento con el grupo de aurors para que lleve a cabo su trabajo. Lo único que hacemos mis… compañeros y yo es encontrar y lanzar el cebo, no más.

- Será fácil para ustedes dos ponerle cebo a los magos oscuros¿no es verdad?

- Ciertamente.

Ambos magos se miraron furiosamente, su animosidad palpable para el resto de los presentes.

- Si esto continúa no… no ganaremos – Murmuró Draco apretando los puños por la impotencia. Narcissa tocó una de sus manos intentando tranquilizarle.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer, Draco. Tienes que confiar en Snape y en Hermione.

Granger había estado en silencio durante todo el tiempo que Snape estuvo haciendo hablar a su amigo rubio. Ella también pensaba como Draco pues sabía que tenían a toda la Cámara en contra, pero se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer y pensaba una y otra vez en las posibles ramificaciones que pudieran tener sus palabras cuando se decidiera a hablar.

- Mr. Malfoy – comenzó una brujita subiéndose las gafas – Siempre se ha dicho que la familia Malfoy era completamente fiel a sus miembros… Excepto raras expulsiones – hizo una pausa y buscó a Draco con la mirada – nunca se ha visto nada similar a este caso… ¿No tuvo usted reparo en realizar unas operaciones que en el mejor de los casos acabarían con un miembro de su familia en Azkaban?

- Ninguno – dijo Lucius humedeciéndose los labios resecos por la tensión - Y nunca se ha visto nada similar porque nunca se ha descubierto. Sin ir más lejos mi padre asesinó a mi abuelo y a mi madre, encubriéndolo para que parecieran accidentales… así que imagine los trapos sucios que puede haber de acusaciones en siglos de familia. En cualquier caso la unidad de la familia no es lo que está en entredicho, creo recordar.

- Ahora que nos ha aclarado ese punto tan generosamente, ilústrenos¿por qué le mató?

La sala en pleno se quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios, y todos pudieron ver a Malfoy luchando por callar. Draco tragó saliva y agarró con fuerza el respaldo del banco que tenía frente a él y Hermione y Severus intercambiaron miradas de ansiedad.

- Yo no lo maté.

Un murmullo recorrió todas las filas de asistentes, y el presidente del Wizengamot les hizo callar a golpes de mazo contra su mesa.

- Su varita lanzó el hechizo que presuntamente clavó el cristal en su pecho, además de un _cruciatus_. ¿O es que no se acuerda de haberlos lanzado?

- Señoría – interrumpió Hermione de pronto – Mr. Malfoy estaba gravemente herido y los _aurors_ pueden decir que se desvaneció. El que no recuerde los hechos es perfectamente disculpable en pacientes con golpes en la cabeza como los suyos.

Artney gruñó suavemente pero no pudo rechazar la impugnación.

- Plantearé entonces la pregunta de otro modo... Mr. Malfoy, sus abogados y el testimonio recogido de los dos miembros de su familia son coherentes… pero quiero saber de su boca por qué estaba luchando contra su padre.

La idea estaba clara; quería comprobar si le habían mentido o no.

La tensión hizo presa de nuevo entre los allegados, pero los motivos eran diferentes entre la familia y los abogados. El nuevo cabeza de la familia Malfoy tenía la mano de su madre aferrada a su brazo con las uñas, y el mismo Draco casi había dejado hasta de respirar.

- Porque… - Lucius apretó los dientes y respiró hondo, pero era imposible luchar – porque le odiaba desde siempre y quería matarnos a Narcissa y a mí, y porque tenía a Draco retenido. Y por…que… enfrentarle era lo único que podía hacer…para… salvarlos...

Cualquiera podía decir por la expresión de su gesto que jamás lo hubiera admitido de no ser por el _veritaserum_.

Nayara sólo pudo imaginar lo que su padre y abuela sentían por las expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros. Al parecer, a pesar de la defensa que Narcissa había hecho de él dudaba de sus propias palabras, pero la sonrisa en sus labios le decía que ya no más… Y lo mismo valía para Draco, que sin darse cuenta había pasado el brazo sobre los hombros de Nayara y la apretaba contra sí.

- ¿Y el _cruciatus_? Porque a pesar de la alerta que se recibió en el Ministerio ninguno de ustedes tiene señales de la maldición… - Continuó el presidente del Wizengamot.

- Me quitó la varita y lo conjuró contra mí… pero la tengo encantada para que nadie pueda lanzarme Imperdonables con ella. Pueden comprobarlo cuando quieran – Contestó Lucius con la mirada baja, aún avergonzado y humillado por lo que le habían obligado a confesar.

- El hechizo protector que descubrimos resultó ser de una magia tan negra como los propios Imperdonables pero claro, usted tiene un gran conocimiento en esa materia como siempre nos ha demostrado… - Artney sopló con sorna haciendo un aspaviento hacia el resto de sus compañeros, que asintieron.

- Un momento – el mago que estaba sentado junto a Artney tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el gesto serio – Draco Malfoy sí tenía señales de _cruciatus_ y si no recuerdo mal el acusado ha dicho que su padre le tenía retenido… El joven Malfoy estuvo en St. Mungo el día del procesamiento de su padre con graves heridas, pero este tribunal no tiene conciencia de haber sido informado de cómo las consiguió, cómo fue soltado de su supuesta retención ni por quién ni dónde se encontraba.

- A esas preguntas puedo responder yo – la sala en pleno se volvió de golpe cuando Narcissa se alzó de su asiento perfectamente compuesta – Mi hijo Draco fue secuestrado, retenido y golpeado por mi suegro. Estuvo junto a nosotros en la pelea, conjurado contra una pared mientras Lucius luchaba. Cuando terminó todo y su magia se extinguió le llevé a St. Mungo para que cuidaran de sus heridas pensando que mi marido había muerto y consciente de que la magia de la varita de mi marido les habría alertado a ustedes.

- ¿Por qué no nos contó esto antes, Mrs. Malfoy?

- Nadie me preguntó – Narcissa alzó las cejas y se sentó en su silla, dando a entender que no tenía nada más que decir.

Artney alzó los ojos al techo. Aquél era el juicio más extraño, más pesado y más difícil que había presidido nunca… Suerte que tras aquello ya no tenían mucho más que decirse, deliberarían en veinte minutos como mucho y después se irían todos a comer un buen asado.

---------

Hecho un ovillo de ropa negra, Severus esperaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos clavados en la espalda de su amigo rubio a que dictaran sentencia. El Wizengamot tenía argumentos suficientes a favor de Lucius como para no condenarle a Azkaban de por vida, estaba más que seguro de aquello, pero como Artney le odiaba sabía que intentaría algún truco sucio para hacerles fracasar…

Sólo esperaba que entre Hermione y él pudieran contrarrestar lo que fuera.

Cuando el Wizengamot volvió a la sala después de deliberar en privado cualquiera podría decir que Artney estaba completamente disgustado.

_Disgustado y decepcionado más concretamente_, pensó Hermione juntando las manos. _Paciencia. Las serpientes acorraladas son las que más muerden. _

El presidente del Wizengamot dio varios golpes sobre el estrado para callar los murmullos que habían hecho presa de la sala desde que ellos salieran, y después se aclaró la garganta.

- Este tribunal ha encontrado al acusado culpable del asesinato de Maximus Malfoy. No obstante y debido a las circunstancias del hecho, a saber, los testimonios del señor Alan Lanthen, el Director Snape, el señor Remus J. Lupin, la señora Narcissa Malfoy y el señor Draco Malfoy así como otros implicados directamente por alguno de ellos, hemos decidido que el acusado actuó en defensa propia tal y como ha reconocido en el día de hoy.

A pesar de este hecho y debido a que el asesinato está profundamente penado en la sociedad, el Wizengamot ha decretado a raíz de la especial situación de Mr. Malfoy, a saber, encarcelaciones previas, Imperdonables, amenazas y asociación con los mortífagos, que Azkaban no sea su castigo sino que abandone en el plazo de dos días contando desde hoy el Reino de Gran Bretaña para no volver.

Creo que estarán todos de acuerdo con la buena voluntad de este tribunal al rebajar así la condena al considerar que, a pesar de todo, se haya realizado un trabajo por la comunidad.

Artney sonrió horriblemente y dio un golpe al estrado.

- ¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir?

- El tribunal debería ser consciente de que las heridas de Mr. Malfoy no hacen recomendable que viaje durante un tiempo – Dijo Hermione de pronto poniéndose en pie.

- Estoy seguro de que un viaje por red floo no le hará mal. Y además, Mr. Malfoy podrá encontrar un buen medimago allí donde se traslade… o incluso pagar al suyo para que se vaya con él.

_Hijo de… _

La bruja apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas con fuerza en las palmas, y miró a Severus, que tenía también todo el aspecto de estar amonestándole en su mente.

_Al final te lo has sacudido de encima¿eh? Hijo de puta… _

El Director intercambió con ella una mirada frustrada porque ambos sabían que no había nada que hacer.

- Caso cerrado.

-------------

La sala se alborotó en un momento; periodistas en busca de declaraciones, comentarios ponzoñosos, risas, murmullos y gente que se levantaba de sus asientos por doquier.

Un par de _aurors_ se acercaron a Lucius, pero Severus llegó antes y les aseguró que no tenían ninguna prisa por sacarle de aquella sala. Es más, iban a aguardar a que hablara con él antes de hacer absolutamente nada.

- ¿Cómo consigues que siempre acabe haciéndote caso todo el mundo…? – Le preguntó Lucius una vez Snape estuvo frente a él.

El Director le dedicó un alzamiento de ceja y decidió que no merecía ni la pena el contestarle.

- Al final las cosas no han salido como Hermione y yo pensamos – le dijo frunciendo el ceño a modo de disculpa – Esto no debía haber terminado así.

- Hm – el rubio miró al suelo un momento y después se recostó mejor en la silla para poder mirar bien al profesor – Al menos no me pudriré nunca más en Azkaban.

- Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido…Y sin ella desde luego no sé cómo habríamos terminado – Snape le dirigió una sonrisita malvada, a sabiendas que Malfoy era incapaz de soportar que Hermione hubiera trabajado duro para ayudarle. Tras verle fruncir el gesto decidió hurgar un poco más - ¿Vas a dejar que se casen?

- Draco puede hacer lo que le de la gana. Yo no puedo impedírselo ya.

- No me refiero a legalidades, y lo sabes.

De haber podido, Lucius se hubiera cruzado de brazos, pero tuvo que contentarse con agarrarse el brazo que llevaba en el cabestrillo, sus facciones retorciéndose sin saber por qué gesto de disgusto decidirse.

Al menos, pensó aliviado, el _veritaserum_ estaba perdiendo fuerza y podía bloquearlo.

Severus alzó las cejas en un claro gesto de superioridad al ver que Draco se acercaba tímidamente a ellos. Por lo que había podido ver de soslayo, Hermione le había pegado un empujón para hacer que se moviera mientras ella esperaba junto a Narcissa y Nayara.

- Lucius, tengo que dejarte, pero te dejo en buena compañía.

- ¿Qué…?

Cuando Lucius alzó los ojos grises sólo vio ya la capa oscura y ondeante del mago moreno, pero al momento se percató de que Draco estaba frente a él.

Tragó saliva y automáticamente se puso en pie, tensándose por completo al sentir su cuerpo quejarse al unísono por moverse tan rápido. Entonces alzó la mirada, esforzándose porque sus gestos no le delataran y encontrando alivio en que su hijo pareciera igual de incómodo que él.

Draco tenía la mirada baja, y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no empuñar las manos o cruzarse de brazos. Al igual que su padre quería que sus nervios se notaran lo menos posible, aunque estaba seguro de estar fracasando rotundamente.

Intentó hablar, puesto que para eso se había acercado a él, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y por mucho que lo intentó no fue capaz de articular sonido.

En aquél silencio incómodo ciertas palabras en las que Snape les tildaba de ser idénticos le vinieron a Lucius a la cabeza, y con un pequeño asentimiento se giró para ir con los _aurors_, que ya estaban impacientándose.

Después de todo comprendía a lo que había ido Draco y sorprendentemente, eso le servía.

- Lucius – Le llamó su hijo de pronto, y se detuvo, girándose sólo a medias.

_Vamos di algo... ¡vamos!_, pensó Draco apretando los dientes. _Es ahora o nunca... _

- Yo… - Comenzó mirándose a los zapatos como si aún fuera un chiquillo. Entonces se calló, y le tendió la mano derecha encomendándose a todos los grandes magos para que no le rechazara.

Cuando pasados unos segundos nada sucedió alzó la mirada con el corazón en un puño. Lucius alzó las cejas en ese momento y movió la mano que tenía en el cabestrillo.

- ¡Ah…! Lo siento… – Rápidamente Draco se acercó para cogerla y por un momento tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de que aquello era un sueño, un _déjà vu_, pero la presión y el calor, las vendas contra su piel, eran reales.

Aquél apretón de manos firmaba la paz entre ambos y por fin, después de tantos años, el joven Malfoy se sintió completamente feliz.

Los _aurors_, ya cansados, flanquearon al mayor para llevárselo del tribunal y padre e hijo rompieron el contacto.

Lucius fue a decir algo, pero se distrajo mirando a Nayara, quien furtivamente se había escapado del lado de su madre y abuela y se había acercado a los hombres.

No había duda de que la curiosidad de Hermione se le había pegado también a la chica.

Nerviosa pero decidida, la rubia miró a su abuelo como si así pudiera dar respuesta a todas sus preguntas e inquietudes, y cuando él clavó los ojos en ella en vez de asustarse, se irguió.

- Nayara¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Draco volviéndose a la niña – Te dije que esperaras con tu madre.

- Quería verle – respondió un poco nerviosa – Quería ver a tu padre – De pronto Nayara se dio cuenta de que el ambiente se tensaba a su alrededor, que Draco bajaba la mirada y que el gesto de Lucius se fruncía, incómodo.

_Uh... creo que he metido la pata... _

- Oigan, tenemos que irnos… - se quejó uno de los _aurors_ exasperado tomando a Lucius del brazo izquierdo – Ya se saludarán otro día… Vamos – La intención fue buena, pero el mayor de los Malfoy no estaba en condiciones de que tiraran así de él y entre los dos agentes de la ley tuvieron que sujetarle para que no cayera.

Mientras Draco les amonestaba con toda clase de peyorativas Nayara decidió hacer algo mucho más productivo; transformó una mesita de madera en una silla y la acercó a ellos.

Su padre no salía del asombro al ver a su hija con tanta capacidad siendo todavía tan pequeña.

_Es hija de su madre, no hay ninguna duda... _

- ¡¡…Quédense en la puerta y no se acerquen hasta que se lo diga!! – Exclamó Draco de pronto al ver que uno de los _aurors_ hacía intención de acercarse.

Una vez sentado, a Lucius le hubiera encantado apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas, pero tuvo que contentarse con recostar la espalda rígida en el asiento y echar levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, la mano derecha en el costado contrario.

El _paterfamilas_ Malfoy se agachó frente a su progenitor y puso una mano vacilante sobre una de sus rodillas, esperando puesto que no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle.

- Estoy bien, Draco… - Murmuró el mayor después de unos momentos bajando la cabeza y haciendo que su largo pelo rubio le resbalara por la cara - No me miréis así… – Gruñó al percatarse de las miradas de ambos. Apretó los dientes y se echó hacia delante, pero las punzadas en su abdomen no remitían en ninguna posición; la poción contra el dolor que tomara antes del juicio debía estar dejando de hacerle efecto…

- ¿Qué te dijo el medimago? - Le preguntó el otro mago sintiéndose curiosamente extraño por estar preocupándose por él.

- Sólo vino a verme Severus a Azkaban…

- ¿¿No te ha visto un medimago?? – Nayara se tapó la boca, escandalizada porque había oído sobre sus heridas de boca de sus mayores.

- Creo que Harvey me vio cuando estaba inconsciente… Las vendas que me inmovilizan tienen su sello…

- Vamos con los _aurors_, que te saquen de aquí y te llevamos a verle de nuevo. No puedes estar así.

- He podido todo este tiempo…

- Me da igual – Draco frunció el ceño, sus ojos brillando obstinados – Vas a dejar que te ayude quieras o no. ¡_Aurors_!

---------

- Tiene que descansar mucho, Mr. Malfoy – le dijo Harvey auscultándole el abdomen rígido y doloroso a la presión – y o bien venir a verme cada día o quedarse en mi clínica. Como tuvo que eh, marcharse a Azkaban, no pude terminar de curarle esa lesión de bazo, y no es ninguna tontería…

- Desde mañana no estaré en el país – Dijo entre dientes el mago respirando con dificultad por el dolor que se le irradiaba al tocarle.

- No debería viajar… - frunció el ceño dejándole y acercándose a un armario que tenía lleno de frascos - ¿No puede posponerlo? Y de todos modos¿no estaba usted en Azkaban?

- Hoy era el juicio – informó Draco sentado desde un lateral de la consulta con Nayara – No habrá más Azkaban… aunque mañana tendrá que marcharse del Reino Unido y no volver más.

Harvey detuvo su rebuscar unos momentos al escuchar la noticia, pero luego continuó mirando hasta encontrar un par de frascos, que sacó.

- Ya veo… Ahora le haré todas las notas que tiene que llevarle a su nuevo medimago para que sepa cuándo puede quitarle la inmovilidad, qué hacer después y todo lo relativo a la lesión que voy a tratarle entre hoy y mañana para que mejore.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que seguir así? – Preguntó Lucius tomándose el contenido de uno de los frascos apenas sin reclinarse.

- ¿Inmovilizado? – Harvey se acercó a él y conjuró su oscultación contra la pared, mostrando sus huesos – Cuando todas esas fracturas estén curadas. Las que eran fisuras están mucho mejor: ésta, ésta y ésta. ¿ven? Para el resto todavía falta bastante tiempo…

Lucius sólo gruñó exasperado, aburrido y cansado de sentirse como un cacharro viejo, y contuvo las ganas de lanzar el frasco vacío contra el suelo al darse cuenta de que eso tampoco le haría sentirse mejor.

Nayara puso cara de aprehensión al ver la radiografía de la pared como cuando su nuevo abuelo se había descubierto el torso y revelado no solo moratones y vendas, sino también muchas cicatrices antiguas. Draco apretó su mano con fuerza para tranquilizarla, aunque él mismo se había tensado al verlo.

- ¿Pero no sería mejor que fuera directamente a St. Mungo? – Preguntó en voz baja la chica, y Draco agitó la cabeza.

- El medimago Harvey es tan bueno o mejor que los que hay en St. Mungo. Por eso mi madre trajo aquí a mamá para que diera a luz a Maximilian y por eso Lucius siempre nos ha traído aquí – Le explicó paciente y sin darse cuenta de que Lucius le estaba mirando fijamente.

_Por eso mi madre trajo aquí a mamá para que diera a luz a Maximilian y por eso Lucius siempre nos ha traído aquí._

Si Draco hubiera elegido mejor las palabras no habría hecho una diana más acertada. Lucius se preguntó si no lo habría hecho a propósito y le espió de reojo, aunque sus gestos y tono mientras charlaba con Nayara no parecían demostrarlo.

Suspiró, o al menos lo intentó apretándose el costado, y miró al techo blanco de la consulta peleándose consigo mismo.

_No se te ocurra. _

_¿Por qué no? _

_Porque... ¿dónde quedará tu orgullo? _

_¿Orgullo? Una parte se la quedó Severus cuando me forzó a hablar. La gran mayoría se la llevó mi padre la otra noche... Y lo que quedaba se lo han repartido entre los que lo saben todo y los de este juicio. _

_¡Pero es una sangresucia! _

_... A estas alturas creo que ya me da lo mismo... _

_¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡Va a terminar con tu familia! _

_Terminará igualmente lo acepte o no... Ya no puedo hacer nada más… y estoy cansado de intentarlo. _

_...¡Jamás serán nada mío! _

_Ellas no me importan... pero Draco... es lo único que me queda. _

Resuelto, Lucius se empezó a incorporar de la camilla para intentar hablar con él y como Harvey estaba entretenido respondiendo miles de preguntas de Nayara, Draco le tomó del brazo sano y tiró de él para ayudarle a levantarse.

Cuando le soltó para volver a su sitio consciente de que a su padre no le gustaba que le ayudaran, se sorprendió al encontrarse sujeto por la mano vendada de Lucius.

- Draco…

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó alzando una ceja extrañado no sólo porque su padre tuviera los ojos clavados en él, sino porque estuviera manteniendo el contacto voluntariamente. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le quería decir era sin duda importante.

- ... – Lucius frunció el ceño varias veces, se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada con el gesto resignado de quien se toma algo muy amargo – Puedes… casarte con ella si quieres.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par mientras su padre pensaba que después de aquello sí que no le quedaba ni una pizca de orgullo intacto y deseaba que se le tragase la tierra.

El padre de Nayara se quedó mirando su cabeza rubia y canosa y casi sin darse cuenta le tomó de nuevo el brazo que el mayor ya estaba retirando. Lo apretó amistosamente, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa real, feliz, bailara en sus labios.

- Gracias… Gracias, padre. Por todo.

Malfoy padre asintió suavemente, incapaz de mirarle.

----------

**¡El final!** En el epílogo siguiente :)


	16. Epilogo

**Epílogo. **

La noche era clara debido al anochecer, y las estrellas más débiles se colaban ya en el cielo cuando una mano enguantada agarró la barandilla de la balconada. Cálida y amplia como la que toda mujer desearía, pero a la vez fuerte y destructiva como la del mismo diablo.

El mago miró en lontananza las tierras que durante tantos años habían sido suyas, su pelo esparciéndose tras él como una cascada de plata cada vez que el aire del invierno lo agitaba.

Wiltshire, su hogar. La mansión en que había vivido siempre, sus terrenos y esos jardines de ensueño que había sido condenado a no volver a ver jamás.

Miró al suelo, blanco de la nieve que cayera tan sólo unos días atrás, y pensó que nada será igual lejos de Inglaterra.

Escuchó de pronto el suave sonido de la tela frotándose y puerta abriéndose tras él, pero no dijo nada hasta que no escuchó un suspiro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó sin volverse, pues no había duda de que era Narcissa. Sólo ella sonaba así en el piso de la Mansión, y sólo ella descorrería las cortinas para salir al balcón.

- Te buscaba – dijo, y el viento arrastró una ráfaga de nieve hacia ellos que la hizo abrazarse para intentar no sentir el frío - ¿Qué estás planeando?

Una mueca que podría pasar como sonrisa irónica cruzó los labios finos del aristócrata mientras arqueaba el cuello deseando sentir el frío morder su piel. No había vuelto a ver a Narcissa desde el juicio y el rubio había dado por sentado que no quería verle, puesto que sabía perfectamente que volvería a la Mansión a por su cosas.

_Ha vuelto para saber su destino... obviamente. _

- Pensé que Draco te lo habría dicho. Me voy por la mañana a Francia, donde mis antepasados. Hace años que nadie va por allí pero la mansión Malfoy original está en pie y bien conservada…

El aire hacía hablar a los pocos árboles que no estaban desnudos en el invierno, y ese arrullo era lo casi lo único que se escuchaba en la balconada. Narcissa se arrebujó más dentro de la ropa y miró al cielo que cada vez tenía más estrellas.

- Tú seguirás viviendo aquí con Lun, tus compras, todo. Lo he hablado con Draco y está de acuerdo… - Lucius anduvo por la balconada, su mano buena siempre tocando la barandilla, y la bruja desvió la mirada al suelo que hacía dibujos geométricos bajo sus pies.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro – se volvió, y al ver su expresión frunció un poco el ceño - Nada cambiará para ti, no te preocupes.

Narcissa alzó entonces la cabeza y le miró, los ojos azules entrecerrados mientras andaba hacia él.

- ¿...Cómo te atreves?

En el rostro del rubio se dibujó la sorpresa que le causaban sus palabras, pero el gesto fue pronto reemplazado por la misma seriedad de que hacía gala normalmente.

- He dicho que puedes quedarte aquí, no tienes por qué ponerte así – Le reprochó mirándola fríamente con los ojos tan claros. La bruja, que se había detenido frente a él, agitó la cabeza poniendo una mano en la cadera.

- Eres idiota¿te lo he dicho alguna vez en estos años?

- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa ahora? –gruñó – Narcissa, si quieres alguien con quien discutir vete a buscar a Lun, porque no estoy de humor.

- Nunca estás de humor para nada más que para chillar y gruñir y, de vez en cuando, intentar alguna barbaridad – el ceño fruncido de Lucius decían mucho de lo que pensaba al respecto de sus palabras, pero ella no le dejó abrir la boca para defenderse – Llevo años discutiendo contigo por las cosas más nimias, porque eres tan orgulloso y cabezota que no sabes nunca cerrar la boca cuando tienes que hacerlo...

El mago apartó la mirada de ella pues, aunque quería enfadarse y gritarla algo, dentro de sí estaba demasiado cansado. Cansado de su vida, cansado de estar en desacuerdo, cansado, en fin, de todo lo que ella estaba enumerando tan perfectamente…

Pero lo peor eran sus ojos.

¿Por qué le miraba así¿Por qué no había frío y desprecio, ira contenida, disgusto… como siempre?

De pronto ella le tomó por el mentón y le obligó a encararla. Los ojos le brillaban acuosos, y le temblaban en el labio inferior las palabras aún no dichas.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar siquiera en irte y dejarme aquí...? – Lucius alzó la cabeza para mirarla, sin creer lo que había escuchado; No había nada en Inglaterra que hubiera conseguido que el mago se quedara más helado. Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose demasiado vacío para decir nada, y vio resbalar una larga lágrima por la mejilla de la rubia hasta la quijada.

- ... Pensé que lo preferirías así... – Murmuró sin salir de su asombro, y ella agitó suavemente la cabeza, como si no pudiera concebir que pudiera haber tenido semejante pensamiento.

- Siempre has sido un idiota cegado por tu orgullo y los perjuicios que te enseñaron y yo… y yo también… – suspiró, una mano sobre su pecho arañando nerviosamente la tela bajo sus uñas – Pero… después de todo lo que he pasado contigo... no me dejes aquí – Se echó contra su pecho, haciéndose pedazos su fachada orgullosa como tantas otras noches de su vida.

Podía ser muchas cosas más, pero Lucius era todo lo que tenía desde que Draco se marchara, sus pocas alegrías, sus grandes penas y sus muchos disgustos, y su vida estaba íntimamente relacionada con la de él. Aunque de puertas hacia dentro no fueran una pareja modélica en casi nada, habían estado perfectamente compenetrados en la mayoría de las situaciones cotidianas, y rara era la cosa que Lucius había hecho sin que Narcissa lo supiese.

Como buena esposa ella había estado al lado de su marido en los momentos buenos y en los malos, apoyándole oficialmente en sus decisiones aunque quizá extraoficialmente hubieran discutido posturas totalmente opuestas. Habían vivido sus más y sus menos, con años tranquilos y episodios insufribles. Le había odiado con todas las fibras de su ser, y sin embargo… no había logrado dejar de amarle.

No después de haberle acunado todas aquellas noches en que las heridas no le dejaban dormir, no tras haberle silenciado cuando maldecía a su padre a gritos en sus pesadillas, cuando era tan frágil como cualquier otro mortal que anduviera sobre la Tierra.

No después de haberse dado cuenta de que había estado tan centrada en su odio y su autocompasión que no había reparado en nada más, tan ciega o más como él a lo que le rodeaba.

Le había visto alzarse hasta la cumbre para después caer, y había soportado con entereza sus estancias en Azkaban y los desaires de toda la sociedad que tanto les había alabado días antes de los encierros. Le había visto maldecir y gritar hasta quedar ronco, conjurar cosas espantosas en sus intentos por dominar la magia de sus antepasados y volver a casa empapado en sangre de aquellos que se le habían opuesto… Pero también le había visto reírse y soñar despierto, sonreír orgulloso mientras enseñaba al pequeño Draco los secretos de la Magia Negra o galopar con porte orgulloso por los terrenos de la Mansión, el pelo al viento y los ojos brillantes.

Había visto de él todo lo malo y lo bueno que podía conseguir, y no podría vivir su vida al margen de la de él. Habría heridas que nunca sanarían del todo, cicatrices demasiado profundas, pero había recuperado su fe en él, en el hombre con el que se casó… y eso le bastaba.

- No lo entiendo… - La dijo Lucius mirando confundido el pelo dorado de su esposa contra su chaqueta.

- ¿No quieres que vaya contigo? – La bruja le miró con los ojos enrojecidos, agarrándole aún por las solapas, y Lucius sintió que le desbordaba ver a Narcissa suplicarle así. Le desbordaba porque ella era tan orgullosa y fuerte como él, pero sobre todo porque le sorprendía sobremanera que sintiera tanto por él cuando hacía tanto que sólo le demostraba odio…

El mago bajó la cabeza, su expresión legible tan sólo por lo que delataban sus ojos, y lentamente la arropó con su brazo izquierdo como había hecho muchas veces cuando ambos eran jóvenes y el mundo mucho más brillante.

- Sí… Creo que sí…

La sonrisa de Narcissa fue tan clara como la nieve que cubría el gran jardín, y cuando le abrazó de verdad después de tantos años pensó que no había nada que pudiera hacerla más feliz… pero se equivocaba.

De pronto escucharon un corretear y las voces de Draco y Hermione junto con sus pasos sobre la madera del suelo acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Joelle!

- ¡Pequeñaja! – Exclamó Nayara uniéndose a sus padres.

Cuando la pequeña halfblood se agarró a una de las piernas de Lucius para pedirle inmediatamente que la cogiera, Narcissa no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Joe… - Hermione, que había sido la más veloz de todos, se quedó de piedra junto a la puerta. No sólo Narcissa se carcajeaba con claros signos de haber estado llorando, sino que su hija pequeña quería ir con su abuelo.

Aquello era demasiado para el mismo momento.

Nayara se unió a las risas de su abuela, sobre todo por el gesto mortificado de Lucius, y Draco se sonrió antes de ir a por la pequeña.

- Déjale, Joelle. No puede cogerte. Ven conmigo anda… - El _paterfamilas_ Malfoy la tomó en sus brazos y con expresión victoriosa se la acercó a su padre. Lucius dio un paso atrás, pero la balconada cerraba en esquina justo tras él y no podía escapar de las manitas que se acercaban peligrosamente a su pelo.

- Draco, no seas malo con tu padre… - Narcissa se puso justo delante y tomó a la niña en sus brazos. Joelle se dejó coger sin llorar, pero no parecía gustarle su pelo ondulado tanto como el de Lucius - No sabía que ibais a venir…

- Bueno… es que quería despedirme… y las chicas dijeron que venían conmigo – Draco sonrió avergonzado, pero a Narcissa le pareció maravilloso ver a su hijo, a todos, felices después de tanto tiempo.

- Nos vamos los dos – Dijo la abuela casi con una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con la niña y su pelo. Su hijo asintió, contento de que todo pareciera ir por buen cauce.

- Además… Vine porque quería que vieras a mi hijo antes de que te marcharas a Francia – Draco se había vuelto hacia Lucius y le miraba esperanzado, pero con clara expresión nerviosa. El mayor asintió, y Draco tomó al bebé de los brazos de Hermione y se lo acercó.

Recién nacido como era, Lucius no tuvo problemas para sostenerlo, y el pequeño bien envuelto y abrigado no se movió.

- Iré a veros de vez en cuando, y ya hablaremos cuando me concedan la conexión floo pero… ¿podéis empezar a buscar dónde podemos casarnos allí?

- Hay terrenos de sobra en la mansión de allí para que venga media Inglaterra si quieres. Queréis – Se corrigió Lucius aclarándose la garganta y devolviéndole al pequeño Maximilian consciente de que, si lo seguía sujetando acabaría por hacerle alguna monería.

Era algo increíble tener en las manos una nueva generación y, aunque fuera sólo half blood era hijo de su hijo… los tres lo eran.

Suspiró.

Ojalá Draco quisiera vivir en Malfoy manor algún día…

_¿Cómo puedes pensar eso¡Son unos…! _

_¡...Ah, cállate de una vez...! _

Narcissa dejó a Joelle en el suelo, quien aprovechó para correr junto a su hermana, y se sonrió radiante al ver a su familia unida de nuevo, más feliz de lo que había estado en lo que le parecía una eternidad.

Las cosas no serían iguales lejos de Inglaterra pero todo apuntaba a que Francia sería el comienzo de una nueva vida… juntos.

-----------

Owari :D Gracias por leer!!

_This is the Birth of all hope: to have what I once had. This life unforgiven it will end with a birth... _

-------------

**_Notas de la producción_**

Primera nota: Esta historia es de **Anariel**. Nayara y Joelle son de ella. Esas dos mocosas son las que me llevaron a escribir la historia… por eso le dedico Dignitas. Es para ella porque se le ocurrió un día decirme que Draco y Hermione tenían dos hijas y yo le dije, NO WAY!!!! Lucius nunca lo permitiría! … y a partir de ahí mi imaginación echó a volar.

Además, confieso: la historia de Lucius la inventé cuando escribí **In the End, it doesn't even matters**, hace tanto, tanto tiempo ya XD y quería darle más forma en la por siempre inconclusa "I will see you in the next life"… pero decidí no hacerlo y me volqué en Dignitas.

Por eso Maximus sale en In the End… digamos que es la prueba de éste. Ya era malvado, pero no tanto, pero sí que tuvo a Phobos y sí que se ahogó XD sólo que en diferente lugar. Y sí, también estaba Maximilian… aunque la historia de éste es bastante distinta, puesto que en "I will" debía descubrirse que el crío no fue muerto en una ceremonia, sino abandonado y criado por muggles.

Y lo confieso también. No soy Dramione. Vamos… en realidad es que Draco ni me va ni me viene en los libros, y a Hermione pos… joe con Ronald. XD Aunque en fin, después de todos estos años veo el dramione, siempre que esté bien llevado, claro, como algo hasta normal xD

Además! Hay algunos trocitos que escribió Anariel en su momento (puesto que ella tenía toda la intención de que esto fuera un Dramione con Nayara como protagonista… y yo acabé haciendo mi voluntad) que están incluidos aquí y allá sobre Nayara, a saber: parte del principio, la selección de quidditch, y la del hipogrifo :)

Primera nota (bis) Comentarios de **Anariel**: Bueno, estoy muy emocionada por ver esta magna obra terminada, y a la vez, mis ojos se humedecen por verla llegar a su fin. Quiero muchísimo a esta historia y a sus protagonistas, son un pedacito de Nyaar y mío. Hemos puesto mucho sentimiento en ella (sobretodo Ny-sama) y yo he pasado muchos ratos felices comentándola con ella e imaginando cuál podría ser la siguiente cosa que fuera a pasar (viva mi facilidad para emparanoiarme!! xD). Todos los personajes de esta historia (originales y también no originales, que aqui nadie se libra xD) tienen características nuestras y de nuestras vidas, como bien ha citado Nyaar. En concreto Nayara. Decidí su nombre, principalmente porque se parecía al de Nyaar (cosas de querer picarla con el Draco/Hermione) pero también por algo curioso que me ocurrió. A mi me gusta ponerles churumbeles a mis parejas preferidas (rarezas de servidora) y llevaba tiempo preguntándome cómo sería un posible churumbel de Draco y Hermione. Una vez vi a una niña por la calle, que era exactamente igual a como la había imaginado inicialmente. No me corté y fui a preguntarle a la madre el nombre de su hija. Me contestó el nombre de la primogénita de Draco, so it was decided xD Así que es por eso que Nayara se llama como se llama. Mucha gente me ha dicho que es un nombre poco original y demás variedades. Bueno, no me importa en absoluto xDD Es mi niña y así está bien P. Como curiosidad diré que, como niña inglesita que es, tiene un segundo nombre, y este es el de Aurembiaix (no queríais nombre original? XD) es catalán, y en francés es pronunciado _Orembié_. Es el nombre de una importante condesa catalana del siglo XIII. Un guiño al lado noble de la muchacha ;)

Toda la magia de esta historia la ha puesto Nyaar, yo me he limitado a ser una espectadora. Ha sido una experiencia realmente fantástica y que no me importaría repetir, ciertamente, mis friki-charlas con ella siempre me han hecho sonreír y sentirme feliz. Y aunque no haya hecho más que colocar un par de pedruscos mal hechos al impresionante castillo que Nyaar ha construido, me siento muy orgullosa de haber aportado mi pequeño granito de arena, y hacer posible esta historia. Gracias por convertir mis sueños en realidad, querido Yayuu :

Segunda nota:Agradecimientos varios a toda la gente que ha vivido conmigo Dignitas durante los tres largos, largos, largos años que ha costado terminarla XD. Muchas muchas gracias a todos los que han leído trozos, a los que vieron los primeros pasos, a los que me han beteado con tanta paciencia Y sobre todo GRACIAS **Anariel** por hacérmelo pasar tan bien con Lucius… Si alguien podía hacer que yo considerara un dramione, esa eres tú

Tercera nota: La OST de la historia es la que sigue:

- **Broken, Sonata Arctica : **Lucius, sobre Narcissa. Esta canción me encanta… siempre me ha parecido que estaba hecha a medida para él. Entre lo que él no cuenta y lo que ella no le pregunta pos…

- **Too much love will kill you, Queen.: **Lucius y Draco, casi uno cada estrofa XD Es perfecta para su relación en Dignitas. …_Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind… :D _

-** The end of all hope, Nightwish: **Lucius, Draco y Narcissa. La canción de esta historia por antonomasia.

-** The power of one, Sonata Arctica: **Draco. Esta canción tiene el honor de ser la primera que formó parte de la OST, allá por cuando empecé a escribir.

**- It's probably me, Sting.: **Sev, sobre Lucius. Porque Severus es su mejor amigo, lo quiera o no XD.

**- Human on the inside, The Pretenders: **Draco y Hermione.

**- Behind blue eyes, The Who: **Lucius. Porque _no one knows what's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes… _

**- Fragile, Sting: **Lucius. La canción de la última pelea entre padre e hijo. Desde el principio de los tiempos ha sido esta canción XD Seguramente sea la segunda de la OST.

**- Tu tierra y mis semillas, Presuntos Implicados. **Lucius y Draco. Cute xD Siempre me ha dado mucha pena aquello de _y yo estaré a tu lado y te gustará crecer…_ teniendo en cuenta cómo están las cosas entre ellos en Dignitas ToT.

**- Nothing else matters, Metallica: **Draco y Hermione. Porque _nothing else matters_. XD

**- Stand my ground, Within Temptation: **Lucius. Ya sé que tiene muchas, y que? xD Me inspiró mucho para escribir el bonus de la pelea.

**- Inevitable, Los Piratas: **Lucius, Draco, Nayara. Pues porque me inspiró el bonus ;)

**- El equilibrio es imposible, Los Piratas:** Lucius y Narcissa. Esta es curiosa. Cuando le escuché decir lo de _qué felices, qué caras más tristes_, fueron ellos dos los que me vinieron a la cabeza.

**- The Misery, Sonata Arctica: **Lucius y Narcissa. Porque su relación es así… Me inspiró también para el bonus de la pelea. De hecho, ese principio iba a ser un bonus a parte que sería The Misery xD pero lo mezclé todo al final.

**-Wunderkind, Alanis Morrisette: **Nayara.

Estaré encantada de oír nuevas canciones de OST que se os ocurran :)

Cuarta nota: Varios, etcs, facts, y esas cosas curiosas que a nadie le importan pero que yo cuento igualmente.

- Harry estatua: Harry muere en el 7 libro, estoy segura XD Y muere matando a Voldemort… y esto es así desde antes de que existieran los horcruxes XD

- Sev Director: El sueño de mi vida XD Ver a Seve hecho director… Total ya maté a Albus en **In the end**, y esa la escribí cuando no había salido el 5º libro aún…

- Como siempre, mi vida se ve reflejada en Dignitas. Mi familia somos unos Malfoy descafeinados, no somos ricos, no somos magos ni tenemos una mansión pero en el resto somos bastante parecidos… si bien hay mucha concordia –mayormente- en mi hogar. Unas veces me he identificado mucho con Luce, y otras, con Draquito. Whatever.

- Luce y Draco tocando instrumentos clásicos: Es que estuve en Viena, la ciudad de Mozart… y mientras nos daban un concierto clásico no pude evitar pensar que me encantarían tocando xD

- Maximus: Sí, tiene el nombre del prota de Gladiator. Sí, el pobre tipo me cae de pena Xd.

- La historia Black/Malfoy: Esto es parte de las paranoias de **Anariel**, que estudia Historia y adora Medieval. Yo me dejé aconsejar, simplemente… Aunque los Malfoy tenían que ser franceses por fuerza y llevar menos años que los Black en Inglaterra…. También por fuerza ;)

- Malfoy Manor: Llevo mucho tiempo buscando la mansión perfecta, y la encuentro a trozos. El caso es que yo sería incapaz de dibujarla XD Os diría que se da un aire a la Casa Blanca… O a miles de palacios de Viena… Incluso al Palacio Real de España… y que en el frontal tiene una sección circular que acaba en la puerta. Tiene columnas, muchas ventanas, y balconadas. Como tiene forma de C en el medio empieza el jardín que mira Luce desde la Sala de la Cristalera (planta tercera, frontal principal). La habitación principal también está en esa misma sección pero en la planta segunda. La fuente de los menhires y el agua rojiza está de frente a la derecha, y la Rosaleda y las cuadras están en la parte trasera.

- Lucius: Le adoro, como habéis comprobado XD No es malo… bueno sí, pero más que eso es interesado. Por eso ayuda a Seve…. Es curioso, el 6º libro no ha hecho más que confirmar mis teorías sobre los Malfoy… Lucius y Snape trabajan juntos en la guerra para que Voldemort caiga, ambos por sus propias razones, pero oh well. Después de todo siempre han sido amigos y después de todo, ambos están jodidos con Voldemort… Y me repito, no es malo! …. Bueno, es malvadillo XD Es… es pos… como es, qué le vamos a hacer XD Que odie a Potter no es malo, yo le comprendo y le apoyo profundamente XD Que odie a Arthur… bueno… todo el mundo tiene sus antagonistas XD

- Dramione: Ya he dicho, yo no soy NADA dramione. De hecho antes pensaba siempre en los DracoXGinny, porque al menos ella era sangre limpia… pero en fin. **Anariel** y sus parejas XD pos me influyen. Ahora sigo sin serlo, pero como que lo veo tan normal que no escribiría (ni escribo XD) a Draco con nadie más.

El cómo se liaron Draco y Hermione para Dignitas es algo un poco confuso, pero sí puedo decir que tuvieron su primer beso la noche de la última batalla contra Voldemort. Quizá escriba en algún momento el bonus de cómo murió Harry, qué pasó con Sev y Luce esa noche y cómo se liaron Draco y Hermione XD

- ¡Nadie mangonea a un Malfoy: Esto viene del Warcraft 3. Sí xD El prota, rubio y con muy mala baba siempre decía "A mí no me mangonea nadie!" y claro yo, automáticamente…

- Lucius moreno: Okok. Esto es paranoia con Jason Isaacs. Cómo puede tener Luce el pelo tan rubio y las cejas tan oscuras? Porque se lo tiñe. Whatever. XD

- Los bonus: Vale. Sé que la historia tiene un ritmo curioso, con los bonus por medio… Es a propósito. Hasta el último bonus, el de la última pelea, he intentado que Lucius y Narcissa no contaran nada por ellos mismos, o al menos demasiado. De ellos eran los bonus, partiendo la historia para contar algo relativo al capítulo anterior, humanizando su maldad ;) No quería que se viera cómo son en realidad hasta el final para que fuera emocionante… U

- Dignitas: Ya lo puse al principio de la historia. Dignitas es un concepto romano. Entre todos los múltiples libros que me he leído en estos tres años, ha habido una gran saga que marcó la evolución interna de la historia; la saga de romanos de Colleen McCullough. La "nobleza" romana se parecía mucho a la nobleza mágica…

- StarWars: Reconozco que después de ver La Venganza de los Sith y sobre todo El Retorno del Jedi me di cuenta de que Dignitas tenía muchos paralelismos con ellas… ocasionales y totalmente no intencionados TT

- Evolución: Por supuesto que la historia ha evolucionado mucho en tres años. De pasar a ser un oneshot (el de Draco vs Lucius en la Mansión, primer bonus XD) a tener nueve capítulos, epílogo y seis bonus XD Hay varios trozos cortados, un bonus que nunca llegué a utilizar y que está posteado (junto con la primera versión del bonus de Maximilian) en mi blog, un drabble en mi livejournal e incluso guardo varias versiones de los mismos pedazos reescritos una y otra vez.

La evolución de Fragility, la última pelea de Max y Luce, ha sido bastante singular puesto que me la imaginé para **In the end** - la historia donde tuvo Max su aparición estelar- pero curiosamente siempre ha seguido el mismo patrón. No sé en qué momento decidí quemar Malfoy Manor (que bruta ToT) pero fue divertido XD

Otra parte que tuvo muchas modificaciones fue el "interrogatorio" que Sev le hace a Luce después del secuestro de Draco. En una de las partes utilizó de verdad _veritaserum_ con él XD

Otra cosa que marcó la evolución de Dignitas fue que entre medias he escrito toda una saga de LOTR, varios de StarWars e incluso de Naruto… y que hubo un tiempo que no tenía tiempo para escribir (tenía demasiado trabajo durante unos 5 meses v.v). Curiosamente en ese tiempo inventé buenas partes y conversaciones (pasaba mucho tiempo sola encerrada en una sala, y todos sabemos que yo no estoy muy cuerda XD). El gran vuelco de la historia lo di cuando dejé ese trabajo y me cambié a otro. Tomé todo lo que no me gustaba hasta el momento y lo cambié entero! Y a partir de ahí fue llegando, inexorable, el final.

Además sucedió curiosamente que junté muchas de mis paranoias para crear Dignitas. El que Sev y Luce fueran amigos y compañeros de fatigas lo tomé de mis historias de **El Dark Lord ha regresado**. El bonus de Lucius moreno está reconvertido de **Wedding night**, el trasfondo Malfoy viene de **In the End…** Incluso la historia que escribí de Sirius (**El sombrero dijo, Gryffindor!**) está ambientada en este universo.

- Capítulos: El más divertido, el del rescate de Joelle. Me lo pasé en grande escribiéndolo. El más odioso, el último XD. Odio escribir juicios . El bonus que más me gusta es el de "Te gustará crecer". Adoro a Draco de niño XD y el que menos… … creo que no hay xD


End file.
